


What I left behind

by itsaboutvale



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Modern Era, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 26
Words: 109,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsaboutvale/pseuds/itsaboutvale
Summary: Jon Snow lost everything the day he decided to follow his duty; his friends, his family and most important... the woman he loved. Two years later, Jon returns to his home to try to recover what was once stolen from him; what he doesn`t know, is that everything has changed, and rebuild the past and healing wounds will be more difficult than he imagines.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, this is my new fic! I hope you enjoy it and that you fall in love with this story that came to my mind one day. As you can see its a modern Jonerys AU, although it has touches of things from the series / books, such as characters, places, etc. Its full of drama and angst (because, what would life be without that? Hahaha) but also a lot of romance and fluff (and smut hahahha).  
> By the way, this story is also in Spanish bc it's my first language, so I'm looking for betas to help me a bit in terms of mistakes and that. therefore I apologize for any error that exists.  
> I hope you like the story and leave a lot of comments!!!, I promise to read and answer them all! and, if anyone is encouraged to be my beta ¡I wait for you! xoxo

Chapter 1 

 

 

 

 

_The sounds of the shoots where all you can hear that night; Jon turned his body and felt his abdomen burning, even in the dark he could see the blood coming out of his right side and the pain was so unbearable that it almost made him fall to the ground. As he could, he took refuge behind some containers and search for his weapon; At his side, Sam fired while shouting orders to the radio that was on his jacket, when he saw that Jon was injured, he ran to his side and as he could tried to keep the wound pressed so that he would not lose so much blood._

_Shit…" Sam said as he looked at Jon. "You're going to be fine man, the guys are coming ... look at me Jon, do not close your eyes" it was almost a whisper, but Jon could feel Sam slowly losing his tranquility._

_"You have to get out of here Sam" Jon grabbed him by the jacket so he could look at him "You have to leave before they find us"_

_"I'm not going to leave you, damn it." Sam ripe off a piece of his shirt and as he could tie it around his waist. "Listen to me, Jon, or we're going together or we're dying together"_

_The bullets kept falling and the screams were more and more agonizing, Jon looked around to the lifeless bodies of his Night Watch brothers that were everywhere._

_"Sam, you have to take the evidence" Jon said as he put a small box in Sam's hand "We've been years behind this, we can not fail, you have to go" the despair in his voice was mixed with the pain of his wound ._

_"No Jon, I will not leave you, NO!"_

_"Listen to me and do what I tell you, if you do not do it, we will not to finish this, and many will die! You have to go now!"_

_In his 5 years of service in the Nights Watch, Sam never thought the day would come when his eyes would fill with tears and fear overtake him. He knew what he had to do, but still, the pain was so unbearable that he wanted to put aside his duty and go against everything he knows to do what his heart told him. He had to protect his brother, that was the main rule of the Guard ... the main rule after follow the duty._

_"Jon …" It was a whisper, but Sam knew what he had to do- I'll go back with the reinforcements -Said while keeping the box in his jacket "Keep pressure on the wound. I'll come back Jon, I swear"_

_"Go Sam, there's not much time." Jon could feel his limbs weakening from the loss of blood. Sam started to get up, but before Jon grabbed his arm "Take care of Dany ... tell her I love her and that forgive me"_

_The tears that Sam tried with all his strength to stop, came out and flooded his cheeks; he tried to say something, but knew that if he spoke, wouldn’t be able to continue._

_"I`ll be back"_

_Jon watched his friend run out into the darkness. In his mind, he pray that he would achieve it and finally could end all of this; he knew it was the only way they could end all this and help so many people. Knew it and even then he could not stop thinking about everything that hr would give for not being in this situation._

_His mind, already weak with pain, evoked the only thing he had to be able to continue living. Her violet eyes that lit up every time she laughed, her silver hair, so soft to the touch, the way his name came from her lips each time they made love. The pain of knowing he would not see her again was as unbearable as the physical pain he felt._

_"Forgive me Dany" Jon felt his tears fall, as he closed his eyes and felt the darkness absorbing him._

 

The sound of the alarm woke up Jon from the nightmare. Lately they were so recurrent that sometimes there was no point in sleeping, but after several sleepless nights and with eyes full of dark circles he knew he had to rest at least a few hours if want to keep going. But dreams were worse than being awake, dreams killed him more than not sleeping; full of blood and violet-eyed beauties. 

 

Looking at his cell phone to turn off the alarm, Jon realized that it was a message that had awakened him, a message he had been waiting for almost two long years. 

 

 

 

_Everything is over. You are free to return._

 

 

 

~ ° ~ 

 

 

 

"Here's your order, thanks for shopping at Sweet Dragons." Dana closed the machine and put the muffins in the display case, the smell of chocolate fresh from the oven was in the entire store as the workers came and went with the orders. Missy was on the phone and call to Dany to take the call 

 

"Hello?" she said as she watched Missy give her a complicit smile at Dany "Daario, hey, how are you?" 

 

"Hi Dany, nice to hear you darling"  Dany couldn’t help but blush at hearing the soft voice of Daario, but the blushed was also embarrassed because she had forgotten he was coming 

 

"well, you know how chaotic the store is at this time of year, but it's still great, so I'm not complaining" 

 

"I'm glad; I was calling to tell you that everything is ready for the photos this afternoon, we will go at 4 to do them and if everything goes well this weekend the streets will be full with publicity" Dany smiled as her gaze went to the crib that was at her office; the idea of the photos had belonged to Sansa and when Dany told Daario that she wanted a little extra publicity for the business, he offered to take the photos of the little Lyanna- 

 

"I can’t believe that my baby is going to be famous" Dany laughed at the thought of Lyanna's reaction when she’ll be in front of all the sweets and dresses "well, the little fame that is in Winterfell" Daario joined her laughter 

 

"You have to admit that it's fantastic, and besides, your daughter is adorable, I'm sure it will not take long for you to get calls for more photos"  Dany knew he did not mean it, but still felt tickling in his chest and a inmmense pride of mother while she saw the baby sleeping in his crib "Sansa send me some pictures of the dresses she made for Lya"  continued Daario "and let me tell you that they are amazing; I don’t know how she hasn’t  opened a store with how talented she is" 

 

Dany also wondered the same, but she knew why Sansa did not want to, and she could not blame her, Cat's loss was still recent ... as recent as his ... 

 

"Dany? You still there?" Dany heard Daario's voice, but her mind was flooded with painful memories that refused to disappear "I have to go to check that everything is in order for the photos, see you in the afternoon" 

 

"Yes ... of course, see you there" Dany tried to make her voice sound normal, but knew that her sadness was reflected in her" I`ll tell Missy that everything is ready to close before you get there" 

 

"Sure, see you then"  there was a short pause before he continued "maybe when we finish we can go and have a drink"  

 

Dany closed her eyes and sighed, it was not the first time Daario had asked her out, and she was running out of excuses 

 

"see your in the afternoon"  she said with a more cheerful tone to try to mitigate the indirect rejection, but still could not help feeling bad when hanging up; Daario was a good man, always attentive to her and even more important, to little Lyanna, but Dany felt it was very soon. 

 

"You should go out with him" Dany rolled his eyes when she hear Missy's voice "I’m serious Dany, you're young and very pretty, you have to give yourself another chance to find someone" 

 

"Missy, I don’t want to talk about that, okay?" Dany looked at the crib and saw her little girl's wide eyes, smiled as she lifted her up and kissed her on the chubby cheeks "Hi darling, are you excited for your photos?" the little one smiled and Dany saw how a teeth would almost come out, she knew that when that happened the baby would not be happy "Aunt Sansa made you many dresses for you to look beautiful"  the little girl laughed and Dany felt her heart of love. 

 

"You're doing it again," Missy said as she shot her an accusatory look. "You hide in Lya to ignore what I'm telling you." Dany put the baby on her hips as she looked at the bills on the computer screen. 

 

"I’ve already told you Missy, for now I'm not looking for a relationship, I just want to be focused on my baby and the business" Dany sighed, she knew it was the same excuse she told everyone, but still used it to evade thr truth 

 

"Of course, as you say" the sarcasm did not go unnoticed, and Dany could only roll her eyes and sigh "is seriously Dany, it's been almost two years, it's time to keep going" 

 

"and that's what I’m doing Missy, really" she gave little Lyanna her favorite toy to keep her entertained as she put her in the crib "I keep going with my life and my business. Right now I can only think of the other branch that we will have and everything that needs to be done; I don’t have time for anything else" for nothing that wasn’t her daughter, she was always in the top priority 

 

"Speaking of which" Missy passed a paper to him "Arya arrived when you were talking on the phone and left this, said that it was the quote for the renovations of the premises" 

 

"thanks" said getting the paper in the purse "I'll see it in the night after leaving all this chaos of the photos" said laughing "I do not know who is more excited if Sansa, Lya or me" she picked up all his stuff as she went to the door with Lya in her arms 

 

"O Daario" Missy winked at her and Dany sighed "Ok, I'll stop bothering you" 

 

"Thank you," she said sarcastically, "I'm going to get the dresses and then eat, let me know when you close everything to go back and organize the place for the photos." She said goodbye to Missy and went to the car. She put Lya in the baby seat and set out to drive to Sansa's house. 

 

Dany was very happy for the new promotion for the place, she knew it was too early to have another, but the success of Sweet Dragons took her by surprise so she decided that this was an opportunity that should not miss. At first it was a way of escaping the pain and trying to get her little girl out and what little remained of her life, but then she discovered that the place brought her so much joy and sometimes she forgot the pain and all the memories, for to give way to a more hopeful future in which only her daughter and her were. 

 

The memories returned and Dany felt her eyes fill with tears, she sigh and try to leave everything aside, but she knew it was useless, the memories of what she had and lost were so marked that it was impossible to leave them aside. More than two years and still suffering from the loss of Jon. 

 

It seemed as if it had been yesterday that they were planning a future together; the ring that Jon had given her as a symbol of his love, the promises and dreams they shared when they were together in bed, the hope of a future together ... all this made it even more difficult for Dany to continue with her life. The worst thing was to know that everything was a lie, and discover the truth along with the loss. Dany sighed as she remembered how Captain Davos had told her the whole truth: Jon's job as a Night Watch agent, the mission to take off a mafia network, why he could not say anything just to protect her, how everything at the end it went wrong and Jon had to sacrifice himself for his duty ... 

 

A knock on the window knocked out Dany of her memories, she turned her head and saw Arya on the passenger side as she touched the glass. Dany had not realized she was already in the Stark house, and she was not sure how long she had been out in the car. 

 

"Sansa is like a crazy making last minute adjustments to the dresses" Arya took the baby out of the car while tickling and kissing her "I think she will faint at any time" 

 

Dany could not help laughing at the thought of Sansa and her obsession with the control and order; she knew that when she asked her to take charge of the wardrobe for Lyanna she was going to go crazy with emotion. 

 

"I'm so nervous, and it's not even me they're going to take the pictures!" -exclaimed Dany as they walked through the door 

 

"It's a great idea that advertising, imagine how in love you all will be to see this beautiful on the posters" Arya sat on the sofa with the little girl in her lap "with those violet eyes and black hair, she will surely be a heartbreaker when she grows up." Dany rolled her eyes as she sat down. 

 

"Not so fast Aunt Arya" said with a baby voice as she took one of the plump hands of his daughter and kissed it "we are barely preparing to get our teeths, we can not even think about having boyfriends" 

 

"Definitely, your genes created a preciousness" Dany's smile faded and her eyes clouded with tears "I'm sorry Dany …" Arya whispered as she took one of her hands "I didn`t want to make you sad" 

 

"Okay, do not worry," I smile. "Lya is just like Jon, every time I see her, it's like he's here." She took one of her daughter's cheeks as she smiles sadly. "Even if she have my eye color, I feel that her look is like his" 

 

"Even as a child she has that same look of Jon," Arya laughed. "Sometimes she even broods like him!" They both laughed and little Lya laughed along with them 

 

"Dany! You finally arrive!" Sansa jump on the stairs with arms full of fabrics "finish the arrangements, let's try the dresses and choose which one we will put" 

 

"wow Sansa, those are many dresses"  she said laughing while she saw the beautiful designs "I don`t think that they reach the photos for all these" 

 

"Well, I know I exaggerated a little" she put the dresses on the table and took Lya in her arms "but the festivities are almost coming and this princess is going to be able to use them all. You will be the most beautiful baby in the whole city" 

 

"Seriously Sansa, they're beautiful. Thank you very much for helping me with this"  she look at the designs and went on to add one to Lya "I'm sure everyone will look very beautiful" 

 

"Well, do not say more ... let's choose the ones that will be put today and prepare everything for this afternoon" 

 

"in a few hours Missy is going to close the store so that everything is ready when Daario arrives" Dany saw how Arya pouted; she knew that she did not like Daario, but didn’t understand why 

 

"I don’t know why you don’t accept to go out with him Dany" sight Sansa "he’s so handsome and so attentive with you and with Lya" 

 

"Oh Sansa, not you too, Dany growled as she went to the kitchen and poured herself a glass of water "you're like Missy; I've already told you that I'm not looking for a relationship, I just want to think about Lya and all this business" 

 

Sansa sighed and continued getting ready the baby; she knew Dany's reasons for rejecting Daario, and although she could not imagine her with anyone else than Jon, it hurt to think that she was not given an opportunity in love because she keep thinking about her brother. Everyone was still hurt by Jon's death; It was only two years after his departure, but it seemed as if it had been yesterday that he was here with them. His death had been a shock for everyone and recovering was a day-to-day task. Lyanna was what her brother left without knowing it, and thanks to her they had a memory of him forever. 

 

 

 

The camera's flash fired again and again as Dany moved her daughter's favorite stuffed toy from behind Daario to make her laugh; the little girl had her face full of colorful frosting and was holding a cupcake in her hands. She was sitting at one of the tables and behind it was the local logo, her blue dress was full of colored sparks and glaze, Dany knew it would be difficult to remove all the sugar, but the photos were looking so good and her daughter was laughing like never before, that all that was left aside and dedicated to enjoy the moment. 

 

"We go Dany, I want to take some pictures of you two" Dany blushed, the idea of being in front of a camera terrified her 

 

"no, I think it would just ruin them" she tried to hide her nervousness 

 

"what?, you're the most beautiful woman I've ever met! Come on, put Lya and take one of those cupcakes" Dany sat on one of the chairs and took a cupcake that gave her daughter "okay, now just play a little and laugh" Dany had to admit, be with your baby playing and eating the delicious dessert made her forget the nerves of being in front of a camera. "I think we already have it." Dany smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek, laughed at the taste of the icing on her lips 

 

"I'm sure Daario, they would be fine, you're an excellent photographer, I do not know how to pay you everything you've done for me" Daario smiled and sat down next to her 

 

"you know I do it with all my heart Dany, but for the moment you can pay me accepting to go out with me" he smiled while winking and tickling Lya "hold on, I want to have a memory of this"  he set the camera "let's take a picture of the three of us" Dany smiled as she hugged the baby and the flash of the camera was activated 

 

 

 

"look how cute she looks in the photos" Daario was passing one by one the images of Lya on the computer screen while Dany watched them with her daughter in her lap "those eyes are definitely another world" Daario looked at her and smiled "it's a pity that she didn’t have your hair color, it would be like a mini you" 

 

Dany looked at the baby and she looked back with a smile and gurgling, caressed her silky black hair and smiled; her daughter was perfect, all she got out of her were her eyes, the rest was all of Jon, something for which Dany was grateful, so she would always have a memory of him. 

 

"Well, I think we have everything necessary for advertising" Daario put the camera and the equipment in the car "are you sure you do not want me to take you home?" Dany smiled and kept things in the car 

 

"Don't worry, I brought my car and I also have to go to Sansa’s to leave the dresses"  she closed the door, hugged Daario and gave him a kiss on the cheek "thank you again for everything" 

 

"You know I do it happly" smiled and pinched the cheek of Lya who was in Dany's arms "I hope you consider what I said" he stared at her and took her hand "I mean it Dany, I like you very much and would like be with you" he smiled "with both of you" 

 

Dany was speechless. She knew that sooner or later she had to decide something, otherwise it was going to complicate everything. 

 

More than already was. 

 

"Okay" he smiled "I agree to go out with you" Daario smiled from ear to ear and hugged her, just after they heard the moan of Lya that was still in Dany's arms "I'm sorry honey" said Daario 

 

  

 

When Dany arrive home, she let out a sigh, put her things on the table at the entrance and smiled when she saw that Lya was asleep in her arms, thank goodness and she could bathe her before arriving home, so it would not be full of sugar and chocolate. 

 

A ball of giant hairs came running when Dany entered the room, the dog wagging its tail while Dany caressed his white fur. 

 

"Precious, hi!" whispered Dany, careful not to wake Lya. "How are you?" the dog licked her hand as he followed her to the baby's room "Stop right there" Dany tried to put a serious voice while raising her hand so that Ghost did not enter the room "you know the rules" she could not help but feel how her heart soft to see how the dog obeyed and went to bed at the entrance to the room  

 

"you are a love"  she throw a kiss and went to the crib to put the baby down  

 

"I love you my love" whispered as he kissed her. 

 

When she lay down on the bed, Dany let out a sigh. It was in these moments where all the weight took hold of her and the insomnia consumed her. Images and memories flooded her mind and as every night, they did not let her rest. She looked at her night table and saw the image of Jon; in the photograph they were both sitting next to the Christmas tree, Jon had her in his arms while she was sitting on his lap, by then she should have been pregnant for a few weeks, but neither she nor Jon knew it. She never had the opportunity to tell him the news ... they had so many plans for the future and being a parent was one of those. 

 

I want to be with you the rest of my life, love. Be with you, grow up together, have a familly and love each other for the eternity. You are my eternity. 

 

Dany remembered everything Jon had said when he asked her to marry; it had been the happiest moment of her life; see him on his knees telling him how much he loved her and asking her to spend the rest of their life together. 

 

The ring was now worn on a chain around his neck, for a long time she wore it on her finger, but the pain of knowing that they’ll never be married and was too hard. Even so, she could not get rid of the memory or the meaning of that promise, so she decided to take it with her and in the future give it to Lya as a memory of his father. 

 

"oh Jon" whispered as the tears came out and wet the pillow "How do I forget?" 

 

  

 

~ ° ~ 

 

  

 

Jon Snow couldn`t remember Winterfell's cold at this time of year. The streets were full of Christmas lights and snow fell to a thin layer on the ground. He felt like a stranger in the city; Although he remembered each of its streets and houses, he felt as if everything were different and as if he did not belong to that place. 

 

He knew that emotional scars were harder to cope with than physical ones, and although the nightmare was over, it was very difficult to get on with his life. That's why he had made the decision to return. 

 

As he walked through the streets and saw the shop windows, Jon wondered how he was going to explain everything that had happened in these two years. There were things that he did not understand, but he knew he owed his family an explanation. To his family and to her. 

 

Most likely, she’ve forgotten about me. That was the thought that made his heart ache. To imagine that she was no longer in his life was the worst thing that could happen to him, but Jon knew he had no right to anything. It was his fault for having lied and making so many people suffer. 

 

A photo made him stop in front of a showcase. It was a beautiful baby surrounded by balloons holding a cake near her mouth while laughing; the baby was beautiful, but what left Jon speechless was her eyes ... of a violet color that were almost unreal. Jon gasped as he stared at the photo. 

 

"Dany …" 

 

Thoughts crossed his mind, but Jon only had the image of those violet eyes, but in the face of the woman that loved with all his soul.  


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Here's a new chapter <3 I update earlier than I planed, but it's because I don't now if I could post this week before saturday, and I don't want to let you waiting for so long.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you guys like it xoxo

Missy was behind Dany as she decided on a hairstyle to make her.

"I think a long braid next to the shoulder would be the best ... No, a better one in the center and two on the sides ... no, I know, I have another idea"

Dany sighed, when she told Missy that she had agreed to go out with Daario she knew she was going to get crazy again, and that was the way it had been. Missy said that she would take care of her hair and babysit Lyanna while she went to her date; Dany had thought about leaving her daughter with Sansa and Arya, but ironically they had dates tonight; Missy was free since Grey, her boyfriend, had to lock the Saturday night shift at the bar.

"Missy, it's just a dinner, I'm not going out with the queen or anything like that" she looked at her daughter, who was lying on her chest while chewing a toy. Dany laughed when Lya looked at the toy and then put it in her mouth "Robb said that the toys are good when her teeth are coming out, it help with the pain in the gums". The baby yawned and approached Dany for her feeding " Are you hungry honey? " she unbuttoned his blouse and the baby start feeding from her breast “I`m gonna leave some of milk in the fridge, there`s also some apple puree”

"Don`t worry" she took some pins and put them in the hair "all you have to worry about is to get more lipstick and those heart-stopping heels that you have in the closet" she moved a few strands and then smiled "you look so beautiful "

The braids intertwine with the others, but with the lower part remain lose with waves. Dany was speechless, she looks so different that it was hard to recognize herself

"it looks beautiful… thanks" she smiled while touching hair; Lya took a lock and stroked it "even she likes" laughed while adjusting the dress

"Of course she does" Missy took the baby and gave her small jumps

"I don’t think you should ..." A small scream came out of Missy's mouth and Dany could not help giggling. Lya had threw up some milk on her shirt "rule number one: never move a baby when she has just eaten" she said laughing and took Lya again

"Very funny" murmured Missy "you're lucky that you are adorable" pinched Lya's cheek and then sighed "I'm going to change before ..." the doorbell rang "... Daario had arrived"

"Don`t worry, go get changed, I'll open it and wait for you while you get cleaned off" Dany went to the door while grinning at Lya to make her laugh

"Hi Daario, come in" she smiled when she saw the flowers he was giving "they are beautiful, thank you" the baby touched the flowers and let out a laugh "I'm going to put them in water"

"Do you want me to help you?" Daario said as he extended his arms to Lya; the baby hid her face in Dany's neck

"Wow, today you are shy, but when you took the pictures, it was all laughs" she said as she looked at his daughter and tickled her "don`t worry, surely in a few minutes she will not want to leave you" she went the kitchen and put the flowers in a vase.

"Ready, I already changed ... oh, hi Daario, how are you?" Missy took Lya and smiled "thank goodness you did not have her; that would be the end of your jacket"

"I think you have a little ..." Daario pointed to Missy's hair

"This has to be a joke ..." Missy looked at herself in the living room mirror and saw something white on her neck "you're definitely a little wrecker " she said looking at Lya.

"Are you sure you do not need help? I can call Gilly, I'm sure she and Sam would have no problem taking care of her. "

"Do not worry, I have everything under control" she winked at Lya "just take your milk out and leave it in the fridge and I'll take care of the rest"

Dany blushed to hear that and more so when she saw how Daario looked at her breasts.

"It's all in the fridge, just remember to warm it up a bit" she took her purse and kissed her baby "I think you're a little hot" Missy rolled her eyes "Okay, I'll calm down ... behave well with Aunt Missy my love, mommy loves you "the baby smiled and took her face while kissing her

"Goodbye Missy, you know, anything you call me" he said as they left by the door

"I don't know if I already told you, but you look beautiful Dany" Daario said once they were in the car

"Thanks" Dany blushed a little "you look handsome too"

"I hope you like Thai food, there's a new place and they say it's great"

"that sounds great…" Dany forced a smile as she looked at the bag on her legs.

The truth was, she hated Asian food.

 

~ ° ~

 

Arya didn`t know whether to laugh, cry, or faint. Everything seemed like a dream and she was afraid to move or talk, because if she did, she would wake up suddenly ... and she did not want to wake up.

"Jon ..." was a whisper, but it was the only thing that could come out of her mouth in those moments. Seeing her brother at the door was what the least thing she imagined would happen today "Jon ... you're here ... you're real" her voice came out like thread and her eyes filled with tears

"Arya, I'm ..." He could not finish the sentence, his sister's arms tightened so hard that he could hardly breathe; Jon forgot everything he had planned to tell her, apologies for lying, explaining everything he had gone through, trying to recover time ...

"Arya? Who knocked on the door?" Sansa went down the stairs and stopped short when he saw the scene" Jon!" The scream echoed all over the place, while Sansa ran to them and hugged them "It can`t be ... it can`t be ..." she could not contain the crying and it was difficult for her to articulate the words "you're alive ... you are here ..."

Jon's tears flowed as he hugged his sisters; This was what he had been waiting for so long, to be with his family again and try to forget the past.

Move on.

 

"I do not even know where to start" they were all sitting at the kitchen table, each one had red eyes from so much crying.

"I think I need a drink" Arya went to the fridge and pulled out some beers

"Thanks" Jon opened the can and gave him a long drink "there are so many things that I have to tell you, but I think the main thing is to apologize for having lied to you"

"Jon ..." Sansa was speechless,  she still could not assimilate that her brother was alive

"When I was in the Nights Watch, one of the main objectives was to dismantle a drug gang," he sighed, "but everything got complicated the day we infiltrated their place of operations" the memories seemed so recent that Jon still felt the sting of the wounds

"Sam told us how everything went wrong in the operation," Sansa whispered, "he explained all the work they were doing and why you did not tell us anything ..."

"Everything was so secret and dangerous," Jon continued, "it was a matter of life or death; I could not risk any of you ... that's why I did not tell you anything about that operation" there was a pause, Jon tried to explain everything without going into painful details

"When I got wounded in that hellhole, I told Sam to leave. It was the only way we could finish everything and save the lives of many; but while I was lying on the ground, a group of them found me and kept me for several months" Sansa gave an exclamation and covered her mouth with her hands. "After a while and with the help of someone I could escape, but when those of the Night's Watch Guard found me, they put me in a protection program. They knew that if I came back it would be like bringing danger to you and they could harm you"

"But ... they told us that you died" the tears came out of Arya's eyes "they said they could not find your body because there was an explosion and everything was ... made ashes ..." she whisper

"They had no idea that I had been kidnapped, and when I returned it was very dangerous to reveal the truth. They could come for you; they could kill you." Jon felt a tightness in his chest "only until a few weeks ago everything finally ended and now I could come back" finished his beer and sigh "there is a lot that I have to tell you, but I think it is too much to process in one night" the noise of the telephone interrupted the silence that followed

"Yes?" Sansa listened intently and directed a nervous glance at Jon and Arya "I can`t understand you very well Missy ..." Jon was surprised to hear that name, but before he could ask Sansa, she signaled to Arya and both went to the kitchen.

Jon felt that the weight of truth came from him. At last he was free and telling the truth to his sisters was something that let him know that he could go on with his life.

Sansa and Arya returned and both had a very nervous expression on their face. They looked at Jon and then at each other.

"Jon ..." Arya started while sitting next to him "there are many things that have happened since you were gone". Jon was confused, the expression of his sisters made him feel nervous "what I mean ... is that ... there is much you don`t know, and that will change your life ".

Arya did not know how to say that; it was news that she knew her brother did not expect.

"You have a daughter Jon" Sansa spoke so quickly that she thought Jon had not understood her, but his petrified gaze confirmed that he did.

 

  

~ ° ~

  

Daenerys ran as fast through the emergency room as her heels allowed. Her heart was racing and tears were coming out of her eyes without control; When Missy called her, she knew something was not right, and while trying to understand what she was saying, her nervousness was increasing and worrying made her forget everything.

"Dany ..." she turned her head when she reached the reception and saw Robb and Missy.

"Robb, tell me she's okay" the words came out so quickly and she felt that at any moment she was going to lose sanity "she was fine ... what happened? How is it going? Where do they have her?" Her voice rose as her worries was taking over her.

"Dany calm down" Robb grabbed her arms "Lya is with the pediatrician now, they are checking on her. It seems to be pneumonia ".

Dany's heart stopped.

"Pneumonia ..." she whispers "but how? She was fine, she did not have flu or anything. "

"This is something difficult to predict Dany, it may be some germ that she contracted with other children, or from the park, and or with this weather" Robb smiled trying to comfort her. "I'm sure everything will be fine. I'll see how it goes and I'll keep you updated ".

Dany could only nod. Feeling how the crying became more and more uncontrollable. Missy hugged her.

"I'm so sorry Dany" her eyes were also teary "Lya from scratch began to cough and I was very scared when I saw that it did not stop and it was difficult for her to breathe. So I called Robb and he told me to bring her, but when we got there she got worse and they took her to the emergency room ".

"Oh my God" Dany's voice came out like a thread "my baby ..." Missy hugged her harder as Dany sobbed "it's my fault ... I should have been with her ..."

"No Dany" Missy caressed her back "It's not your fault, you're the best mom in the world" she smiled "I'm sure everything will be fine".

  

Time passed and Dany felt she was going to get crazy. Daario brought her some coffee, but she had no appetite for anything.

Robb came out of a hall and smiled at her.

"Everything is under control" Dany approached quickly and he hugged her "we put oxygen and some medicines, but she's going to be just ok".

"Where is she? I want to see her "whispered Dany.

"We moved her to a room so she would be more comfortable, I'll take you with her" Robb took her hands "but first you need to calm down. She is very scared, and if she sees you like that she will be worse ".

Dany nodded as she wiped her tears and breathed to try to calm herself.

"Ready, I'm ok" she followed Robb down the hall and he opened the door to the room.

Lyanna was in a large bed, her little nose had a tube that carried oxygen. Upon seeing her, the little girl let out a cry and the tears came out of her little eyes.

"Oh my baby" Dany ran to her side and hugged her carefully "my little one" whispered as he kissed her and dried her tears "everything will be fine… mommy is here" she try to sound cheerful.

"Mommy…" the little one sobbed while she took refuge in her arms. Dany settled on the bed and cuddled her while whispering sweet words to calm her down.

"We are going to leave her under observation tonight, and tomorrow you will be able to take her home" Robb was writing in some papers "we will continue with treatment, but Lya will be fine" he smiled "try to rest. You can stay with her here".

"Thanks for everything Robb" her eyes were filled with tears.

"For nothing, you know that I love my niece with all my heart" he caresses Lya's small head "see you in the morning".

When Missy arrived she told Dany that she had called Arya and Sansa to inform them of what happened.

"They said they would come as soon as possible" she sat down and gave her a glass "I brought you some water; When the girls arrive, I will go home and bring some clothes for you and Lya. "

"Thanks Missy," Dany whispered. The fatigue gradually closed her eyes "please give food to Ghost".

"Don`t worry" she smiled "by the way, Daario had to leave, but he told me that tomorrow he would see how everything was going".

Dany sighed, she had forgotten that Daario was with her.

"What a way to end a date" Dany whisper.

"I hope that despite all this, you`ve had a good time".

Dany closed her eyes. The truth was that the entire date went smoothly. Being with Daario was just that ... being with him. She did not feel any emotion or butterflies in her stomach. She tried to enjoy time with him, and even though she did, knew she could never be with someone who did not make her feel anything.

"Well, I'm telling you Missy ..." Dany sighed "I did not feel anything" she murmured closing his eyes.

"Ohhh" Missy looked at her with compassion "I’m sorry Dany" she tried to smile "but maybe after all this is over, you can try again"?

"Right now I don`t have a head for anything other than my daughter" Dany stroked Lya's silky hair. The baby had fallen asleep as soon as her mother had started cooing "I just want to be with my baby".

"Of course," she strokes Lya's little arm "I'll see if Arya and Sansa have arrived".

When Missy left, Dany let out a tired sigh. Even after Robb told her that everything was fine, seeing her daughter like this hurts and brought back many memories of when she was pregnant; When she heard the news of Jon's death, Dany took it so badly that she had a very strong breakdown and had to be admitted to emergency; That's when, after the tragic news, she learned she was pregnant.

Dany knew she had trouble conceiving; When she was a teenager she suffered many difficulties with her period and doctors told her that if she wanted to have a child in the future she would have to be under supervision and with many treatments, but even so, it would still be very difficult to happen. Although Jon had supported her in everything and assured her that they would solve it together, Dany could not help but think about everything that would have to happen to be able to form that family that they longed for.

The knowledge that she was going to have a baby of her love, Jon, who had died that same day, was something so strong that hit her, that, along with her problems of conception, made her pregnancy a high risk. The doctors told Dany that if she did not take care of herself she could lose her baby. Despite the pain and the constant threats of abortion, she tried to be strong for her little one, and when she finally held her in her arms, she knew that her daughter was what Jon had sent her to have a part of him forever.

Seeing her like that, so fragile and small, surrounded by all the devices and the medical environment, made Dany remember everything that had to happen, all the constant fear of losing her baby, came back to reality.

"Please ..." she prays to anyone who could hear her "do not take her too" tears came out of her eyes and hug her daughter stronger "I could not live without her ... not this time" she closed her eyes while caressing her daughter's hair, and let the dream take over.

Dreams full of laughter and a happy couple with their daughter.

  

~ ° ~

 

Sansa blocked the door with her body, while Arya took Jon's arms to prevent him from leaving.

"I cannot believe you didn`t say anything to me in all this time!" Jon exclaimed as he tried to get out "let me go, Arya, I need to see Daenerys right now!"

"Stop Jon!" Arya shouted. "you can`t just go and tell her you're alive!"

"Of course I can" Jon took the keys to his car "I did that with you and see how well it came out".

"You don`t understand Jon!" Sansa said "Daenerys did not react to your death like us" Jon was petrified, did she mean that she did not care? No, it could not be.

"Sansa is right Jon. Dany suffered a lot with your death, when she found out, she almost lost her mind, and she was about to lose the baby!" Arya tried to make him see reason "your death for her was something that she has never gotten over, and because of that, the pregnancy made everything harder for her".

"You cannot just go to her house and tell her everything" Sansa sighed "Especially now Jon, Dany must be very nervous about what happened to Lya".

"Lya ..." Jon muttered "from Lyanna?"

"She wanted her to be named after your mother Jon" Arya smiled "she knew it was very important to you and that's why she did it".

Jon did not know what to say. When he arrived at his old home, he never thought it would be him who would be surprised by everything that had happened in these years. He had a daughter. A daughter made of love of him and Dany.

"Wait ... you said something happened to ... my daughter ..." the words sounded strange in his mouth, and he still could not believe it was true.

"Lya had a pneumonia attack" whispered Arya. Jon felt his heart stop "Missy called us and told us that everything was fine, but Dany is very scared. That's why you cannot go to her Jon, imagine what would happen if she sees you ".

"Now more than ever I need to be with her. I need to see her ... see my daughter ... "

"You have to calm down Jon" Sansa took him to the sofa "this is not a good time, we have to talk to Dany first, and that will be when she leaves the hospital. I'm going to call Missy to find out how she's doing" Sansa went to the kitchen with her cell phone in her hand.

"Jon ..." Arya looked at her brother and saw him shudder. "I know it's a difficult thing to process, but you have to know how you're going to do all this. For Dany, it was very hard, and she lived deceived for a long time ... "

"I know Arya, but please understand" Jon ran his hands over his face "everything I did ... all I avoided saying was to protect her and my family"

"And I understand that, but you must also understand that it was not easy for her and you need to know how you are going to tell her all this".

"I think ... I think you're right" Jon let out all the air in his body "but I can't wait ... I need to see her ... you don`t know everything I've suffered in these years and just thinking that I would never see her again".

"I understand Jon, and I promise you that everything will be fine" she hugged him "everything is going to be as it should have been from the beginning. And you will be with your new family ".

Jon had dreamed so many times of that. Although he grew up with his uncle Ned's family, and considered them as his brothers sisters, Jon always felt that he did not belong to that place. After the death of his mother in that accident and not knowing anything about his father, Jon had grown up with his maternal family, but even surrounded by them he felt that it was not his place. All this changed when he met Dany.

With her he had everything he ever dreamed and what he knew was missing, one day they would form a family and everything would be fine.

That day had arrived, but for Jon it was as if it was not real, as if he did not belong to that family again.

-Missy told me that Lya is already better. Dany is going to stay in the hospital and tomorrowthe baby will be discharged" Sansa took her bag and her keys "I'm going to see her, but I think the best is that tomorrow you see her "Sansa's eyes were red, all the emotions of the night were still in her mind and she felt that everything that had happened was a dream.

"I'll stay with Jon, and we'll organize his room”.

"Okay. See you" before leaving Sansa returned to the arms of Jon and hug him very hard "I love you very much. I'm so happy you're here again ".

 

~ ° ~

The characteristic smell of the hospital received Sansa when she entered through the emergency doors. She looks to the sides trying to look for a familiar face, when she saw her brother filling some papers in the reception.

"Robb ..." her brother turned and Sansa ran to his side to hug him. The emotions of what was happening overwhelmed her and she knew that her brother had to know everything before arriving home.

"Hey ... calm down, Lya is better now" her brother tried to cheer her up while hugging her "she is now sleeping peacefully, I already told Dany that tomorrow ..."

"Robb, it's not that" Sansa did not know how he was going to tell his brother the news "there's something you have to know ..."

 

Robb could not believe what his sister told him. His eyes filled with tears and a strange pain invaded his heart.

"God ... swear to me it's not a dream Sansa ... Tears fell back down Sansa's cheeks as a big smile invaded her .

"Believe me Robb, it's real ... Jon is alive" a laugh came out of his mouth "our brother lives!"

Robb could not contain his joy and giving a laugh to his sister as he was her spinning in the air.

"Robb, get off!" Laughed Sansa. Her brother deposited her on the ground and Sansa took a deep breath. "We have to talk to Dany," she muttered.

"Oh god ... Daenerys" Robb knew it was going to be a shock to her "she is now suffering with Lya's and this ..."

"I know. Jon wanted to come right here, but Arya and I convinced him to wait. Dany  has a lot in her head to receive such news, and less if he appears like that all of a sudden! "

"I think it would be best to wait until Lya and she are at home, so we can calmly tell her everything that is happening"

"you're right. What I don`t know is how I'm going to see her knowing all this "

Robb sighed, he knew that his sister was very close to Dany, and lying about this would be very difficult

"Why don't you come tomorrow when Lya is discharged? So you can be a little more rested so Dany does not suspect anything "proposed Robb

"Do you think?" He nodded "okay ... I`ll come early"

"I'll tell her you came but she was asleep so you didn`t want to wake her up" Sansa nodded. She gave Robb another hug and prepared to go home.

 

~ ° ~

 

His bed felt different. Although Jon slept with a tranquility and inner peace that he did not feel long ago, it was strange to be in his old bedroom when he was a teenager.

It had been many years since he slept in his room. At the end of the career, Jon dedicated himself to this body and soul, which made him spend a lot of time outside the city; When he came back, years later, it was to start a life with Daenerys.

Their relationship had begun as a love at first sight; Jon did not believe in all those romantic movie stories, but when he saw Dany he knew she was the woman destined for him. It had been so intense that it took him by surprise, but he knew that this was what`s missing in his life.

They met in Dragonstone, a coastal town Jon had come to take command of the Night Watch offices there. Dany worked in her family's book store a few streets away from where he was living, when one day after returning from work, Jon decided to buy Sansa's birthday present there.

Everything about her was perfect and Jon was eclipsed as soon as he saw her; it was more than just physical attraction, for him, his whole world shook when he met her. He felt like a clumsy mess being next to her, to the point that he could not articulate a word when he wanted to invite her out, and in his nervousness collided with several books which fell causing him even more shame, but all that was forgotten when he hears her giggling, her laughter was the most beautiful melody Jon had ever heard, and while trying to accommodate the books she agreed to have a date with him.

Being with her was like having finally found what Jon was looking for all this time. Dany understood every part of his life and Jon cared for her like no one else had ever done it, they could spend hours talking about their dreams, hopes and worries, or just being side by side, hugging and saying nothing for hours and hours, and that was enough to make them happy. Being together made them forget all their problems, but at the same time made them face it with more force, and soon they realized that they could not live without the other.

Five years after starting their relationship, Jon returned to Winterfell, but this time Dany was at his side. Together they started a new life and little by little they built their home until he asked her to marry. It was the step that was missing for everything to be as they once dreamed; It was the perfect moment: Jon had left aside the NW to focus on his new life with Dany, away from the danger of being there so he could start from scratch. But everything changed when he had to do what he had left behind.

Jon got up from the bed and walked around the room, all his things were just as he had left them before leaving; his photos, his clothes, even the boxes of old things in the closet. With nothing else to do, Jon took out some and set out to see and remember everything that was in them.

There were some trophies from when he was at school, the shirt of his uncle's favorite football team, the photo album of when he was a baby ... but what caught his attention was a small blanket that was at the end from the box.

Jon smiled and felt full with nostalgia when he saw it. It was a soft withe blanket with small blue roses embroidered throughout. It had been his when he was a baby, one of the few memories he had of his mother; his uncle Ned had told him the story of how his mother, with Cat's help, had woven it throughout her pregnancy. For Jon, having it was like having his mother forever.

His heart full of tenderness, imagining his daughter with this same blanket, it would be like having again his mother present, but this time with his daughter.

His daughter ... Jon got up still holding the blanket on his fingers, took his keys and went to the door.

He could not wait, being without seeing Daenerys let alone knowing her daughter was something he could not wait for, so he made his decision.

And this time there were no sisters who prevented him from going out that door.

~ ° ~

 

"Seriously Sansa, you did not have to look for me at the hospital to bring us home" Dany opened the door and left the bag on the sofa.

"Of course I had to" Sansa caressed the head of Ghost who came running as soon as he heard the noise of the keys "I could not let you come alone from there".

Dany smiled as she looked at Lyanna who was sound asleep in the baby stroller.

"The truth is that I freaked out a lot with everything that happened" she murmured. Sansa approached her and hugged her "you don`t know everything I thought of while I saw her in that hospital bed ..."

"Shh, everything is fine" she said while patting her on the back "Robb has already assured us that Lya will be fine".

"Even so ... I do not know what I would do if I lose her, Sansa" Dany felt her tears fall again "she is the only thing I have of... I cannot lose her too ..."

Dany felt Sansa tense up and how her arms paralyzed.

"Sansa ..." she said as she looked at her "are you okay? ... you gone very pale ..." Dany looked at her with wide eyes of concern.

"I ... em ... I'm fine, don't worry" she went to the baby stroller and carefully took Lya, "I'm going to put her down, you go and eat something" Dany noticed that Sansa avoided watching her.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sansa just nodded as she climbed the stairs.

Dany shook her head as she walked to the kitchen to get some juice. She knew that Sansa was very sensitive when it came to hospitals and diseases, so Dany imagined that this situation brought unpleasant memories.

Facing the death of their parents with so little time difference was very difficult. Dany had not met Jon's father, since he had died shortly before they returned to the city, but she remembered Cat, who was very similar to Sansa, although a little more serious and reserved, but still she was very loving with her children, even with Jon whom she and Ned had raised since his mother's death.

The doorbell  ringing, knocked Dany out of her thoughts as she drank a glass of juice.

"It's open!" Dany heard from the top floor Ghost barked, as she went to the door and opened it.

"Dany ..."

She could not believe what her eyes were seeing. The air came out of her body and she felt her heart stop; the glass cup broke on the floor spilling all the liquid and her legs began to shake. Everything around her moved and she felt how her body becoming light.

Her vision turned black, and the last thing she saw before falling to the ground was Jon running to hold her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm an evil person, I know hahaha. Next chapter will be on saturday! See you soon xoxo


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New Chapter! Hope you like it :)

Chapter 3

 

 

Daenerys felt as if she had slept for years, struggling to open her eyes, as if there was a force that wanted her to keep them closed; slowly they opened, but everything was blurry, and she felt a sharp pain on her head.

 

"I think she`s waking up" she heard someone voice.

 

She felt a tingling sensation that ran all over her body, from her toes all the way to her neck, where she felt a small caress that was becoming slightly familiar. Little by little Dany remember what happened. She was with Daario in the restaurant which the smell of the food was unpleasant, then there was Lya, Sansa taking her to home from the Hospital and then the doorbell rang ...

 

Jon.

 

Dany felt her eyes open wide, and met Sansa's worried face, staring at her with wide eyes.

 

"Sansa? ... what ... what happened?" Dany got up from the sofa where she was, not remembering how she got there.

 

"Dany ... how do you feel?" The pain in her head disappeared little by little as she tried to put everything in order that had happened.

 

"I ... I was in the kitchen ... the doorbell rang and ..." suddenly she remembered everything. Tears welled up in her eyes as a sob left her lips. She turned her head and saw him standing next to the sofa "Jon ..." the crying became uncontrollable, as she ran to where Jon was with tackling him, fearing he wasn't real.

Being in his arms was just as she remembered it. Her face was hidden in his neck, while her hands and legs hugged him, not wanting to let him go. In the distance Sansa was silently crying happy tears, as she walked off to the kitchen to give them privacy but all she could think about was Jon. His scent was the same as she remembered, the softness of his hair on her fingers was just like the day they first cuddled as she massaged his head, his lips that were kissing her head and forehead were just like the ones that kissed her every day when she waked and every night before sleeping, wrapped in his arms.

 

"Jon ..." she cried. He could form any words, he had so much to say, but nothing came out of his mouth. Her body trembled and sobs were getting stronger. "I cannot believe ... you're here," she whispered as she hugged him harder.

 

Jon felt his tears leak down his cheeks as he kissed Dany's hair and caressed her from behind. The feeling of having her in his arms overwhelmed him, he could only think of how much he missed this.

 

"Dany ... my love ..." Jon whispered as happiness overwhelmed him.

 

Finally, after almost two years, their lips joined in a kiss, Dany welcomed the taste of their flavor while their tears mixed. Their lips recognize each other's instantly,  molding together like they belonged together, her eyes and cheeks are as soft as he remembered, as their kiss became more desperate as they could only speak through kissing in this moment.

 

"Jon ..." his name was the only thing Dany could say. She looked at his face and saw that he looked tired, as if he had been through hell and back and had little sleep, but his eyes were just as she remembered them. Dany kissed every part of his face as she murmured words of relief.

 

"I'm here my love" Jon kissed her so hard that her lips were already red. Dany hid her face again in his neck while the sobs slowly began to calm down.

 

"How ... how is this possible?" she muttered several times while shaking her head.

 

"Dany ..." Jon closed his eyes, he knew it was going to be hard to answer everything that had happened, but at the same time he knew Dany, he knew that she`ll understand what happened.

 

 

 

The noise of something breaking made Sansa run from the kitchen to the living room, the scene that she found was the last thing she had expected to see.

 

"How could you do that, Jon?!" Daenerys screamed as she sobbed.

 

"Dany please, you have to understand ... I did it to protect you ..." Jon's struggled to speak as Dany threw a cushion at him and breaking other things in rage. She walked from one side of the room to the other side looking for a way to calm down, but her feelings were so mixed in her mind that she could not find anything coherent to cling to.

 

"Damn it Jon! Almost two years! " she screams "almost two years , I thought you were dead!" The sobs became more intense, and the tears clouded the vision "do you have any idea of everything that happened while I thought that I had lost you forever? "

 

Jon tried to hug her, at first Dany resisted, but the knowledge that he was with her was stronger than everything, so she returned the hug while grabbing his shirt tightly.

 

"God Jon ..." she murmured "I thought I was going to die when I received the painful news ... I almost went crazy ..."

 

"I know ... Gods Dany, you do not know how much I suffered knowing  I could not be by your side during those years" Dany took a deep breath as she parted from him and wiped away her tears.

 

"Why Jon?" Her voice sounded so weak that Jon's heart clenched. "Why did you leave us?" It was a murmur, but pain and rage were present.

 

"Everything I did Dany" Jon took her face in his hands while drying the tears "I could not bear the thought of you being in danger, I did it to ensure your safety".

 

She could not think, she just shook her head as she walked through the room.

 

"You do not know everything that happened ..." he felt like a weight was put on his whole body "I did not know if I could move on ... I was alone and ..." she looks into his eyes as she realized the truth that he still did not know, "with my baby Jon ... with our daughter" was a murmur so soft that she thought Jon had not heard.

 

"I know ..." Dany opened her eyes as her face turned pale.

 

"You knew?" The anger that erupted from her was so strong, that for a moment everything went blank "Did you know I had a daughter and still you left ?!" She screamed.

 

"Dany, listen to me ..." Jon tried to get closer to her, but she moved away to the other end of the room.

 

"I do not want to hear anything Jon" she stepped on Sansa's side as she headed for the stairs.

 

"Dany, it's not what you think ..." Sansa tried to stop her, but Dany just avoided her while climbing the steps.

 

"I don't want to talk to anyone, leave me alone ..."

 

"Dany, please let me explain ..." Jon was behind her, but when he got to the room the door closed in his face "Dany ..." knocked on the door, but all he heard were the sobs on the other side "please darling, open the door ".

 

"Jon ..." Sansa came to his side and took him by the hand "let her calm down a bit" he shook his head while still standing in front of the door.

 

"I'm not going to leave her Sansa, not this time ..." the pain he felt was again as strong as before, Sansa took the hand he had on the door and turned his face to look.

 

"I know, but you have to understands that she needs time to calm down and understand everything that is happening".

 

Jon sighed as his forehead leaned against the door, he knew that when everything calmed down it would be better, but it hurt to know that everything was caused because of him.

 

"Jon" Sansa whispered to him "do you want to meet your daughter?"

 

His heart skipped a beat and emotions filled him. Jon could only nod as Sansa led him into a room at the end of the hallway.

 

 "She must be asleep," Sansa whispered as they made their way to a white crib. Jon looked around and smiled, the room was painted with drawings of stuffed animals, there was an old rocking chair with several pillows on it and a small baby walker next to it.

 

 The toys were scattered in a corner and Jon smiled when he saw a small black and red stuffed dragon, he remembered the stories that Dany used told him about how she loved Dragons; Jon laughed every time she told him how much she would like to see one, or when he surprised seen her at the bookstore reading some of the books about dragons; for her 25th birthday, Jon had given her a necklace with a three-headed dragon whose eyes had small rubies that shine in the light. Dany had cried so much when she saw the necklace that Jon thought she hated it, but seeing her smile followed by her kisses full of love that she gave him, was enough to erase any fear he had.

 

His gaze went to Sansa, who now smiled looking into the cradle, he approached her, nervousness overtaking him. He had faced dangerous situations, but seeing his daughter for the first time made him feel something he had never felt before. What if she hated him? She had not known him,  will she reject him?

 

"She is still awake" Sansa looked at him and took his hand to bring him closer "I think it would be a bit difficult to get to sleep after what happened" she whisper.

 

The first thing Jon saw when approaching the crib was the violet eyes that stared at him. They were equal to Dany's, in fact, everything in her daughter was just like her, except for her hair, which was dark and curly like his. The baby looked at him and Jon felt those moments were the most crucial in his life. It was then that the most wonderful thing he had ever seen happened, his daughter gave him the most beautiful smile in the world, while letting out a small giggle. Jon felt his eyes fill with tears as he saw her sitting there playing with a toy. Sansa stretched out her arms and took the baby.

 

"Come, sit in the rocking chair" Jon sat down and Sansa tickled her small belly "hello my love ... do you feel better?" kissed her cheeks and the baby smiled "let's meet your daddy ... he's going to give you many kisses and hugs ... and you have to give him many more ".

 

Carefully, Sansa deposited her in his arms, Jon could not remember the last time he had held a baby, and although Lyanna was just over a year old, he was afraid to drop her.

 

"Relax, it's not like it's going to explode at any moment" Sansa was thoughtful for a moment and then laughed "well, not in that way".

 

The little girl laughed as she looked at Jon and took his shirt in her hands and squeezed it.

 

"I'm going to leave you two alone, while I go downstairs to make something to eat". Jon just nodded as he continued to look at his daughter. It felt like a dream, seeing her there so small and fragile, but at the same time so full of life and love, made Jon shed a few tears.

 

The little girl frowned for a moment as she touched his cheeks and with a little clumsiness she cleaned them. Jon smiled as he kissed one of the hands.

 

"Hi darling ... I'm Jon ... your daddy" on his face a big smile was drawn as he addressed his daughter "I'm so happy to meet you ... from now on, we'll be together forever" he kissed her forehead and The baby stretched out her hands while pointing to something beside her.

 

"Dagon ... Dagon" the little girl was muttering as she pointed to her side, Jon looked up and saw the stuffed dragon on the floor. Carefully he ducked and took it.

 

"This?" The little girl laughed and took the stuffed animal as she moved it from one side to the other "I see that you inherited the love for your mother's dragons" he smiled.

 

"She looks just like you..." Jon looked up and saw Daenerys standing in the doorway. Her eyes were red and arms were crossed in her chest "there are days when I see her and it`s like if you were there by my side ..." her voice broke as step by step she approached the chair.

 

Jon closed his eyes as he felt a pain in his heart, when he opened them, he saw Lyanna moving the dragon stuffed toy in front of her mother while babbling incoherent words.

 

"Dany ..."

 

"No Jon, I ... I do not want us to keep talking about that," she muttered as she looked at him and took one of Lya's hands. "I understand why you did what you did. Believe me, I understand. It's just ... just ..." a small sob left her lips as she covered her mouth with one hand "I wish everything was different ... it would never have happened ... I just ... I wish none of this would have happened..." before her voice would break again, Jon reached out and pulled her towards him, Dany's face hid in his neck as her hands firmly grasped his shirt, Jon kissed and stroked his hair.

 

"You do not know how much I wish everything were different ... gods Dany, you do not know everything I would give up for none of this would have happened" Jon dried the tears while kissing the wet lips "you do not know how much I love you" he whispered as he kissed her.

 

"I love you too, Jon." Dany nodded as she hugged him tightly. "I've never, never stop loving you".

 

"Everything is going to change love, we are finally together and never ..." he said taking her face "listen well, I will never leave you" he smiled as he looked at Lya "I will never leave either of the two".

 

Dany smiled as she nodded and kissed him again. The kiss made her forget all the pain and the hope filled them with something new and wonderful that was to come. A sharp laugh separated them from their kiss and they saw Lya smile and clapping her hands, Jon could not help but laugh as he hugged the baby and gave her many kisses, as he could with Dany in his lap and hugged them both.

 

"My God, I'm going to cry" Sansa's voice came from the door while the tears came down her face as she tried to hide the sobs with her hands "I have to tell Arya and Robb".

 

Jon and Dany laughed as they watched her hurry down the hall. He took her face and kissed her again, this time with more intensity. Dany smiled at his lips and caressed his cheek full of much more beard than she remembered.

 

"Your beard is longer" she laughed and ran her fingers through it "and spicier ... I like it".

 

"I'm glad, although I'm thinking about shaving it ..." Dany covered his mouth and he smiled behind her hands.

 

"Do not even think about it" she kissed him on the cheek and got out of his lap "I already fell in love with it, so the beard stays until further notice ... or until you start to look like a vagabond" Jon laughed as he stood with Lya in arms.

 

"What my beloved wife says" Dany smiled and instinctively touched the chain that she was wearing on her neck.

 

"We're not married yet ..." whispered as she looked at him. Jon smiled and went to her lips while whispering without touching them.

 

"what are we waiting for?" Dany smiled as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

 

A small cough removed them from their kiss, Dany looked at her little girl and saw that she was coughing again.

 

"It's time to give her the medicine" she took her daughter in arms while she went to the bedside table and took out a syrup

 

"Here ... let me help you" Jon took the syrup and read the instructions while serving a little on the spoon "this smells horrible" muttered frowning.

 

"Do not make that face" Dany pushed him on the shoulder "then she will not want to take it!" Dany tickled the baby, who had seen Jon and frowned as well "come on honey, take your medicine to make you feel better" Jon tried to give her a spoonful, but the baby hid the face in Dany's neck "do the little train" she whispered.

 

"The little train?" Dany smiled as she nodded, Jon sighed and tried to remember the last time he had done something like that "okay ... emm ... Lya open your mouth ... here comes the chu chu?" Dany let out a laugh and Jon imitated her, Lya looked suspiciously at the spoon, but when she saw them laughing she opened her mouth and Jon gave her the syrup.

 

The baby made a little noise disgusted while wrinkling her face, suddenly the tears began to come out and the little girl emitted a few sobs.

 

"Oh darling no" Dany tried to comfort her while stroking her head "shh, it`s alright" whisper while rocked her.

 

"Now she's going to hate me for giving that disgusting thing" Jon joked as he touched one of her feet, though he was a little afraid it was true.

 

"Of course not" Dany laughed as she gave him the baby who was still trembling from the hiccup "you'll see how less than a minute she forgets everything" Jon hugged his daughter while he cradled her trying to calm her down.

 

"Hey ... everything is fine love" Jon kissed her forehead and with his fingers, he dried his daughter's cheeks.

 

Dany then went to the table at the end of the room, taking diapers, talcum powder and wet wipes for the baby "put her here, you have to change the diaper" Jon looked at her with his eyes wide open as he approached her "do not look at me like that" she laughed "you have to learn, come, put her here and I'll teach you".

 

"Uh, I think I better watch you, so I learn" he kissed her on the cheek as he got behind her.

 

"Coward" whispered as he rolled his eyes "your dad is scared my love" Jon smiled at her baby voice, he hugged her waist while resting his chin on her head.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

They went down to the dining room together, but found no sign of Sansa, Dany went to the pantry while taking out some apples, Jon sat with Lya in his lap while playing with the dragon stuffed animal.

 

"She definitely inherited your love for them" Jon laughed to see how Dany blushed and shook his head "I swear, the first time you told me about them I thought you were crazy" a laugh came out of his mouth and Dany looked indignant.

 

"Hey, at least do not adopt a giant dog just because it looks like a wolf" Dany stuck out her tongue while she started cutting the apples "did you see Ghost?" Jon nodded, before Dany had woken up from fainting, Ghost had come down the stairs and thrown himself into his body almost making him fall.

 

"He's so big" Jon smiled as he saw him in the kitchen, he went to his plate of food and began to devour everything "if it continues like this, he will look like a horse".

 

"Maybe a little pony".

 

Jon smiled as he continued playing with Lya, then a small yawn  escaped her mouth and extended her little arms to Dany.

 

"Mommy" Jon got up from the chair and approached Dany.

 

"In a second love, I'm preparing your food" she put the fruit in the processor and the machine began to crush the food. Lya let out a small scream and started to laugh "most children are scared by the noise" laughed Dany "she just laughs, know that it means food`s coming" she kissed her daughter's cheek and prepared to put the puree on a plate.

 

He sat the little one in her special chair and watched as Dany began to give her the food. Jon smiled when he saw the grimaces she made and the baby voice she used when talking to his daughter, he felt so lucky to have them both in his life. It was then that he remembered the blanket he had brought from his house, went to the room where had left it and returned to the kitchen

 

"I have a small gift for Lya" Dany looked at him smiling and Jon showed her the white blanket with blue roses, her eyes filled with tears as she touched the soft fabric.

 

"Oh Jon ... it's beautiful," she whispered, pulling the blanket closer to the baby, careful not to get it dirty as Lya touch the little roses.

 

"It was from my mother", Dany smiled as he took her hand, she knew how much Jon had longed to have his mother with him, and that blanket was something very significant to him. "I had it ever since I can remember, so when I found it again I knew that my daughter should have it" Dany kissed him while hugging him tightly. At last they could be together, be that family they had wanted and dreamed so much, with the man of her dreams.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

 

Dany packed Lya with the blanket of blue roses and kissed on the forehead, the fever had already gone down and the cough was getting softer, a sigh of relief as she watched her sleep peacefully. When she went to her bedroom, she prayed that her daughter would get better soon and that pneumonia would not cause serious damage in the future. Dany knew how difficult it was to fight with an illness, she had suffered when her mother had cancer and the aftermath of seeing her there so weak in a hospital still hovered in her mind, she did not want to go through the same thing again, and less with thier daughter.

 

Upon arriving at the room, Dany saw Jon talking on the phone, she heard how he laughed and automatically smiled, he was a quiet and reserved person, so it was these moments where she could see him relaxed and cheerful that she was going to keep forever. She approached him and hugged from behind, Jon looked at her and smiled as he caressed her hands that were on his abdomen.

 

"Me too, see you in the afternoon" he hung up and turned to see Dany "it was Robb, he said he would come later to see how Lya is going and talk a little" he kissed her forehead and Dany nodded while hiding her face in his neck and gave him a kiss there.

 

"I think she`s a little better" she whispered as he stroked her back "the fever has gone down and the cough too"

 

"She's going to get well" stroke her hair "sleep a little, it's been a very hard day and you have to rest"

 

"I'm not tired" Dany moved away from his neck and look into his eyes "I do not want to sleep and think that everything is a dream" she whispered.

 

Jon kissed her then as his grip became stronger "is not" whispered to her lips "I'm here and I will not go anywhere" Dany stroked his hair while their lips joined.

 

"Jon ..." her grip became frantic as one of her hands slid under his shirt "show me Jon ... show me it's not a dream, that you're here with me...now" Jon kissed her harder while his tongue intertwined with hers, Dany moaned and felt her belly trembling, she could feel the warmth inside her and how Jon grew hard to her abdomen.

 

His hands went to the edge of her dress and lift it until it came off her, Dany took off his shirt while trembling at the feel of his lips on her neck; she caressed his shoulders and lower chest, there she felt some scars that were new to her, she pull away from him and saw them, they were about five, Dany looked at him and  he could see the pain in her eyes. Carefully, she kissed one by one as her hands unbuttoned his pants. Jon growled at the feel of her stroking over his boxers, kissed her again while removing her bra, the breasts felt heavier than he remembered, but they were still just as soft, little by little he was exploring the skin until his lips touched her nipples. Dany moaned as she gripped his hair harder and arched her back, they started to walk towards the bed without letting go of his touch.

 

Jon laid her on it while he continued worship her sensitive breasts, Dany stroked his back and slowly slid her hand inside his boxers, and softly felt his manhood as he let out a moan that lit her up even more, she could feel her panties become damp and at that moment one of his hands reached down her waist until they were removed. His fingers then found her wetness and Dany felt like a jolt race through her body, little by little Jon was giving her kisses down the abdomen until he reached her womanhood, his tongue touched her nub and Dany arched her back as a sob of pleasure came out of her lips. She heard Jon groan as he tasted her and felt her peak starting to come closer.

 

"Jon ..." his name came out with  some difficulty, she took him by the arms and pulled him up to her face "I need you ... inside me" she takes off the boxers and felt his hardness stuck  her right in her entrance. They both moaned at the contact and Jon stroked her with his member until she sobbed.

 

"God Dany, you do not know how much I miss this" his voice came out hoarse as he opened her legs  so he can position himself better. He looked into her eyes as he slowly pushed himself inside her. When he was deep in her, they both moaned and Dany closed her legs on his waist while their hips started to move. It felt like home.

 

At first they were slow and gentle, but as the pleasure took over them, they both lost control and became desperate, as Dany felt the orgasm grow as she moaned and threw the head back. Jon kissed her neck, and his thrusts became faster as he felt her walls tighten and her moans grew louder and louder.

 

"Jon ... yeah, like that" Dany moaned as she moved her hips to the beat of his, her fingers tightened on his buttocks as she urged him to go faster "Jon ... JON!" The cry of his name came out of her mouth and all her body tensed as she felt the climax overtake her.

 

"Yes darling, " Jon pushed harder as he felt his release getting ready to come, Dany's moans excited him even more and in a few thrusts he felt his seed fill her womb "I love you so much" he groan in her ear while the orgasm filled her. Dany hugged him as she moved her hips to take everything from him.

 

Jon's face was hidden in her neck while Dany stroked his back and kissed his hair, he was still inside her and little by little it was softening. Jon rolled up beside her and hugged her while kissing her hair.

 

"I love you too much," he whispers. Dany looked up and smiled as she kissed him.

 

"I love you too" I whisper, still attached to his hips.

 

Her head was resting on his chest and their legs were intertwined, his heart was racing but slowly relaxing as she caressed him back, his heartbeat slowly lulling her to sleep, for the first time in 2 years, she felt pure happiness, her love returned to her

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment! That makes me very happy and motivates me to keep writing xoxo


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! Hope you like it :)

"I don`t think that piece goes there" Dany frowned as she tried to read the instructions of the toy castle they had bought for Lya, they`d been trying to put it together for almost three hours, but the more she read the instructions, the more it seemed almost impossible to do. Jon looked at the parts and tried to find the order in which they were going, but even if he did not have to use a drill or something like that, it was an impossible task "hold this, I think I know how it goes".  
  
Dany sat on the floor trying to accommodate some things, Jon tried this time to read the instructions, but he understood absolutely nothing, beside him, Lya moved her feet and jumped on her crib while the gurgling came out of her mouth.  
  
"I got it!" Dany showed triumphantly one of the pieces she had put together, Jon smiled as he tried to pull back a laugh.  
  
"Love, you just put the handle on the door." He failed to contain his laughter and Dany looked at him with narrowed eyes. Jon grabbed his abdomen while laughing, she snorted and grabbed Lya from her crib as she headed for the door.  
  
"That's it, I give up. I'm going to call the only person who can do this" she looks at Jon who was now lying on the floor with tears in the eyes.  
  
"Ok, I won't bother you anymore" Jon got up and went to her for kiss her "have ever I told you how adorable you are when you get angry?"  
  
"Hundreds of times" Dany pinched him in the abdomen “if I remember correctly you could not put it together either" she pulled the cell phone from the stuffed animals and sent a message to Arya.  
  
"In my defense ... I never built anything"  
  
"Arya was the one who helped me with Lya's crib" Dany smiled wistfully as she touched her daughter's cheek "I was about eight months pregnant and could not walk as big as I was" Jon kissed her on the forehead while hug them both, " I remember being sitting in a rocking chair while I saw her put all the pieces together, she has a gift for that" she said as they went downstairs.  
  
"Wait till you see her shoot" Jon laughed as the fridge opened "she was better than many of the Nights Watch guys"  
  
Dany put Lya in her chair and saw Jon take out the veggies and start cutting them, she imagined Arya shooting and a laugh came out. Although Dany hated weapons, she thought it was great to see her shoot and be better at it than the other guys in the NW, she knew Arya was very competitive.  
  
"There was a boy named Gendry, I remember that when he saw Arya shoot he kept seeing her with his mouth open" Jon laughed while cutting the vegetables "I swear he was drooling while watching her".  
  
"Oh! Gendry, I remember him. He and Arya dated for a while, but then they moved him and I don't know if they keep in touch" Dany took one of the glasses while pouring some tea.  
  
"I thought you didn't like tea" Jon looked at her surprised  
  
"I started drinking tea a while ago after I had Lya, also, when I breastfeed it makes me very thirsty" she approached the table and took Lya in arms as she sat and raised her shirt, her daughter quickly latched into her breast and Dany began stroking her hair.  
  
It had only been a couple of days since Jon had returned, but for her it was as if were years; she loved watching how he cared for their baby, even if he didn`t know much, Jon always tried to learn everything he could. Dany smiled as she watched him cook, Jon was taking the role of fatherhood wonderfully and looked after his daughter as the most precious thing in his world. Although Lya still didn`t understand very well that he was her father, the little girl had taken a lot of affection from her father and was not at all shy about being with him. Everything that was happening seemed unreal, her life was finally complete with Jon and her daughter, she could not ask for anything else.  
  
Dany finished feeding Lya and then carefully placed her in her arms while she slept.  
  
"God, it's like a copy of you" laughs "eat and soon sleeps" Jon looked at her from over his shoulder and shook his head, Dany laughed carefully to not to wake her up "remember when we went to the movies after lunch and you fell asleep ten minutes into the movie?" A laugh came out of her as she recalled that moment "you started snoring and there was no way to wake you up ... the movie assistant had to come" Dany tried not to laugh but failed, Lya, who was asleep moved in her arms, to which she rocked her so she would not wake up.  
  
"In my defense" he said while trying to hide a laugh "I didn`t slept well the night before" he looked suggestively "and I think you know why ..."  
  
"Stop!" Dany whispered as she blushed. Jon looked at her amused as he placed the food onto the dishes, then carefully took his daughter.  
  
"Go eat, I'm going take her to the crib" he climbed the stairs to her daughter's room.  
  
Dany`s phone rang while she ate, seeing the number opened her eyes and then sighed.  
  
"Daario ... hello" had completely forgotten about him.  
  
"Dany, sweetie, sorry for not calling you before, but I had to travel" Dany sighed as she tried to think of a way to explain everything that had happened "I hope Lya is already well".  
  
"Yes, she's recovering" take a breath "listen Daario, there's something I have to tell you ..."  
  
"Me too, it's about the trip I made" Dany wanted him to tell her that he had gotten a job there, thinking about it, she felt a little bad, he had been a good friend and she did not want to behave like a bitch with him " What do you think if I invite you to eat tomorrow and we talk?".  
  
"I'm sorry Daario, I ... emm ... I don't think I can, Why do not you stop by the store tomorrow?" she suggested, seeing that it's a place he wouldn't have much of a chance of being so intimate, it was the best option.  
  
"Yes, of course" could hear the disappointment in his voice and she felt even worse "I'll see you at four o'clock".  
  
"Of course, see you" she hang and sighed while she put her forehead on the table.  
  
"Love, are you okay?" Dany looked up and saw Jon approaching with a worried look.  
  
"Yes, don`t worry" she tried to smile, but when he came to her side and cupped her face, she sighed "it's just that ... God I don`t know how to tell you this without feeling horrible, she closed her eyes and sighed.  
  
"It`s alright love, it's not like you're going to break up with me" he joked, but then he frowned when he saw her close her eyes.  
  
"I really don't know why I'm afraid to tell you, it's not like something happened" she took his hand as they sat "before ... you appeared ... I tried to move on" she frowned as she looked at him "do you understand?"  
  
"So you met someone?"  
  
"Technically no, we were friends for a long time, but I knew he wanted something more, but I always refused him" she sighed while playing with Jon's fingers "but a few days ago he invited me to a date and I told him yes, so now he thinks we have a relationship or something. The truth is that I didn`t feel anything at all when we were together, but I thought `Ok, maybe I should give him another chance` but then you came and now I don`t know how tell him because I don`t want him to hate me or something, he is a good person and he has helped me a lot with the business and all that ... "Dany spoke so fast that Jon pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her.  
  
"Babe, calm down," he laughed. "You don`t have to give me any explanations. I understand that you would like to move on with your life and ... "  
  
"I did not want to Jon" she whispered, he kissed her tenderly on the lips and stroked her cheek.  
  
"Dany, you deserve to be happy, be it with me or whoever you want" he look at her while caressing her cheek" you had every right in the world to rebuild your life, I wasn't here and you had to find happiness" Dany shook her head and pulled him in a strong hug while hiding her face in his neck.  
  
"Now you are here, and I don`t intend to lose you anymore" she whisper "I love you".  
  
"I love you too, babe" he kissed her forehead while he sat her on his legs "you have to talk to him, and tell him that your handsome husband, an ex-soldier who has permission to carry weapons, returned" joke while tickling her.  
.  
"Stop!" she stirred in his arms while trying to get away from him. Jon knew all her weaknesses, so he continued torturing her while she tried to get out of his grip "enough ... Jon, enough!" She kept laughing and while she was wriggling she looked for a way to tickle him.  
  
"HEY!" Jon jumped when he felt her hands on the small of his back trying to tickle him "Daenerys ..." He tried to put on a serious voice to keep his laughter from giving him away.  
  
"I know very well where you are the most ticklish," she laughed as she pinched him. Jon raised his hands in surrender.  
  
"Okay, you win" Daenerys smiled as she lifted her hands and stretched them over her head "Do not sing victory yet, wait until it's dark, I'll take revenge" he took her bottom lip between his teeth and then kiss he.  
  
"Only until night?" She whisper seductively. Jon smiled and kissed her more insistently as he sat her on his lap with one leg on each side of the hips. The kiss became more intense as Jon stroked her back and abdomen under her blouse. Daenerys contained her laughs as she moved her hips against his making him moan.  
  
The doorbell made them jump as they tried to catch their breath, Jon growled as he cursed whoever was there, while Daenerys got off his lap and fixed her blouse.  
  
"I'm going to open the door, so you have time to fix..." she pointed with a finger the bulge that had already formed in his pants.  
  
"Agh, I'm going to kill whoever is there" Dany laughed as she watched him fix his hair, went to the door and when she opened it and saw Arya.  
  
"It can't be" she frowned as she saw Daenerys' flushed face and wrinkled blouse "Don't tell me you were ... ugh, I don't even want to say it" Dany laughed as she let Arya in the door. Jon was already approaching the entrance and he was frowning.  
  
"I knew it would be you, so inopportune" joke as he came and gave a her a kiss on the cheek.  
  
"Ugh, so I did interrupt you" she looked disgusted at them and pointed with her finger "it's three o'clock in the afternoon, what are you? Animals?" Dany felt her face turn red instantly, while Jon just shook his head. When he saw her, he took her by the waist and kissed her on the forehead.  
  
"What can I tell you ... I do have some lost time to make up for" Arya let out a sound as she watched them, to which Jon replied laughing and kissing Dany.  
  
"Okay!" She said as she separated from him "I think you tortured your sister enough, also" she approached her side "she has to build the castle, if you keep up your teases, she'll want to go and who knows how we'll be able to put that thing together" .  
  
They went to the top floor and Arya approached the center of the room where all the pieces were scattered.  
  
"These instructions are for beginners" said while reading the paper "I cannot believe you don`t know how to do it" she rolled her eyes as she started put the pieces together.  
  
  
  
"A little more to the right ... no, to my right Jon, not yours!" Jon frowned as he moved the castle in his backyard, Daenerys holding Lya as she waved her hand indicating where to put it.  
  
"Gods, this weighs a ton!" He shouted as he arranged it.  
  
"There! Right there!” she shouted triumphantly. Jon sighed as he approached them and saw the castle "God, it's beautiful! It makes me want to play in there” she sighed. Jon smiled as he hugged her around the waist. The castle was white with gold and red, had two windows in front and a door that was lowered supported by small chains; At the top there were four towers that had small windows and red tips. Daenerys had made a black flag and had stuck a red dragon sticker in the middle, Jon smiled when he saw it.  
  
"It's the castle of the Snow-Targaryen family, so of course we're going to play there!" He said as he kissed Lya on the cheek, who was gazing with open eyes at the castle .  
  
"We?" Dany looked at him trying to hide the smile.  
  
"Well of course! I also want to play in there with my little angel" he smiled as he kissed her and Lyanna head.  
  
"Oh God, stop it" Arya came to his side and took Lya in arms while putting her down and taking her hands to help her walk to the castle "come on honey, let's go to your new home, away from your parents who are like rabbits "  
  
  
  
~ ° ~  
  
  
  
Daenerys sighed as she opened her eyes, her body wrapped around Jon's who embraced her around the waist with his chest pressed to her back. She smiled as she felt his morning erection while moving her hips, Jon let out a groan as he tightened his grip on her waist.  
  
"God woman, your appetite has no end," he growled in her ear as he bit into her earlobe. Daenerys smiled as she turned around and put one of her legs on his waist.  
  
"Pitifully ..." she whispered to his lips "I have to go to the store" she smiled as she felt his cock rubbing on her already wet pussy, making him let out a moan.  
  
"Mmm I think it gives us time for one quickie" he smiled as he hugged her tighter to him, caressing her back and rubbed himself against her wetness.  
  
Dany groaned when she felt it and kissed him fiercely, as Jon filled her in a single movement making them moan. She grabbed his shoulders as she bit his lips and moved her hips, Jon squeezing her ass as they moved faster and the grunts moaning together.  
  
"Jon ..." Dany did not stop moaning as she felt him move with her faster and stronger every time "yes... oh yes!" her body arched and the screams came out more louder  
  
"Love... you feel so good" he whispered in her neck while kissing her "oh honey, I will not last long seeing you like this" growled as he took her harder. Her fingers pressed hard into his shoulders as her leg gripped his hips harder. Jon then moved his hand to touch that sensitive spot and Dany let out a scream.  
  
Sobs and moans came out of her mouth as she felt the orgasm coming, her whole body tensed and a loud moan left her lips as she felt the climax taking over her body. Jon exploded almost immediately as he felt her walls tighten, he let out a moan as he took the last thrusts.  
  
"That was ..." Daenerys sighed as she lay beside her trying to catch her breath "... intense" she sighed as she looked at him and smiled.  
  
Jon kissed her on the lips and then got up and put on his boxers. Dany looked at him smiling and he raised an eyebrow "I thought you had to go to the store" he smiled as he watched her from the front of the bed "if you keep looking at me like that, you're going to arrive very late"  
  
"I wish I didn`t have to go" sighed as she got up and took her robe.  
  
"It will only be a few hours, I will also go with you and Lya to lunch" he smiled as he approached and stroked her cheek "I'll make breakfast" he kissed and went to the door.  
  
Dany smiled as she watched him leave, went to the bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Her face seemed more relaxed and happy, her life had finally returned to what it was before, now it was finally complete and she knew that nothing could take away this happiness away.  
  
  
  
As she went down the stairs and went to the kitchen, she smelled breakfast and heard the laughter of Jon and their daughter, both were sitting at the table while he played with her hands making her laugh.  
  
"Look who is already awake" she smiled as she approached to her daughter and kissed her "hello my love, how is my princess?"  
  
"Mommy!" Lya smiled as she raised her arms "up, up!" Dany smiled and lifted her up as she kissed her all over her face causing a laugh.  
  
"Who is my beautiful baby? You, you are" Jon smiled at hearing her baby voice as he got up and hugged Dany by the waist "can you say daddy?" she smiled at the baby while caressing her face.  
  
"Dog! Dog!" The little one giggle and Dany looked at Jon with an apologetic look, Jon smiled as he shook his head and took one of the baby's hands.  
  
"Do not worry about love, everything in time" kiss her on the cheek "look what she has already learned, Lya my love Who am I?" He said while pointing at his chest  
  
"Jon!" The little girl screamed as she claps her hands. Jon kissed her on the cheek and Dany smiled as he hugged her.  
  
"Very good my love!" Smiled and looked at Jon pleased "and very good to you too dad" she smiled as she kissed him on the cheek "it's just a matter of time for her to know who you are" she gave him the baby and went to eat her breakfast.  
  
" I'm going to see Sam in the afternoon" Jon said as he drank his coffee "talked to him before yesterday and we agreed to see each other" sigh "there are so many things we have to talk about".  
  
Daenerys took his hand and squeezed it while smiling at him trying to cheer him up. She knew there were many things Jon had not talked about with her, but understood why. He did not want to worry her about painful things from the past, and even if she reminded him that it was part of him and they had to face him together, Jon did not want to put all his demons from the past into her.  
  
A part of her appreciated not knowing the whole truth, after all, that's less painful, but she loved Jon and knowing everything he had gone through was the only way they could face that. As a couple.  
  
"You know you can tell me all of it, love" she whispered as she stroked his beard "I do not care if you think I cannot stand it, we are a team and we will carry the loads together" she took his face while looking at him "I love you and I want to help you to overcome everything" she .whispered.  
  
Jon sighed as he nodded and smiled wistfully. He did not want her to suffer even more for what had happened, but he knew that she needed to hear the whole story.  
  
"I promise you love; I'll tell you everything" he whisper "just ... I do not want you to suffer more with all this ... I just want us to move on" .  
  
"I know" she said nodding "I love you too, and the only way to move with the future is to face the past".  
  
They were silent for a few minutes as they hugged each other, Daenerys caressing his back while caressed her hair. This was all he wanted in the world, to be carefree with her. But knew it could not be like that. She had to know the whole truth.  
  
The noise of her cellphone separated them and Dany answered, Jon continued giving the food to Lya while he was cleaning her chin full of puree.  
  
"It was Missy, there was a problem in the store" Dany took her purse while she kept her papers "I'm going to call Sansa to come and take care of Lya"  
  
"Don`t worry, love, I can take care of her" the little girl had her face full of puree and Jon moved the spoon to eat  
  
"Are you sure?" Daenerys frowned as she looked at him "can I call her to come help you?" Jon shook his head while smiling.  
  
"Do not worry honey, I have everything under control" he picked up Lya as he approached her “Lya and I are going to have a fun morning" he smiled at the baby while tickling "right sweetheart?" The baby smiled while touching his beard.  
  
"okay" Dany smiled "I'm not going to stay late, I'll be back before twelve" she gave him a kiss on the cheek and then another one to her daughter "I love you, behave yourself" she smiled as she left.  
  
“Darling, I think it's just you and me now" he smiled and saw Ghost lying in the kitchen "and this sleeper" the little girl laughed while clapping "we're going to finish breakfast and then we'll see that little show so strange that you like so much"  
  
"Fisbo!" She screamed happily while applauding.  
  
"That one, the adventures of Fisbo" Jon laughed while remembering the caricature full of colors, music and dance.  
  
  
~ ° ~  
  
  
"This is amazing Dany! I'm so happy for you” Missy hugged her while they were in the store's office; Dany smiled remembering how both had cried while she told her about Jon`s returned "I cannot believe that all happened" she whispered.  
  
"I know; it was so ..." she didn't know how to describe that moment. Emotions were still mixed in her mind and a part of her still feared that everything was a lie.  
  
"I can imagine" they both sat on the chairs while they had some tea "your life has taken a complete turn Dany, I'm so happy for you" Missy took her hand and gave a squeeze "you'll see how everything will change to from now on” Dany smiled as she nodded and took the cup to her lips.  
  
"Dany! They looked to the door" when she heard one of the cashiers, Daenerys looked around and saw Daario standing in the entrance of the store.  
  
"Oh no ..." A sigh escaped her lips as she closed her eyes "I was supposed to see him later" she whispered. Missy watched her with her eyes wide open as they both got up and headed for the entrance.  
  
"God, this is going to be uncomfortable" she whispered, Dany nodded as she watched Daario smile at her with a bouquet of roses in her hands "I wish you luck" Missy whispered as she gave a look of encouragement.  
  
"Dany, sweetie, sorry to come soon, but in the afternoon I have a session" he approached her while he kissed her on the cheek "for you, they are not as beautiful as you, but they will light your life as you do with mine" Daario looked at her with a mischievous smile while handing the roses. Dany took them while trying to smile so he would not notice how uncomfortable she felt.  
  
"Thank you Daario, they are beautiful," she whispers. She saw how he had a look of pleasure while smiling mischievously "Daario, I ... I have to talk to you about something very important ..."  
  
"Me too Dany, of several things in fact, why don`t we go to your office to speak in private" Daenerys nodded as they went to the office "The first news I know you will be happy" they sat in the chairs and Daario smiled as he pulled some papers out of his suitcase "When I went to the city, I met some producers" she handed Dany the sheets and she recognized the logo of one of the most famous stores in the country.  
  
"Lannister?" She whisper as she watches the golden lion logo and read the pages.  
  
"Yes! Is it not exciting? When I went to see some contracts for some photos, one of the owners called telling me that he had seen the photos of Lya and that he loved them! He told me that they were planning to launch a collection for children and that they would like to have Lya as the model for the photos and the commercials!” Dany looked at him with wide eyes and mouth open without believing what she was listening to.  
  
"This is ... amazing, I do not know what to say" whisper as she looked at the photos of the new clothes.  
  
"Say yes Dany, this is a unique opportunity" Daario took the hand while caressing her wrist with his thumb.  
  
"I ... I have to think about it" she try to separate his hands from his grip.  
  
"Dany, this is a golden opportunity, it can be good publicity for the business, besides obviously I will take the pictures so it will be very important for me" .  
  
Dany frowned at the last sentence, obviously he was going to take something out of all this and the idea that he only wanted her to accept to get something bothered her "I have to think about it Daario, I cannot make a decision now ... "  
  
"Of course, I understand, think about it and when you have a decision you tell me" Dany nodded as she withdrew her hands from those "Dany, I think this will be an opportunity for us too, we can spend more time together and strengthen our relationship ".  
  
"Daario, I ... I have to tell you something very important" Dany got up and he interrupted her.  
  
"I like you Dany" he sighed as he stared at her "Dany, I've been by your side for a long time, and you know I've been honest with my feelings towards you. That night, despite having been ruined" Dany frowned upon hearing him refer to what happened to his daughter "for me it was very special, and I feel we have a very strong connection and I'm sure we can start something together Dany" She closed her eyes so he would not read her look, tried to find a way to tell him what had happened" Dany, I want us to start a life together, I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you ... "  
  
"Daario, stop" Dany took a step away from the while thinking.  
  
"I know you think it's too early for you, but Dany, it's been almost two years, it's time you moved on with your life. He is no longer here, period, you need a man by your side who took care of you and who raise to your daughter. I am willing to do that. We can be together, form a family, have more children ... "  
  
"No Daario, stop it" Dany turned around to not see his face "this weekend was one of the most incredible surprises of my life" a half smile formed on her face as she turned and looked at him " it's about Jon ... he ... he's alive " whisper.  
  
"What?!" Daario's shout caused her to take a little leap "How is he alive?"  
  
"Everything is more complicated than it seems ... there was an explosion and they never found his body, but the truth was that he had been kidnapped and then when he managed to escape he had to hide because it was very dangerous for him to return, but now everything is over and finally he could back ... " she was smiling, but seeing Daario's glare, the smile was blurred.  
  
"So, all this time he was alive, but he didn`t come back for you?"  
  
"No, it's not like that ... it's more complicated, everything he did was to protect us ..."  
  
"Protect you? Dany, he left you alone, left you with a daughter, he doesn't care about anything." Daario was moving from one side of the office to the other.  
  
"No, Daario, he did not know anything ... if he had known everything, it would have been different" she did not knowing why she was giving him explanations, but she wanted to make him understand everything Jon had sacrificed to protect her and their daughter.  
  
"But he did not! he left you and was not able to see how you were, did not care about what you were going through at the time, Dany, he does not deserve you” he approached her and took her face "I've been with you all this time, I do appreciate you for what you are, fuck it! You do not need him, he was not here all this time and he does not have to be now" Dany separated from him while shaking her head.  
  
"I love him Daario, I can never love anyone but him" Daario's look was serious, his face was constricted while he breathed agitatedly. After an uncomfortable silence he breathed deeply.  
  
"Okay, it's your decision" he took his backpack and put it on his shoulder "let me know what you think about the proposal of the Lannister" he went to the door, but before he left Daenerys took him by the hand so that look at him.  
  
"I do not want you to be upset with me, you're one of my best friends, I care about you and I do not want to lose that" she whispered as she felt tears flooding her eyes. His gaze softened at the sight of her teary eyes and gave her a half smile.  
  
"Do not worry honey, everything will continue as usual" he kissed her on the cheek and prepared to leave. Dany sighed as she closed her eyes and sat down, it had been very hard to see him like that, she did not want to make him feel bad, much less lose the friendship that he had given her during all this time. In spite of everything, he was always there supporting her and being a good friend in the moments where she most needed him. She did not want to lose that.  
  
Daario walked quickly to his car, when he entered, he threw the papers and the backpack in the back seat and hit the steering wheel. She was ungrateful, he would have given everything for her, he gave her his love during these years and was with her when she needed it most. He had been there, not the imbecile of her boyfriend who had left her abandoned and pregnant.  
  
Daario lit a cigarette while driving home, he always got what he wanted and he was not going to give up, just like that. He would make Daenerys understand that he was the man for her.  
  
  
~ ° ~  
  
  
"It's me, Princess Lya, Prince Jon." Jon had a toy crown on while he was sitting outside the castle. Ghost was at his side wagging his tail as he barked with joy. Lya was inside the castle dressed as a princess with a crown and a magic wand, although Jon doubted that the princesses would use a wand. Lya came out the door while walking towards him with clumsy steps, before reaching his side she stumbled, but Jon took her in his arms before fell and lifted her in the air turning around.  
  
The little girl laughed and moved her hands, beside Ghost barked as he lifted on his hind legs. Jon smiled at the happiness of his daughter and kissed her on the cheek. When he sat on the grass the little girl put the wand carefully over his head while she smiled.  
  
"Are you knighting me? Am I now a sir?" Lya nodded as she laughed. Jon got up and bowed while Lya jumped and laughed "well my princess, it's time for your bath. Let's go before your mother comes home” Jon picked her up as they headed upstairs with Ghost following in his footsteps.  
  
Jon prepared the tub while putting the liquid soap and rubber ducks, he tried the water to make sure it was not so hot or cold and then put his daughter in. The little girl started playing with the bubbles and gave Jon a little yellow duck, he took it while he moved it in front of her.  
  
"It's time for the bath Lya" Jon smiled when he heard his baby voice "you're going to be very clean and fresh" Jon started playing with his daughter, the soap had made many bubbles and both began to splash between them. Jon and Lya laughed as they exploded and played with the water, next to them Ghost chased the bubbles that were flying in the air while catching them.  
  
Soon the water was splashing on the floor of the bathroom and also Jon's shirt, he took the shampoo and began to wash his daughter's hair, Lya took the foam in hands and then blew until it fell on his face and Jon's neck, the little girl laughed and moved her arms pleading for more water.  
  
  
  
Daenerys closed the door of her house and heard the laughter from the floor above, then listened to Ghost's footsteps and opened her eyes when she saw him. Ghost was wet and full of bubbles, Dany tried to get away so that he did not get her wet but it was impossible, the dog shook his body and water flew everywhere and on her. She climbed the stairs and went to where the laughter came, when she looked out the bathroom door, she smiled when she saw the scene.  
  
Jon was inside the bathtub with his clothes on, he had foam in his hair and was holding a plastic toy; Lya was at his side moving a toy mermaid and laughing.  
  
"I wonder who will clean this mess when they finish" Dany entered the bathroom smiling, being careful not to slip on the wet floor. Jon smiled when he saw her and Lya laughed as she raised her arms "hello my love, I see you're having fun" she kissed her daughter and then looked at Jon while raising an eyebrow "Why are you in your clothes?” she chuckled.  
  
"Because our beloved daughter splashed me with water and then she let me into the bathtub to play pirates and sirens" he smiled as he hugged his daughter and gave her a kiss, took Dany by the hand and approach her to kiss her "come in to play with us".  
  
"Oh no, do not even think ..." Dany tried to get away, but Jon pulled her arm and fell into the bathtub, a scream of outrage came from her lips and then they both laughed "JON!"  
  
"Come on, honey, play with us" Dany looked at him with a frown, but then let out a sigh and started playing with them.  
  
  
  
After finishing the bathroom, Jon went to Lya's room where Dany had taken her to change it; on arrival he found her sitting in the rocking chair with the baby in her arms asleep, she was cooing while humming a lullaby, Jon smiled at the image and leaned on the door with his arms crossed on his chest as he saw them. After finishing the song, Dany looked up and saw him, smiled as she got up and gave him a tender kiss before laying their daughter down in her crib.  
"I missed listening to you sing" whispered Jon once she came to his side, took her in his arms while kissing her head "your voice is beautiful"  
  
"Yours is horrible" Dany laughed at her chest  
  
"Hey! ... well, it's true" he laughed as he hugged her, both went to his room and lay on the bed, Dany resting head on his chest while Jon stroked her hair "God, I'm exhausted, who would say that playing would be so exhausting" Dany smiled stuck to his chest  
  
"If you want we can order food at home, I do not really want to leave either" she felt so tired after spending all morning solving issues in the store and worse after what happened with Daario "today talk with Daario" whispered  
  
"And how was it?" Dany looked at him and sighed "I see it did not go well" he caressed her eyebrows  
  
"I felt so bad ... at first he got upset, but then he resigned and I think everything was as before" Dany did not mention everything Daario had told, she did not want Jon to fight with him, she just wanted to turn the page and to hope that her relationship with Daario would continue as a friendship  
  
"Mmm" Jon muttered thoughtfully, Dany looked at him curiously  
  
"What?" Jon shook his head, but Dany insisted, "What do you think?"  
  
"Nothing, it's just weird that he gave up like that”" Jon got up and kissed her on the head  
  
"Do not worry, I'm sure everything will be as before" Jon looked at her and raised an eyebrow "Okay, maybe a little more uncomfortable, but I know that sooner or later he will get over it"  
  
"anyway, I want you to be careful when you are with him. I do not want him making movements with you" Dany got up and put her arms on his neck  
  
"Are you jealous?" try to hold a laughter, Jon kisses her  
  
"Jealous me? Of a guy who loves my wife? Not at all” he said sarcastically to what Dany smiled and kissed him  
  
"I love you being jealous" she smiled "I love you and you are the only man who has my heart" Jon smiled and put his forehead on hers  
  
"I love you" he murmured and kissed her, he was still worried about that guy's intentions, but he was not going to let that get in the way of his relationship with her. Soon, he felt how Dany’s breath became slow, Jon closed his eyes as the sleep took over him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! Please leave a comment, I read them all and they make me very very happy and motivates me to keep writing! 
> 
> Xoxo


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

 

 

" _Now cop, tell us what the Watch knows about us"_

_The knife cut his chest again and again, his forehead was full of sweat and the screams were lost in the handkerchief covering his mouth "Well, well, you are stronger than I thought ... it doesn’t matter, sooner or later all of you speak” Jon let out a scream as he felt the knife more strongly as it pierced his skin; He closed his eyes and tears came from them and his nails sank into the leather of the chair._

_It took three men to take him down the hall to the small room where they had him locked up. His body was weak and the blood ran down his chest; when they go in there, the men pushed him into the floor, Jon closed his eyes of pain as he feels the impact of his body against it._

_"Damn it, my shirt had blood," growled one of the guys "now it's spoiled" his leg slammed into Jon's back, as he could, he grabbed it and threw him hard on the floor. The blows became an impact on the man's face while the others tried to separate Jon from him "you broke my nose!" The man touched his nose and Jon saw his hand fill with blood "that’s it, you’ll pay for this..." before he can get close to him, his friends separated him_

_"Hold on Olly, we need him alive" Jon breathed with difficulty as he tried to incorporate "come on, let’s go. You can take this anger with one of the girls " The three guys closed the door and Jon was left alone in the darkness._

 

"Come on, you have to get up, I don’t have that much strength" the redhead girl had him grabbed by the waist as they ran down the hall "steal the keys of one of the guys, we have to find the back door ..." both stopped when they heard the shots and screams "damn, we have to run"

 

_Jon ran through the corridors, he could hear the dogs bark and the bullets resound. They crossed the trees and entered into the woods, his legs burned with pain and he was about to faint, try to call the girl to stop; he wants to sleep and not think more about the pain._

_I just want to close my eyes for a moment ._..

 

"Jon"

 

He could feel someone calling, but his mind was disoriented, he felt like if the world was moving, but he couldn’t wake up

 

"JON!" someone was shaking him, but he could not open his eyes "Jon please, wake up" the voice sounded more and more desperate, his eyes opened little by little, but everything was blurred "love, please ... "

 

Dany's face was full of tears, she got on her knees beside him as her hands shook his shoulders and shouted his name

 

"Dany?" His voice came out hoarse, rising to a sitting position and looked at her.

 

"Oh my God, Jon" Daenerys hugged him as she cried in his chest "I didn’t know what was happening to you and you were screaming and moving ... I ... I did not know what to do" the sobs left her mouth as her body shuddered

 

"I'm fine ... it was just a nightmare" his voice came out as a whisper, stroked her back and hair while kissed her forehead

 

Jon closed his eyes as he remembered his dream. He could feel his chest burn, his breathing was labored and his heart was beating fast. He hugged Dany harder as he hid his face in her hair. Memories still stalked his mind

 

" _You can’t come back Jon ... we need to hide, we're not safe yet"_

 

He tries to forget the voices and the memories, but they were too present in his mind

 

" _Come with me Jon, let's start a new life together ... she is no longer waiting for you"_

 

"No ..." Daenerys looked up when she heard him

 

"Shh" caressed his jaw and kissed him on the lips "you're here" she tried to smile at him, although her eyes were still red and tearful "I love you ... everything will be fine" Jon nodded and hugged her again while she caressed his head that was attached to her chest

 

 

"Every day they locked me in that room and tied me to the chair, asking me things about the Nights Watch" Jon was lying on the bed while stroking Daenerys hair, who had her head resting on his chest while fingers went over the scars

 

"That's how they were made," she whispered. Jon could feel the tears wetting his chest, he didn’t want her to suffer from hearing this, he didn’t want to fill her with all the things that had happened to him

 

"Yeah ... that was the way they tried to make me talk"

 

Daenerys felt her heart ache more and more as Jon told her what had happened. The only thing she could do was just hug him to let him know that she was here, that he was not alone anymore facing all this

 

"During the time I was in the protection program I went to psychological help" his fingers were lost in her hair, he loved how it felt so soft and silky, felt as he relaxed little by little "it was a hard process, but it help too much to try to overcome that” take Dany's chin to look at him “but I think my best therapy has been to be by your side" smiled while stroking her cheek drying the tears that were still there “you and my daughter, you give me hope that everything will be fine” Dany's smile made him feel better and all those memories were slowly leaving his mind

 

"I love you" she whispered

 

"I love you too" the kiss was what he needed to erase all the fear he felt. He could already feel his body relaxing and his mind erasing the bad memories.

 

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

"Talk to Sansa this morning, wanted to know if we are going to spend Christmas Eve with them" Jon was carrying Lya while playing with her and her stuffed animals, the little girl was making dragon noises with her mouth and Jon was imitating her "land calling Jon" Daenerys laughed while watching them play, she sat on the floor and took one of the toys

 

"Sorry honey" Jon smiled "I got lost in the game" Lya began to crush the little wolf with the dragon while screaming and laughing out loud "oh! The dragon has defeated me, I surrender! Mercy please" Lya looked at him thoughtfully for a moment and then laughed as she took the dragon and the wolf and gathered them simulating a hug “thank you for forgiving my life” he kissed her on the cheek and when he looked back to where Dany was, He saw that she was trying to hide the laughter "What?"

 

"Nothing, nothing" she smiled while looking at the bear toy that she had in hands "so… Christmas?"

 

"I hadn’t thought much about that; I think it would be a good idea" Jon nodded as he took her hand "I just hope that Arya doesn’t cook" they both laughed at the thought of the younger sister's seasoning "I swear I will not eat anything she have done"

 

"You're absolutely right" Dany laughed as she got up and carried Lya "eating something made by her is synonymous of danger"

 

Dany took her purse and they both left the house, it had not started to snow, but the wind was getting colder. Daenerys put the blanket of roses around Lya and her favorite hat on her. They walked through the streets while Jon pushed the stroller with one hand and with the other hugged Dany, they were not far from Sam's house, so they decided to walk. His friend worked long hours in the NW and, although he was already retired and only took charge of finding and training the new members, Sam spent a lot of time there.

 

They walked a few more minutes until they finally reached the building where he lived, took the elevator and approached the door

 

"Are you nervous?" Dany looked at him while she was still hugging him, Jon nodded and she kissed his cheek and smiled "it’s alright love, it's just Sam, your best friend of a lifetime" Jon just nodded as they waited for the door to open

 

Sam was the same as he remembered, both hugged tightly while his friend let out tears of happiness

 

"I cannot believe this," he whispered, Dany smiled at them as she saw Gilly beckon her to enter, took the stroller into the apartment

 

"Dany, nice to see you again" Gilly hugged her with a little clumsiness for her belly for almost nine months

 

"Look at you" she smiled while caressing her belly "you are beautiful" Dany took Lya out and the little one looked at Gilly's belly and with one of her little hands touched it

 

"Baby" shouted Lya triumphantly, Gilly smiled while caressing her cheek

 

"Look how big you are Lya! You'll have another little friend to play with very soon "

 

They both sat at the kitchen table, Daenerys saw Jon and Sam start talking as they sat on the couch.

 

"I imagine how you should be" Gilly handed him a cup and Dany smiled while taking a sip

 

"It feels so unreal," she whispered and watched her daughter play with the napkins

 

"I imagine" Gilly nodded "Sam just kept screaming when he gave me the news, I swear I never saw him cry so much" she laughed and Dany follow her

 

"I understand him, for me there were too many emotions that day, part of me wanted to hug him and kiss him, but another wanted to kill him" she laughed remembering how she had thrown away the pillows on him

 

"If something like this happens to me, I think it would be the same" she nodded and gave Lya a cookie. "How has this parenthood gone?"

 

"Jon is wonderful with Lya" she smiled "is ... just amazing to see him in his father's role"

 

"I'm so happy for you" Gilly took one of her hands and gave it a squeeze "your face has that same shine again"

 

Dany nodded, Lya put one of her hands on Gilly's belly and began to caress it

 

"Look how cute you are" Gilly put one of her hands on Lya's to make her feel better, the little girl laughed when she felt the baby moves and took one of Dany's hands so that she felt "I bet you would be a very good big sister” Gilly looked at Dany and smiled at her “Jon and you have not talked about having more children?” Dany looked down so Gilly could not see the pain in her eyes

 

"I ... we have not talked about that" she whispered as she took Lya and put her in her lap "since I was very young I had problems with my period and that has affected my fertility, my pregnancy with Lya was practically a miracle according to doctors and It was very complicated” Daenerys sighed while caressing her daughter's hair “when she was born, the doctors told me I couldn’t have more children ... so I do not think I can give her a little brother or sister” a tear rolled down her cheek and Dany dry it quickly "Jon knows all this, so he has not talked much about the subject either"

 

"I'm sorry Dany" Gilly stroked her arm "I had no idea" Dany shook her head and smiled at her

 

"It does not matter, it's okay" Lya had fallen asleep in her arms "I'm fortunate to have her, and that's enough for me" she got up and put the baby in the stroller

 

"She's such a sweet girl," Gilly whispered as she watched her sleep

 

"Sweet and tremendous" joke Dany and Gilly laugh with her.

 

 

"Leaving you in that mission was the worst thing I could have done" Sam had his eyes closed while remembering what had happened long ago "every day since then I have blamed myself for everything that has happened, I ..."

 

"It's not your fault Sam, you did what you had to do" Jon put his hand on his shoulder and made he look at him "listen to me, you did the right thing Sam"

 

"Of course not ... of course not" whispered Sam while shaking his head "look at everything that happened, we all thought you were dead, but you were kidnapped by those damn people, you couldn’t go home, you did not know your daughter, your daughter Jon" Sam had tears in his eyes as the pain seized him "because of me you did not know your daughter"

 

"Stop it Sam, stop blaming yourself" Jon patted his back "I'm here, with my daughter and Dany" he smiled as he watched Daenerys talk to Gilly "everything is fine"

 

"You have an amazing daughter," whispered Sam "and Dany is wonderful, after all and despite everything, she pulls Lya forward and fight to be strong for her"

 

Jon nodded as his heart filled with pride as he looked at her, despite everything that had happened in his life, he knew that Dany was a very strong person. She had faced hard situations in her life, especially with her family, first her father abandonment them, then the murder of her older brother and finally the death of her mother. Jon had been by her side in this last and had seen how much she suffered for that. Her mother was the only thing in her life, together they had taken out the family bookstore and when she was sick, Dany took over the business, dividing her time between taking care of her mother and working in the bookstore. When she died, she made the decision to sell everything and start a new life next to Jon, far from everything.

 

"She's the best thing that ever happened to me" Jon looked at Sam smiling "well, she and Lya" they both laughed and Jon saw Sam stare at Gilly's belly and smile "now you'll know what it feels like"

 

"I still cannot believe I’m going to be dad" Sam shook his head smiling "I'm so happy and so scared at the same time" Jon smiled as he slapped him on the back

 

"Everything will be fine" Jon looked at him and winked "at first you will be a disaster, but little by little you will get better at it" they both let out a laugh "I swear, at first I had no idea what to do, much less change a diaper” he shook his head “I think I still have no idea what I'm doing"

 

"That's not true, love" Dany arrived and sat next to him "Jon learns very fast, each time he becomes more expert in changing diapers" Jon rolled his eyes and hugged Dany giving a kiss on the forehead "no longer gives you fear changing a diaper, that's already an advance" Jon rolled his eyes and Daenerys laughed giving him a kiss on the forehead

 

"Sure, make fun of me" Jon made a serious face. Dany took his hand and put her head on his shoulder while she giggles. Sam and Gilly looked at each other and both burst out laughing "I want to see you changing a diaper" he point a finger at Sam

 

"Hey! I’ve changed diapers "

 

"Changing the diapers of the dolls in the class of childbirth doesn’t count" Gilly shook her head while looking at him

 

Jon laughed hard, Dany smiled at seeing him so relaxed and happy, she could see how he was not so stressed anymore and that make her happy.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

"Jon, have you seen my necklace?" Daenerys entered Lya's room while tying her hair in a high bun

 

"Necklace?" Jon looked at her, frowning.

 

"Yes, the necklace with the ring" instinctively touched his neck "I swear I had it on before going to sleep ... or on the night table" mutter thoughtfully "I can’t find it anywhere"

 

"Maybe in the bathroom, or it fell under the bed" Jon approached her and kissed her on the cheek "don’t worry honey, it must be somewhere"

 

"I don’t want to go out without it" murmur looking at him "I feel strange without him" she said and sighed. Jon smiled and kissed her between the eyebrows

 

"It must be somewhere in the room, or maybe in the store" said Jon. He went to where Lya was and pulled her out of her crib, he smiled as he put his nose against hers to make her laugh; the little one smelled like baby powder, she was wearing a white dress full of bees and two bows in her hair. Jon knew it was a matter of time before she removed the bows.

 

"Before going through the store we will go to see Robb, it has already been a week and today they are going to check on her"

 

"In the last one everything went very well, I hope she’s better" whispered Daenerys "I hate to see her sick" Jon nodded and caressed her cheek.

 

Before leaving, Jon went to the closet and put his hand in one of his jackets where the ring was hidden. He had planned for days with Arya the request of Daenerys' hand, and had taken the ring because he wanted to give it to her again. His uncle Ned had given it to him when he came of age, telling him that it belonged to his mother and that would pass on to the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. For Jon that woman was Dany, and he wanted her to use that same ring that was so important to him.

 

He still had to see some details of the place where he was going to ask the proposal, Jon wanted everything to be perfect, even if it was just a formality, for him it meant re-promising his life with hers. He wanted everything to go well.

 

He got down the stairs with her daughter in arms and wink an eye "you are my complice, you cannot give me away" the baby giggle and Jon kissed her on the forehead

 

"What are you two whispering?" Daenerys said as she looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

 

"It's a secret between father and daughter" he kissed her forehead and left in the direction of the car.

 

 

"Well, everything is very good" Robb tickled Lya in the stomach and smiled "the treatment went well, now you just have to watch if any symptoms come back and be careful of letting her close to someone with a cold and cover her very warm. Of the rest, there is nothing to worry about "

 

Daenerys sighed with relief, felt like a weight was off her when she learned that her daughter was better. The first few days had been hard, especially at night when Lya got up crying and coughing; her little girl had had to endure medicine and injections, but finally she was getting better.

 

"That means no more injections?" She murmured and hugged Lya protectively

 

"At the moment it is not necessary, but later you have to continue with the usual injections" said Robb. Dany sighed and kissed her daughter's head, she hated needles, but most hated to see her daughter go through them.

 

"It's just an injection, honey" Jon said as he stroked her hair. "It hurts you more than her."

 

"Of course not, the needles are horrible" she murmured and hugged her daughter.

 

Robb and Jon laughed to see her and Dany just rolled her eyes

 

"They are horrible, but necessary" said Robb

 

"Do not worry, when it's your turn, I'll take your hand so you don’t be afraid" joked Jon. Daenerys hit him in the shoulder when she saw him laugh

 

"It's not funny” Daenerys said. Jon give her a kiss on the shoulder

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

"God, it's the most horrendous sweater I've ever seen," Jon growled. He was standing looking at himself in the bathroom mirror, he came out and saw Dany sitting on the floor playing with Lya, when she saw him she laughed and lay on the floor laughing "I will not use this, I refuse" before Jon started removing the sweater, Dany got up and still laughing stopped him

 

"Of course you’ll do, Sansa did it especially for you" Dany tried to hide the laughter, but it was impossible. In truth it was a horrible sweater, it was red, white and green embroidery, in the middle it had the letters "ho, ho, ho" embroidered, a reindeer with a red nose and the name Snow underneath, there were small bells sewn throughout the sweater.

 

"I will not do it, period." Jon took off his shirt and threw it on the bed. Dany shook her head and took it, sat next to Lya while moving the sweater in front of her

 

"Look darling, do you like it?" The little girl giggle at the sound of the bells, touched the nose of the reindeer and gave a small laugh "see, she loves it" Dany looked at Jon smiling, he shook his head while he put another shirt "do you want daddy to use it right?" Dany whispered looking at Lya, who laughed while still rattling the bells

 

"No, it will not happen." Jon shook his head and lay down on the bed. Dany smiled and took Lya in her arms as they headed for the door

 

"I'm going to put on her dress, which Aunt Sansa made with love" she said while looking at it, "thinking of an excuse to tell her why you're not going to use it"

 

"I'll tell him that Ghost ate it" Jon laughed when he saw how Daenerys opened her mouth and looked at him indignantly

 

"As you want, break your sister’s heart" came out the door, but not before throwing the sweater to bed

 

Jon sighed as he looked at the sweater, it had been two weeks since Sansa had told them to spend Christmas Eve with them and Jon already regretted accepted. His sister Arya had arrived this morning with the package where the "gift" from Sansa was, he still remembered the mocking look she had given him. He got up and took his cell phone and saw message from Robb

 

_Sansa is like a crazy in the kitchen, do not forget to bring the cake, or she’ll kill you_

 

Jon laughed and replied. He could imagine his house turned into chaos while his sister prepared everything for tonight, betting that Arya would be annoying her and Robb would probably have left the house. He took the jacket and went to Lya's room. Daenerys was putting Christmas ribbons in her daughter hair, he smiled as he saw how she tried to stop Lya from removing the ties she was putting on her

 

"Lya no, leave the buns still" she sighed as she put them back

 

"I don’t understand why you do so much on her hair, at the end she will take them all" smiled as he knelt in front of them and pinched the cheek of his daughter, she gave him one of the ties and Jon smiled as he watched

 

"Is to match her dress" Daenerys tried to put the bows, but then gave up to see that they were still falling "good, good, no bows will be"

 

"Yeah!" Lya clapped as she got off her lap and took Jon by the hand "play, play" Jon laughed as the little girl squeezed his hand and handed him a toy

 

"I'm going to go change, try not to get the dress dirty" she said pointing with a finger

 

"Robb sent me a message, he says not forget the cake" Dany let out a little cry while putting her hand on her forehead

 

"I completely forgot, I was going to stop by the store this morning to look for it" she looks at the watch that was om her wrist and sighed "I do not think we had time to go and get it before we get home"

 

"Don’t worry, I'll go while you change" he got up and took Lya in his arms "I'm going to take her" Dany smiled and kissed him on the cheek

 

"Thank you honey, I'm going to call Missy so she has everything ready" they went to the car and they put Lya in her car seat "be a good girl with daddy" she kissed her forehead and then went to the driver's window where Jon was "make sure it's a chocolate one” she whispered, Jon smiled and shook his head

 

"Of course I’ll do love" Dany gave him a kiss and then entered the house

 

The streets were full of Christmas decorations and lights, the houses were decorated with trees, Jon and Dany had armed theirs a few days ago and had filled it with lights and colored ornaments, Lya had shouted for joy to see the decoration and was about to open the gifts that were already under it. That day Daenerys had insisted that several pictures be taken next to the tree to put on the album, so everyone, including Ghost, had posed in front of him, dressed in Christmas pajamas.

 

When he arrived at the store he saw how the people came out with big bags full of desserts of all kinds, go out the car with Lya in arms and went to the counter where Missy was

 

"Jon, Lya! Good to see you” she said smiling

 

"Hi Missy" he hugged her and Lya waved her hand greeting her

 

"Here I have Dany's cake" put a box in the showcase

 

"Thank you very much, if we do not take this for sure my sister kills us" he laughed as he took the box carefully "is chocolate right?" Missy laughed while nodding "well, if it wasn’t Dany would be the one who kills me" he said goodbye to her and went out the door.

 

"Hey" Jon turned around when he heard someone call him

 

"Hey, hi" was a man a bit taller than him, but thinner. He had long hair and a beard covered most of his face

 

"Hi ... do we know each other?" The guy was serious as he looked at him and Jon frowned

 

"No, you and I not" he looked at the baby and smiled "hello little Lya, how are you?" The girl looked at him and then put her face on Jon's shoulder "I'm Daario, Dany’s friend"

 

"Oh, right… Daario ..." Jon nodded as he looked at him suspiciously "would give you a hand ... but ..." he gestured showing his hands busy

 

"Of course, of course" Daario smiled "well, I was passing by to see Dany and I realized it was Lya, so since I had _never_ seen you I assumed you were Jon" Jon did not miss the way he said never, as making him notice his absence in these years; he clenched his jaw as he looked at him without saying anything "I guess Dany told you about me" he smiled sideways

 

"Yes, you are the photographer" saw Daario frowned and smirked "the one of the photos for the store"

 

"And a good friend of hers" Jon wanted to hit him, took just a few minutes to meet the guy and he already hate him. Daario looked at him smiling for a few seconds before adding "I came to see Dany, but since I find you I think you can give her my message. Tell her that I look forward to her answer ..." he smiled “at my proposal”

 

"Proposal?" Jon frowned as he looked at him

 

"She will understand" he winked and turned around to leave "ah, I almost forgot" look at him from the shoulder "take care of her, women like her don’t came very often ... and as they come they leave"

 

Jon's face hardened, but before he could say or do anything, Daario left.

 

"Son of a ..." Jon looked down to Lya, who was looking at him curiously "I'm sorry, darling" kissed her forehead and continued walking towards the car.

 

On the way home he tries to calm down and not think about what happened. He knew his annoyance made no sense, but it still infuriated him to think about that guy, the intentions he had with Daenerys, all the time he had been there with her. Jon sighed as he drove, did not trust him at all and wanted was that he stays away from his family.

 

When he got home, took the things out of the car and took Lya, he went in and left the cake on the table and went up the stairs; his daughter was asleep on his shoulder thanks to the car trip, so he went to leave her in the crib. He went to his room and before entering he recognized the scent of roses from Daenerys' perfume, found her standing in front of the mirror while applying her lipstick. Jon leaned against the door with his hands in his pockets as he looked at her smiling, she was wearing a red dress with thin straps that reached up to her knees, her hair fell in waves down her back and she wore high black heels. She looked beautiful, and all Jon wanted to do was take it off and take her to bed.

 

"You're doing it again" Daenerys smiled looking at him through the mirror

 

"What?" Jon smiled

 

"Staring at me longingly” she left the lipstick on the table and smiled as she moved to where he was "How do I look?" She turned and smiled

 

"I think we should cancel the dinner" he smiled and grabbed her by the waist approaching him "we should stay here, alone you, me and those heels" Dany giggled while caressing his jaw

 

"Mmm I like your idea" Daenerys rubbed her lips with Jon's, but before he kissed her she separated from him "but Sansa would kill us if we don’t go" she put her hands on the collar of his shirt and took off the tie, then unbutton the first two buttons "that's better" Jon smiled and kissed her neck "stop..." Dany giggle, felt Jon's hands on her bottom as he pulled her closer to him

 

"When we get there, I'll take revenge," Jon whispered and then walked away from her and looked at his watch. "We'd better get going, so we can get there sooner”

 

Dany smiled as she shook her head, took her bag and both left the room, Jon went to find his daughter and moments later go down with a sleeping Lya in arms, Dany took the box of the cake and both went to the car.

 

Jon took one of Dany's hands while they were driving and he smiled at her, she kissed him on the cheek and carefully removed the lipstick. While he was driving Jon caressed her wrist and thought about his meeting with Daario, he did not want to talk about it with her tonight, much less bring out their insecurities and jealousy. He was not going to let that ruin the night.

 

When they reach the house and parked the car, Jon went down to pic Lya and when the entered the door she ran awkwardly as she approached the room where his brother and sister were, Robb took a little girl and threw her into the air while she laughed

 

"God Robb, put her down!" Dany approached them with a look of concern "do you want to kill me?" He kissed her on the cheek and then shook his head

 

"More, more!" Lya shouted as she jumped in Robb's arms, he laughs looking at Dany and left her on the floor

 

"I'm sorry honey, but I do not want to die at the hands of your mother" he approached Jon and hugged him "don’t let your wife kill me" whispered and both laughed

 

"I heard you Robb" Dany was next to Arya and she laughed while taking Lya

 

"Jon, you're not wearing the sweater that Sansa made you" Arya pointed it with her finger "she is going to kill you"

 

Daenerys laughed as Jon rolled his eyes, opened her bag and pulled the horrendous sweater "do not think you're going to escape" she said as she moved in front of his eyes

 

Jon growled when he saw the sweater and everyone laughed, Dany approached him and gave it to him "use it, I want to take a lot of typical Christmas photos now that you are here" she pouted as she showed him the sweater.

 

"That's manipulation" he growled as he took the sweater and went up to the room

 

"I want to have a copy of those photos," Arya laughed as Dany sat on the sofa

 

"Wait until he has to put on the costume in the middle of the night" said Robb as he carried Lya on his legs and carefully covered her ears "is in the attic, so we'll have to distract this little girl to use it"

 

Dany laughed while nodding. He had told Jon about Santa's disguise at the Starks' house, which Robb had bought last year as a surprise to Lya. His brother-in-law had put it on Christmas morning and Dany had taken many pictures of the whole family; Lya had begun to cry when she saw him, which worsened when Robb took charge, wearing a beard and a false belly. That day they had waited for the snow to fall in the city, but to everyone's sorrow it had not happened. Dany hoped that this year would be different, he wanted to see the snow fall while being with his family.

 

Upon entering through the door, Jon went down to Lya and she ran awkwardly as she approached the room where her brother and sister were, Robb took a little girl and threw her into the air while she laughed

 

"My God Robb, lower her down" Dany approached them with a look of concern "do you want to kill me?" He kissed her on the cheek and then shook his head

 

"More, more!" Lya shouted as she jumped in Robb's arms, this river looking at Dany and left her on the floor

 

"I'm sorry little, but I do not want to die at the hands of your mother" she approached Jon and hugged him "do not let your wife kill me" whispered and both laughed

 

"I heard you Robb" Dany was next to Arya and she laughed while taking Lya

 

"Jon, you're not wearing the sweater that Sansa made you" Arya pointed it with her finger "is going to kill you"

 

Daenerys laughed as Jon rolled his eyes, opened his bag and pulled the horrendous sweater "do not think you're going to escape him" he said as he moved in front of his eyes

 

Jon growled when he saw the sweater and everyone laughed, Dany approached him and gave it to him "use it, I want to take many typical Christmas photos now that you are here" he pouted as he showed him the sweater.

 

"That's manipulation" he growled as he took the sweater and went up to the room

 

"I want to have a copy of those photos," Arya laughed as Dany sat on the sofa

 

"Wait until you have to put on the costume in the middle of the night" said Robb as he carried Lya on his legs and carefully covered his ears "is in the attic, so we'll have to distract this little girl to use it"

 

Dany laughed while nodding. She had told Jon about the Santa's costume at the Starks' house, which Robb had bought last year as a surprise for Lya. His brother-in-law had put it on Christmas morning and Dany had taken many pictures of the whole family; Lya had begun to cry when she saw him, which worsened when Robb took her in arms, wearing a beard and a false belly. That day they had waited for the snow to fall in the city, but to everyone's sadness that didn’t happened. Dany hoped that this year would be different, she wanted to see the snow fall while being with her family.

 

She looks back when she hears Arya let out a laugh. Robb was writhing with laughter on the couch and Lya clap her hands; Daenerys watched as Jon came down the stairs dressed in the horrible sweater, he came to her side and sat down while grunting

 

"This stings" he scratched his stomach and pulled the sleeves "just take the picture now, so I can take this thing off" Daenerys laughed and touched one of the bells making it sound

 

"You look adorable," she whispered as she kissed him on the cheek. Lya got off Robb's legs and walked to where Jon was, she laughed when she saw the reindeer with the red nose and touched it.

 

"Red! Red!” she shouted as touched the sweater, Jon sat her on his legs and the little girl laughed at the sound of the bells.

 

"JON!" Sansa appeared by the door "You look so adorable, from now on I'm going to do one every year, don’t move, I'll go for a matching hat" she ran up the stairs in the direction of the room. Jon growled and hid his head in Dany's neck, she laughed as she patted his hair

 

"Let's go before she comes," he murmured, hidden in her neck. Everyone laughed to hear him, Dany took out the cell phone and took a picture of Jon and Lya, then gave it to Arya to take one of the three of them. Jon put his arm around her and she curled up beside him, Arya beckoning Lya to laugh and take the picture.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

"I think I speak for everyone when I say that the best gift we could wish for, is to have Jon again with us. Finally, the family is complete and this is just one more proof that better things are coming… cheers” Robb raised the glass and the others follow him. Dany put her head on Jon's shoulder while trying to hold back the tears, he took her hand caressing it and kissed her forehead. Everyone was gathered at the table, Sansa's dinner was served and everyone had taken their corresponding place.

 

"These last years have been the hardest I've ever had" Jon said as he looked at his brothers "more than the physical pain, the hardest was thinking that I would not be next to you" his gaze went to his hand It was intertwined with that of Daenerys "despite everything, I always kept hoping to return home with all of you, that was my motor ..." his voice broke and he could see how his brothers had their eyes full of tears, at his side Dany kissed his shoulder and squeezed his hand "I'm not very good with words and that, but I want you to know that you are the most important thing in my life, and I'm happy to have you with me again"

 

He smiled and looked at his daughter who was at his side playing with a spoon "and I am even happier to have my beautiful daughter next to me" he looks at Dany and kiss her forehead "thank you for this wonderful gift, love" smiled and caressed her cheek as he leaned down and kissed her gently.

 

"I love you" whispered Daenerys pinking her lips, Jon smiled and kissed her again, when she separated he looked at his daughter and kissed her hair, the little girl took the spoon and passed it while giving him a smile.

 

When he turned his eyes he saw Sansa wiping the tears and Robb patting her shoulder trying to comfort her. Arya smiled and winked, Jon nodded and looked at Dany who was smiling at Sansa trying to calm her down.

 

"Well, no more tears, we have to eat before it gets cold" Jon said as he looked at them and everyone nodded.

 

 

"I didn’t think there was anything worse than that sweater" Daenerys laughed as she zipped up Santa's costume. He growled as he adjusted his beard and turned to look at her; she had to make a great effort not to laugh when she saw him, his beard was white and almost halfway across his chest, almost covering his entire face, and the false belly rose in a very funny way on his stomach. Dany took the glasses from the table and put them on, Jon opened his arms as he walked around and Dany could not contain the laughter. He approached her and as he could hug her

 

"You should wear the Mrs. Claus costume" said Jon. Daenerys laughed as she felt his beard on his neck, put his hands around him and kissed him.

 

"No way" laughed to feel his false belly against hers. Jon sighed and took the red sack full of gifts and put it on his shoulder

 

"Well, I have to see the good side, at least I do not have to go down the chimney" he murmured as he adjusted the large belt

 

"Do not say much, maybe Arya tells you to do it" she took his hand and they approached the stairs "I'm going down and then I give you the signal"

 

Daenerys went downstairs and found the others in the room next to the tree. Arya played with Lya and she saw her the little girl smiled and showed her a wooden sword. She looks at Arya with a raised eyebrow and she just laughed raising her arms

 

"It's not real," she said. Dany shook her head and took her daughter in her arms

 

"Are you excited for the gifts, honey?" Lya nodded as she moved the little sword with her hands. The sound of small bells was heard “what is it?” she said. Dany laughed as she watched her daughter move impatiently in her arms as she tried to get off. She put her in the floor and the little one moved around looking for the source of the sound

 

"Ho, Ho, Ho" Jon down the stairs holding the big red bag "I have been told that there is a small girl here who has behaved very well this year" he approached them and Lya stared at him with her eyes open " Are you Lya?” Jon knelt in front of her and took one of her little hands, his daughter nodded as she looked at him curiously

 

"Look darling" Dany knelt by his side and stroked his hair "It's Santa, love. He came to visit you from the north pole” behind her she could hear Arya laughing and Robb taking pictures with the camera. Lya looked at her and shook her head "What's up darling? You do not have to be scared, Santa is your friend "

 

"Not Santa." Lya shook her head as she approached Jon carefully, she touches his belly and smiled as he gave him a pat on the hair

 

"Santa is very happy to see you Lya" Jon said as he took her in his arms and stood up

 

"No" Lya shook her head. Jon looked at Daenerys with a frown, did not know what his daughter wanted to say, maybe she did not like Santa, he was suddenly afraid. He looks at Dany with concern and she got up and approached Lya and took one of her hands

 

"Honey, it's Santa. He came to visit you and bring you gifts” she whispers as she moved her hand “you do not have to be scared, Santa is your friend” her daughter shook her head and Daenerys looked at Jon without knowing what to do

 

"Not Santa," Lya repeated as she shook her head. Jon sat on the couch with the girl in his lap and took one of her hands. Lya looked at his beard and then his eyes, frowned her small eyebrows and shook her head "Not Santa"

 

"Maybe she knows" Daenerys heard Robb whisper. She watches as her daughter caressed Jon's fake beard and he looked at her without knowing what to do

 

"Mommy, not Santa" Lya looked at her smiling, Daenerys did not know what to do, everyone was silent as they tried to think about what the little girl wanted to say.

 

"Honey, what do you mean?" Dany knelt in front of the couch as she watched her. Lya sighed dramatically as she looked at her mother shaking her head

 

"Little Lya," Jon said in a low voice. "Do you want to see your presents?" His daughter shook her head and took one of his fingers in her hands, started playing with them. Jon looked at Dany and she just lifted the shoulders without knowing what to do.

 

"Mommy" Lya moved her hand so that Daenerys approached her, put her mouth to her ear and whispered "it's not Santa Mommy"

 

"I think we have to open the gifts" said Jon looking at Dany, sigh and then nodded "come Lya, let's see the gifts that Santa brought you"

 

"Not Santa" Lya said, hugged Jon by the neck and put her head on his shoulder "Not Santa ..."

 

"I do not understand anything" Arya said with a frown. Jon watched as everyone was left speechless and not knowing what to do. Her daughter had her head resting on his shoulder while playing with her fake beard. After a few moments, she looked up and put her hands on his cheeks

 

"Not Santa" she looked at Dany and then saw him again while smiling "Not Santa ... daddy" Jon was speechless when he heard her. His daughter smiled at him as she tried to remove his false beard, he could hear Daenerys sobbing and covered her mouth with hands. "Daddy!” Lya repeated and removed his beard, with the small hands touched his cheek and looked at him smiling, Jon felt his eyes filled with tears, he kissed Lya's hand and smiled at her

 

"Yes darling, I'm your dad" he whispered and kissed her on the cheek. His daughter put her head on his shoulder and Jon stroked her hair. He looks at Daenerys who was sitting on the floor next to him, her cheeks were full of tears as she smiled, Jon took her hand and caressed it. He kisses his daughter's head and she looks at him smiling. He had no words to express what he was feeling right now, his daughter knew who he was, even dressed in this ridiculous costume, she recognized him. Jon was waiting this moment for weeks, but nothing he could have imagined could be compared to this, it was much better than he had ever thought. Daenerys had encouraged Lya to say dad before, but the little girl had not done it; although Jon had assured her that the little girl would say it when she was ready, the truth was that part of him was saddened to learn that her daughter did not recognize him. She did not recognize it until now. Jon hugged his little girl while kissing her hair.

 

"Look!" Sansa approached the window smiling and pointed outward. Everyone got up and saw how the snowflakes were falling, filling the streets with a white blanket. Jon smiled as he sees how his daughter looked with open eyes at the snow, at his side Daenerys hugged him while putting her head on his shoulder; Jon kissed her on the forehead and stroked her back

 

"It's the best Christmas in the world," she whispered as she looked at him smiling. Jon kissed her on the lips while hugging her more tightly "I love you" whispered

 

"love you" Jon smiled and kissed her forehead. They kept embracing each other as they watched as little by little everything went white

 

"Snow!" Lya shouted and looked at Jon "Daddy, play with snow" Jon looked at Robb to know if it was good that Lya came out, although she was already recovered from pneumonia, didn’t know if it was convenient to go out to the snow

 

"We can take her out for a moment to see it, but we have to warm her up very well" said Robb. Sansa took Lya and sat her in a chair while putting her a jacket and a scarf.

 

"Don’t you want to take off that costume” whispered Dany looking at him. Jon nodded and went up to the room to change. He took off his false belly and the rest, took his jacket and felt in one of the pockets the small bundle, smiled and went down the stairs; Lya was in front of the window, jumping out of Dany's hand, when she saw him, she ran to him and jumped into his arms

 

"Daddy snow, snow." Jon smiled and kissed her on the forehead. They went outside and saw the snowflakes fall, carefully placed Lya on the floor and the baby touched the ground with her gloved hands, smiled and took a little, Jon and Dany sat next to her on the floor while her daughter I showed them the snow.

 

After playing for a while, Robb told them it was better to enter Lya. Arya took the hand the girl while it threw an accomplice glance to him to Jon and it entered the house. Daenerys got up and wiped the snow off her pants, before entering the house Jon took her hand holding her

 

"Wait a minute," said Jon. Dany looked at him smiling and took his hands "I just want to tell you that I love you and that this has been the best night I could wish for" he whispered as he looked at her

 

"I love you too" she smiled caressing his cheek. She felt the snowflakes fall and closed her eyes, lifted her head and felt them on the cheeks. Jon smiled when he saw her and walked away from her "you had to be here for that to happen... a Snow" she smiled and opened her eyes "Jon?" mutter when she didn’t see him in front of her. She turned around and then gasped when she saw him kneeling in front of her. "Jon ... what… what are you doing?" whisper

 

"Daenerys, my love" smiled "a few years ago I made the most important decision in my life when I ask you to be my wife" he took her hands and kiss them "now I do it again with the same certainty of years ago, knowing that you are the person whom I love the most and with I want to spend the rest of my life. You were there when I needed you the most, in good times and in bad times ... not even death could separate us” he inspires and caress her hands" you are the love of my life and I don’t know what would be of me if you were not by my side. I want to spend my days with you, wake up every morning with you by my side, sleep next to you and grow old next to you” the tears came out of Daenerys eyes and with one of her hands she covered her mouth to prevent the sobs come out "Dany ... do you want to be my ..." before the sentence ended, she hugged him kneeling and kissed him. Jon smiled as he hugged her. After a few seconds they separated and Daenerys looked at him smiling

 

"Yes," she whispers. Jon smiled and pulled the ring from his jacket pocket "I thought I had lost it" she whispered as she looked at him. Jon took his hand and put the ring on her finger

 

"With this ring we started our story long ago" he whispers and kiss her knuckles "and now we start a new one together" Dany nodded and put her hands around his neck. They kissed while the snow wrapped them in a white blanket. In the distance they heard the cheers of his brothers from the window of the house, but he could only think of the woman in his arms.

 

The woman he would be with for the rest of his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I hope you like the chapter!!
> 
> It was a very long one becase I`ll start my exams this and the next week, so I don`t think I`ll be able to post a new one in that time (please don`t hate me)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter and please comment! It means the world to me read all your thoughts, and they make me wanna keep writing the story, so please please comment!
> 
> see you in two weeks :D


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m back! (for a little bit hahaha)
> 
> Still in exams, but I took a time free to relax (exam weeks are the worst) so in order to keep my mind away from the test books, I write something :D  
> The time line is years before, when Jon and Dany meet. It`s short, but I hope you like it :)
> 
> Please leave a lot of comments, they mean the world to me!!

Chapter 6:

 

Jon couldn`t get used to Dragonstone weather, despite being a coastal city, it was rainy and cold; a part of him was grateful for the resemblance to Winterfell, but that also make him miss for his old home. He sighed as he walked through the streets and ssaw the stores; He hated shopping, he was a man of simple tastes and didn`t go shopping unless it was necessary ... but he had to find a gift for his sister.

 

After a momento of seaching, he give up, crossed the street and looked for the keys of his apartment, maybe he can find something online, a nice dress or a bag ... the girls liked that kind of thing, yes, that`s what he`ll do; he took the keys out of his pocket and looked up to see the bookshop next to his building. Maybe he could give her a book, something about romance or so

 

When he opened the door, there was a  sound of the bells that were above the door, a pleasant aroma of coffee and roses, next to it there were several pictures with phrases of authors, a couple of tables and a sofa. He went to the counter and saw a lady with silver hair and violet eyes… he had never seen something like that in his life…

 

"Welcome" a woman who smiled, causing small wrinkles to form in her eyes "I'm Rhaella, can I help you with something?"

 

"Hello... yes, I'm looking for a book for my sister, her birthday is close and I thought about giving her a romantic novel" he said and let out a sigh "I dont know much about that, if you could help me...”

 

Rhaella laughed while nodding "do not worry sweetheart, there are many options to choose from, in the third corridor, are several new and classic authors that she may like, my daughter is with some books there, she can help you" she smiled and pointed to the place where there were several books on a shelf

 

Jon smiled and nodded, then walk towards the books, but when he arrive the was no one. He sighed and looked at the titles, trying to think which would be better. Looked at the covers but they were all the same. There were couples embracing, holding hands or simply big letters with the title; he had no idea what to choose ...

 

He knelt down to see the books below, they looked like classic novels, those with knights in armor rescuing the damsel in danger ... Jon smiled at the thought of Arya and the criticism she would make of those novels. He took one of the books and saw that the cover was a shirtless man standing behind a woman wearing a corset and her hair down. He frowned as he shook his head, no, he wouldn`t give some erotic fantasy to his sister.

 

"Can I help you?" Jon heard the melodious voice and looked up. Beside was a girl who held several books in her arms. Jon got up while looking at the book in his hands and sighed

 

"I try to find something for my sister, it's her birthday and I ..." the words died in his mouth when he saw her. She was possibly the most beautiful woman he`d ever seen. Her eyes were violet, but  more hypnotizing than the lady at the entrance, and her silvery blonde hair fell in waves, long and throughout her body, which was small but curvilinear. He try to keep talking, but felt so lost in those eyes that he could not find words.

 

"I do not think it's a good idea for a brother to give that kind of books," she said laughing as she looked at the book in his hands.

 

"I ... emm yes, of course" he laugh nervously "I have no idea what to give her and I was seeing these here, but the last thing I want her to think is that I`m trying to give her a sex education talk or something"  joke while looking at the cover and he frowned. She let out a giggle as she covered her eyes with her hand; Jon smiled at the sight, her cheeks were flushed and her laugh was adorable

 

"That would be very embarrassing," she said, still laughing, Jon nodded as he put the book back in its place "I think you could give her something less ... intense" she smiled and winked at Jon; he could feel his ears heat up .. God, he felt like a teenager... he was already a man and didn`t understand why he got so nervous "something classic maybe ... there`s `Pride and prejudice` ... goes beyond romance, but I think that your sister would like it” she took a book and give it to him. Jon nodded as he saw the cover, very different from the ones he had seen before.

 

"Yes, I think she might like this one." He looked back at the violet eyes and smiled at her; then saw a slight blush fill her cheeks and she pull her eyes away from him, looking at the books she had in arms

 

"Well, I hope you like it" she look up and this time smiled shyly.

 

"I'm sure ..." Jon tried to think of something to say, he wanted to keep talking to her, but had no idea what to do or say. "I'm not much of a reader of this kind of stories,  so I had no idea which one to choose"

 

"Guilty…" she smiled as she put a hand on her chest "is one of my favorites"

 

Jon laughed while looking at the book in his hands "What is your favorite?" He said "maybe she likes it" he said trying to sound casual, and then he want to hit his forehead, what kind of flirting was that? He sounded like an idiot and was sure he looked like one. She smiled at him and put her fingers on her chin

 

"Mmm my favorite book ... it's hard to chose" she was silent for a moment while thinking "I think maybe ... 'Perfect'" she said with a big smile "from Judith McNaught"

 

"Judith... McNaught," Jon muttered. "I'm sorry, but I have no idea who she is." He shook his head. She smiled and searched the shelves for a book and gave it to him

 

"It's one of my favorite books" she smiled and her eyes lit up

 

"Well, if you tell me it's your favorite then I'll take it" he smiled and could see how her cheeks blushed again

 

"I'm sure your sister will like it," she murmured as she played with the tip of one of the books on her arms, without looking at him

 

"Oh, no... this one is not for her," he said. She looked up and he could see the confusion on her face "it`s for me ... so I can know a little more about you" he murmured slowly, staring at her. He didn`t know where that come from, he was very reserved, but with her he felt relaxed and more open

 

"Well... I think we have a problem, then" she said. Jon sighed internally, thinking that maybe he was too far away. "You already know something about me, but I still don`t know your name" she said smiling. Jon sighed in relief and returned the smile

 

"Jon," he said, extending his hand. She smiled and as she could gave a squeeze while trying not to drop the books.

 

"Daenerys" she said. Jon had never heard that name, but for him it was just as beautiful as her "well, Jon... I hope you like it"

 

"I'm sure i will" he look at the book and smiled "I'll let you know, if you want... maybe we could... emm, I mean… maybe ..." He moved from one place to another and in one of those he took a step closer to the shelf, but didn`t see that he had left a book on the floor and slipped with it. In his attempt to took balance, he grabbed the hold of the shelf on his side, with such bad luck that several books fell. He swore as he bent down and tried to collect them all. Beside him, Daenerys laughed as she too bent down and helped him.

 

"I'm sorry, I didn`t see the book, sorry" he muttered in embarrassment as he tried not to look at her

 

"It's okay, do not worry" she said as they both got up with the books in their arms "it was an accident, it's okay" she smiled and put them in place. Jon closed his eyes as he tried to hide his shame, he was definitely acting like a teenager

 

"I... thanks emm for the book ... I ... I'll read it" he murmured trying to forget his attempt to invite her out, possibly she would think him a fool.

 

Daenerys smiled as she put the last book "I would love it" she said looking at him with some shyness

 

"what?" He said without understanding

 

"Going out with you, maybe get some coffee" she murmur, looking at him with wide eyes. Jon was speechless, he would never have thought that she wanted to go out with him... a smile formed on his face as he nodded.

 

"Yeah, sure, of course... tomorrow perhaps?" he whisper. She smiled and nodded

 

"you can pick me up here. Maybe about five? "

 

Jon nodded quickly while smiling. He could not believe he was going to have a date with her

 

"That will be perfect" he smiled "until tomorrow then" he murmured and she nodded givin him a smile that he found the most beautifull in the world.

 

 

When he arrived at his apartment, Jon took the book and lay down on the bed. It seemed strange, but he felt it was a connection with her; He opened it and began to read the pages. Soon he lost himself in the words and when he to notice, he was already halfway through. He smiled, and could understand why she liked it. He really wanted to talk to her about it, and maybe learn a little more about her.

He was looking foward that tomorow came soon, so he could see her again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you were wondering, yes, Dany`s favorite book is mine (hahaha). I really recommend it if you like romantic stories with a LOT of angs, fluff and a bit of smut (of course hahah). 
> 
> And if you want to know wich book Jon pick from the shelf, is called `Man of my dreams` from Johanna Lindsey (a good one too)
> 
> (there`s a meme of this book too, if you wanna see it hahah http://gethashtags.com/photo/1257424416413344309_1820013607 )
> 
> See you next week!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New one!! 
> 
>  
> 
> Ps: sorry for the grammar, english is not my first language

Chapter 7: 

   

 

The sky was gray, but Daenerys tought it was perfect. The rain meant being able to be at home and enjoy the day with Jon and her daughter. Things were getting better, and more since the little girl already recognized Jon as her dad. Dany smiled as she remembered how Lya called "daddy" to Jon on Christmas eve; her baby finally knew who he was, and for her that was one of the best things that could happen. She knew that Jon wished with all his heart the moment when his daughter said it, and when it finally happened, she could saw how all the emotions overwhelmed him at that moment.  

 

Daenerys had also wanted the little girl to call him that. Sometimes, while she nursed her in the room, she would tell things about her and Jon, she thought that maybe her daughter would finally recognize him as his father. Lya listened mindfully when she talked about her relationship with him... about all her dates, the romantic details he did to her, the first time they said 'I love you'. She did not know if her daughter understood the stories, but she did listen to them and once in a while she would laugh when she said something funny.  

 

Sometimes Jon would arrive while she was telling them, and together they would start talking to Lya about their relationship. Every time he told his daughter about her, Daenerys felt fall more in love with him; the way Jon said how much he loved her and how being with her felt like his world was complete, it made Dany more filled with love for him. Together they spent hours talking, even after Lya fell asleep in Daenerys' arms, while she lay back in Jon's arms.  

 

She went into the kitchen and saw Ghost lying in front of the door as he watched the rain fall. She smiled and lay down to caress his white hair  

 

"I'm sorry you cannot get out, honey," she said scratching behind his ears. Ghost let out a sigh and Daenerys laughed when she heard it. She kissed him on the head and then went to make some tea. While waiting for it to be ready, she felt arms hugging her from behind; she smiled and leaned against Jon's chest and felt his lips on her ear  

 

"What are you doing?" Jon whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck and she laughed lifting her shoulder to keep him from breathing there.  

 

"Tea, do you want some?" she murmurs looking at him over the shoulder. Jon groan in response and hid his face in her neck as he took a bite. Daenerys laughed as she tried to pull away from him "stop it" she said giggling   

 

"What I want is to snuggle with you" whispered "it's the perfect weather for that" he hugged her harder and Dany smiled caressing his arm  

 

"Netflix and chill?" she said smiling and kissed his beard. Jon laughed and kissed her on the lips while caressing her belly. Daenerys turned in his arms to face him and continued kissing him, while he caressed her hips and played with the tip of her blouse. The noise of the teapot whistling separated them and Dany bit her lip and kissed him, then turned to make tea.  

 

Jon leaned back on the table while he saw her, smiled when he saw her getting on tiptoes to reach the upper cabinet to get the tea. He approached and took the box to download  

 

"Thank you honey" she said as she put the bag in the hot water. She brought the cup to her lips and sighed at the taste. When she looked at the cup in her hands, she saw the ring on her finger and smiled. The last years she had the ring on her neck, but now it was back where he belonged, like Jon.  

 

"What are you thinking about?" Jon whispered hugging her from behind  

 

Daenerys smiled as she rested her head on his shoulder "I do not want a big wedding" she whisper "something intimate ... I know it's a celebration, but for me it only matters that you're there” with one of her hands she caressed the arm that enveloped her  

 

"I don`t want it to be something big either," he said "although I know that as soon as my sisters find out they are going to do something big," he said. Dany laughed as she nodded, turned to hug him better and hid her face in his neck. "When do you want to do it?"  

 

"As soon as possible" she said hugging him harder "I don`t want to wait"  

 

"Three weeks?" Jon looked at her as he caressed her cheek.  

 

"Two" she smiled and kissed him. He grabbed her waist while stroking her lower back; Dany ran her fingers through Jon's arms, while caressing his shoulders.  

 

"Very impatient" Jon laughed. Dany took his lip between her teeth bit him  

 

"A lot" he said and kissed him  

 

Suddenly, Jon grabbed her hips and sat her on the table; Daenerys chuckled as she opened her legs so that he positioned himself between them. Jon's kisses came down her neck and his hand caressed her thigh, she was grateful that she was dressed in a skirt, so he could go deeper to touch her panties. She sighed as she put her legs around his waist and pulled him closer; she put her head back to give Jon more access, and began to take off his shirt.  

 

With his chest bare, Jon kissed her lips again, pulled the dress up until it was around her waist "do you want to go to the room?" He said while kissing the beginning of her breast and his hands caressed her buttocks  

 

"No ..." she sighed and arching her back as she felt one of Jon's hands playing with her nipple "don`t stop"  

 

Jon took off all of her dress, his lips brushing her breasts over the bra, while his hands went to the clasp to take it off. Once free, his lips closed on one of the nipples, and his tongue traveled the entire halo; Daenerys moaned his name and took his head to keep it in her chest. She could feel Jon's cock growing, so she start moved her hips until he groaned and carefully nipped her.  

 

"Jon," she moaned, he kept kissing her breasts and slowly he went down her belly until he got to her panties. Quickly removed them and began to kiss her thighs and hips. She leaned back on the table, and took Jon's hair between her fingers while caressing his head. Her body arched and a small scream came out of her mouth as she felt Jon's tongue caressing her cunt. "Yes ... ahhh yes!" Her hips moved to follow the rhythm of Jon's lips.  

 

He takes her thighs to open her legs wider, until her feet are on the table. He took her clitoris between his lips and played with him; her hips moved to have more of his mouth and from her lips came moans and cries of pleasure. Jon then touched her entrance with two of his fingers, until he submerged them and felt the walls squeeze. She moaned as he moved and caressed that sensitive place that he knew drove her crazy.  

 

"JON!" Daenerys shouted as her body arched as she felt Jon's fingers and tongue more intensely. "Yes ... yes love, there" her hands caressed her breasts and she moved her hips to feel it more. She felt the tension concentrate in her belly and her moans grew stronger. 

 

"Cum for me darling" groan Jon as he moved his lips and fingers tighter. Daenerys shouted as she felt the orgasm go through her body, arched and her hands took Jon's head. He kept licking her clit while caressing her belly that still moved with the spasms of pleasure.  

 

"Come here," Daenerys sighed, taking him by the shoulders and pulling him close to her. Jon pulled down his pants and his cock caressed her belly and entrance, moaned at how soft and wet she was; She put her hand under him and caressed him until she heard him moan  

 

Her hands moved faster and one of her fingers caressed its tip, feeling the wetness that was beginning to form. Jon growled and kissed her deeply, their tongues starting to rub as one of Dany's arms wrapped around his shoulders.  

 

Jon separated her hand from his member and approached it to his entrance, soon it was entering and both moaned when it was completely inside her. Then he began to move while putting his hands on either side of her head to keep the balance. Daenerys took him from his buttocks as she moved her hips to the rhythm of his. Their lips met and their kiss became as intense as their thrusts.  

 

"Ahh, Jon, yes!" She moaned and Jon brought his hands up to where they both joined to caress her clit. He felt her release close, so he moved his fingers faster as his member came out and in, caressing her most sensitive point "Yes, yes, yes" Daenerys groaned to reach the climax again and Jon went crazy feeling her walls squeezing harder and harder. His movements became erratic, until he reached orgasm and his seed filled his womb.   

 

Dany kept moving her hips, trying to take everything Jon gave her. His head was now on her chest, and she was stroking his hair while he recovered. She could feel the wetness between their bodies that were still attached, and a feeling of sadness took over her at the thought that his seed would never quicken, that she would not have another child of Jon.  

 

"Hey ... are you okay? Did I hurt you? "Jon's worried gaze met hers as his fingers stroked her cheek  

 

"No ... no darling, you would never hurt me" Dany smiled trying to erase her worry  

 

"so? What's up darling?” He whispered and got up taking her with him and stroking her face. Daenerys looked down as her eyes filled with tears. She took a deep breath trying to calm down and shook her head  

 

"Nothing ... nothing"  whisper and kiss him on the lips trying to silence the protest that Jon was going to do "I love you" she said caressing his cheek  

 

"Dany ... tell me the truth, love," whispered Jon. She sighed and hugged him putting her head on his shoulder "honey ..."  

 

"It's just that ..." her voice broke and she tried to hold back the tears "it hurts me to know that we will not have another baby ... because of me we will not have any more children" she hid her face in his neck and Jon hugged her with more strength  

 

"... shh, do not cry love" Jon kissed her head and caressed her back "look at me love ..." took her face and cleaned her cheeks "I love you, darling. I don`t want you to blame yourself again, can you hear me? Your value is not measured by that, honey. What matters is that we are together, that we love each other ...” he kisses her and she smiled “life has already given us a beautiful daughter; you and her are the most important thing for me, together we are complete. If life gives us another baby, we will receive it with all the love of the world, but if not, then, everything will be fine”  

 

Daenerys nodded and hugged him again. She knew that she should be grateful for the blessing of having at least her daughter, but her heart aches at the thought that she could not engender another life.  

 

    

~ ° ~  

    

 

"Say something ..." Daenerys whispered looking at Jon. He was silent as he got up from the bed and went to the window. She closed her eyes while cursing inside, why did she have to bring up the subject of Daario's proposal? She did not want that to cause problems with Jon, but knew she had to tell him about the Lannisters and their idea of the commercial with Lya. She was not sure if that was a good idea, her daughter was just a year old and although she had already appeared in the pictures of the bakery, this was another level.  

 

Besides, there was the matter that Daario would be the photographer. She knew that was what could bother Jon.  

 

"Jon ..." Dany looked at him and sat on the bed  

 

"Do it" he said and turned to look at her "it's a very good idea, it can also help for the new store" he nodded and approached, knelt in front of her and kissed her hands  

 

"Are you sure?"  murmur. "What about...Daario? Does not it bother you that he's there, too? "  

 

Jon sighed and got up, ran his hands through your hair and walked back and forth  

 

"I was not going to tell you this; because I did not want you to bother ... I already am very upset with that asshole..."  

 

"What are you talking about? What happened? "Daenerys got up and looked at him worried   

 

"Nothing happened ... just that the day I went to find the cake I meet him" Jon said and sat on the bed "her threw me hints of 'he had never seen me' obviously implying that I had not been here and then he told me that 'women like you go easily'” he said with growl  

 

Daenerys was with her mouth open when she heard that. She knew Daario resented Jon, but she never thought he would be able to say or imply something like that. she put her head in hands and sighed.  

 

"I'm going to talk to him, this cannot go on like this. He is no one to tell you those things” he said. Jon shook his head as he sat next to her  

 

"I do not want you to be around that guy. I agree that we make the deal with the Lannister, but we have to talk to them to hire another photographer” he said. She nodded while looking at his fingers. That was just what she had not wanted; she thought maybe the situation with Daario could be the same as before. How wrong she was  

 

"I'm going to call them to make an appointment" she sighed and took one of his hands "I'm sorry honey, I did not want any of this to happen" she whisper weakly. Jon caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead  

 

"None of this is your fault, love ... you'll see how everything will be all right" he hugged her and she nodded.  

 

"I do not understand why everything has to get so complicated" she murmured to his neck "I mean we were just friends ... and that date was a disaster" she sighed and lay down on the bed with open arms "Why men have to be so dramatic?” she exclaim looking at him. Jon let out a laugh and fell beside her on the bed. Daenerys frowned and turned around until she was on her elbows  

 

"Honey, you are the dramatic ones" said Jon still laughing. Daenerys opened her mouth indignantly and with a movement climbed on his hips.  

 

"We are not dramatic!" she said and started tickling him. Jon smiled and let her do it for a moment, until he suddenly turned around and got her under his body.  

 

"Honey, any man would become dramatic fighting for a woman like you," he whispered, kissing her neck. Daenerys writhed laughing  

 

"Enough!" Laughed and took his face in his hands "I do not want you to fight with him" whisper serious  

 

"If he keeps getting into our lives ..." mumble seriously. Dany sighed and got up from the bed.  

 

"No fights" she said as she pointed a finger at him. Jon growled and put an arm in his face  

 

"You ruin all the fun"  

 

Daenerys leaned down and kissed her forehead. She got up and went to the closet, taking one of her blouses, saw a box in the background and smiled. She had forgotten it was there ... she took it off and went to the bed and put it there.  

 

"Honey, look" she said as she sat next to Jon. She leaned on one elbow.  

 

"What is it?" he murmur looking at the things inside the box  

 

"It's some things for my pregnancy and when Lya was born" she smiled "I showed you her photos, but completely forget that this was also there" she take an envelope from the box and gave it "is the blood test they did me" she said and then take out a small stick "although I knew it was positive and it is practically impossible that they were wrong, when I returned home I bought one of these tests" she said. Jon smiled as he saw how happy she was seeing that "I wanted to be sure of all possible sources" laughed and gave him the stick "is silly ... but I think at that time I needed it" her whisper this time was weak. She kept seeing things and pulled out a CD. She smiled and put it on the TV DVD and they both sat on the bed to watch it "is the video of the ultrasounds. They made me several, so I collected them all on a CD” she said leaning her head on Jon's shoulder.  

 

He saw the screen for a few moments, but all he saw was a black background and some rare letters in the corners. it did not look like a baby.  

 

"I do not understand ... Where's Lya?" He muttered, leaning down to see more closely. Dany laughed and pointed her finger at a space on the screen  

 

"Here, right here," she murmured, "I had a few weeks, so it was not bigger than a bean” she said. Jon smiled and watched as the image changed to another ultrasound. This time he could see the small figure of his daughter; A few moments later there was a repetitive noise and Jon looked at her with wide eyes. "That's the heartbeat," she murmured smiling. Jon was watching the screen with his eyes open. The image changed again several times and he could see how his daughter was growing and growing. He could see how she moved in Dany's belly and that had him amazed.  

 

"Look how she moves!" He mutter pointing at the screen. Daenerys laughed as she nodded and caressed his arm. Jon smiled and put his arm around her shoulders to bring her closer to him.  

 

"Your daughter moved a lot. And she kicked very hard” she said laughing “she almost did not let me sleep ... thank goodness that when she was born, she did not wake up at all at night” 

 

They continued to watch the video for a few more minutes, and when it finished, she showed him more things of the baby. There were shoes, small bibs, rattles and some Mamluks from when she was born. Even a little dress that Sansa had made for the baby.  

 

Jon looked with nostalgia at the objects, felt the same oppression in the chest before. All those things he had lost ... not been in those wonderful moments. And even though he knew that now he was here again, could not live those moments again even if he wanted to.  

 

"Love ..." Dany whispered caressing his jaw. Sh kissed him on the cheek and gave a comforting smile "do not think about anything ... you're here, that's what matters" she muttered, putting her forehead to his. Jon sighed and hugged her, putting his face in her hair and inhaling her scent. He try to put aside the nostalgia that filled him, but knew it was something that would haunt him forever.  

 

"I'm fine," he whispered and kissed her. He pulled away from her and caressed her cheek. Daenerys smiled and kissed the palm of her hand.  

 

"I know what will cheer you up" she said caressing his lower lip. Jon raised an eyebrow and she smiled "I'm going to make you a cake. That always cheer you up.” Jon laughed and Dany got up and took him by the hand to follow her.  

 

   

She moved the spoon mixed all the ingredients. She loved to cook, but even more to make desserts. It was something she had learned from her mother and that whenever she did reminded her of her. It was a way to keep her memory forever. 

 

She put the mixture in the bowl and put it in the oven. Sitting at the table was Jon, who cut the chocolate and strawberries. He was wearing one of her aprons with the name of the company in large and curvilinear letters, beside him was Lya in her little chair that moved her hands and feet, releasing gurgles of joy. Daenerys smiled as Jon cut a strawberry into small pieces and gave one to his daughter, who bit it with enthusiasm, with the few teeth she had.  

 

Her phone vibrated and she saw it was a message from Tyion Lannister, one of Lannister's partners. She opened in mail to see what answer he had given.  

 

"One of the Lannister brothers answered the email" she said approaching Jon and showing him the cell phone "he wants us to meet for a meeting, and so talk about the proposal"  

 

Jon nodded as he read the message "yes, he says we meet him at one of the stores they have here"  

 

"I'm going to answer him" she murmured while writing on the cell phone. She did not know why, but was excited about this. Know that her little one was going to leave in one of the most important brands in the country. "This is very exciting" she smiled as she wrote, Jon laughed to see her and turned to where his daughter  

 

"It seems that Mommy is more excited than you" he said tickling her. The little girl laughed and took one of the strawberries, bringing it to Jon's mouth. He smiled and kissed her little fingers full of fruit juice  

 

"Cake!" Lya said raising her hands. Jon smiled and kissed her on the cheek.  

 

"It seems that someone is impatient for dessert" he muttered looking at Daenerys. She laughed and then rolled her eyes  

 

"As long as it's not before bedtime, it's fine with me" she muttered and pinched her daughter's cheek "I do not want to be awake playing or telling stories ... right sweetheart?" Her daughter laughed and Dany gave her hands a kiss on her cheek.  

 

After eating the cake, they decided to watch a movie, which at Lya's request was animated. Dany smiled when she saw Jon staring at the screen, as did her daughter. She leaned back on her shoulder and yawned, minutes later, it was like her eyes were closing and as the dream caught her.  

   

 

 

~ ° ~  

 

   

 

The building where Lannister's was located was approximately 4 floors tall; Jon, Daenerys and Lya climbed into the elevator to get to Tyrion's office.  Upon reaching the floor, they walked to the reception, where a woman led them to Tyrion's office 

 

"Nice to meet you," he said as he shook hands with both of them. "My name is Tyrion Lannister ... you must be Daenerys right?"  

 

"Nice to meet you too" she said waving her hand.  

 

"And you are ..." he said while waving Jon's hand  

 

"Jon Snow, Lya's father" he said.  

 

Tyrion frowned as he looked at both of them 

 

"Are you the father?" Tyrion muttered "I'm sorry, but I thought Daario was Lyanna's dad ... or at least that's what he told me when he talked to me ..."  

 

Daenerys could see Jon tensing and clenching his jaw. She closed her eyes trying to contain the anger that she felt, and breathed in trying to calm down.  

 

"I do not know why he said that," she muttered once they all sat down. "The truth is that I'm so surprised that I do not know what to say" sigh  

 

Tyrion nodded as he looked at both of them "of course, of course. I understand clearly. Maybe I heard wrong or it was an mistake"  

 

But Daenerys knew it was non of that. She was sure that Daario had said that with all the intention of the world. She felt so angry at him, that with more reason did not want him to be part of the Project  

 

"Well ... leaving that misunderstanding aside" said Tyrion somewhat uncomfortably "I must tell you that I am happy that you accepted the proposal. When we saw the pictures of your daughter we were delighted with her. Besides being a very pretty girl, she is very sweet and extroverted, something that we look for in our campaign. The idea of this new collection for children comes from months of work and research, and now that it is a fact, we want to do advertising in a big way” he continued talking about the project while Dany and Jon listened attentively.  

 

"Everything would be done here at Winterfell?" Said Jon. Tyrion shook his head and handed him some papers  

 

"The photos will be made in Kings Landing, that's where we have our main store, in addition to the locations we have already chosen and the studio where the photos will be taken. It will not take more than a couple of days, so it will not be long "  

 

Dany nodded as she looked at the documents with the ideas and locations. Seeing Daario's name as a photographer she let out a sigh and turned to Tyrion  

 

"Mr Lannister, we are really interested in your idea, and gladly would accept the proposal ..." Jon sighed and she took his hand and gave him a little squeeze "but do not want to work with Daario as a photographer"  

 

Tyrion looked at them bewildered, took the papers and remained silent for a moment.  

 

"Well ... that's a problem," he mutter. Daenerys sighed internally "it is practically already agreed that he take the pictures, so it will be kind of complicated to change that"  

 

Jon pressed his lips together and Dany stroked his hand trying to calm him down.  

 

"I'll be honest with you Mr. Lannister" said Jon "we will not accept if Daario is the one in charge of the photos."  

 

Tyrion nodded as he sighed "You have been left me in a very difficult position" sigh "but I will do everything in my power to solve this" he said trying to please them.  

 

After the meeting was over, they headed home. Daenerys could feel Jon more serious than usual, even if he did not say anything or complain, she knew something was bothering him.  

 

When they got home, Jon went to the kitchen and Dany went up to leave Lya in her crib. When she went down, she saw that he was lying in the doorway looking out the window. She approached him and touched his arm. Jon turned and looked at her seriously  

 

"Why did Daario say he was Lya's father?" Dany was speechless, she did not understand where that was coming, because she was asking  

 

"Well, I have no idea" she said shaking her head "was just as surprised to hear that" she murmured. Jon said to her coldly and silently  

 

"Because it must have been something, or not?"  

 

Daenerys was silent as she processed what she had just heard. She could not believe Jon could suggest that she had something to do with it  

 

"What are you insinuating? That is my fault or what?” She said furiously. Jon sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his forehead.  

 

"I ... no, I was not referring to that" sigh "well, I do not know ... it's just that I do not know what to think ... that bothers me a lot, too much. And I do not know what to think” he try to explain, but Dany was more and more annoying  

 

"Of course you mean that" she said almost shouting "I cannot believe you think I could incite something like that" she murmured, then turned around and started walking around the kitchen "you have nothing to reproach me for! I don`t know how you can think that I would even tried to put someone else in a father's place for Lya.” Her eyes burned. She knew she was acting like a fool, but even the possibility of Jon insinuating something like that annoyed her  

 

"Dany ... I ... I did not mean that" Jon tried to take her hand but she walked away "I just got upset, I do not even know why I told you that ... it's just that listening to something in me was furious"  

 

"If you say it or think about it, it's for something," she whispered. Without further add, she turned around and climbed the stairs to her room, tears stinging her eyes. 

 

 

  

 

Daenerys felt the anger filling her body; she walked from one place to another in her room, trying to calm down, everything had been so good and then things had gone from bad to worse. She let out a sigh as she rested her hands on her face, she could not remember ever having argued like this with Jon before ... and all because of Daario.  

 

That was what bothered Daenerys the most, she felt Jon's jealousy was stupid, but despite of it she understood them; had told him about Daario's feelings for her, which were not reciprocated, but she had expected that everything would  stayed as before. How wrong she was.  

 

Letting out a sigh of frustration, she remembered the meeting Jon had talked about. She knew that Daario was a flirt, and that sometimes he went too far, but she never thought that he would be able to challenge Jon or imply that she could leave him; and worse, to do what he did with Tyrion. She sighed and thought of a way to solve this.  

 

"Can we talk?" she looked up when she heard Jon's voice, saw him approaching with his hands on pockets. She nodded and watched him approach her, careful to keep some distance.  

 

"I do not want to continue fighting" he whispered softly at her  

 

"You know I hate fighting with you" Jon sighed and sat down in the chair next to her "but I cannot stand that guy. I don`t want him near you or my daughter, I just want him away” sighed deeply “I lost my mind when I heard that he was able to say that, I ... I just cannot stand that"  

 

"I know Jon" muttered "believe me, I don`t want him to be in our lives, and less after what happened" she said shaking her head "but I don`t know what to do ... I wish I could cancel the contract with the Lannister ... so no I would have to see or let him intrude into our lives” she sighed and looked at Jon “I just hope Tyrion can fix this"  

 

Jon nodded and came over to hug her. He put his nose in her hair and breathes her scent  

 

"I`m so sorry for what I said before, honey… forgive me, please ... I did not mean any of that" he hug her more strongly. Dany closed her eyes and hid her face in his neck  

 

"It`s okay" she said softly, separated from him and looked at him seriously "but I do not want you to suggest something like that again… never”

 

"I know ... I promise" He sighed, touching her cheek "I don`t know why I said something like that ... I think I… just let myself be carried away by the angry of the moment"  

 

Dany nodded and put her face back in his neck.  She hope that everything would just came back to where it was, but at the same time, she knew that thing will be hard when more comes.

 

Her only hope was that despite everything, they will be able to fight against all of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I`m back! (finally haha)
> 
> Hope you like the chapter :D please comment and let me know what you think about it! 
> 
> I read you all and they motivate me to keep writing! 
> 
> see you next time!


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bonus chapter before Sunday`s :)
> 
> Hope you like it.
> 
> ps: sorry if there`s any grammar mistake

Chapter 8: 

 

 

The bullets hit the target, Jon watched as one by one they hit the center of the figure; he took at the gun and take out to examine the weapon, then write down notes on the paper next to him, it was the third he had tried on the day, and without a doubt the best one so far. He took off the ear protectors and the gloves, along with the gun he put them in the little basket and took it to the other side of the room. Sam was writing at his table, he had several models of bullets on top of this and two cups of coffee. 

 

"So? What do you think?” Said Sam smiling. Jon put the things on the table and sat down, took the coffee and took a sip. The taste made him sigh and close his eyes, it felt good to have a little food in his stomach, even if it was liquid. 

 

"So far is the best," he said to Sam "the weight is balanced with everything and the scope is superior to the others" he nodded looking at the bullets that were on the table "I think Davos will approve" Sam smiled and immediately began to to write. Jon closed his eyes and leaned into the seat, his whole body ached, he was very tired and had not slept in 48 hours. He just wanted to get home and sleep. 

 

His cell phone vibrated with a message, when he pulled it out of his pocket and saw the name, a smile formed on his face. At his side Sam laughed and patted his arm 

 

"Look at you ... who would say that someone would be able to get a smile on that brooding face" he said with a smirk. Jon rolled his eyes as he stood with the cell phone in his hand 

 

"Shut up" he said to Sam "I'm going to go out for a moment ... to take a breath" he said quickly. 

 

"Give my regards to the air" Sam mocked and laughed again. Jon shook his head and walked down the hall to the back door. The cold air hit his face, he sat in one of the chairs that were outside and looked at the message on her cell phone 

 

" **close the store at 10, do you want us to have dinner at home? 2 tired to go out. -D "**  

 

Jon smiled and began to write on the cell phone; He didn’t want to leave either, he just wanted to go home, eat and sleep. Preferably in that order, although he was sure that the sleeep was going to come first. 

 

" **Very tired 2. just finished with the new equipment. my home? -J**  

 

**"I'll take pizza. xo -D "**  

 

 

After finishing all the paperwork of the day, Jon got into the car and drove to his apartment; as he passed through the bookshop he saw that the lights were already off, so he figured Dany would arrive soon. He parked the car and went to the elevator; when he opened the door and left the keys on the table at the entrance, he let out a tired sigh, the whole work of these last days had been intense, and more since the new recruits, who had to be trained, had arrived. 

 

Ghost came out of the kitchen and Jon caressed his fur, then went to where he had the food to put it on his plate along with water; his dog immediately pounced on the food and began to devour it. Jon went to the fridge and took out some water, saw that there was nothing to eat and sighed in relief that Daenerys would bring pizza; With the glass in his hand, he lay on a sofa, emptied the water and reclined, putting his feet on top, he close his eyes and fall asleep. 

 

The sound of the buzzer sounding brought him out of his sleep, he got up while running his hand through his hair and saw the time on the clock, he had slept almost an hour. He grunted and stretched before opening the door, passing by Ghost who was already barking and wagging his tail. When he opened he saw the huge pizza box and the smiling face of Dany 

 

"Did someone order pizza?" She said smiling, her cheeks were rosy and her eyes bright; immediately all the fatigue of Jon got away. 

 

"With these deliver girl, I would order pizza every day" opened the door for her to enter. Dany laughed and her cheeks blushed a little, passing by his side and gave him a small kiss on the lips. She put the box on the kitchen table, Jon went to her and opened the box to see inside, he smiled when the smell permeated the air and watched the delicious pizza 

 

"Mmm ... my favorite" he muttered and took Dany by the waist to stick to him, then took her lips and kissed her deeply. She smiled between the kiss and then separated 

 

"I'm glad ... let's eat before it gets cold" she smiled and they both sat at the table. Jon moaned with joy at the taste in his mouth, Daenerys let out a laugh when she heard it and bit into hers. 

 

"God ... this tastes delicious" he finished his piece and took another. 

 

"Well ... you were very hungry," she giggled. Jon laughed with his mouth full and kept eating 

 

"I had survived only with coffee and cookies at the office" he said with a sigh. He still felt tired, but as he was already eating his spirits went higher. Dany smiled and took his hand while caressing his wrist. 

 

"You work too much, you should take a vacation" she murmured. Jon sighed and nodded. He had been working in the Watch for a long time, and he knew that it occupied all his life, well, until he met Dany. She had turned his life around, in a good way; before her, everything was monotonous, but since he met her he felt his days were more full of life, and being next to her bring another side of him that he almost didn’t remember he had 

 

"I know honey. I promise that I will try not to work hard and I will request my vacation soon, so you can come with me to Winterfell and meet my family” he smiled kissing her knuckles 

 

"It's not for me that you should do that, but for you. You work a lot and that's not good. Look how are you, all tired and sleepy” she put another piece of pizza in his plate and smiled “finish your pizza, so you can get some sleep” Jon smiled as he took another bite of dough; Dany always cared for him, even if it meant they did not spend much time together. 

 

"But you made the whole trip here" he said "How am I going to sleep now that my beautiful girlfriend is here?" He smiled caressing her fingers. Dany laughed as she shook her head and drank some water. 

 

"It's okay honey, I'm happy just seeing you" she said and kissed him. Jon smiled and caressed her cheek. Definitely she was the woman of his life, after this time together he no longer conceived his life without her. 

 

After eating, they went to the room together. Jon went into the bathroom and Dany lay down on the bed while she search for a movie; Jon came to the bed and saw her staring at the screen while caressing Ghost who was curled in her chest. 

 

"Ghost, I told you not to get on the bed" said Jon, lying next to her. His dog just looked at him and then put his head on Dany. She laughed as she stroked his hairy head. 

 

"Leave him ... he's a good boy and he's just keeping me company" Jon sighed and curled beside her as he put his head on her neck. Dany kissed his forehead and stroked his hair. 

 

"Sleep a bit, I'll finish the movie and then I'll go" she whisper. He growled and put his arm around her belly hugging her 

 

"Stay" he murmur. Dany smiled and caressed his arm while still watching the movie. Minutes later she felt Jon's breathing softer and knew he had fallen asleep. She look at his face and saw how he was now relaxed. She could see the dark circles that filled his eyes and the tiredness was evident. 

 

Later, the movie was over, she felt Ghost asleep in her chest and careful not to wake him, she took him in arms and put him in his little bed in the other room. It had been a few weeks since she had given him as a birthday to Jon. She knew he loved animals, so when her mother told her about the foundation that gave animals for adoption, she decided it was the perfect time to find a mate for Jon; When she saw the little white ball that was curled up in one of the corners of the cage, she immediately knew that it was the right one. He was far from the other puppies and was silent; It was perfect for Jon, because he was just like him. 

 

She had taken a picture and sent it to Jon's younger sister, Arya. She talked with his sister almost every day, she knew Jon very well, so Dany knew she would be the perfect person to help her with the gift. 

 

**God, he broods just like him. He is the right one.**  She said immediately in a message. Daenerys had laughed and immediately spoke with the woman in charge to adopt the dog. 

 

Jon's look of surprise had worth everything. When he took the little ball of hair in his arms, and then the puppy had licked him, his face had brightened with joy and immediately Dany knew that he had loved him. 

 

After putting him down, she filled a glass of water and returned to the room. Then realized then that she had not brought any clothes to sleep with, and the jeans she wore were not comfortable at all. She look for some old shirt in Jon's closet, but didn’t find any. After several minutes of searching without finding, she felt Jon move in the bed 

 

"Sorry honey, I was looking for a shirt to sleep" whispered approaching him "didn’t want to get up, go back to sleep" she said kissing his forehead 

 

"They're in the drawer there," he murmured hoarsely, pointing to the bedside table beside the bed. Dany opened the drawer and began to look for the shirt, took out one and before closing, she saw a small box. When she took it, her eyes opened and she was speechless 

 

“Jon ..." she whisper almost without a voice looking at him. At that moment Jon got up with his eyes open 

 

"God ... you were not supposed to see that" he murmured, running his hands through his hair "it was supposed to be a surprise," he said shy. Dany felt her eyes fill with tears as she opened the box and found the ring. She was speechless… looking up she saw Jon watching her expectantly. 

 

"I had everything ready to be special ... it was going to be something romantic ... I had even prepared a speech" he said laughing nervously. Dany still did not know what to say, she was run out of words and in shock "I knew I should keep it in a not so obvious place ... I ..." 

 

"Yes," Dany whispered, interrupting him. Jon remained silent and looked at her with his eyes and mouth oppen "yes..." said Dany again smiling 

 

"really? I mean ... you don’t have to feel obligated ... I know it may seem too early for you, but ... "Dany shot herself into his arms while her mouth glued to his. Jon hugged her tightly as he kissed her more intensely. 

 

"Shut up and kiss me," she whispered and Jon smiled returning to claim her lips. 

  

 


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Easter everyone! (or in my country Happy Holy Week!)
> 
> Hope you guys like the chapter! let me know what you think in the comments!
> 
> ps: sorry if there`s any grammar mistakes

Chapter 9: 

  

The roads were empty at this time of year, all the people went to the big cities to spend the last weeks of vacations traveling to new places. For Jon that meant loneliest streets with no traffic. He turned on the radio and listened as the songs filled the car 

 

Daenerys laughed and turned to look at him " _every breath you take,_ really?" Jon smiled as his fingers moves at the rhythm of the song 

 

"It's a very sticky song" he began to hum. Dany chuckles when she saw him sang the lyrics and made gestures at her, took one of her hands and take it close to his mouth for a kiss, then he give her a small bite on her finger, Dany let out a laugh and pull her hand away 

 

"That song is for stalkers" she said laughing. 

 

" _Oh can’t you see ... you belong to me_ " he continued singing, Daenerys smiled and imitated him, they continued like this until they reached the Stark house. They left the car at the entrance and got out, when they were on the way to the door, Lya moved in Jon’s arms, so he put her down 

 

"Look at that... now who's going to stop her" he said as his daughter took little steps to the door. Dany smiled when she saw her, Jon was behind her, prepared to hold her in case she fell. After a few moments, they reached the door and Arya opened them 

 

"Look at you Lya!" She smiled when the little girl approached and hugged her legs "you move faster every day" she said taking her in arms and kissing her cheeks. Lya kiss her face too, and after a few minutes she was in the floor again.  

 

"Aunty Sansa!" she shouted and ran to the kitchen where she was. Dany smiled and went to the living room, set her purse aside and sat on the sofa; Jon sat down next to her, took her legs and put them on his lap. Sansa arrived later, behind Lya who walked up to Dany. She kissed her on the cheek and showed her a chocolate cookie that was in her fingers, Dany smiled when she saw put it near Dany’s mouth and she took a bite, then her daughter put it near Jon and he also give it a bite 

 

"These are delicious, Sansa" Jon muttered with his mouth full. Her sister laughed shaking her head 

 

"Arya made them" pointed to the younger sister 

 

Jon started coughing as he looked at his sister "you make them?" He said letting out a laugh 

 

Arya looked at him seriously and threw a pillow "What do you mean by that?" She said looking at him with a serious look 

 

"Nothing, nothing," he laughs and reclined on the couch. Dany laughed when she saw them and then looked at Arya 

 

"They're delicious, honey, don’t pay attention to him" she look at Jon who tried to hold the laughter 

 

"Good enough to be in the bakery?" She said looking expectantly "if you want I can give you the recipe ... or I can even do it myself there” Dany looked at her with wide eyes without knowing what to say. She loved Arya, but his culinary skills were bad, to say the least. She didn’t know what to say ... Jon's laughter took her out of the daze. 

 

"Do not get so excited" he said pointing at Arya "this was just a miracle" he laughed. Dany watched as Arya sighed and looked seriously at Jon. 

 

"Jon ... leave her in peace" said Dany, then looked at Arya and smiled at her. "Keep practicing like this and maybe you can" she winked. Arya smiled excitedly and then stuck out her tongue at Jon. 

 

"Leaving behind the culinary disasters of my sister" said Sansa "do you have a date for the wedding? Let me tell you that I have many ideas" she said exiting 

 

Dany smiled and looked at Jon who took her hand and gave it a squeeze. She could not believe that in a short time they were going to get married. They were going to be husband and wife. "Yes, we already decided on a date" she smiled caressing Jon's wrist "we want to get married in two weeks"  

 

"Just two weeks?" Sansa exclaimed looking at her. Jon smiled as he reclined on the couch. Daenerys stroked Lya's hair, who was biting the cookie. She looks at Sansa with a smile 

 

"We don’t want to wait ..." she smiled and looked at Jon, who gives her a kiss 

 

"But ... but ... that’s not enough time… I had already made a model of the invitations; we also have to look for the church, the decoration, the photographer ... your dress! How am I going to make a dress in two weeks?" 

 

Beside her, Arya let out a sigh of annoyance "for God sake Sansa, Dany and Jon have been together for years, they also have a daughter" she said laughing "the wedding is just a protocol" 

 

"Finally someone gets it" Jon growled “why we need to wait such a long time?”  

 

"I'm sure all the things will be in that time" said Daenerys "we don’t want something big or extravagant ... only the family and closest friends, something intimate" Dany whispered smiling. Sansa looked sad, but after a moment she nodded 

 

"Well ... I'll see what I can do, but we have to see the church, the food, the decoration ..." 

 

"Nothing big Sansa" Dany repeated. "Maybe the ceremony can be in the backyard of the house," she said and looked at Jon. Before he answered Sansa exclaimed 

 

"In your house yard? But it's too small!” She said. 

 

"You can do it here," Arya suggested, looking at everyone. "This house is huge and has an even bigger garden" Jon nodded and Dany looked at her smiling. The Stark house was a very old residence, with three floors and seven rooms. The garden were even more impressive, it connected with a forest of pine and fir trees. When she arrived in the city and met his family, Jon took Daenerys out for a walk in the woods; he told her stories about His adventures with his cousins, they used to go all the way in the woods and even found small streams. Dany thought it was a beautiful place, so she was happy to imagine her wedding there 

 

"That would be wonderful Arya" she said smiling and then turn to Sansa "if you agree, of course" 

 

"Of course, I do" she laughed "we can decorate everything ... it can be at night and we can put small lights ... or at noon and fill the garden with flowers ... God, there is so much to do and so little time" she picked up her notebook and  began to write "we need to start planning everything. You have to hire someone to celebrate the wedding, we have to see the flowers ... oh, you have to make a list of whom do you want here.” Sansa handed the notebook to Dany who nodded as she wrote the names. Jon leaned to her side and they both began to write. When they finished they gave it to Sansa who read it and nodded 

 

"Well ... there are not too many, so it will be less work. I'm going to look for my computer to see all the details” Sansa got up and went up the stairs. Jon growled and covered his eyes with his arm 

 

"We should have run away" Dany laughed when she heard that and gave him a kiss on the cheek 

 

"If we did that, your sister would never talk to us again" 

 

"That's not a problem" said Arya laughing "rather it's a blessing" Jon smirked, and when Lya heard how everyone laughed, she stars clapping and muttered incoherent words "see? Even she knows it's true" 

 

"Don’t be bad with Sansa" Daenerys said pointing to both "she is very good and also ..." before finishing she listen how Sansa called from the top floor 

 

"Dany, come up here, I need to take the arrangements for your dress!" She sighed as she got up and left her daughter in Jon's arms "I found a page for weddings ideas ... and also pyrotechnic fires that can be used at home!" 

 

Daenerys looked at Jon with pleading eyes, but he only laughed as he saw her "help ..." she murmur seeing them both 

 

"I have the truck in the entrance, we can run away in any time" he said moving the keys in his hands. 

 

"Jon Snow I can listen you!" Sansa shouted. 

 

Dany laughed when she saw Jon's surprised face, then picked up her purse and went upstairs to the bedroom. 

 

  

~ ° ~ 

 

  

It was already night when they both went home, Daenerys let out a tired sigh as she leaned back in her seat and closed her eyes. Her sister-in-law had spent hours with her planning the details of the wedding, and every time she had an idea, a new one appeared. She just wanted something simple and small, but she knew it was important for Sansa to celebrate her marriage with all the details, so she tries to please her in some of her ideas. But, without the fireworks. Yawning, she closed her eyes, the movement of the car made her sleepy; Jon caressed her cheek with his free hand 

 

"Sleep a bit, darling" he whisper, then took one of her hands and kissed it. Dany nodded and closed her eyes. Soon, the dream invaded her. 

 

 

"What the fuck?" Jon's voice came out with fury. She rubbed her eyes and looked to the sides, she realized they had already reached their house; she looked at Jon and saw his knuckles turn white as he squeezed the steering wheel 

 

"Jon ... What's wrong?" Her voice was husky from her nap and her vision was still cloudy 

 

"Stay in the car" he said as he put on the brake and opened the door to get off. 

 

"Jon, wait ... what is happening? ..." looking out the window she saw the reason for the commotion. Daario was standing in front of her house. Daenerys cursed under her breath and quickly got off the car. 

 

"What the fuck are you doing in my house?" Jon yelled approaching him. Daario looked at him with hate, as he clenched his hands in a fist. "Go away now or I kick you out." 

 

"I’m not here to see you, I need to speak with her” he said annoyed pointing at Daenerys. She stood facing both of them while looking seriously at Daario 

 

"I don’t have anything to talk with you" she said "I don’t want to see you anymore, after everything you said to Jon and much less after find out you told Tyrion that Lyanna was your daughter!" She said shouting. Daario passed by Jon's side quickly and approached her 

 

"How could you dare take me out of the contract with the Lannisters?" He yelled at her. "You have no right to do something like that! That deal was worth a lot of money!” He growled and grabbed her by the arms shaking her. 

 

In less than a second, she felt how Daario was pulling away from her, and next she saw Jon take him by the collar of his shirt and throw him on the grass 

 

"Do not dare to put a hand on her, asshole" he growled 

 

Daenerys let out a scream when Jon began to hit him in the face, she could see how Daario too defended himself and hit him; she ran where they were and tried to take Jon by the shoulders to separate him from Daario 

 

"Jon! Stop, stop" she screams trying to stop him. With all her strength took him by the arm and push away from him. 

 

"I want you to get out of my house if you don’t want me to kill you" Jon growled looking at Daario, who got up and spit some blood in the floor. Dany squeezed Jon's arm as she felt him tense 

 

"You’re going to pay for this" growled Daario, staring at her. At her side Jon cursed and tried to approach him, but Dany stopped him 

 

“Stop... don’t fight anymore," she whisper, looking at him with tears in her eyes. He had a broken lip and a bruise was beginning to form on his cheek. Jon stopped, but did not look at her. His eyes remained on Daario, who, after a few seconds turned around and left in his car. 

 

"You should have let me smash that son of a bitch" Jon growled. 

 

Daenerys closed her eyes and sighed. She had never seen Jon react like that, part of her was scared, but on the other hand understood why he had reacted like that. She took his face in hands and inspected the wounds. Jon hissed as he felt one of her fingers in a blow and pulled his face away. 

 

"Let's go into the house to heal you," she said. Jon nodded and went inside, Dany walked to the car to get her daughter, who, away to all the fuss, was still asleep. When she entered, closed the door and went up to lay her down. She took the first aid kit from the bathroom and went to the bedroom; Jon was sitting on the bed taking off his shoes; Dany sat next to him and put alcohol in one of the cottons, then put it into his lip and Jon hissed at the feeling of burning 

 

"Auch!" He said moving away from her. Dany rolled her eyes and put it back 

 

"Stop complaining" she said seriously "none of this would ever happen if you had not fought like an animal" she tightened her grip on the cotton "What if he had a knife? Or worse, a weapon!” she exclaimed. Jon sighed and took her hands while looking at her 

 

"That coward would not be able to shoot" he laughed. Dany looked at him seriously and removed his hands from her. She put the alcohol back on his lip and squeezed "God! Woman, you're killing me," growled Jon. 

 

"Stop complaining, it's what you deserve for behaving like that ... gods, I think you need stitches," she whispered worried. Jon sighed and walked away, stared at her and stroked her cheek 

 

"I went crazy when he attacked you ... I ... I just didn’t think" sigh "I would never let someone hurt you" whispered, one of his fingers caressed her cheek erasing a tear that had escaped her eyes 

 

"I got really scared ... I thought he could do something to you" her voice broke. In her mind she saw images of Daario hurting Jon, and that scared her terribly 

 

"Hey ... nothing happened ... I'm fine" he took her face and stroke the lower lip "I'm a strong man" he said smiling 

 

Dany rolled her eyes and he let out a sigh when she hugged him "a strong man who will have a big bruise and a broken lip" growled 

 

"I thought you loved me more than my good look” he said jokingly. Dany looked at him seriously as she put alcohol on his lip again, Jon whined to feel the burning again 

 

"I just hope you don’t have anything on the wedding day," she muttered, trying to calm down. "I refused to marry you looking like a gangster" 

 

Jon laughed, but seconds later he growled at the pain in his chest. Immediately Daenerys lifted his shirt and saw a bruise on the side of the chest; she gave a little scream. Jon just looked at him and sighed 

 

"It's nothing, I'll be fine," he murmured, taking off his shirt completely. Dany looked at it seriously and took some cream from the kit to smear it there "I've had worse" 

 

"I've had worse" she repeats mockingly. Jon laughed and lay down on the bed with a tired sigh. Minutes later Dany watched as he closed his eyes and his breathing became slower; she sighed and went to the bathroom put the medicine there. Then went to her daughter's room to see how she was, and saw that the baby was sleeping soundly, with the blanket of roses between her fingers; she caressed her hair with a smile and then turned around to pick up the toys from the floor, check the monitor and go back to the room. 

 

After taking a bath and putting on one of Jon's shirts, she lay down next to him, careful not to hurt him. She stayed a few minutes looking at the bruises on his face and chest. Then closed her eyes and sighed. She could not believe everything that had happened, how Daario had arrived at the house, then he threatened her, his fight with Jon ... she felt the anger running through her body and at the same time a huge need to cry. How did everything get to this point? It was something she still didn`t understand. A cold sweat invaded her from head to toe and she felt nauseous, took a deep breath and tried to calm herself. 

 

She was sure of one thing...she had to take care from Daario. She was not going to let him get into her life, Jon or Lya's.  

 


	10. Chapter 10

                           Chapter 10:

  
Daenerys let out a groan when she heard the noise of her cell phone, she didn’t open her eyes, and instead come closer to Jon; her head was on his chest and one of her legs was on his hip; the sun barely showed through the window, and the cold crept under the sheets. Dany tightened her arm around Jon's belly and felt his arms tighten.

  
"It's your cell phone" he said with a hoarse voice. Dany sighned without opening her eyes, her skin filled with gosebumps with the cold. There was no way that she’ll leave the heat of the sheets and Jon’s hotness. "Dany ..." she heard again the sleepy voice of him

  
"Mmm"

  
"Your cell phone" Jon was still asleep and he moved a bit away from her.

  
"Do not move," Dany moaned holding him tighter. Her body shivered when the air touched her skin.

  
Jon growled opening his eyes and stretched a hand to the night table, took the cell phone and seeing who called he swore an oath "What?!" growled answering

  
"Uch, what manners are those big brother?" said the cheerful voice of Sansa. Jon sighed and ran his fingers down his forehead

  
"Do you have any idea what time it is? Not even Lya has awakened, for God sakes” He felt Dany move in his arms, growling and asking who was calling

  
"Is your fault for leaving so little time to plan a wedding ... It’s only in a cuple days! And it seems I'm the only one in charge of that” she said annoyed.

  
"Believe me, if you keep calling at this time, we'll leave when you least expect and we'll get married far, far away from here" he growl. Sansa gave a sigh of indignation and Jon could hear how she called Arya to told her what he had just said

  
"I will not say anything because I know you're very grumpy in the morning" Jon could feel Dany’s laugh as she try to hide it stuck into his chest. With his hand, he gave her a little pinch on the back, and laughed when Dany jump.

  
"Your hands are freezing," she moaned, pulling his hands away from herskin.

  
"Is that Dany? Give her the phone, I need to speak with her. it's a S.O.S” Jon put the cell phone in Daenerys' ear and she sighed

  
"Hi Sansa," Jon closed his eyes and tried to go back to sleep, but he knew it was worthless.

  
"Dany, I need you to come to the house now, I need to cheak the dress to make the final adjustments, we have to see the flowers, pic the food…” Dany felt her head begin to throb, this wedding was becaming a nightmare... she just wanted to get married to Jon; no flowers, food, fireworks… For her, the only thing that will make the day special, will be having Jon by her side as her husband

  
"Sansa, honey, I'm sure that can wait until later ... it's too early yet" she stretched her arms over herbody and sat with the back against the pillows.

  
"no no no. we have a lot to do, so come asap” without further add, Daenerys heard the call cut off. She put the cell phone back on the table and let out a sigh. At her side Jon was asleep again, she frowned looking at him, so relaxed and away from everything. She shook her head and got up to take a shower, hopefully that would wake her up completely.

 

She came out of the shower wrapped in a towe, put on her underwear and a baggy dress; as she passed by the side of the bed to look for her sandals, she took one of the pillows and threw it at Jon

  
"If I can’t sleep, neither do you" she said, when he saw her, Jon begame to complain and growled "up, up" she said taking him by the arms and try, unsuccessfully, to lift him. She felt the how Jon pulled her on his chest.

  
"Stay ..." he said holding her tight "let Sansa plan everything and then you and I run away" he laughed "can you imagine? The face she would do if we do that.” Dany smiled, but then got up, and as she could, fix her already wrinkled dress, then point him with a finger

  
"We will not do that, now get up" she grabbed her purse and went out the door "it's a matter of time for your daughter to wake up, so don’t get too comfortable"

  
She went out the door and got into her car to go to the Stark house.

  
~ ° ~

  
  
"I think I prefer these, they remind me of the ones Jon gave me on our first date" Dany smiled as she looked at Sansa's computer screen. Both were sitting on the bed in her room, surrounded by papers and photos. Her sister-in-law was showing her some pictures of the flowers that were going to be used for decorating the garden. As soon as Daenerys saw the beautiful lilies, she knew they were the right ones.

  
"They are very cute, I will call the florist to confirm them" Sansa took her cell phone and went out the room. Dany looked around at the sheets full with notes about the food, decoration, guests and others; she smiled as she took one of the papers where Sansa had written down everything that was needed and next to it put a small mark on what was already there. She could not believe how the time had passed so quickly, and finally there were matters of days for wedding. To say she was excited was little.

  
The first time Jon had proposed her marriage, more than five years ago, it was like a dream; yes, she spoil everything, but still, for herwas perfect. By that time her mother was still alive, and when she heard the news, she cried with happiness. Despite being together for only two years, her mother assured Dany that Jon was the right man for her, and that love is not determinated by the time of a relationship, but what was done at that time. That reassured her, because Dany had thought maybe for her mother it was too rush

  
They spent months planning everything, but when Dany thought everything was going great,her mother's illness happened. It was devastating, and after a year she had to face the reality that her mother was no longer with her. At that moment her life changed completely, and if it was not for Jon, Dany could not have get through that hard moment.

  
It was then, when they decided to start over, from scratch, leave everything and go back to Jon's hometown, but before carrying out their plan, another tragedy shook the family.  
Daenerys had not met all the Starks in person, because of Eddard's medical condition, the entire family could not travel to Dragonstone, and whenever she and Jon intended to visit them, something would come up at the last minute, and then they had to cancel. Even so, she knew Jon's younger sister, Arya, since she had spent a year studying in the city; Later she met Sansa and Robb when they went to visit Jon for his birthday. Cat and Ned were the only ones she had not met in person, but even so she had seen them in photos and once in a while when they video call Jon. However, finding out that he had died was devastating. Dany knew what it was to go through that, so she was with Jon, helping him, comforting him and supporting him, just as he did with her.

  
They had left everything behind and returned to Winterfell to start over, the plans for the wedding were momentarily paused, while adapting to their new life. but when they thought that everything was finally going as planned, Jon’s “dead” happened.

  
"Well, everything is done. The girl from the florist assured me that everything was going to be here on Sunday morning, so we can organize everything” Sansa's words brought her out of her mind. She turned her face and saw her sit next to her and hold out a cup of tea, Dany took it and took a small sip "something is wrong?" She said worriedly taking her hand "your eyes are wet, are you okay?"

  
Daenerys nodded and touched her cheeks erasing any trace of tears "yes, yes. I'm fine ... just the emotions for the wedding” she smiled looking at the mug “I'm a little overwhelmed by everything. It feels so unreal ... I think it's just nerves for the big day” A nervous laugh came from her lips as she put the tea on the table. She lay back on the bed and Sansa laughed at her side

  
"of course, of course. It is normal to have nerves for the big day” she took her hand and gave her a little squeeze “everything will go very well, you'll see”

  
"I know" she nodded and then,for Sansa’s surprise, she gave her a hug "you don’t know how much I appreciate everything you are doing" she muttered. Her sister-in-law returned the hug "I don’t know how I would do this alone" she felt her eyes became wet with tears again and a small sob left her lips. Sansa hugged her harder and when they parted she smiled

  
"You know I love you, Dany. You're like a sister to me” se said as she took her hands in hers. Daenerys felt her tears fall down her face as she nodded "God, I didn’t want to make you cry" she said with a nervious laugh "you haven’t seen your dress ... I just hope you love it, because otherwise I will be the one crying" Dany let out a laugh while she shook her head

  
"I'm sure I'm going to love it" she wispered. Sh took a handkerchief from the table and wiped her face. Sansa got up and went to the closet, put the dress on the bed and Dany got up to look at it "Sansa ... it's beautiful" she whispered, touching the soft fabric

  
"Come, let's try it right away"

  
Careful not to wrinkle it, Sansa helped her get into it. The cloth fell down her legs and in the back a small tail formed, the neckline was heart-shaped and had small lace sleeves covering her shoulders, leaving her arms bare, the back was also covered by soft lace.

  
"Dany ... hold your breath a bit, I'm having some trouble closing it" Sansa muttered taking two corners of the dress to be able to raise the zipper. Dany held her breath as she tried to close it "I don’t know what happens ... it doesn’t want to go up" she kept trying without success to close the dress. After a few minutes they could do it.

  
Dany still had not seen herself in the mirror, she adjusted her dress a little when she felt some discomfort "I think it's a bit tight" she said touching the corners of her torso.

  
"I don’t know what happened ... I think I'll have to release a bit to the fabric" she took an erasable marker and made some marks in the back "well, this will be fixed, do not worry. Now turn around so you can see it.

  
Daenerys turned to the mirror and when she saw herself on it, she was speechless. It felt like a dream, the color of the fabric was beautiful and the lace that covered the dress even more. She arefully touch the small sleeves and skirt, turned to the back and smiled when she see how the fabric fell like a waterfall to the ground. Minutes passed as she watched her reflection and then turned to see Sansa

  
"I love it" she whisper with tears in her eyes as she smile at her.

  
~ ° ~

  
"I saw this recipe yesterday, I'm sure you're going to love it" Jon said as Dany came in through the kitchen door. She put Lya in the chair and approached to his side where Jon moved a spoon inside a pan

  
"Is it salmon?" She murmured putting her chin on his shoulder and hugging him from behind. She could feel the smell of fish while she came down the stairs and now that she was close to it, her stomach growl and move strangely

  
"It’s ready, sit, I’ll bring the dishes" said Jon, taking a couple of plates. Dany sat down at the table and he put the food in front of her; A small cough came out of her throat and then she grab a fork to take a piece.

  
"It tastes good" she said smiling at Jon, he winked and sat down next to her and started eating.

  
Another cough came out of her and after eating a couple of bites, Dany felt his stomach twist, the nausea invaded her and she quickly got up from the chair and ran to the bathroom

  
"Dany? Love, what happen?” she could hear Jon calling her, but she just ran to the bathroom.

  
She only had time to close the door before falling on the toilet and throw up all the food, her body move violently and a cold sweat invaded her skin

  
"sweetie? Are you okay?” Daenerys heard Jon's voice from the other side of the door. Before she could answer, another wave of nausea and bilis took over her. Her body keep moving through the arches and cough; she closed her eyes and breathed as she moved away from the toilet. She try to contain the nausea that attacked her again, but as she tried to get up, she lost her balance and fell to her knees, back to the toilet and vomited.

  
"Dany ... I'm coming in, honey."

  
"Don’t..." she said between retching. Before realizing what was happening, she felt Jon enter and kneel at her side. He took her hair in his hands to push it away from her face, and carefully stroked her back

  
"It's all right love ... breathe deeply" he whispered. Dany finished, and carefully leaned against the wall, Jon took a towel and wet it with watter, then carefully placed it on her forehead. "You are boiling in fever" he whisper touching her skin. Dany moaned in pain as she felt the wetness of the towel

  
"God ... I feel so bad," she whispered.

  
"Come, I'll take you to bed" carfully, he took her arms to lift her off the floor. Dany growled and stopped him before going out the door

  
"My mouth sucks, I want to brush my teeths" she took the paste and brush, Jon stood behind her and held her by the hips. As she finished, Jon picked her up and carefully laid her on the bed; Dany curled up, putting her face on the pillow and taking another to hug. Her stomach moved again, but this time she could contain the nausea; she sighed and tried to take a deep breath, but felt a cold run through her entire body. Flu, that was it.

  
"I'm going to call Robb to come and check on you," said Jon, taking his phone. Dany turned and took it from his hands

  
"No ... it's nothing, I have a cold, that's all" she said taking his hand and giving it a squeeze. Jon looked at her hesitantly, after a second he nodded reluctantly.

  
"I'm going to bring you some tea" he bent down to kiss her forehead and then went out the door.

  
Daenerys closed her eyes and sighed; she had barely tasted the food Jon had made, but for several days she had felt sick, weaker than usual, and with nausea ... her eyes opened immediately and she rose like a spring until she was seated.

  
Could it be? Her mind began to wander, remembering the last weeks. Her period had never been regular and came with not so much intensity, but she had had it. She touched her breasts and realized they were still sensitive, it always happened when her period was about to arrive or leave, just like the headache; but then she remembered the incident with the dress. She puts her hand down her belly and carefully touched it, her hand shaked and as she tried to calm down. It couldn’t be, it was impossible ...

  
She took a deep breath and went to take a bath. She had to calm down and not let emotion overwhelm her; It was just a cold, period. She had a fever, her throat hurt, a headache, for days she had a small cough ... that was, a cold. If she was ... no, her period had come and it had not been that long since she and Jon ... no, there was nochance.

  
She could not have more children.

  
She wrapped herself in a large towel and went to the bed. She felt the same oppression on the chest like years ago. But what if…

  
She got up and grabbed her jeans and a loose shirt. It was better to be out of doubts. Yes, that was what she was going to do. She dressed and put her hair in a bun, took her keys and went down the stairs. As she passed by the kitchen she found Jon holding Lya in arms. When he saw her, he raised his eyebrows and approached her.

  
"Dany, what are you doing up? You should be resting” put a hand on her forehead and felt the heat

  
"I'm going to buy some medicine, my throat hurts a lot" she said trying to sound calm, although inside she felt her heart beating a thousand times and her hands trembled

  
"get out? But you can barely get up” he moved closer to her, but Dany stepped back.

  
"No ... don’t get too close ... I can infect you"

  
"Stay in bed, I'm going to buy them" he approached the table and took his keys. Dany closed her eyes and tried to hide her nervousness

  
"No Jon ... I don’t want to be alone with Lya, I can infect her too ... I'm fine, really. It will only be a moment” she walks towards the door, but Jon grabbed her arm and took her to the sofa

  
"Non of that. I'll go and take Lya, you lie down and rest” he took a blanket and put it over her  
Daenerys didn’t know what to do, she needed to go, but she knew Jon was not going to let her out if she was sick. She try to think of something and said "can you go to the pharmacy that is close to your sisters' house? There she is the only one who sells medicine that does not give me allergic” Jon wrote down the name, then went out the door with Lya in his arms.

  
Dany looked out the window, and when she was sure that Jon was gone, she took her things and went to her car. She’ll driving to the pharmacy that was close to home; the adrenalind fill over her, and her hands sweat and the stomach twisted again. She needed to call down. Don’t get carried away…

  
She park the car and go quickly to the store. She trembled as she seach for the feminine articles, saw the boxes and began to read them all to be sure of which one to pic; she close her yes and inspire, she didn’t have much time, judt needed to take one and go back before Jon gets home. She had to be sure and not giving Jon false hopes. It was already hard for her to fight with it.

  
After paying, she returned to the car and drove home. When she arrived, she let out a sigh of relief as Jon's truck was not there; the park and go through the door, up the stairs to her room and enter the bathroom. It was better to do this now.

  
The minutes passed slowly, slower than humanly possible according to Daenerys. She walked from one side to the other in the bathroom, paying special attention to any noise that would alert Jon's arrival to the house. She looked at her cell phone and saw that a few seconds were what separated from the truth. She sat on the floor and brought her knees to the chest.

  
"Please God... please," she whisper with her eyes closed and the head down. The noise of the alarm caused her to rise like a spring. She took the little stick between her trembling hands and closed her eyes with a sigh. When she opened them and looked at the result, her eyes filled with tears and a small sob left her lips.

  
Negative.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good news!  
> This week you'll have 2 chapters... YEAH! hahaha  
> The next one will be on Sunday.
> 
> Hope you like this chapter and PLEASE read the note at the end :D
> 
> Again, sorry if there's any grammar mistake.

Chapter 11:

  
The noise of something breaking woke her up. Dany’s eyes were swollen and the strong pain in the temple was still there. She looked around and saw the daylight, perhaps it was midday, she thought, but didn’t know how long she had slept; Daenerys only remembered throwing the pregnancy test in the trash and lain in bed crying herself to sleep. She did not know if Jon had returned, although judging by the noise, she supposed he was already home.

  
Carefully, she got up from the bed and went to the door, her stomach churning again and she involuntarily put her hand in her mouth. She breathe a couple of times trying to calm down and then, when the nausea stopped, walk slowly down stairs. Jon was there picking up pieces of broken glass.

  
"What happened?" Her voice sounded raspy, she carefully lower the stairs.

  
"I was going to bring you some water, but didn’t see this toy" he said pointy to a small toy truck. Dany bent down to help him, but Jon pulled her away with one of his arms "No honey, you can cut yourself. Go upstairs and lie down in bed, I'll go in a minute".

  
She nodded, but stayed there with him. Jon finished collecting and cleaning everything, the he took her by the hand and guide her to the room. As soon as she lay down on the pillows, Daenerys sighed, closing her eyes. Jon stroked her hair for a moment and stood up.

  
"Dany?" She hear Jon call her "What’s this?"  
Her eyes opened when she saw how he held the stick between his fingers. Silly, silly, silly. Why hadn’t she hidden it well? She wanted to hit herself on the forehead.

  
"I ... I ..." she did not know what to say. She sat on the bed and Jon approached her.

  
"Why you didn’t tell me anything?" Jon whispered sitting next to her. Dany closed her eyes and covered her face with her hands.

  
"I didn’t want you to make false hopes... I ... I just thought maybe something else was the reason for my sickness ... it was stupid, I don’t even know why I thought of it in the first place," she muttered with a broken voice. She breathe until her lungs were completely filled with air and then, try to hold back the tears. She didn’t want to cry anymore, she felt like a fool for crying all the time.

  
"Honey ... look at me" he took her face in his hands and caress her cheeks "you don’t have to hide anything, we are a team, I mean, we are getting married in a few days" he smiled and kissed her nose "you don’t have to go through anything alone, I am here to support you with everything, do you hear me? ... I don’t want you to keep thinking about that anymore; Whatever will happen, will be in it’s time”

  
“it’s just… that I’ve grown used to hide this things for myself… when you were gone, I try to be strong… I just… don’t want to be weak again” she didn’t look at him “sometimes I forgot that you are here with me… that you’ll never leave me again…”

  
Jon’s heart aches; he knew this subject was hard for her, and he also knew that no matter how many times they talk about it, nothing could change the way she felt about that

  
“Honey, look at me” he said raising her chin. “I’ll never leave you again…never” his eyes look at her with straight and conviction “no matter what, we’ll always be together. You don’t have to worry about what I’ll think or be scare of my reaction… I’ll never be disappointed with anything about you” her finger carets her lower lip and he smile “I love you just the way you are. We will do everything together” his voice were softly but the smile never leave his lips.

  
Dany nodded, then raised her hand and caressed his jaw. Jon turned his head and kissed her palm. They were silent for a few moments, but for her, that was worth a thousand words. Despite the pain she felt, Jon always knew how to make her feel better, but she knew for him, this was also very hard.

  
"You're so good ... sometimes I think I don’t deserve you," she whisper. Jon laughed as he shook his head

  
"I'm the one who doesn’t deserve you" he muttered kissing her hair. Dany smiled, then she lay down hugging one of the pillows

  
"We don’t deserve each other, I think we should break up” she whispered with a smile. Her eyes began to close and fatigue took hold of her

  
"Well ... I'll leave you" he laughed playing with her fingers "I'll go, along with the big ice cream jar that I brought you"

  
Dany smiled taking his hand and pulling him closer to her "you can leave, but the ice cream stays".

Jon laughed shaking his head; he caressed her hair and watched her eyes closed and her breathing became softer. He stood there for a few minutes looking at her and his eyes involuntarily fell under her belly.

  
Careful not to wake her up, one of his fingers caressed her stomach. Like her, he had the same feeling. He didn’t know much about pregnancies, nor less about the symptoms of pregnant women, but something inside him told him it could be true. He knew it was foolish to think that he could have that feeling, but he knew his wife, he knew her body and he knew she had changed. Her breasts were larger, and the nipples had a darker color; and very, very sensitive. He could feel it when they made love, she shuddered with pleasure when he touched her, more than usual; to the point that in one occasion, she reach the climax only with his lips caressing them.

  
He knew that pregnant women had a lot of humor changes, and for sure she’d has them. Perhaps his mind was mocking him… perhaps he just hope for it. Nothing more.

  
The doorbell ring knocked him out of his thoughts, he carefully got up from the bed and closed the door to the room. Went down the stairs, and when he opened the door he was surprised to see the familiar face on the other side.

  
"Davos?" He whispered looking at the man. They hadn’t see each other for months, the only contact had been messages and calls.

  
"Is so nice to see you again, Jon" smiled the older man looking at him. Jon laughed and approached giving him a hug

  
"a lot of time has passed. But come, come in” he opened the door and Davos entered. They went to the living room and sat on the sofa.

  
"I'm glad to see that you're finally at home. I’m sure your new life as a father is giving you wonderful things "

  
"You knew about it?” Jon said looking at him with wide eyes. Davos nodded.

  
"We always take care of Dany. After everything that happened, it was necessary to keep her safe, and of course, when I knew she was going to have a baby, that became a bigger priority” he said seriously. Jon was silent for a few minutes; Of course, Davos knew everything, he should imagine; but still, he couldn’t help but feel angry that he didn’t told him anything

  
"And of course it did not occur to you to tell me" he said bitterly.

  
"I was not the one who had to give you that news" he joked.

  
"I could have leave, you know? And I would never found out "

  
"We both know you would never do that" smiled Davos, he reclined on the sofa and crossed his arms on his chest "I knew the first thing you would do, was came here looking for Daenerys. You love her too much to leave her.”

  
Jon rolled his eyes, but smiled. Davos was right, as soon as he knew that he could finally come back, the first thing on his mind her. He could never leave her. But still, he felt a bitter taste at the thought that he never told him about Lya.

  
"Anyway, now you are here and I see that everything is going great" he smiled and gave him a pat on the back "congratulations for your wedding, by the way"

  
Jon smiled and nodded "I didn’t know when you were coming back to town, so I told Sam to inform you. I hope you can come"

  
"Of course, son, it would be an honor for me to be present" he said.

  
Jon smile; Davos was a important person in his life; He was the first one to support him in his career and he had known him for years. Just as he was the one who helped him when his life was in danger, and now he knew, he had done the same for Dany.

  
Jon went to the kitchen and took out a couple of beers, returned and handed one to Davos, who smiled as he took a drink.

  
"Where is Daenerys? I haven’t seen her for a long time,” he said.

  
"She's in bed" Davos laughed and winked at him, Jon rolled his eyes and shook his head "she's sick ... she says it's just a cold, but I'm going to tell Robb to come and check on her later"

  
"Oh well. I hope she gets better, I'll see her on the big day” Davos finished her beer and then look at it seriously “I'll be honest with you Jon, my visit is not just to see how you were, there are some things we have to talk about".  
Jon nodded and looked at him. He knew that something else was behind, but he just hope it wasn’t anything serious

  
"I hear you" he said

  
"It's about this girl, the one who helped you escape" Jon opened his eyes wide as he heard that.

  
"Ygritte?" He said. Davos nodded. He hadn’t thought of her for months, the last time they saw each other was before Jon came back to town, and things hadn’t ended well. She wanted them to keep running, to start somewhere else. But Jon couldn’t do that, his life was here, and he could never leave it behind.

  
"Something’s wrong with her?" He said. Despite everything, she had saved his life; Of course he’ll worry, even more after the way she disappeared from his life when they were told they were free

  
"When I was traveling, I received a call from her" Davos sighed and rubbed her eyebrows "Jon, I'm telling you this to warn you, because I'm sure she'll try to get in touch with you"

  
"Damn Davos, tell me what's wrong" he was already worried, he knew something was wrong.

  
"Ygritte went south after everything was over and you came home. She spent some time incognito, then rented an apartment and started working in a store. That, until a few days ago that she began to realize someone was following her; then calls at all times, but nobody spoke, and finally a letter appeared in her house” he took a piece of paper from his bag and gave it to Jon. He opened it and saw that it was write with newspaper clipping letters.

  
_Traitor_

  
"After that, she called me. She was scared and didn’t knew what to do. I told her she could go back into the protected program, but she refused. I haven’t heard from here since that”

  
Jon kept looking at the letter without knowing what to say. That was bad. Very bad.

  
"Fuck, Davos ... I thought it was over!" Jon got up and started walking around the room. "That's why I came back, because everything was over and I was not going to be in danger, not even my family, Dany ... Lya! For God sake, Davos, I have a daughter!”

  
"I know Jon, and that's why I'm telling you this. Listen to me” he got up and stood in front of him “if I tell you this is for you to be aware. I would never put you or your family in danger. Believe me when I tell you that you are safe. These people never knew where you lived, or of your family, much less about Dany and Lya. You are all safe."

  
Jon sat on the chair and put his face in his hands. After a few minutes I look up and look at Davos seriously

  
"I will not wait for these people to find me. We’ll leave”

  
"No, that's the last thing you should do" he said quickly. "Listen to me, Jon, if you start moving, those people are going to follow your tracks and they are going to find you easier; you are safe here, I told you that they have no idea about your life. no matter how hard they searched, they never found a clue”

  
"I don’t care Davos, I’ll not take any chances" Jon said exasperated. He needed to get out of here, he had to protect his family.

  
"Damn Jon, you're not listening to me!" Davos said, raising his voice. He took Jon by the shoulders and made him look at him "you can’t let those people find you, if you leave, they will keep track of you. Here is the only place where you are safe, and as long as you do everything I tell you, it will continuate to be so "

  
After a few moments, Jon let out a sigh and nodded. He trusted Davos, he knew that he had taken care of keeping those people away from his family, but a part of him was afraid that for some reason they would find them

  
"Okay, tell me what to do," he said seriously. If he had to stay here, he would do everything on his hands to keep his family safe

  
"For the moment, just continue with your life; we still have no indication of who sent that letter, we are looking for clues, but everything is useless” he let out an exasperated growl and leaned against the chair “the truth is, that I still don’t understand how this happened; everything was disarticulated, They were either imprisoned or dead” he shook his head “we have to find what was out of our hands.”

  
"I need you to swear to me, if anything happens, you will tell me, so I can get my family out of here" he look at him seriously, Davos nodded

  
"Be sure of that" his cell phone vibrated and saw that he had a message, he put it back in his pocket and got up "I have to go, but I will keep you updated on everything"

  
They both went to the door, but before leave Davos smiled at him "see you at your wedding, try to smile that day at least" he joke trying to cut the tension. Jon smiled and nodded as he squeezed the hand he offered

  
"Be sure of that" Davos nodded and went out the door to get into his car.

  
Jon closed the door and sighed. After a moment he cursed. Why did everything have to be complicated again? When he thought everything was fine, something came back all upside down. But he knew that whatever happened, he was going to keep his family safe. At all costs.

  
~ ° ~

  
"Are you sure you don’t want me to go with you?" Jon was sitting on the bed as he watched Daenerys put on her clothes. She had woken up barely an hour ago, after sleeping most of the afternoon, and now she was going to the hospital for a checked.

  
"I'll be fine, Arya offered to take me, she’ll get her dress for the wedding near the hospital and when I finish she'll pick me up" her nose was red and her throat hurt; she didn’t want to go to the doctor, but Jon had insisted it was better to prevent, so after calling Robb, he advised her to go with one of his friends

  
“Okay, but if anything happens I want you to call me, immediately" he stood up and carefully helped her to zip up her baggy dress. He caressed her arms and saw that she still had a slight fever.

  
"As you say, dad," she mocked, looking at him over her shoulder. Jon laughed and put his hand on her waist as they both walked down the stairs "I'm sure it's a flu, or perhaps I got intoxicated with something I ate"

  
"Perhaps it was the cookies that Arya gave you” he smirked. Dany looked at him and sighed as she shook her head

  
"That was more than a week ago Jon" she said rolling her eyes. She didn’t remember eat anything out of the ordinary, nor that was damaged

  
"It can have long-term effects" he joke looking at her. Dany laughed and shook her head, took her cell phone and saw that Arya wrote that she was outside

  
"Your sister is here" she took her purse and opened the door "do you want to go and say hello and tell her you blame he of my illness?" She said jokingly.

  
"I’m not crazy" he murmured. Then he caressed her cheek and kissed her forehead. "I love you"

  
"I love you too" she smiled.

  
She walk to Arya's car was and enter "thanks for taking me" she said while putting on the seatbelt. Her sister-in-law nodded and drove to the hospital.

  
"You look horrible" she said looking at her. Dany sighed and nodded. She felt much worse, the only thing she wanted was to go back to his bed and sleep. She rarely got sick, she had never felt as bad as she was now.

  
When they arrive to the hospital, Dany got out of the car and told Arya that she would let her know when she could came back. She made her way to the receptionist

  
"Hi, good afternoon. I'm Daenerys Targaryen, I have an appointment with Dr. Sand.” The woman nodded and started writing on the computer.

  
"Of course, the doctor will see you in a minute. You can wait in those chairs and I’ll call you” smiled the woman. Dany nodded and sat down. The waiting room was empty, she closed her eyes when she felt another wave of nausea, she inspired by the nose and tried to stop. Her arms were weak, and her hands shacked

  
"Miss." Dany looked up at the nurse who called her "the doctor will see you now" she said with a smile. She nodded and walked to the place where she had pointed. There, she knock on the door and go inside.

  
"Good afternoon," said the woman behind the desk. She must be more or less her age, maybe a bit older; She was tall and her dark hair fell in waves on her shoulders. She gave her a smile and Dany handed it back to her as she took a seat "I'm Cindy Sand"

  
"Nice to meet you," she said, trying to smile, but at that moment she have to covered her mouth with a handkerchief as she let out a sneeze. "I'm sorry" she said. The doctor smile and shook her head and started writing on the computer

  
"Don’t worry, if you were not sick you wouldn’t be here" she smiled. "Let's start with the symptoms you've had" Dany began to describe how she had felt for days and how today had worsened, Cindy wrote while nodding.

  
"Last date of your period?" She said  
"Three weeks ago" Dany said "but it only lasted a couple of days and came very little" she whispered looking at her fingers "same with the past" she said. The doctor nodded and continued writing.

  
"Do you have children?"

  
"Yes, a 15-month-old baby" she said. She smiled and kept writing. After a few more questions, she got up and guided Daenerys to the stretcher. She took the pressure and temperature, after that she touch her neck and check, then her throat

  
"Lie down on the bed and get up your dress please, I'm going to examine your abdomen," she said. Dany lay back and seconds later she felt her fingers pressing "Does it hurt?" She said touching her sternum, Dany shook her head. Moments later her fingers pressed close to her womb

  
"It hurts a little there" said Dany closing her eyes. When she opened them, she saw how the doctor was still examining under her navel and she was frowning "something’s wrong?"  
She shook her head and smiled.

She pulled away from her and took off her gloves. "You can get up now, come back to the desk"

  
Dany nodded and adjusted her dress, go down the stretcher and walked over to sit on the chair again. Once there, the doctor looked at the monitor and started typing on the keyboard

  
"Your medical record says you suffer from endometriosis, is that correct?" Dany nodded.

  
"Since I was a teenager" she said. The doctor nodded and keep writing

  
"That has caused you trouble with conceiving, right?" Dany nodded, her hands were sweating and her stomach moved again. "But you still had a daughter" she smiled

  
"My little miracle" Dany said laughing.

  
Cindy took one of the papers by her side and started writing "Well Dany, can I call you that?" She nodded "very well. In this time of the year the virus increases, even more because of the climate that it is doing here ... I still do not know how people handle it” she laughed. Daenerys imitated her, knowing that not everyone got used to Winterfell's cold.

"Well, what you have is a cold, consequence of all these viruses that are around here in this time" she gave the paper "these are a couple of vitamins and flu med, with this I’m sure that in a couple of days you'll be fine"

  
"I hope so" Dany whispered, looking at the medical formula. She look up and smiled "I get married in a few days, the last thing I want is to get to the altar all sick" she said laughing.

  
"Ohh, congratulations" she said smiling. "I'm sure you'll be fine for the big day" she took another paper and wrote something else. Dany frowned, thought she simply had to take what she had already prescribed, why was she writing something else? "Well, before you claim those medicines, I need you to do this blood test" she said, giving her the order to perform them "the result will be given to you right away, so when you have it, you come and give it to me"

  
"A blood test? But I thought it was just a cold” she said bewildered.

  
"It's a pregnancy test" she smiled. Dany sighed and shook her head

  
"It is not necessary, I ... emm, I also thought the same, so I bought one this morning to get rid of doubts, but it was negative" she said shaking his head "I can not have more children, so it's impossible. I do not even know why I did it” she whisper. Cindy gave a smile she put her hands on the desk

  
"But, despite that, you have a daughter" she said smiling.

  
"Well, yes ... but even the doctors didn’t know how it happened, they told me it had been against all odds" Dany repeated. She didn’t know why, but she was annoyed to have to explain to her. She didn’t want to see a negative result to confirm what she already knew.

  
"I understand that it's hard for you to talk about this topic, believe me, I know," she said. "But, even so, you already achieved something that many believed was almost impossible" Dany nodded, looking at her, she felt her eyes fill with tears; the doctor passed her a disposable handkerchief, and with an apologetic smile, she accepted it and cleaned her cheeks

  
"I'm sorry" she said looking at the handkerchief "it's just that this is hard for me."

  
"You don’t have to apologize, I understand," she said. "Look, Dany, pregnancy tests are reliable in telling you that you are, but not so much when they tells you that you are not." Dany looked at her with her eyes open and silent. "It is very likely that, being sick with this cold, your result has been distorted because of this. That's why I want you to take the test, to be 100 percent sure”

  
Daenerys was silent for a moment as she looked at the desk. It had never crossed her mind that the test was wrong. Her heart quickened and her hands trembled, but this time it was anticipation.

  
"Then ... you think that I ..." she was afraid to say the word out loud. She felt that, if she pronounced it, nothing would come true.

  
"Take the test and then we’ll see" she smiled.

Dany nodded and got up, took her bag and went to find the nurse, who took her to the lab room. Her cell phone vibrated and when she got it out she saw that it was a message from Jon

  
_Have you already find out that it was my sister who poisoned you?_

  
She could not help but smile as she read it; Even being so nervous, Jon knew exactly how to make her forget everything. Even if he did not know that she needed him

  
_Not yet, they're going to make some blood tests_

  
After sending the message she signed; She didn’t want to worry him, much less knew that she was going to tell him if the results didn’t go as she expected. Her nervousness became bigger when she saw his number appear on the cell phone screen

  
"Hi love," she replied whispering

  
"Is everything okay?" He said worried "Why do you have to do those exams, darling?"

  
Dany closed her eyes and started playing with her bag "it's nothing, just a few routine exams. The doctor said it was a cold ... but still send these” she did not want to tell him this on the phone, she knew that he would want to come here to be with her, but she could not stand hopeful and then possibly disappointed with the result.

  
"Okay ... I still want you to call me if anything happens, whatever it is," he repeated.

  
"Of course, love. Don’t worry about anything” she assure him. At that moment a nurse came in and informed her that she would pass to take the exam "I have to hang up, they are already calling me"

  
"Alright darling, see you at home" she said goodbye to him and walked to the chair where the nurse was waiting for her.

  
"Stretch your arm please," she said. Dany extended it and turned her face away while closing her eyes. She hated needles, that had not changed, nor was it ever going to change. She felt the alcohol on her arm and then the needle. She closed her eyes hard and bit her lower lip as she felt the pain.

  
"Done, you can close your arm" the nurse indicated "go to the waiting room, the results will be in 30 minutes"

  
She nodded and sat back in the chair. She took her cell phone and wrote to Arya to let her know she’ll be there a bit longer; she told Dany that she was going to be buying some things near there in the meantime.

  
The minutes passed slowly, Dany moving her fingers and her foot while waiting for the results. It was very different to be in the waiting room of a hospital, than sitting on the floor of the bathroom waiting for the results of a small stick. She closed her eyes and sighed, putting her head on the wall; remembering the first time she had been told about her illness. She never imagined that something like this would happen to her; Although the doctors assured her that it was something that didn’t have a specific cause, she blamed herself for her condition. It took a long time until she finally understood that it was not like that; The fact that she had to live with what was still difficult to accept.

  
The conception and birth of her daughter was something inexplicable for her; she had already talked to Jon about other ways they could be parents, and he had assured her they would find the way, but whatever happened they would be happy together, no matter what.

  
Every day she was grateful to have her daughter with her; But even so, her heart told her that if she could have her, she could have more. That was what tormented her, the knowledge that once she could, and then wanted to try it again.

  
Only this time there was a possibility.  
"Miss Targaryen?" Dany looked up and saw a nurse with a paper in hand "your results are ready" she said handing her the paper "the doctor has already been informed and is waiting for you in her office”

  
Dany nodded, getting out of the chair and walking down the hall looking at the work in her hands. She knock on the door and enter, Dr. Sand smiled at her as she invited her to sit down. Dany gave her the result and she opened it reading everything, after a moment she left the paper on the table and looked at her smiling

  
"Congratulations Daenerys, another miracle is about to came into your life" she said with a small laugh.

  
Tears fell down her cheeks, and without being able to stop it, Dany began to laugh; she could not stop, the words were left in the middle of her throat and all she could do was let her body filth with laughter.

  
~ ° ~

  
"Daddy, hurts!" Lya shouted as she moved her head away from Jon's hands. He sighed as he tried to put the little loops in his daughter's hair. They had spent all afternoon playing, and as a result her hair was wildly loose

  
"I'm sorry honey, I'm doing the best I can," he muttered, trying to put her hair in a bun. "If you keep moving, I will never end" he said as his daughter writhed on his lap "I do not understand how your mom does it... all those complicated hairstyles and hairstyles" he laughed as he saw how horrible it was his daughter's bun

  
"Mommy, here?" The little girl asked looking at him with her eyes open.

  
"She left for a moment with Aunty Arya, she’ll be here soon" he smiled so his daughter didn’t worry and continued with his mission. When he finally thought that all the hair was collected, he heard the doorbell ring. His daughter immediately jumped from his knees and ran away from the "Lya! wait! ... Lyanna, I’m not finished ... agh, forget it" he said getting up.

  
He went to the door and through the window he could see that it had started to rain; He frowned, wondering who could arrive with this weather. When he opened the door and saw the person on the other side, he was speechless

  
"Hi Jon" the voice he never thought would listen again I greet it.

  
"Ygritte ..." he whisper looking at her with his eyes open. She smiled and out of nowhere she wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him

  
"Jon ... I need you ... please, you have to help me" she cry, hugging him tightly. Jon was petrified without knowing what to do, but did not return the hug.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A few things
> 
> -Yes, Dany is pregnant. that was kind of obvious (lol) you may wonder why the 'false negative' then? well, here are the reasons
> 
> 1\. As you read, the result show that because she was sick (I'm not a doctor or anything like that, well kind of, but not. I've know some case of woman’s that had false results bc they were sick or smth like that; but again, I don't know if that stuff actually works that way)
> 
> 2\. I NEED to show Dany and Jon conversation that happen later. Why? because that’s a main part of their plot. He was gone for a good time, and as she said, she grown used to handle things by herself, to try to be strong, and that subject is VERY hard for her. Yes, Jon support her, and he let her know that a lot; but still, for me Daenerys (here and on the show) is a character that shows a strong exterior, but inside has a lot of insecurities. And the infertility is one of them 
> 
> 3\. I want you to know more about how Jon feels about it. Of course that's hard for him too. 
> 
> 4\. I love drama and I watch a lot of tvnovels, so...
> 
> 5\. I'm a total bitch #sorrynotsorry 
> 
> Anyway, I hope this wasn't a disappoint for you, too cliché or whatever... but this chapter (and the last one) were in my mind from the beginning of the fic.
> 
> Pd: Yes, Ygritte is here (I hate that bitch, so don't get used to her hahaha)
> 
> Without more, I hope you like it. If you have anything to say (good, bad or whatever) I'll be waiting for you in the comments :D xoxo
> 
> see you on Sunday


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we are in babies mood (lol) this chapter is about babies. More specific, baby Lya`s birth :D 
> 
> Hope you guys like it! Let me know what you thing in the comments.
> 
> Again, sorry if there`s any grammar mistakes.

Chapter 12:

 

 

Arya’s mouth open when she felt the baby's kick; she smiles looking at Sansa and took her hand putting it on the belly "look how she moves" she whispered excited. Her sister was silent as she stared at Daenerys belly.

 

"I don’t feel ... Oh, there he is!" She giggled when she felt the movement in her hand.  “Look how strong you are!” Sansa whispered to her belly. Dany took her hand and put it on the right side

 

"This one is the feet..." she whispers, then she took Arya's hand and put her above her navel "and here is a hand" she smiled. They were sitting on the sofa in the Stark house, in which Daenerys had spent the las months of her pregnancy. At first she had refused, for she did not want to cause trouble, but as time passed, and her body became big and clumsy, she knew she would need all the help possible. In a few weeks, the baby will be born, so it was a relieve to have them with her, so she wouldn’t be by herself on this. 

 

"God, she moves a lot" laughed Arya. Dany nodded and settled herself better on the sofa; her back ached and she had been awake all night, so she had not been able to sleep at all

 

"I know ... someone is willing to go out and get to know the world" she laughed as she caressed her belly and felt another kick.

 

"I'm so excited… I want to meet him" said Sansa taking a pillow and hugging it

 

"Or meet her" Arya said pointing a finger at her. Dany laughed when she saw both of them; she didn’t want to know the baby's sex until he or her was born, she wanted it to be a surprise, just as this pregnancy had been. For her, the simple fact of having a baby inside her and that it was reality, was enough. She was going to be happy no matter what

 

"I'm sure it's a boy" Sansa repeated, "I read on the internet that the shape of the belly can tell if it's going to be a girl or a boy, also the cravings ... boys like salty and girls the sweet"

 

Arya snorted and looked at her "that's stupid ... in what century do you live?" She mocked with a laugh "those are stories of old women from the middle ages" rolled her eyes and lay down on the sofa

 

"It's true!" Sansa said indignantly. Arya laughed at her and Dany looked at both of them shaking her head

 

"It does not matter what it is ..." she said smiling. Then caress her belly again and closed her eyes "as long as he or she is healthy, I am happy"

 

"Of course Dany, that's the most important thing" Sansa said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. Arya nodded

 

"Although... I`m a bit puzzled of you looking and analyzing at the shape of my belly" she said with a frown. Arya burst out laughing as Sansa's cheeks blushed. "It's a joke honey..." Daenerys said laughing at the sight. Sansa laughed, shaking her head “But I’m sure that at this way, I’m not going to be able to get out of bed ... God, I'm so fat and clumsy" she moaned putting her head back

 

"of course not! You look beautiful Dany, really” Sansa smiled. "It’s really true that pregnant women shine even more"

 

Daenerys smiled at her belly and caressed it thoughtfully. She was happy for her pregnancy, but she could not deny that sadness was at her side all the time. It was such a bittersweet situation; at moments she wondered how she could get ahead with all this. She tried to be strong, knowing it was bad for the baby that she cries all the time and spend her days in sadness, so she decided not to add more worries or problems to her pregnancy. But, even so, she could not avoid had moments like this, when she was alone in the room. Thinking about the life that moves inside her, and the one that wasn’t with her anymore.

 

She felt her baby pressed against her bladder and she frowned "someone help me up, I need to go to the bathroom" she laughed as she raised her arms, Arya got up and helped her to her feet "thank you" she smiled. 

 

As she walked, she felt a contraction that made her stop, gripping the sink. She closed her eyes and began to count, but the pain quickly passed. Her doctor had assured her that she could feel contractions weeks before the arrival of the baby, but that she had to count the duration of these, to know if the delivery was ahead. Dany had been feeling them for several days, but the pain was going away, as quickly as it comes.

 

When she finished, she went to her room and lay down on the bed. Her back hurt and the baby was now pushing her ribs. Her face wrinkled in pain and she carefully lay down, hugging one of the pillows against her belly. Her heart ached at the thought that it was not the warm body she had embraced for so many nights.

 

She didn’t realize when she had fallen asleep, but the strong pain in her lower back woke her up. It didn’t feel like the others; this one took her breath away. She tries to count to ten, but when she thought it had happened, another stronger one surprised her. She let out a moan and tried to get out of bed; holding on to the night table, she rose up and trie to walk, but at that moment she felt something wet coming down her legs. Her eyes opened immediately, and fear gripped her.

 

"No ... it's not time" she whispered scared looking at her belly. She hugged it protectively and another contraction took hold of her, this time she could not stop the cry of pain that came from her lips.

 

She heard several footsteps heading to her room, and saw the door opened revealing Arya "the baby ... is coming" whispered in pain as she grabbed the belly. Arya came quickly to her side and helped her sit down

 

"Sansa! Call Robb, the baby is coming” she shouted to her sister who was on the other side of the house. “Breathe Dany..." she whispered looking at her and stroking her hair "you're going to meet your baby" she said trying to smile.

 

"It's too soon ... it's very soon," she whispers with fear and her eyes full of tears.

 

"Relax and breathe with me" she repeated "everything will be fine" she smiled. Dany nodded and tried to breathe. Her body was trembling and the pain was getting stronger and more constant. Arya helped her change her clothes, and then packing the baby's things in the bag. Moments later Sansa appeared in the room and assure her that Robb was already in the hospital with her obstetrician and gynecologist. Both helped her down the stairs and into the car.

 

When she arrived at the hospital, a couple of nurses were waiting for her with a wheelchair. At the waiting room, they found Robb waiting for her.

 

"My dear nephew already wants to come to the world" he jokes taking her hand and caressing her "don’t worry Dany, everything will be fine" her whispered and kissed her head.

 

"It's not time yet, Robb ... there are still a couple of weeks left" she whisper in fear. Her eyes filled with tears and her arms tightened around her belly.

 

"Don’t worry Dany, everything will be fine. We knew this could happen, but you don’t have to fear nothing” he took the wheelchair and push it to one of the rooms. Arya and Sansa came in with her and helped her sit on the bed "I'm going to call one of the nurses to help you change while the doctor arrives" he smiled giving her a pat in her hand. He went out the door and immediately a nurse entered.

 

 

 

"Well, our little one wants to be born. You go through half of the Daenerys dilation, so it's a matter of time before you meet your baby” the doctor took off her gloves and got up “do not worry about anything, the vital signs are perfect and everything will turn out well" she said giving her a comforting smile.

 

Dany nodded and caressed her stomach. She had been in the hospital for a couple of hours, and after several check-ups, she had been assured that her baby was about to be born. Beside her, Sansa smiled as she caressed her hand. She and her sister had been by her side all the time, and for Daenerys this had mean the world. She was afraid, she was not going to deny it, and the last thing she wanted was to be alone at those times.

 

 

 

Her throat ached from the screams of pain that came from her; her body was weak, and she felt breathless. Another contraction seized and her body arched again.

 

"Just one more Daenerys ... push a little more" the doctor encouraged in front of her; Her face was full of sweat, at her side Sansa cleaned it with a small handkerchief. Dany squeezed her hand as she pushes once more time; then her body fell weak on the bed, she could hear at the distance how the doctor gave orders to the nurses. Her vision became blurred as her whole body became cold and temblorous.

 

"Jon ..." she whispered hoarsely looking at Sansa "tell Jon I need him" she said crying "tell him to come ..." her voice came out softly from her lips, she saw her sister-in-law pressed her hand to her lips. Then, she felt her body's strength go away and her eyes closed; the last thing she heard was Sansa calling her.

 

 

 

The day light wake her up. Daenerys turned her face away from it and when she opened her eyes, she saw Arya sitting in one of the chairs. She tries to get up a little from the bed, but moaned when she feels the pain in her belly; She then touch it, and as soon as she didn’t felt the bulge, her eyes opened with concern.

 

"Arya ..." she said with difficulty. She didn’t know what had happened, only remembered the pain and the doctor telling her to push. After that, everything became blurry.

 

"Dany ... How do you feel?" She said smiling as she approaching the bed.

 

"What happened?" She looks around the room, but there were only the two of them "my baby ... Where is...? Is... okay?” She said worried looking at her.

 

"Shh, calm. She is perfectly” she said smiling. Dany looked at her with wide eyes and felt a tingling in her heart.

 

"She?" She whispers with tears in her eyes. Arya nodded and at that moment Robb and Sansa entered. The first had a small wrapped bundle in arms and she smiled seeing how funny the big, strong man looked, holding the little thing.

 

"Congratulations mommy, you have a beautiful daughter" he said approaching her. Arya helped her sit up better and Robb carefully placed the baby in her arms.

 

She was wrapped in a pink blanket and had one of the white jumpsuit that she had bought. Her heart immediately filled with more love than she already felt, as she saw her. Her little face was round and her skin looked like porcelain. Carefully, she touches her small nose and red lips that were puckered. She caressed her cheek, and when she got where her forehead was, she took off the little hat. Tears fell down her cheeks as she saw the black curls that covered her head. They felt soft between her fingers, like silk, just like Jon's.

 

"She's perfect" she whispered, smiling. The baby opened her eyes at that moment and Dany giggled when she saw a pinch of violet in them. The color was not fully perceived yet, but she knew that her daughter would have them just like her.

 

"She's the most beautiful baby" said Sansa, sitting in front of her. Dany smile and nodded. "How do you feel Dany" She said worriedly stroking one of her legs.

 

"A bit weak and sore...What happened?" She whispers looking at her.

 

"You passed out at the end" Robb said at her side. "After the baby was born, you lost a bit of blood… fortunately, the doctor took care of it as soon as happened, everything is fine now. But you need to rest" he assure her. Dany nodded and looked back at her little girl. The only thing that mattered, was she was with her. She couldn’t believe that her little miracle had been born. She was so perfect. Then, she felt her small hand gripping her thumb. Her daughter looked at her with her eyes open and Dany kissed her hand

 

"Have you thought of a name?" Sansa asked expectantly.

 

Several had passed through her mind while she was pregnant, but she hadn’t chosen a specific one. Until now.

 

"Yes ..." she whispers. She kissed her daughter's forehead and looked up at the three of them. "Lyanna ... her name is Lyanna" she went back to see her baby and smiled when she felt her tightened her fingers around her thumb.

 


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I should get attach to a schedual... sorry about that :/ but my free time is crazy, so I prefer update days before, than leting you guys waiting :/
> 
> Anyway, hope you like it! 
> 
> again, sorry if there`s any grammar mistakes.

Chapter 13: 

  

Jon pulled quickly away from Ygritte`s embrace; he took her from the arm and, after looking outside for any suspicious sign, pull her inside the house. He immediately closed the door and put down the windows blinds.  

 

Ygritte moved her hand away from his grip; then turn around and gave a serious look at Jon "I expected a more cheerful reception" she said wryly. Jon pressed his lips together and then looked for the last time through the window, and turned to her. She hadn’t change that much in this months, although her hair was now around her shoulders and her face was thinner and with dark circles under her eyes. 

 

"Can you tell me what the hell are you doing here?" he hissed, taking her by the arm again "How did you find me." His breath had become agitated; he hadn’t expected this. Never. This was bad, very damn bad. 

 

"Let go of me, Jon!" She said moving her arm; Jon sighed and let go, but continued to look at her seriously. "I already told you, I need your help." she repeated with annoyance. She took the suitcase she had left on the floor and walked to the living room, once there, she threw herself on the couch and sighed. "Gods, I'm so tired; I haven’t sleep in a bed for 2 days." She closed her eyes and sighed, laying her head back. 

 

"Ygritte ..." Jon repeated. 

 

"I really did not know where else to come; I've spent the last few days looking for a place to be safe and then I realized that by your side is the only place safe for me” Her eyes stared at him, and Jon could see them got wet. He closed his eyes and sighed, walked towards her and sat in one of the chairs.  

 

"How did you find me?" He said seriously. The fact that she had found him, only increase his doubt about his safety; he had believed they were safe, off the radar of anyone who wanted to find them. 

 

"Don’t worry, nobody knows where you are or if you're alive" she said looking at her hands and playing with them. "I followed Davos for several days, I knew that at some point he was going to bring me to you, I must say it was very difficult" she said laughing "but at the end I managed to find you" She approached him and took his hand. Jon frowned and walked away from her. 

 

"You should have talked to Davos, you should have looked for him, Ygritte. I’m not the person who can help you. I left all that shit behind, that’s why I came back, because I thought everything was over and I could rebuild my life" he approached a wall and hit it with his fist. "If you found me, anyone can do it! That's precisely what I said to Davos, damn, he assured me that everything would be fine.” He whispers shaking his head. 

 

"I told you, no one knows you're here," she repeated. Then approached to him and caressed his shoulder "I’ll never do anything that put your life in danger, Jon" she whispers. Jon walked away to the other side of the room; Ygritte frowned as she watched him get away from her. “I saved your life, Jon, and now I need you to return the favor” her voice had no longer the soft and begging tone, now it was full of anger and pain. This was not how he had imagined this moment. 

 

"I know, Ygritte, and you know how much I appreciate what you did for me" he sighed and ran his hand over his face "but we are talking about something very complicated, I would like to ..." At that moment he heard a cry coming from the kitchen, and everything he was going to say was forgotten. His eyes opened and he quickly ran to where the scream came. 

 

"Jon?" Ygritte said calling him "Jon!" 

 

When he reached the kitchen, he found his daughter sitting under the table, her eyes were covered with tears and her body was moved by the hiccups that came out of her. At her side, Ghost ran his nose across her face, and when he saw Jon arrive, he let out a bark. His daughter looked at him and raised her little arms, trying to mumble words between the tears 

 

"Hey ..." Jon smiled coming to her side and lifting her into his arms. The little girl took his shirt in her fingers and hid her face in his neck "shh, I’m here, darling… What happen?" he whispered, caressing her back. The little girl looked at him and Jon's heart melt when he saw the tears on her cheeks; he carefully wiped them and kissed her. Lyanna pointed to the floor and Jon saw a box of juice lying there, whose contents were watered all over "Did you slide for the juice?" He whispered the looking at her. 

 

The little girl put her face back on her shoulder. Jon felt something wet on the back of his daughter's pants, as he looks, he saw the purple moisture of the juice, which covered her from behind. "It's okay darling" he smiled, trying to hide the smirk on his face, and kissed her on the head as he rocked her. 

 

"Jon?" Said a voice from the door. As he turned, he saw Ygritte looking at him with her eyes and mouth open. "What ... what is this ..." her face showed confusion 

 

"I can`t help you Ygritte ..." he murmured, staring at her. "I ... I can`t put my family in danger" his arm tightened on her daughter. He could see then, how the emotions crossed the face of her, surprise, bewilderment ... and anger. 

 

  

~ ° ~ 

 

  

"Are you going to tell me why are you so happy?" Arya said looking at her as she drove. Daenerys smiled as her hands pressed against her bag, in an attempt to not touch her belly. She didn’t want her to know about her pregnancy yet, she had to share this news with Jon. As much as she wanted to shout from the rooftops that she was caring a life inside her, at the same time Dany wanted to share this secret with him, and no one else but him. 

 

"Just ... happy to know it's just a cold" she laughed at her. Her sister-in-law frowned, but said nothing. Internally Dany was jumping with happiness, but outside she just kept squeezing her bag. 

 

After her little hysterical attack in the hospital, the doctor had recommended her to visit a gynecologist as soon as possible, to begin her natal care. Dany had immediately thought about the doctor who had treated her when she was waiting Lyanna, but then remembered that she had moved from town. Cindy recommended her a gynecologist who worked at the hospital, Dr. Tyrell, who had been there for many years. After arranging an appointment for the following week, Dany had left the hospital with a big smile on her face. 

 

"I think the wedding is making you… a little crazy," Arya joked. Dany smiled and shook her head.  _If she knew_ … 

 

"I see that you already picked up your dress" she said changing the subject. She looks back where the dress was in a bag. "Will you take someone to the wedding?" She said with a knowing look, causing Arya's cheeks to blush and Dany laughed. She never blushed, so she knew that at that moment she had discovered her. 

 

"I was thinking of inviting Gendry," she murmured, her cheeks still flushed. 

 

"Gendry?" Asked Daenerys "I thought he had been moved from town" 

 

"Yes ... he was. But came back a few weeks” she bit her lower lip in an attempt to hide her smile. "He called me when he knew he was going back ... and since then we've been… dating" 

 

Daenerys smiled and caressed her arm. She knew Arya had feelings for him, and when she finds out he was leaving, had a bad time. She usually hid her emotions, but with Dany she had ventured to talk about him 

 

"I'm very happy for you honey. I know how much it hurt you that he left, I hope you can keep your relationship" 

 

"We ... we still didn’t talk about that" a small laugh came from her lips, but quickly camouflaged it with a cough. Dany rise her eyebrows as she watched her intently. 

 

"Arya Stark ..." she said trying to sound serious, but failed when her voice came out with a pleased tone. 

 

"What?" She said innocently "we hadn’t had much time to talk ... we had to ... recover the lost time" she giggled and Dany could not help but imitate her. 

 

"It's fine ... I don’t need details. Just ... use protection” she said pointing with a finger. Arya's face blushed even more. 

 

"Gods, it's the most uncomfortable conversation ever" she said snarling. Dany giggled at the sight of her frowning. "Just ... please do not tell Jon," she begged "or anyone else. I don’t want them to get intense and start bombing me with questions " 

 

"Don’t worry honey, I will not say a word. It's you who should tell them” she smiled “but you don’t have to worry about what they're going to say.” Arya nodded and smiled. In that moment, they arrived at the house and she parked the car at the entrance. Before going down, Dany opened her umbrella to shelter from the rain, she said goodbye to Arya and ran toward the entrance, opened the door and remove the muddy shoes, she put the umbrella beside the door and walked into the living room 

 

"Jon?" Seeing that he was not there, she went to the kitchen. Before coming inside, she listens Ghost barks and growls. She frowned and entered the kitchen. The first thing she saw was Jon holding Lya in arms, her cheeks wet and flushed. Beside him, Ghost was growling. When she turned her face, she saw a redhead woman on the other side. "Jon ... What's going on?" She said bewildered. 

 

Jon opened his eyes to see her approach him. Seeing her mother, Lyanna extended her arms and when Dany came to her side, she held her in his arms. "Jon?" She repeated looking at him. 

 

Jon cleared his throat and looked at her "Dany ... she is Ygritte ... an old friend" at her side Ghost barked again and Jon stroked his fur trying to calm him down "quiet lad..." 

 

Daenerys then looked at the woman. Her eyes were fixed on Jon, and the way she saw him made her feel uncomfortable. She pushed those thoughts away from her mind and approached her, extending an arm "hello, I'm Daenerys" she said kindly. The woman looked at her hand and then at her; After a moment she took it. 

 

"Ygritte" she said softly. Jon walked to her side and put his hand on her waist. 

 

"Dany ... let's go to the room for a moment, I need to talk to you" she frowned in bewilderment; After a moment of hesitation, she nodded and went up the stairs to the room. 

 

"Wait for me in the living room" said Jon looking at Ygritte. He didn’t wait for her answer and quickly walk towards the room. As he enters, he found Daenerys sitting on the bed, she was taking Lya's damp clothes off. He came to her side and sat down, the little girl had her fingers in her mouth and smiled when she saw him; Jon stroked her hair and smiled. 

 

"Jon, what's going on?" Dany asked worriedly. He sighed and took her hand, caressing her wrist. 

 

"Honey...you know there are things I haven’t told you yet, about what happened in those years" Jon closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them, he saw Dany watching him expectantly, carefully, she took his hand and smiled 

 

"I know, love; the past is something difficult to overcome, and much more to tell. I know there are things that you haven’t told me, but I'm not going to pressure you to do something you're not ready” she assured him, squeezing his hand. Jon looked at their intertwined fingers and stroked them with his thumb. 

 

"Ygritte ... she was the one who helped me escape. After we leave from the place where they had us, we were together living as incognitos ... that, until finally everything was over and we could return." 

 

Daenerys listened in silence, but inside, thousands of questions and scenarios crossed her mind. She tries not to overthink and focused on Jon's story. 

 

"So, she saved your life" she whispered. Jon nodded and looked at his daughter who was playing with one of the pillows. 

 

"When Davos contacted me and told me we were free, the first thing I thought was come back to here, with you," he whispers caressing her cheek. Dany smiled and kissed his palm "She ... she didn’t want to go back to her old life, instead, wanted to start from scratch, away from here, far from what had happened” Jon closed his eyes and inspired. “she wanted that new life with me" 

 

Her eyes opened immediately. Her breath stopped and she was left without words.  Jon had just told her that the woman who was in their house, the one who had saved his life, wanted to take him away from her ... she wanted to be with him. 

 

"You ... you and her had ..." the words drowned on her lips. She didn’t know how to say them, however, a pain in her chest made her know that she needed to know the truth. 

 

"No! No, honey, no” he said quickly taking her face. "Nothing happened between us. Never” he repeats. Dany closed her eyes and a sigh of relief came out of her mouth. She felt that she had no right to claim anything from him, but at the same time an intense sense of possession was inside her, and it felt stronger at the thought that someone could have separated him from her. 

 

"Then why ... Why did she want you to leave with her?" She asked. 

 

"In the time we spent together, we only had each other to protect us ... only us to trust" he ran his hand through his hair and sighed "I think that made her want everything to continue like this ... and maybe that was also what could ... generate a certain affection for me” said the last part whispering. Dany was silent while processing the last part. 

 

"So she fell in love with you," she whispers. Jon nodded slowly looking at her "but you and her never..." 

 

"We never slept together," he said serious. Dany looked at his hands and started playing with his fingers. 

 

"There are other things besides that," she said softly without looking at him. She didn’t know why she felt the need for him to confirm that. The jealousy had already spill inside her. She felt a cluster of emotions took over, and all she wanted was to confirm what had happened. 

 

"Well ..." Jon said hesitantly. Dany lifted her face and looked at him. He sighed and said "she kissed me once. It was only once, and I immediately stopped her. Nothing happened, nothing more." 

 

Daenerys was silent as she processed what he had just said. A part of her expected to hear that, but another part was filled with rage at hearing him say it. She breathes deeply and calm down. He had already explained; she didn’t have to be upset. It was time to put aside the thoughts that began to haunt her mind. 

 

"Very well ... I understand," she said calmly. Jon frowned when he saw her react like that, which made her angry. She crosses her hands on her chest and look at him "What? You just explained how things were, I don’t have to doubt you” she put a hand on his cheek and caress it “besides, I don’t blame her for falling in love with you ... anyone in their right mind would do it” she said laughing. 

 

Jon was still looking at her bewildered "it's just… that I thought you would be upset and ... reactionary different" he said honestly. Dany also thought the same, part of her wanted to scream and get upset, but another understood what happened, and she was calm knowing the truth. 

 

"What now?" she asks after a moment. Jon sighed and began to tell her everything Davos had told him. As he spoke, she felt the angst grow inside her; she hugged her daughter harder, who was now curled up in her lap. The only thing right now in her mind, was that she must her family against anything. And now that there was a new life inside her, even more

 

"But ... Davos said nobody knew where we lived ... How did she find us?" She whispered. Jon looked down and caressed his daughter's hair. 

 

"She followed Davos for several days until she found where we live," he said seriously "she also told me that he is right when he says nobody knows about me or my family" he ran his hands over his face and sighed "I ... I do not know what to do Dany. She saved my life and I feel I should help her, but ... it's too risky to have her here " 

 

"You have to call Davos. He will know how to help her.” she took a clean dress and put it on her daughter, the little one started playing with the flowers that were woven and Dany smiled kissing her head. She understood that she had helped Jon, but at the same time, she represented a danger to everyone. They had to help her, but they couldn`t do it by putting themselves at risk. 

 

"Yeah ... I'm going to call him right now." Jon got up and grabbed his cell phone. He started walking around the room, waiting for Davos to answer him. After several minutes and attempts, growled closing the cell phone. "he doesn`t answer" he said sitting down on the bed again. 

 

"We need to think about something ... she's downstairs waiting for you to help her" she got up with her daughter in her arms and both walked towards the baby's room. After leaving her playing in her crib, they went out the door; Jon took her hand, stopping her before going down the stairs 

 

"I just want you to know ... whatever happens, my priority is to keep you two safe" he caressed her cheek and Dany smiled nodding. Three ... now there were going to be three. She was dying to tell Jon the news, but she knew this was not a good time. They needed to get out of this, before she could tell him she was with child. She wanted that moment to be something happy and full of joy, and didn`t want anything to overshadow it. 

 

"I know ... just like I'm not going to let anything happen to you" she said with a smile and kissed his cheek. Jon hugged her, breathing the scent of her hair. After a moment he separated and looked at her 

 

"I just forgot… what did the doctor told you?" he said worried. Dany tried to hide the smile that wanted to come out of her lips. _If he knew._  

 

"Well ... the doctor said it`s a cold. In a couple of days, I'll be fine” she took his hand and give it a squeeze

 

"Thank god it`s just that" he smiled and hugged her again "you have no excuse to not marry me, then" he joked. Dany laughed and hugged him harder. 

 

"Never ..." she whispered. 

 

They went downstairs, and upon entering the room, they found Ygritte sitting with her head in her hands. When she saw them enter, she got up and approached them. 

 

"Jon ..." her eyes were full of tears. Jon sighed and squeeze Dany`s hand tighter

 

"Ygritte, I was trying to contact Davos, so he can come here. I understand that you need help, and I would like nothing more than to be able to do something for you, but ... it`s very dangerous that you stay here. Please understand” his voice was filled with pain. In spite of everything, he cared for her, and the last thing he wanted was to hurt her. 

 

"Jon, please ... you're the only one who can help me. There`s nowhere else where I`ll be safe. I don`t want to keep running, I don`t want to be with people I don`t know, please ...” her face began to fill with tears “they don`t know you are here ... they never knew, nothing will happen. Please, Jon " 

 

His face turned to see Daenerys in a pleading gesture, as him, she didn`t know what to do. Ygritte saw him for a moment and then also turned her face to her. 

 

"You ... you understand it," she said approaching and taking one of her hands "please ... help me, I beg you" out of nowhere, her knees bend as she knelt in front of her, hiding her face on her leg. Daenerys was speechless as she saw her. She turned looking at Jon, but he had his eyes closed, while he frowned and ran his hand over his face. 

 

She didn`t know what to do, as her mind was trying to think of something to say, but her feelings were mixed. She felt a tightness in her chest, and unconsciously she brought a hand to her belly. Many emotions passed through her, but the grief and empathy were stronger, so she said "Okay..." she whispered. Jon turned his face and looked at her with wide eyes. In front of her, Ygritte was equally surprised. "But ... only until we can communicate with Davos and he knows what to do" 

 

She got up and hugged her. Daenerys opened her eyes in surprise, but returned the hug. She could feel her body shudder from the cries, and that made her heart clench in pain. When she opened her eyes, she saw Jon watching them. But she couldn`t tell the feelings inside his eyes.

  

 

~ ° ~ 

 

  

_Three weeks before_

 

 

The scissors cut her thumb. From her mouth came a hiss and she immediately put the finger in her mouth. She let out a swear when she saw little drops of blood in the paper. _Well, a bit of blood would make it look more real._  

 

She took the glue and began to paste the newspaper clippings. Soon, the word began to make sense on the page. She smiled and lifted the paper, reading what it said; After a moment she nodded and put it on a cart. Nobody would suspect anything. 

 

She put a Band-Aid on her finger, and then poured herself a drink. It has been a while since she had drink, but lately she had discovered that alcohol made her forget all the bad things, and remember the good ones. 

 

She sighed as she lay down on her bed. Then turn her gaze to the night table, where the photograph of a newspaper was in a picture frame. She took it and stroke the man's face. It was the only image she had of him, taken almost two years ago, when everyone thought he was dead. 

 

_Member of the Night's Watch dies in operation to dismantle a dangerous drug trafficker. Declared a hero by his group, for being a key to achieve the success of the operation._

 

His face was serious in the photo, but she knew very well how it looks when he smiles. He didn`t do it often, but when it happened, her world lit up.  

 

She put the photo on her chest and smiled. She knew something had grown between them, he had refused, but for her it was there. She remembered the time she had kissed him. It had been better than she had thought. 

 

He was sleeping on the couch, she had tried to convince him to share the bed, but he had refused. At midnight, she went out to the living room and watched him. Her feeling for him had grown in the year they had spent together. She had never dared to tell him how she felt, but she knew her feelings were reciprocated. She could see it in his eyes. She knew it. 

 

She had approached, and carefully kissed him. It was as she always dreamed it, his lips were soft and the growl he released, had immediately turn her on. She then had felt him hug and bringing her closer to deepen the kiss. Her heart had stopped at that moment. But then, when their mouths parted, she heard him pronounced a name. Only it was not hers. 

 

Ygritte got up and put the photo in its place. When he opened his eyes and realized who she was, he had moved away from her quickly, asking her forgiveness for what had happened; she had tried to return to his arms, but he had moved away from her. 

 

She felt humiliated, but that didn`t make her need for him stop; On the contrary, she had to make him understand that the life he had, was no longer there. He had to start over, and she was the woman who could make him happy. 

 

When he left, her heart broke and she felt betrayed; she had saved him, and that was how he paid her? After all she had sacrificed for him? No, that could not end like this. He must understand that his place was at her side.

 

Her plan was perfect; this way she could know where he was now. She had searched everywhere for something that indicate where he could be… but everything had been useless. 

 

Until now. 

 

With this, they will be together; finally, he would realize that she was the only one who could make him happy. 

  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chan, chan, channnn  
> I TOLD YOU, YGRITTE IS A BITCH. 
> 
> In other news, don`t worry about the wedding, it`s going to happen. I`m eally exited about it tbh hahaha. If you have any thoughts or ideas, let me know in the comments. 
> 
> see you next time :D
> 
> By the way, you can find me on Tumblr as: fireandicekhalessi :D


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!  
> New chapter, YEY!  
> I hope you like it, I must say this one was difficult to write bc of the angst (ups). Anyway, I hope you like it :D  
> As always, Feedback is very much apreciated.
> 
> pd: sorry if there`s any grammar mistakes

Chapter 14:

 

 

The first thing she felt as she entered through the door, was the smell of chocolate. The bakery was not so full at this time, which was perfect, she needed to check on everything before her absent. Despite she and Jon had decided to leave their honeymoon for the end of the year, in order to save money to go on a several vacations weeks at the end of the year, she was, indeed, going to take a couple of days off to enjoy her husband.

 

Daenerys smiled as she walked towards her small office. She couldn`t believe that it was a matter of time for the big day. At first she had thought it was just a formality, but as time passed and the wedding date approaches, she realized that it was more important than she thought. For her, it meant the amount of all the good thing that had come to her life.

 

She had just picked up her wedding dress from Sansa's house. After another test, the dress entered perfectly and Dany had sighed of relive. She didn’t know how much longer she was going to hide the news, and the last thing she wanted, was to worry Sansa about the dress, and started asking questions. But still, very time she sees it, she fell more in love with it. It was beautiful, and it fills her with happiness the thought of the day she`ll wear it. _Soon, don`t worry._

 

She sat on the chair and began to check all the papers. She had to leave everything organized so that Missy knew what was need to be done.

 

Her stomach moved with hungry as she felt the chocolate smell again. She smiled, putting a hand on her belly and caressed it gently. "Do you want some cake, honey?" she whispered. After a moment, she laughed at herself. It was still too soon to feel the baby, but still, she feels that special connection. Her little one was there, and very soon she would be able to feel it.

 

Her cell phone vibrated, when she got it out she saw that it was a confirmation message of her appointment with the gynecologist. It would be in a week. Perfect, by then she had told Jon the news. She had planned to tell him on wedding day, as it would be the perfect gift for both; what would make that day, more special.

 

"Look what I have!" she heard Missy, as she walks through the door. Dany smiled when she saw the piece of cake. "It's the new dessert of the month `chocolate fantasy` Seriously, it's delicious, I could eat a thousand of these." she put the dish in front of her and Dany smiled as she bit into it.

 

"God ... it's just what I needed," she said laughing. The taste feels more intense in her mouth, and she sigh n relive, for it didn`t cause her nausea.

 

"By the way, this letter arrived today," Missy said, holding out an envelope. "It's from a lawyer"

 

Dany frowned as she took it. She put the cake back on the table and opened the envelope, taking out the letter. As she read, her eyes opened wider and wider, and anger filled her

 

"Son of a ..." she murmured as she read. _"... copyrights ... that have not been paid in full ... goods and services obtained with his work ... compensation request to Mr. Daario Naharis"_ she shot the letter angrily at the table and put her face in her hands, letting out an angry sound. Missy took it quickly and began to read.

 

"But ... he cannot do that!" She hissed. Dany closed her eyes and leaned back on the chair.

 

"Well, apparently he can ..." she murmured. She could not believe that Daario was suing her for the photos he had taken of Lya. He had done it to help her, it had been his idea for the business! She felt so angry at him right now. "It's clear that he only does it to take revenge on me. That idiot behaves worse than a child.” She said, putting the letter on her bag.

 

"What are you going to do?" Missy said, sitting down beside her. Daenerys sighed and shook her head. The amount of money he asked for was too big, and even if she has it, she was not going to let him get away with it.

 

"I'm going to talk to Jon ... I have to find a lawyer to advise me" her stomach moved again, and the nausea invaded her; she closed her eyes, as she tried to breathe deeply, but the feeling was still there.

 

"Dany? You're pale ... are you feeling well?” Missy said worriedly. Dany frowned as she nodded; After a moment, she managed to calm down and sigh.

 

"I'm fine ..." she whispered weakly. Missy looked at her suspiciously, but said nothing. "I'm not going to think twice about the matter. I'm going to hire a lawyer and I'll go to the stupid appointment. If Daario wants war, it will have that."

 

 

After leaving everything organized in the store, Dany got in the car and drove home. She felt exhausted, just wanted to get there, relax and not think about anything. Staying in bed, curling up with Lya and Jon while watching some movie ... Dany frowned as she remembered Ygritte was there too. She only had one night with them, and she was still worried about what they were going to do with her. Jon had tried to communicate with Davos, but it had been useless. He called Sam to find out where he can find him, but Sam had told him he went to the capital and they didn`t know when he was coming back. When he tried to explain Ygritte that, she had begged him not to talk to anyone in the Nights Watch about her, they could only trust Davos.

 

Dany didn`t blame her, she understood she was afraid to trust someone she did not know, but at the same time she worried about her situation. Even if their house was safe, they needed to find a solution. Not because she didn`t like Ygritte, she had not talked much with her, and at first she looked like a normal girl, but because she felt a knot in her stomach every time she thought about the possibility that they might be in danger.

 

She sighed and tried to put those thoughts aside. Davos believed blindly that none of the people who were involved in the kidnapping of Jon knew about his life. She had no reason to doubt that. In recent years she hadn`t received any kind of threat, nor finding anyone or anything suspicious, so she could tell him that was true. Even so, having Ygritte in her home made her feel a sense uncomfortable.

 

She parked the car at the entrance and took the bags from the back; The smell of chocolate filled her again and she smiled, it had been a good idea to bring more of that cake. She opened the door and upon entering, left the letter of Daario's summons on the table at the entrance. She walked to the kitchen and leave the box with the cake on the counter. The house was unusually quiet, which was strange.

 

"Oh, I didn`t know you had already arrived" Dany turned at the Ygritte`s voice, who had just entered, with only a towel on her body.

 

"Ygritte, hi…" Dany said, trying to ignore the fact that she was wandering around her house half-naked. She smiled and walked to the refrigerator, pouring herself a glass of water. "How did you sleep?" Dany asked.

 

"Safer than in many months" she said putting the glass in her mouth. "You don`t know what it is like to go days without being able to sleep, thinking that you might never wake up again" she said bitterly. Dany was bewildered, not knowing what to say.

 

"I'm sure everything will be solved," she said. "You'll see that Jon will contact Davos and he would help you"

 

"I hope not," she murmured softly. Dany frowned without understanding; Ygritte grinned at her. "Daenerys, if Davos couldn`t protect me when we thought everything was over, I doubt he can do anything better now." Dany remained silent, trying to find something to say. She understood Ygritte's fear, but she was sure that Davos was the right person to help her.

 

"I know it's very hard to trust him again, but I'm sure everything will be fine," she said. "I don`t know much about what happened, but possibly it's a mistake or something," she said trying to calm her down.

 

 

Ygritte gave a short laugh and looked at her "that's right, you have no idea what things are like" she said seriously. Dany frowned as she heard her. "I mean no offence, Daenerys, but you have lived all these years in a bubble, far from the danger that this represents. Yes, they may have captured them all, and supposedly finished with them, but even so, Jon and I live with our owns flesh this, and believe me I'm sure it`s not a _mistake_ "

 

A sudden rage filled Daenerys. How could she say that she didn`t understand anything? Of course she knew what all this represented, and much more, she had experienced the consequences of that in her own flesh. She took a deep breath and tried to calm down, for it wasn`t any good in her satet. She looked at Ygritte and forced a smile

 

"Maybe I have not lived in the flesh what happened, but believe me I do understand. And I understand perfectly,” her voice sounded bitter as she tried to contain the anger. "And for that very reason, I'm also worried, because the last thing I want is for these people to get back into our lives," she felt her eyes getting wet and she closed her eyes, not wanting the tears to come out "the only thing I know, is that Davos is the one who can help us. He has the necessary experience in this, and I am sure he will know how to help us.” she repeated convinced.

 

Ygritte gave a sigh of exasperation and rolled her eyes, but said nothing. She turned and without more, left the kitchen. Dany growled internally and then sighed. She tried to put herself in her position, to understand what she might be feeling, but still she didn`t understand why she could not trust Davos' ability to help her in this.

 

She took her bag and went upstairs. She had to stop worrying. She already felt very nervous about this situation, and did not want to continue fearing of what could happen. The only thing she could do, was wait until everything solved in the best way.

 

As she walked to her room, she heard her daughter's laugh and smiled; Her hand rested on her belly and she caressed it with tenderness. Soon her little one was going to be by her side, Dany could not wait to feel him inside her, and even more to have him already in her arms. She entered her room and found Jon sitting on the floor playing with Lya. The little girl had several toy cups in front of her.

 

"Honey, you're just in time," Jon said smiling. His hair was tied in a bun and he had a cup and a plate of tea on his hands. Her daughter saw her and smiled, raising her arms; Dany sat down beside her and hugged her, placing on lap. "Just in time for tea" he said rolling his eyes. Dany laughed and kissed her daughter's hair. "Everything in order in the store?"

 

Daenerys nodded as she stroked her daughter's hair. After a moment, she let out a sigh and looked up. "Today I get a letter from a lawyer," she whispered. Jon frowned and left the toys on the floor

 

"A lawyer?" he asked confused

 

"Daario ... he ... is suing me," she murmured lightly. Jon cursed under his breath and took her hand

 

“Why is that idiot suing you?" He said annoyed.

 

"It's because of the photos he took of Lya, for the store," she sighed. "The letter says something about 'unpaid and copyright'" she said through clenched teeth. "He is demanding that I pay him for his work, plus the profits acquired by the promotion that the business had after that."

 

Jon's face was serious, trying to contain the rage he felt at that moment towards Daario. The fool had found a way to take revenge for what they had done to him, but he was sure of something, he wasn`t going to let him get away with it.

 

"When is the appointment?" He asked.

 

"In nine days," she murmured. She gently caressed her daughter's hair, who played with her stuffed animals and cups. "I have to find a lawyer ... and I don`t know, try to solve this without so many problems" she closed her eyes and sigh "it's a lot of money that he asked, Jon ... I'm also sure that this will affect the business" her voice came trembling; All the nervousness and worry that she had kept since she read the letter, now came out.

 

Jon came quickly to her side and hugged her, giving her a kiss on the forehead. "Do not worry honey, we're going to find a lawyer to help us, you'll see how that idiot is not going to get away with it," he said stroking her back. "And if we have to pay him his stupid job, well we will do it. An advantage of having died or almost died in the operation, is the good pension you get.” He joked with a laugh.

 

Dany's heart stopped and her eyes filled with tears. She remembered the conversation she had with Ygritte, and again, all the fear returned to her. Seeing her, Jon took her face and looked at her with concern.

 

"Hey, it's a joke, honey," he whispered, wiping away her tears. "A very bad joke ... I'm sorry, love" he said with concern, while his thumbs continued to wipe the tears from her cheeks.

 

Daenerys closed her eyes and shook her head. "I'm fine ... it's just ..." she stopped before telling him what she had talked with Ygritte. She didn`t know if it was a topic that had to be touched, but still felt the need to express how she felt.

 

"Something`s wrong?" He whispered looking at her. Dany sighed and decided it was best to tell him. She knew it was very childish of her, but she needed to tell him.

 

"I had a conversation with Ygritte," she whispered. Jon moved away a little to see her better. "I ... I tried to tell her that everything was going to be all right, that Davos was going to help her and maybe things were a mistake, and perhaps this whole situation is not how we imagined ... she told me that I have no idea of what it`s like to be in this situation, and now that you told me this ... only ... the memories of what happened came back and I ... I get angry with her, because of course I know what it is to go through this!" Her voice trembled, while she tried to contain the emotions that suddenly took her. "I know what it is to live with pain, that your whole world collapses by your side and ... losing you ..." A sob came out of her mouth and she covered it with her hand. Tears fell back down her cheeks, and Dany closed her eyes.

 

Jon cursed as he closed his eyes and rubbed his brow. He approached her again, hugging her and stroking her hair. After a moment, Dany pulled away from him and wiped her face with her hand.

 

"Dany... I don`t know what to tell you. She had no right to recriminate or talk to you like that "he sighed and caressed her cheek. "That was very difficult for you too, and she has to understand that, even if it was not the same, she didn`t have the right to ..."

 

"It was not the same?" She asked incredulously. Jon looked at her with wide eyes and sighed.

 

"Honey ... you have to understand her. Yes, you also suffered with everything that happened, but the situations were different, and for her this is harder” Jon was trying to find a way to say that, without it sounding bad for her. Dany opened her eyes and her cheeks flushed with rage.

 

"Of course it's not the same!" She said furiously "but that doesn`t mean that I am not distressed with all this that is happening! I am also scared, it is my family's life that is now at stake, everything I thought was left behind is now returning” her voice sounded higher and higher, while her hands began to tremble with rage.

 

"I know darling, I didn`t mean that ... it's just, you have to understand her, she's been through a lot, and it's not easy to believe that everything will be fine" said Jon trying to calm her down.

 

"what about me? Is not it enough what I suffered when I thought you were dead?” she let out an ironic laugh and continued “was not it enough that I had to bury you, in an empty box because they didn`t even find your body? That I almost lose my daughter during pregnancy and then raise her alone, thinking that she would live without a father by her side?” she said, in the middle of the sobs. In front of her, Lyanna looked at them bewildered, she had stopped playing with the stuffed animals, and her curious little eyes saw their parents, without understanding what was happening. Dany looked at her daughter and without further ado, took her in arm and stood up. "It seems that all this is not enough to understand how difficult this situation was for me" she muttered bitterly as she walked out the door.

 

Jon cursed and got up to follow her. "Dany ... honey wait!" He walked towards his daughter's room, where she had entered, but before arriving, Daenerys closed the door. "Dany ... open, please," he said, touching the wood. "Honey, we have to talk ... please open"

 

Inside the room, Dany sat in the rocking chair with her daughter in her arms. The little girl had started to cry, when she heard the commotion. She hugged her harder, trying to calm her down, but seeing the baby like that, plus what had happened, only made her crying intensify. She tried to contain it, while kissing her daughter's hair, trying to calm her down.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

Ygritte had tried with all her straight to hide what she felt. The news that Jon had a daughter, and that he had returned with his old girlfriend, fell like a bucket of cold water. She never imagined that could happen. The bitch had gotten pregnant and now Jon had to take charge. She swore an oath and settled on the uncomfortable sofa. Maybe, the girl was not his. Maybe the bitch cheated on him and made him think her bastard was his.

 

She tapped the pillow and sighed. This complicated things, complicated them a lot. But, even so, she had to continue with her plan; she had to get Jon back, he was the only one who could keep her safe, and the only one she could love. Their destiny was to be together.

 

 

When the whore doubted the seriousness of the situation that was happening, Ygritte felt an immense desire to hit her pretty face. Maybe Jon didn`t love her anymore, without her pretty face. She tried to breathe and calm down, instead of physically assaulting her, she did it verbally, but in a way that she knew would annoy her and make her angry. And that had been achieved.

 

She was changing her clothes when she heard the screams. Perfect, it had gone better than she thought. She could swear that Jon was defending her, and that's why they were fighting. So it had to be, she had to understand that she and Jon shared a past, a past in which she didn`t belong.

 

She walked to the kitchen and sat on one of the chairs. In front of her, was the cake Daenerys had brought from her work. Ygritte looked at it with a frown. She hated sweets, and more chocolate. She turned her face when she heard footsteps approaching the kitchen, and smiled when she saw Jon enter.

 

"Why did you say those things, Ygritte?" He asked annoyed as he approached her.

 

"What do you mean?" She said innocently. Jon's face became even more serious, and his hands clenched into a fist at his side.

 

"You know very well what I mean," he whispered. “the conversation you had just now. Where did you tell her that she had no idea how serious this situation is!"

 

Ygritte crossed her arms in front of her chest. "And it`s true, she has no idea of everything that has happened. She had lived in a little bubble of happiness all these years, without suffering at all what we have suffered” she reproached sourly. Jon cursed under his breath.

 

"You have no idea of all that had happened to her, so that you come to tell her those things" he said aloud. "You have no idea of all the things she had suffered, nor how worried she is with this situation!"

 

Ygritte's face turned pale, not knowing what to say. The rage returned to invade her and the resentment towards Daenerys became stronger. Without thinking, the bitter words came out of her mouth. "She has no idea what happened to Jon, and you know it!" she said, pointing a finger at her. "She did not live it for months, torture and not being able to sleep for fear that someone would find you and end you. She has not lived any of that, so that she comes now to say that it is all a mistake” she hissed with anger.

 

"I do not want to listen anymore. I forbid you to talk to her like that again, you hear me?” He growled angrily. Without waiting for her answer, he turned around and left the kitchen.

 

Ygritte opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came out of her. She hit the kitchen table and, full of rage, and throw the box with the cake inside, on the floor.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

The movement of her cell phone vibrating inside her pants, woke Daenerys. She frowned, as she opened her eyes and moved. Her daughter was asleep in her arms, but Dany could not remember at what moment she had also fallen asleep; her head ached and her eyes were swollen and surely reddened. She moved, trying to get the phone out without waking her daughter. When she opened it, she saw that it was a message from Arya.

 

_Gendry said he wanted us to talk to the family on the wedding, to tell about us! I'm so nervous, I hope neither Robb nor Jon will ruin it ... even so, I cannot wait! -A_

 

Dany sighed and tried to smile at Arya's happiness.

 

_I'm really happy for you; do not worry, everything will turn out very well -D_

 

She got up and carefully laid her daughter in the crib. The little girl snuggled sideways, hugging the dragon toy. Dany smiled sadly as she stroked her hair; with one of her hand rested on her belly, where her little one grew up, protected from the outside world, but she knew that even there, he could feel what she felt.

 

She left her daughter's room and went downstairs to the kitchen. The headache was getting stronger, and her mouth was dry. Upon entering, her mouth opened when she saw the scene in front of her. The cake she had brought was lying on the floor, and on it, was Ghost who had a chocolate-filled muzzle.

 

"Ghost!" She shouted, running until she got to his side. The dog looked at her with wide eyes. Dany knelt beside him, watching the cake. "Why did you do this?" She said annoyed. "Get out of the kitchen," she said as she pointed a finger toward the door. She looked at the floor again and the tears come out again. Perfect. Now she was crying for a simple cake. Daenerys sighed as she wiped her face with rage, blaming the stupid hormones for making her a crying baby.

 

She took a bag and began to throw the pieces of cake on it, while mourning the great waste that had been.

 

"It seems we will not have our dessert after all," she muttered looking at her flat belly.

 

"Dany ..." she turned to hear the familiar voice calling her. Jon was leaning against the door, his hands in his pockets as he looked at her sadly. She looked at him without saying anything and then, turned to finish collecting and cleaning. "Love ... please, I don`t want to be like this," he whispered, moving closer until he was behind her. Dany sighed and closed the bag

 

"Well, it's normal to be like this when you're upset ... or what? Is my discomfort worth less than yours too?” she reproached him sourly. Jon sighed and sat down next to her.

 

"Please, darling ... you know I did not mean that when I said those things about Ygritte. I know that this was and still is hard for you ... I never meant that it was less important” he whispered.

 

Dany closed her eyes and sighed. After a moment she looked at Jon, his face was filled with sadness, which made her heart break.

 

"I know ... I know what you wanted to say, it's just ... it bothers me to that you think I lived in a 'bubble of happiness' all this time," she whispered looking at his face. "I ... I just thought you would understand how difficult this was for me too"

 

"I understand, darling ... believe me, I understand and I'm so sorry" whispered Jon. He tried to control himself, because all he wanted to do, was to hug her and comfort her. He hated to see her like this.

 

He followed his instincts and wrapped her in his arms. He could feel her tense at first, but then let out a sigh and put her face on his neck.

 

"Forgive me darling, I never wanted to upset you or believe that for me your feelings do not matter." He whispered kissing her hair.

 

Dany said nothing, just hug him harder, enjoying the feeling of being in his arms.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

"How do I look?" Jon came out of the changing room and turned around, raising his arms. Robb looked at him as he put his hand under his chin, began to walk around him.

 

"I do not know what Dany sees in you, sincerely," he said while shaking his head. Jon rolled his eyes and Robb laughed, hugged him by the shoulders as he hit his chest. "It's a joke, do not go grumpy," he said laughing. "You look good” he come him closer to the mirror and watched their reflexes. "Poor Dany, we're going to overshadow her with our beauty," he whispered, letting out a laugh and Jon imitated her.

 

"Believe me, not even the gods can do it," whispered Jon. Robb looked at him with a smile while patting his back.

 

"God ... you're such a poet, you're going to make me throw up" Robb said shaking his head. Jon rolled his eyes, and went to the mirror to fix his tie. "Are you nervous about the big day?" Robb asked, leaning on the wall.

 

Jon was silent for a moment and then shook his head. "No, the excitement beats all the nerves I may have. I`ve waited for this day for a long time and ... after everything that has happened, I just want to finally take this step with her” he whispered looking at his reflection.

 

"I'm very happy for you, really." Robb smiled at the side and gave him a pat on the back. "But that does not mean you're still a corny, I can`t get used to that" he laughed again.

 

"Alight... stop bothering me. I already want to see you when I meet a girl that brings you crazy” he said pointing with a finger. At that moment, Robb's cheeks filled with a smile. When Jon saw that, he let out a laugh. "It cannot be!" He said laughing. "Is there someone already? Who?"

 

"It's nothing serious ... just a girl I met at work," he whispered. Jon raised an eyebrow, wanting to know more. "Okay ... her name is Margaery, she works at my hospital ... we've only gone out a couple of times, but ... things have gone well ... very well to be exact," he said raising his eyebrows, to which Jon let out a laugh as he nodded. "Anyway, I asked her if he wanted to come with me to the wedding and she said yes."

 

"And it's nothing" Jon said sarcastically. Robb rolled his eyes and took off his jacket.

 

"Yeah well, we're just getting to know each other, there's still a long way to go," he said. His cheeks still had a reddish hue, and Jon looked at him suspiciously, but said nothing. He knew his brother, and he knew very well that there was something else there.

 

 

Jon closed the car door after taking the suit out of the bag. He entered to the house, and Ghost came running to receive him. When he saw the big black bag, he began to sniff it, so Jon picked it up, pulling it away from him.

 

"Ghost, no," he said as he walked away. "I just brought the suit, and if you messed up, Dany would kill me." The dog looked at him with his eyes open, but after a minute he walked away. "Good boy. You know she's still upset about the cake” he said, pointing with his finger. Ghost put his head on the ground, while looking at him with his eyes open, letting out a snort from his snout.

 

Jon laughed and started up the stairs in the direction of the room. He had to keep the suit before it crumpled. As he arrived, he found Daenerys standing in front of the mirror, holding a white dress in her hands, which he supposed must be the wedding dress. Jon smiled as he leaned against the door and saw her.

 

She looked at the dress, with a smile on her lips as her fingers touched the fabric. Jon could not wait to see her with it. And then take it off.

 

"You don`t know how badly I want to see you with that dress" he said without being able to contain himself. Dany gave a little scream of surprise, as she turned to see him and put the dress behind her.

 

"Jon!" she said, hiding it. "You cannot see the dress before the wedding, it's bad luck!" she muttered, exalted. "Turn around"

 

Jon laughed as he rolled his eyes and went to the bed to put the suit on it. She took advantage of that moment and entered to the closet and put it back in her white bag. She went to the bed and looked at the black bag.

 

"Is that your suit?" she whispered, caressing his back. Jon turned, taking her hips.

 

"It's bad luck that the bride sees the groom in his suit." He repeated her words. Dany rolled her eyes and pushed his shoulder.

 

"Very funny Jon Snow" she said serious, while caressing his neck. Jon smiled and pressed her closer.

 

 

"I just follow your example, future Mrs. Snow" whispered the caressing her hip.

 

Dany smiled as she looked at his neck. She hadn`t thought that now, she could take his last name. It was something they had not talked about, but at that moment it seemed fair to comment.

 

"About that ..." she murmured thoughtfully.

 

"What's wrong, love?" He whispered caressing her chin.

 

"I want to keep my last name ... I know that maybe you expected me to change it, but I want to keep it” she whispered looking at him.

 

Jon didn`t know what to say, for he had assumed that, as usual, she would take his last name; he had never thought of the other possibility. Even so, it did not bother him that she preferred that.

 

"it's okay, darling. I understand, it does not bother me at all; if that's what you're worried about” he whispered, kissing her nose. Dany smiled and cupped his cheeks, kissing his lips slowly. After a moment, she separated and smiled.

 

"but still, I`ll be Targaryen-Snow" she whispered laughing. "It sounds strange, but I like it"

 

"I love it," he whispered as he kissed her again. "I cannot wait ... and now that I saw that dress, all I think about is to take it off completely," he murmured hoarsely.

 

Dany smiled and kissed him again, this time with more passion. She longed for her wedding day to finally arrive. And yes, she too wanted Jon to took of her dress.

 

 


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> Sorry for the delay, but I had a lot of problems this week, and I couldn`t finish the chapter earlier. 
> 
> Anyway, I was planning this to be the wedding, but It was getting too long, so I decide to cut it in two (don`t hate me) But I have the next chapter write already, so I just need to edited and I`ll be posting it next week. 
> 
> Hope you like it, and again, the feedback is always apreciated. 
> 
> ps: sorry if there`s any grammar mistakes.

Chapter 15:

 

 

Dinner that night was awkward. The silence that was on the table was only occasionally interrupted by Lya's giggles as she ate. But even though, the atmosphere was tense. Dany tried not to look at the other two people at the table, concentrating only on her daughter`s food and eating herself. Beside her, Jon watched the scene in front of him, cursing himself for the problems he had caused in so little time. He looked at Ygritte, who played with the fork while moving the food on the plate. Jon sighed and turned his face to where Daenerys was, cleaning the puree from his daughter's mouth. When she felt his gaze, she turned around. Jon looked at her with pleading eyes while tilting his head on Ygritte`s direction. She knew what he means, they needed to find a way to make things less uncomfortable. But it was hard to make the first step.

 

Dany pursed her lips and looked away from Jon. She took the plastic spoon and tried to give her daughter more food, but the little girl turned her head away. She sighed and putted the plate aside, knowing that her daughter had finished eating. She focused on her food, but in that moment she felt Jon's hand squeeze her knee. Dany rolled her eyes and putted her fork on the table.

 

"Ygritte ..." she muttered. She raised her face and looked at her with wide eyes. "I just wanted to say that I`m sorry if the things I said in the morning, made you feel that I didn’t care about what’s happening” Dany said, putting her hands on the table. "So ... I hope you forgive me for the things I said, it was not my intention."

 

Ygritte looked at her seriously for a moment, then shook her head. "It was not your fault Daenerys, I ... I should not have talked like I did, let alone treat you like that," she looked at Jon and then at her. "Please forgive me, I did not mean to make you feel bad." she murmured.

 

"It's okay, everything's fine, I think we just got carried away for what is going on” Dany said trying to smile. Ygritte said nothing, simply looked down at the food again. "I hope in the time you are here, things get better."

 

"Sure," she murmured.

 

Dany looked at Jon and he gave her a soft smile, taking her hand and stroking her knuckles. He ran his thumb over where her ring was and Dany smiled, turning her hand and squeezing his.

 

"I'm tired… I`m going to go to bed, " Ygritte said, getting up abruptly from the chair.

 

Before they can say anything, she had already left by the door. Jon sighed, but continued eating, while Daenerys looked at the door with a frown. There was something about Ygritte's behavior that was still confusing her. She was not sure if he should trust her, although it was clear that she had reservations about her, she had a strange feeling

 

"everything right?" Jon muttered with his mouth full. Dany stopped looking at the door and looked at him.

 

"Yeah, yeah ... I'm just a little tired too," she said shaking her head. "I'm going to take Lya to bed" she muttered, getting up and taking her daughter in arms.

 

"I finish here and I go up in a minute." Jon said pointing at his plate. Dany nodded and walked towards the stairs.

 

"Mommy, down," the little girl murmured, spreading her hands down. Dany put her on the floor and took her hand, while they both climbed the stairs. "Up, up, up," her daughter was singing as they climbed. Dany smiled, imitating her as they both made small jumps.

 

 

The fork fell loudly on the table when Jon saw who was calling. He quickly wiped his hands and answered his cell phone.

 

"you finally show up," he said annoyed. He could hear a sigh from the other side.

 

"I know; sorry I could not communicate with you. There was an emergency with the president and I had to leave immediately.” Grunted Davos, in an exhausted voice

 

"Are you in town now?" Jon whispered, as he peeked through the kitchen door. There was no one on the other side, so he went to the patio.

 

"not yet. this is more delicate than I thought ... "

 

Jon closed his eyes and rubbed them with his fingers. _Fuck_.

 

"Well, it`s not the only delicate situation right now.” Jon said. He felt Ghost lie on his feet, and unconsciously began to caress his belly.

 

"What happened?" Davos asked.

 

"It's Ygritte. She's here,” Jon muttered. He could hear from the other side Davos saying an oath.

 

"How the hell did she find you?" He asked. Jon sighed and leaned into the chair. "There is no record of your personal data ..."

 

"Apparently she was following you for several days, until you came to my house and she found me."

 

"Well, at least that proves that in truth the records of your information do not contain anything," he joked.

 

"Davos ..."

 

"I know Jon, I know," he murmured. "The truth is; this does not surprise me at all. I mean, when I talked to her I noticed she insisted on knowing about you” Jon frowned at that. "But, even so, we need to solve this"

 

"Yes ..." he said. After a moment he growled and threw his head back. "I know you said nobody knows anything about me, but Davos, you know how dangerous this is" Jon said seriously.

 

"And I repeated, you are safe," he said convinced. Jon knew that if it was not like that, Davos would not be saying it. But even so, he could not help but worry.

 

"What do we do now?"

 

"At the moment, the only thing that comes to mind, and that I know is the best, is to leave everything as it is," said Davos. "Before you say anything, listen to me. I know this situation is very difficult to you and your family, but at the same time I know that she will not be better in another. Winterfell is a very quiet town, away from everything and where nobody has any information. I have to confess that one of my first plans to help Ygritte, was hide her there."

 

"Leave her here? No, Davos you know that, if something happened no matter how small ... you know what that would mean,” Jon said quickly. "I cannot put my family at risk. No.” he repeated serious.

 

"Jon, I know it's not the best option, but it's the only one we have right now. We cannot trust anyone; we don`t know who could be involved in this ... you know as well as I do how this world moves. I know what I'm asking is very difficult for you, but ... damn Jon, just ... just this time,” Davos said. "You know how things are, and what is needed for this ... I know you can help me"

 

"Now I'm not alone in this Davos," he said, "you are talking about having her here, in my house, with my family" he wanted to help her, but at the same time, he knew that it had its risks.

 

"Then maybe we should leave her somewhere else in the city, maybe with somebody we trust," he suggested. Another place. It was risky, but something that could help.

 

"Yeah, that could be a solution," he muttered. He knew it would be difficult, they would have to take many precautions and trust only the right people.

 

"I need you to help me Jon. I know you don`t want to have anything to do with this, but from here I cannot do anything for her, and the less people know about this, the better. "

 

Jon closed his eyes and sighed. He felt Ghost raise his head and look at him, possibly feeling his concern. At this moment, what he wanted was to take his family, and go away; without looking back or thinking about anything. But he knew he could not.

 

"okay," he said after a moment. He knew that after that there was no turning back. "I'll see what I can do to help her."

 

"I know this is very difficult for you, Jon, and I'm really sorry that you have to be in this situation again," Davos muttered under his breath. "But I promise you that I will not let anything happen to you or your family."

 

"that`s the only thing I want” Jon whispered, after a moment.

 

 

 

 

"More!” Lya giggled clapping. Dany smiled and settled herself better on the small sofa in her daughter's room. She had just read one of her favorite bedtime stories, but it seemed that her daughter's plans were not to go to bed so soon. Daenerys yawned and felt her eyes closing with sleep.

 

"It's time to sleep, honey, tomorrow we can read all the stories you want. But now, to sleep” she said closing the book and putting it on the table.

 

"No, book, book, book" the little girl said, getting out of her lap and running towards the pile of books on the other side of the room.

 

"Lyanna Snow, do not make me go for you," Dany said pointing at her. At that moment she heard a laugh coming from the door, it was Jon, who was lying on it with his hands in his pockets and a smile on his lips.

 

"You look adorable when you get angry" he said the laughing. Dany rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in chest.

 

"Daddy!" The little girl screamed when she saw him. She ran out with her little legs and one of the books in hands. When she was in front of him, Jon picked her up.

 

"What do you have there?" he asked looking at the book.

 

"Story, story," repeated his daughter, showing him. He saw that the cover was the drawing of several puppies. Jon smiled and approached the sofa where Dany was. He sat with his daughter on his lap and opened the story.

 

"It's time to sleep Lyanna" she repeated, covering her mouth with her hands when she yawned again.

 

"Go to bed darling, I'll stay with her for a while longer reading" said Jon stroking her cheek. Dany sighed and nodded. She was so sleepy, and did not want to say anything, just go to her bed and sleep.

 

 

After getting out of the shower, Dany lay down on the bed and closed her eyes. She did not know when she had fallen asleep, but she thought it had not been for a long time, when a hand caressed her arm. When she opened her eyes she found Jon looking at her, sitting on the corner of the bed.

 

"I fell asleep," she murmured. Jon smiled

 

"Yes ... with your towel" he said laughing. Dany groaned and hugged the pillow beside her even more. "Come on, you have to put on a pajama" he said taking her by the arms and lifting her up to sit her down. She moaned and put her head on his shoulder. Jon took the blouse from his pajamas and ran it over her head, helping put her arms through the strips. His arms caressed her sides until they went up her breasts, where he stopped frowning.

 

"Your breasts feel ... different" he whispered without knowing what else to say. Daenerys hide the smile on her face, that was still on his neck. For several days, she had noticed that Jon looked more closely, and with lust, her breasts, and knew that when he touched them when they made love, he realized they felt different.

 

"Is it a new way of flirting, Mr. Snow?" She whispered playfully, her hand caressing his leg, climbing slowly. Jon grabbed her wrist stopping her.

 

"I thought you were _very_ sleepy" he murmured looking at her with a raised eyebrow. Dany smiled and sat on his lap, knees on either side of his hip. Her blouse went up and Jon took advantage to caress her legs.

 

"Mmm, it seems like no more" she whispered with her lips glued to his. Jon smiled and approached her. Their kiss began slowly, and soon their tongues met. Dany moaned and began to move her hips, grazing Jon's crotch and causing him let out a grunt. She smiled and put her hands around his neck, while she felt him growing beneath her.

 

At that moment, Jon turned them both until she was under him. "You're so playful," he whispered, kissing her neck and reaching under her blouse to caress one of her nipples. Dany moaned and threw her head back. Her breasts were more sensitive to pregnancy, and she knew that if Jon kept playing with her like that, she would not last long.

 

Daenerys putted her hands in Jon's hair and pulled him close to her chest. He pulled away her blouse and began to kiss her breast, one of his hands approached the other and began to caress it, while his mouth became more insistent in her nipple. Dany closed her eyes with overwhelmed and sobbed when she felt the waves of pleasure that ran through her body. She needed him inside her.

 

Taking him by surprise, she turned his body until she was on top of him. Jon opened his eyes and smiled. Dany pull her blouse completely off her and began to undress him. She could felt Jon's hands on her body, stroking her sides and belly, while she tried to remove his pants. After several attempts, she cursed and look up.

 

"Stupid pants," she whispered, making Jon let out a laugh and quickly took them off, but he let out a moan, when she took his manhood in her hand. Dany approached it to her center and began to introduce him into her. They groaned at the same time, feeling how it filled her completely.

 

She started to move, her hands on his chest and her hips moving faster. The moans of pleasure came incessantly from her mouth, and the nails began to dig into his skin. Jon was out of breath, the sight of her riding him hard made him squeeze his fingers on her hips, trying to follow her movements.

 

"Dany ... Dany" he began to moan. He could feel her walls begin to tighten around him, and her hips rise and fall with more force. "God, darling, you're killing me" he groaned. She looked at him from above and a lusty smile formed on her lips, making Jon moan and scratch her hips more.

 

Daenerys sobbed when she felt her orgasm and her body began to move with each wave; it did not take long for Jon to follow her, moaning as he gave the last thrusts. She fell on his chest, and Jon caressed her back. His hands trembled and he could feel how her body was also moving.

 

Jon's breathing was agitated, and Dany could hear his heart pounding faster. A giggle came from her lips and Jon looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

 

"What are you laughing at?" He asked. She smiled and stroked his beard, her eyes were bright and her cheeks had a lovely smile.

 

"Your heart," she whispered. One of her fingers caressed his chest, and she putted a hand on it. "Beats strong"

 

"Yeah, well ... that happens when your wife goes crazy and fucks you like there's no tomorrow," he sighed and tightened her body more. "You almost killed me…"

 

"Are you complaining?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Jon laughed and brought his head close to hers, kissing her hard.

 

"Never," he whispered. He put his chin on her head and began to stroke her back. Dany smiled and her eyes begin to close. Soon, Jon realized that she had fallen asleep, and a little laugh came out of his body.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

Ygritte looked once more over her shoulder as she left through the patio door, on the Stark house. This was already full of chairs and tables for the wedding. The damn wedding.

 

When she knew they were getting married, she wanted to die. They gave her the news the day before, and she had to do everything possible to avoid screaming. The way he took her hand, the looks they gave each other. That was what she wanted, but the slut had taken it from her. They were going to get married, and for her that was almost the end. Almost.

 

Her cell phone rang again and she answered, hid behind some trees, taking care that nobody saw her. After making sure she was alone, she replied.

 

"You never said anything about a wedding" was the first thing she said. On the other side, the voice released a sigh and she clasped her hands in a fist.

 

"I don`t think that's a problem for you, is it?" The man scoffed. Ygritte felt like screaming, everything that happened made her angrier.

 

"This was not part of the plan, he should not be with her, he should not have a daughter and much less get married!" she hissed.

 

"You are a smart girl, Ygritte, you will know how to make it" he repeated. "Do not even think about giving up, you know how much I need this, and you're the only one who can help me," he growled.

 

"alright! But this only complicates everything. She has him spellbound, to the point that he gets against me,” she muttered annoyed. Jon had warned her that she could not mess with Daenerys, and for her that had been a low blow.

 

"Well then do not do anything foolish, and stop getting into trouble with her" shouted the man. "I need you to continue with the plan. I want Jon back in the Nights Watch. All this is coming down without him, and I will not let all these years go to waste "

 

"I know, Davos, I know. I told you I'm going to have Jon back, not just to the Watch, but to me."

 

"Damn the time that woman had a babe." he said. "As long as they are there, he is not going to leave them and go back to this"

 

"Do not be so sure about it" she said smiling. "Jon is dying to get back to this. He can`t deny it, I know it. But he's afraid of what she thinks."

 

"Then your job is to convince him ... make him want to go back, and then everything will be easier. She is going to leave him, and you will be by his side in those moments"

 

"You have to convince him not to send me away," she pleaded.

 

"Do not worry, I already talk to him. You just beg him not to send you away, I'm sure he will not.” Davos said.

 

After hanging up, Ygritte turned around and walked to the house, an at that point, big eyes found her. The animal looked at her silently, as his mouth opened, showing his teeth. He began to groan, and Ygritte remained petrified. Her hands were shaking, and the animal was still staring at her.

 

"Ghost ... come here ..." she heard a voice coming and sigh. "Ghost ... there you are" She watched as Jon's black-haired sister approached. When she saw her, he stopped and looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "What are you doing here alone?" she asked frowning.

 

“I was just taking a walk…” she said. She looked at the dog once more, and started walking towards the house. "I'm leaving ..." she whispered.

 

She could hear the dog barking, and the woman trying to calm him down, asking him what was wrong. She walked faster, until she reached her room. She closed the door and let out a sigh. Stupid animal.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The big day is here!

Chapter 16. 

 

 

Jon climbed Lyanna on his shoulders and his baby girl giggled. She loved being so tall, and as they walked towards the florist, her little hands clutched on his hair, with Jon holding her by the feet. As he walked to the door, he lowered her and took her little hand as they enter to the store. Immediately, the little girl ran to the flowers that were on the floor, and started to smell and touch them. 

 

"Good morning. Welcome to highgarden; how can I help you?" Turning around he saw a lady approach him, with a smile and carrying some flowers 

 

"Good morning, I'm looking for some blue roses," he said. He saw Lyanna approaching to some cactus, and quickly run to her and picked her up. "Not those, honey," he said. The girl frowned, but put her head on his shoulder. 

 

"Blue roses ... are very rare, but I think we have some. Follow me… we’ll see if there’re some here.” They walked to the other room and the woman approached one of the corners. "Yes, here we have some ... how many do you need?” 

 

"I'm not sure ... enough to make a crown?" he said. The woman smiled and nodded. She cut some and wrapped them in paper. 

 

"With these I'm sure it will be" she putted the flowers on the table and smiled. "If you want I can make the crown" 

 

Jon nodded. He had no idea how it was made. He had thought about asking Sansa if she could help, but since the lady offered to do it, he accept. He wanted to surprise Dany. He knew how much she liked them, and on the wedding day it would look beautiful on her. 

 

The woman began to cut the flowers and show him how the crown was made. Jon looked at her intently, and even helped her a little. Beside him Lyanna played with the remaining flowers, and once it was finished, she giggled, looking at it. 

 

"What do you think, honey?" he said, showing her the crown carefully. "Do you think Mommy would like it?" Her daughter smiled and clapped with a nod. Jon looked at the crown once more and an idea came to his mind. "I think we need one more ..." he murmured looking at the lady. "But a smaller one" he whispered winking. The woman smiled and nodded. 

 

 

~ ° ~ 

 

 

The smell of flowers woke her up. Daenerys opened her eyes slowly and felt the light of day slipping through the window; she let out a yawn and sat down, covering her body with the sheet, and looking at the other side of the bed she found it empty. On the pillow lay a beautiful lily beside a letter. Dany smiled and took it, bringing it to her face to smell it. She opened the letter and smiled when she saw Jon's handwriting. 

 

 

 _Darling_ , 

 _Today began a new episode in our life._  

 _I couldn’t imagine a better way to spend the rest of my life, than with my partner, my love, my everything._  

 _Yours,_  

 _Jon._  

 

 

Her eyes filled with tears as she pressed the letter to her chest. Finally, the day had arrived. Her heart was beating so fast with emotion that she felt at any moment it was going to explode. She was a few hours away from walking to the altar to marry Jon. They were going to be husband and wife. All the things she had dreamed of for a long time, were finally coming true. And that was just the beginning, much more would come in the future, and she was just anxious and happy for what this would bring. After a rollercoaster of emotions in recent years, Daenerys finally felt it was only going up and up, and she was sure that the top was the best. 

 

She got up to bathe and felt dizzy. Automatically she grabbed the bedposts and sat down again. She took a deep breath, trying to calm down and avoid the vertigo. After a few seconds, she put a trembling hand on her belly. 

 

"Not today, sweeting..." she whispered in a soft voice. "You have to be good today, we don’t want to throw up at our wedding," she said caressing her belly, in which she could already feel a small curve. After a moment, it seemed that her baby had calmed down, so she carefully lifted the bed and walked to the bathroom. 

 

They had spent the night at the Starks' house. Since the wedding was going to be in the garden, they decided that it would be best to stay there. It was easier to get ready and besides, Lya would have somewhere to stay on her wedding night. Everyone had brought their things the previous afternoon to be ready, although the men would change at her home. Even Ygritte was there. She had not wanted to be by herself in the house, and since the Stark residence was so big, they had decided to stay there for the night. 

 

She sat on the corner of the bathtub, waiting for it to fill with water. She had not heard any noise outside the room, so she guessed the others were still asleep, including her daughter. She was going to dedicate these minutes to relax and enjoy this day. 

 

Going down the stairs, she listened her sisters-in-law laughing. She followed the sound and entered the room, where they both were sitting on the couch, while Lyanna walked pulling down rose petals. Her daughter laughed as she watched the roses fall from her hands. 

 

"Here comes the bride!" Sansa said cheerfully. Dany smiled and walked to sit on one of the chairs. 

 

"Good morning girls," she said. Her daughter saw her and approach to her side, putting a handful of petals on her lap. "And this, honey? Are they for me?” She asked, taking them in hands. Lya nodded as she gave her a big smile. "You are going to be the most beautiful flower girl in the world" she smiled, putting her hands on her daughter's head and letting the petals fall over her. The little one giggled and raised her hands, trying to catch them with her little fingers. 

   

"How adorable, I cannot wait to see her in her dress" Sansa laughed looking at the girl. Lya clapped and took the flowers again, to put them in the small basket that was in her arms. She started to walk back to Sansa, while throwing them on the floor. 

 

"Well, let's relax and enjoy your last moments as a single” Arya said, coming out of the kitchen. Dany looked at her, raising an eyebrow and Arya laughed. "Technically, you're still single ... so, let's have a drink," she handed her and Sansa a glass of champagne. "For the bride!" She said raising her arm. Sansa laughed and imitated, taking a drink. 

 

"Are not you going to drink?" She asked looking at her. Dany put her glass on the table and smiled, trying to hide her nerves. 

 

"The truth is, that I'm so nervous, I think if I'm going to throw up" she laughed nervously. Both looked at her strangely, but said nothing. Dany appreciated that, because if they came to say something, she did not know if she would be able to hold the secret. 

 

"Well, the last thing we want is for you to vomit on your dress, so you better not drink anything" Sansa said pointing with a finger. She expected the same, but knew that at any moment the nausea could return. She just wished it did not happen in the middle of the ceremony. Daenerys laughed internally at the thought of that. 

  

She felt so different with this pregnancy. With Lyanna, every day was filled with fear and worry, and although she hadn’t had morning sickness or nauseas, the delicate nature of her condition, made her feel like in a bubble, trying to get her daughter to reach the end, despite everything that was against her. 

 

She knew that her baby grew strong inside her, and this time she would not have to fight against pain and grief, she could enjoy this new life she had, next to the man she loved and her daughter. Her little one was the new blessing, she was already feeling it. 

 

The bell on the door putted her out of her thoughts. She watched as Missy entered the room, and after she putted her bag on one of the chairs, she approached her and gave her a hug. 

 

"I'm so happy for you!” she said. Daenerys smile, hugging her. She was happy to have all the important people in her life here with her. "Don’t crying, we have a lot to do and you know that if you cry, I cry" she said laughing when they separated. 

 

Dany smiled and shook her head, if everything went on like this, she knew that at any moment she would burst into tears. She had many emotions inside, and tried with all her strength not to take them out. 

 

"Mommy, look!" She heard her daughter said. When she looked at her, she saw the little girl throw all the flowers on her head. Dany laughed and approached her. Taking her in his arms, she began to fill her face with kisses, while she stirred with laughter. 

 

"Well, it's time to get ready. Everything is in the yard, the flowers and tables are already organized, the food will arrive in an hour, and the notary will be here at 3, so get to work.” Sansa said, taking Lyanna in her arms. "You little lady, you have to go for a bath" she put her in Arya's arms and the girl began to play with her hair. "Your aunt Arya is going to bath you. Please try to leave her decent” she plead looking at her. Her sister laughed and took the girl upstairs. 

 

"I'm going to help her" Missy said, going up the stairs. At that moment, Dany realized that someone was missing from the house. 

 

"Where is Ygritte?" She asked with a frown. 

 

"I saw her leaving early. But when I asked where she was going, she didn’t say anything,” Sansa said. "She’s kind of weird, do not you think?" They had told them about Ygritte before they came. They told them about the situation they were going through and, in addition, asked for total discretion in the matter. 

 

Dany simply shrugged. The truth was that she also believed Ygritte was a bit strange, but she attributed it to the situation she was going through. 

 

"Well, you have to understand it. It's normal to not be so open with people, given the circumstances.” Dany said. 

 

"Anyway, there's something in her that I don’t like" Sansa said pointing with a finger. Daenerys rolled her eyes and got up, heading to the kitchen with Sansa behind her. She took some toast and poured some tea. "Are you just going to eat that? I made scrambled eggs, if you want, "she said, sitting on the chair. Dany frowned and denied. She didn’t want to hear or smell any food. She was determined not to think, smell, or eat anything that nauseated her. And it seemed that her little one did not like eggs either. 

 

As she looked out the kitchen window, she saw how the yard was almost ready for the wedding. The tables were distributed in one of the corners, leaving free space for the chairs, which were aligned in two columns in front of the table where the notary would be. Dany set the teacup on the table and went out into the garden. She started walking, looking at the details that were on each of the tables. The beautiful lilies were scattered all over the place, and its scent made her smile. Carefully, she touched one of the flowers that was on the table and came over to smell it. 

 

"If you see that a flower is missing, it's because Jon stole one this morning," Sansa said mockingly, as she looked at her, reaching her side. 

 

Dany laughed, looking at the flower in front of her. She could imagine the scene. Jon sneaking one of the flowers, trying not to let his sister discover it, but failing in the attempt. Even so, remembering the surprise at seeing it at her side when she woke up, and the words he had written in his letter, made her heart fill with love. 

 

"Everything looks beautiful Sansa ..." she whispered, looking at her with eyes full of tears. She looked down and Dany could see how her cheeks were flushed. Without further ado, she walked to her side and wrapped her in a big hug. At first she did not know what to do, but then she returned the hug. They stayed like this for a few seconds and then when they separated Dany saw how her eyes were also filled with tears. "Oh, honey ... don’t cry, you're going to make me cry more," she whispered in a broken voice. 

 

Sansa shook her head and wiped away one of the tears that had run down her cheek. "It's just that I'm very happy for you ... all this comes to remind us that there is always something good in our lives," she whispered. "I just wish Mom and Dad were here." 

 

Dany closed her eyes and hugged her again. She also wished they were here, just like her mother. "I know darling ..." she murmured tearfully. "I also miss them ... but I know that wherever they are, they will be watching us" 

 

"It cannot be; they are already crying" Arya complained looking at them from the door. Dany and Sansa separated; Her sister-in-law had Lya in her arms, who was wrapped in a large white towel. Both approached and the little girl raised her arms so her mom could carry her. 

 

"Well now, it's time to get ready” Sansa said entering the door. "Dany, finish your tea, so Missy starts to do your makeup" 

 

Daenerys took the cup that was on the table and sat on the chair, with Lyanna in her lap. "Had Lya took her breakfast?" She asked to Sansa. 

 

"Yeah, Jon fed her before he left," she said. 

 

Her daughter yawned and snuggled into her chest. Daenerys laughed when she saw her and after finishing her drink she got up with her in arms. "I'm going to let her sleep for a while, otherwise, she'll be all bitter in the ceremony" 

 

"Come, give her to me, I'll take it while you get ready" Arya said taking her in her arms. 

 

"Come on Dany, sit down to start with your hairstyle," said Missy. Dany sat down next to her and let her friend start doing her magic. Missy had the gift, and she knew that in her hands, she was going to be unrecognizable. 

 

 

~ ° ~ 

 

 

"Do you have all the papers?" Robb asked as he drove the car. 

 

"Yes, they're all in the folder" Jon replied, patting the folder in his lap. They were inside the car, driving to the the house. Jon moved nervously in the seat, while adjusting his tie, because he felt it was very tight. 

 

"Also the blood tests that the notary asked for?" He asked. Jon rolled his eyes and nodded. "the Rings?" 

 

"I think that was your job" he mocked. "If you don’t have them, you are in serious trouble" he said with a laugh. 

 

Robb patted his jacket pocket and smiled. "Of course I have them, it was a tricky question" he said winking. "I'm the best man you can wish for, don’t forget. I just make sure you have everything you need " 

 

"With so many questions, you just make me more nervous.” Jon said. “It’s not you the one who is going to get married” Robb laughed and shook his head. 

 

"Not for now little brother,” he whispered "Believe me, if we forgot something, Sansa kills me. You don’t know, she's been like a crazy about all this.” He whispered. 

 

"Well, let's hope nothing is missing. Otherwise, it will be Daenerys the one who will kill me” Jon said. 

 

The road to his old home felt eternal. Jon moved his fingers on his lap, while looking through the window, he began to remember everything he had lived in those years; when he met Dany, the first time they went out together, their first kiss, the first time they made love ... Jon felt as if all that had been yesterday, as if the time with her ran faster, but at the same time every minute became slow at her side. So much time had passed, so many things had happened and, even so, for him it was only the beginning. 

 

Upon arriving at the house, they saw several cars already parked on the street. Robb parked the jeep and when he got out he went to a woman who was waiting next to the door. She was tall and very pretty, with brown hair that fell in waves down her back. Jon guessed, seeing his brother's silly smile, that it was the girl he had spoken of earlier. 

 

"Jon, she's Margaery" Robb said once he approached them. "We ... emm ... we work together in the hospital" he said a little nervous. Jon looked at him raising an eyebrow, trying to hide his laughter. 

 

"Nice to meet you," he said, holding out his hand. She took it, giving him a half-sided smile. 

 

"We work together ... another way of saying we're dating" she mocked Robb as she looked at him. He blushed, which made her laugh even more. "Nice to meet you Jon, and congratulations on your wedding," she said. 

 

"Well ... you know how to put up with this fool. You'll be fine." 

 

"Well, that’s enough, now. Let's go,” Robb said. Margaery winked and proceeded to take Robb by the arm, while both entered the house. 

 

Ghost ran towards them when he saw them, began to move his tail, while sniffing Jon and he caressed his fur; At that moment he realized he had a small tie around his neck. Jon frowned at the sight and looked up as he saw his sister enter. 

 

"Ghost, I'm not finished yet!" She said, walking out the door. 

 

"Did you put this on him?" He asked raising an eyebrow. Arya laughed as she nodded, approached the dog and began caressing his fur 

 

"You cannot deny that he looks adorable." 

 

"Where's Dany?" He asked nervously. 

 

"Relax, she’s up." She said, rolling her eyes and took him by the arm. They started walking towards the kitchen, where they sat and Arya took a drink. "Here, have a drink”  

 

"My little sister gives me a drink ... how things change" he murmured putting the glass on his lips. 

 

"Circumstances require it," she murmured. Jon nodded and was silent for a few minutes. "What are you thinking about?" She said putting her chin in her hand. He smiled and began to spin the glass. 

 

"In everything that's happened ... how we got here," he whispered. Arya nodded and took his hand, giving it a squeeze. 

 

"There have been many, but the important thing is the present. What is finally happening, "she said. Jon nodded and patted her hand. "You're a lucky man Jon, never forget that," she whispered. After a moment, they both got up and Arya hugged him. "I love you big-brother and I am very happy for you." 

 

"I love you too, little sister," he whispered, kissing her forehead. At that moment they heard laughter and when they pull away, they saw Lyanna enter through the door. Jon smiled and picked her up, the little girl put her hands on his neck and kissed his beard. "Look at yourself, you look like a princess, my love" he murmured kissing her cheeks. She smiled and started playing with his tie. She had a beautiful blue dress, with a big bow on the back, Jon took the crown of roses from the table and putted it on her head, making the little girl laugh. On her hands, there was a basket, which had several roses inside. 

 

"We spent all morning practicing" Arya said tickling her. The little girl laughed and wriggled in Jon's arms. Moments later, she asked to be taken down and ran to the living room. "I must say that seeing her practicing was very funny" she said laughing. "Every time she pulled one, she picked it up right away." They both laughed and went out into the courtyard. Several of his guests were already seated, and Jon began to greet them all. 

 

"Sam, Gilly, thanks for coming," Jon said when he saw them. Sam and he embraced and he gave him a pat on the back and smiled at him. 

 

"I would not miss it for anything in the world," he said laughing. Gilly smiled and gave him a hug, with her now bulging belly in the middle. 

 

"Congratulations Jon," she said smiling. Jon accompanied them to the chairs and at that moment, Sansa arrived, with a man next to her. 

 

"Jon, this is Mr. Aryn, the notary," she said. Jon nodded and shook his hand. Together they walked to the table. "I'm going to look for Dany" she said and entered the house. 

 

 

 

Daenerys felt like she was going to throw up at any moment. She walked from one side to another in the room, while trying to contain the nausea; a mixture between the nerves and their little one making itself noticed. She took a deep breath and sat on one of the chairs, careful not to wrinkle her dress; she began to caress the cloth, in an attempt to relax, though her hands were still trembling. 

 

"Dany ... it's time" Sansa said opening the door. She looked up and nodded. Carefully, she got up from the chair and fixed her dress. "You look beautiful," Sansa whispered, looking at her. Dany smiled and looked down at her dress. 

 

"All thanks to you" she smiled and hugged her. Sansa returned the hug and after a few minutes separated from her and took her to the table. 

 

"There's one last surprise," she whispered. "Since Jon cannot see you yet, he asked me to give you this" as Dany looked at her hands, she saw it was a crown of blue roses. Her eyes filled with tears and she took carefully it, gently stroking the petals. 

 

"Sansa ... it's beautiful," she whispered, looking at them. Carefully, her sister-in-law helped her putted into her head and then stepped back. 

 

"Who was going to say that Jon is a romantic" she said laughing. Dany smiled with tears in her eyes. "Well, no more crying. Your future husband is waiting you, and I swear that at any moment he will have an attack" 

 

She took her arm and they went down the stairs. Before reaching the yard, Sansa fixed her dress and crown, kissed her on the cheek and walked towards the chairs. Daenerys was left alone at that moment. Her hands trembled and she felt how they were beginning to sweat. She listened to a soft melody and then began to walk outwards. 

 

 

His daughter walked towards him, throwing the small petals on the ground, and picking them up at the same time; the small crown of roses on her head, made her look like a princess. Jon tried to hide the laughter, but it was almost impossible. Lyanna played with the flowers, smelling them and instead of throwing them on the floor, she handed them to the guests; At that moment Sansa approached her and helped her to finish. Upon reaching him, Jon leaned over and kissed her on the cheek, his daughter stayed by his side and continued to play with the flowers. 

 

Then Jon saw her. It was like a beautiful vision, she seemed to float towards him, in her beautiful dress and with the crown of roses in her hair. Her smile was as beautiful as ever, but on this occasion it shines even more. As she got closer, Jon felt his heart beat faster. When she got to his side, he could not say words; he just stared at her hypnotized. 

 

"Jon ..." she whispered. He could see a faint smile on his cheeks. 

 

"Hi ..." he whispered, making Dany laughed, and that was music for his ears. 

 

"Hi ..." she repeated smiling. They heard someone clearing their throat and when they turned around, they saw the notary looking at them expectantly. Jon took Dany's hand and they approached him. 

 

"We are here today, to unite two people in marriage," he began. "Love is the greatest force that a man possesses. When you join with the person you choose in your life, there is no situation they cannot face ... " 

 

Jon took Dany's hand and brought it to his lips giving her a kiss. She looked at him and smiled. She brought his hand to her lips and returned the kiss. The notary continued talking, but they only had eyes for themselves. 

 

"... that's why today we unite the life of Jon Snow and Daenerys Targaryen; together, they have shown that their love overcomes everything, and so they will seal it forever.” He said. "The rings ..." he muttered looking at them. At that moment Arya approached them and gave a whistle. They saw then how Ghost came trotting towards them, with a small bowtie and a basket in his snout. Jon and Dany laughed and when he arrived at their side, they caressed him and took the basket with the rings. 

 

"I've been practicing for days with him," Arya whispered. She returned to her chair and sat down, stroking Ghost's fur. Jon gave me the rings to the notarial and he handed him Dany's. 

 

"Repeat after me" he said looking at Jon and began to repeat the vows. 

 

"I, Jon Snow ..." began to say the. "Take you, Daenerys, as my beloved wife. To love you and respect you, in good times and in bad, sickness and in health, wealth and poverty, from this day until the end of my days” he finished, putting the ring on her finger. 

 

"Now your turn, Daenerys"  

 

"I Daenerys Targaryen, take you, Jon, as my husband. To love you and respect you, in good times and in bad, sickness and in health, wealth and poverty, from this day until the end of my days” she putted the ring on his finger and smiled. When she looked up, she saw that his eyes were full of tears, which made her own eyes wet. 

 

"For the legal power granted to me, I declare you husband and wife. You can kiss the bride" 

 

Their lips joined then. The kiss was soft, but full of love. They expressed everything they felt with them. Jon hugged her, and Dany put her hands on his neck and kissed him deeply. They could hear people clapping, but they only focused on themselves. Before separating, Jon caressed her cheek and gave her one last kiss. They turned to each other and watched everyone. Sansa had her face full of tears, and at her side Arya smiled, while a few drops fell down her cheeks. Robb smiled at him and raised his thumbs. Jon took Dany's hand and raised his arms, while shouting 'finally’ causing her to let out a laugh. His daughter approached them and Jon picked her up. He and Dany kissed her on the cheek, and the little girl writhed laughing. 

 

They could feel the flash of Missy's camera, but he only had eyes for Dany, who turned her face and gave him a smile that illuminated his world. 

 

 

~ ° ~ 

 

 

Lyanna's small body snuggled closer in Jon's arms. He and Dany went up together until they reached Sansa's room, where his daughter would spend the night. Carefully, he laid her on the bed and putted several pillows around her. Dany sat on one of the corners and stroked her daughter's hair, removing the small crown and putting it on the table; Jon sat next to her and kissed her bare shoulder.

 

"Time to go," he whispered. Dany looked at her daughter for the last time and leaned down to kiss her. Jon took her hand and carefully went down the stairs, where Sansa was waiting for them.

 

"I do not think she’ll get up until tomorrow" Dany said looking at her. "But if she does, you only have to give him her dragon and then she’ll go to sleep" she looked over her shoulder at the stairs "the hotel number is on the table, if something happens just call. We're going to have the cell phone on all the time, so ... "

 

"Everything will be fine, do not worry" Sansa said taking her hand and giving it a squeeze. "You go and have fun," she eyes winked smiling. She felt Jon's hand on her hip and brought her closer to his body.

 

"Thanks for every sister" Jon said. Sansa smiled and kissed him on the cheek.

 

Daenerys didn’t know where Jon was taking her. She turned hier face and saw his profile as he drove; their hands were intertwined and one of his thumbs caressed her knuckles.

 

"Where are we going?" She whispered. Jon smiled and looked at her. His eyes were bright, and in the corners small wrinkles formed when he smiled.

 

"Patience, love," he whispered. Dany rolled her eyes and listened as he let out a laugh. She stared out the window, and soon she realized they were leaving town. The trees began to appear, leaving behind the lights of the streets and passing the buildings. The car movement began to make her doze; she put a hand on her belly and sighed, her eyes closing.

 

 

"Dany ... love, wake up" when she opened her eyes, she saw Jon standing outside the car, with the door on her side open. On his shoulder he had the bag hanging with their clothes, Dany looked around and saw a big house in front of them.

 

 

"Where are we?" She asked. Around them were trees, and only a few cars in the parking lot. Jon smiled and put one of his arms under her knee, with the other at her waist as he lifted her. Dany let out a sound of surprise and grabbed his neck. Jon walked towards the entrance of the house. In one of the corners, a fireplace was lit, filling the reception with warmth. They walked to a short man behind a table, who greeted them with a smile.

 

"Welcome to 'the wall'" he greeted them.

 

 

"Good evening," Jon answered. "There's a reservation for Mr. and Mrs. Snow" he said winking at Dany. She smiled blushing, putting her cheek on his shoulder.

 

 

"Of course, " the man said as he looked for the key and handed them to him. Dany reached out and took it. "Follow me, please."

 

 

The place had several cabins in the back, all milked with trees and small lights. They reached one at the end of the road and the man smiled at them, turning around and heading back to the reception. Jon walked to the door and opened it. Carefully, and still carrying her in his arms, they entered. The room was lit only by the light of the fireplace, which kept the heat in the room. There was a small sofa next to the fireplace, with a table next to it that had some flowers, and in one of the corners was the big bed.

 

 

Jon lowered her carefully from his arms, but his hands stayed on her hips, bringing her body close to his, until their foreheads met.

 

"Jon ... it's beautiful," Dany whispered caressing his cheek. Jon smiled and touched her lips, in a soft, slow kiss. As he parted, he kissed her nose and put his head on her neck, inhaling her scent.

 

 

"Today ... has been the happiest day of my life," he whispered caressing her back. Dany hugged him tightly, her eyes moistened and kissed his shoulder.

 

 

"I love you," she whispered, taking his face in her hands and stroking his lips. Jon smiled and kissed her again. This time, the kiss lasted longer; lips merged slowly, their tongues meeting. Jon's hand caressed her back, carefully pulling down the zipper of her dress. Dany's hands took off his jacket, and his fingers began to unbutton his shirt, until she opened it completely; her fingers caressed his chest, and her lips began to kiss it. Jon finished unzipping the dress, and let it fall on the floor, leaving her only with the heels and panties. Jon separated from her, while his eyes traveled her body making her blush.

 

 

"You are so beautiful that it seems unreal," he whispered. One of his hands caressed her shoulders, while the other ran down her waist, until it settled on her breast, where he began to caress her nipple, causing her to let out a moan. Suddenly, Jon took her in arms and carried her to the bed. Her hair was now loose on the bed, causing Jon to get lost in the image he saw.

 

 

Daenerys smiled and sat down, began to pull of his belt, while Jon spiked his shirt. He could felt then her lips brushing against his boxers and a moan came from his lips. She smiled, putting off his pants and boxers in one movement; their eyes met and he saw how hers lit up and smiled. On of her hands caressed his thigh, slowly coming to her goal. Jon leaned over and laid her on the bed again, and carefully placed himself on top of her while his lips returned to claim her. Dany moaned at feeling his body next to hers, her hands caressed his back, as she moved her legs until shedding her heels.

 

 

She felt Jon took off her panties, and his fingers began to caress her already wet cunt. Her body arched, and Jon took the opportunity to kiss her neck. Her fingers sank into his back as she felt Jon's fingers move with more insistence. Her moans filled the room, and Jon's lips moved to her cheek.

 

 

"Mine ... my wife" he murmured as he kissed her. Dany took his face and kissed him deeply. Her teeth closed on his lip and one of her hands went down until she found his member. Jon shuddered to feel how she caressed him; she opened her legs even more to position him near where she needed it most. Jon positioned himself better on her and slowly entered her.

 

"Jon ..." Dany moaned as she felt him inside her. His movements were slow, causing the tension in her belly to grow. She put her legs around his waist to bring him closer and joined her lips to his. "My husband ..." she whispered smiling. Jon closed his eyes and moaned, putting his forehead on hers and moving faster. Her body shuddered and she felt the familiar tingling; Her hips arched and a moan of pleasure came from her lips. Jon kept moving, until his thrusts turned erratic and his face hid on her neck, moaning as it spilled inside her. Dany returned to reality and her fingers caressed Jon's hair, feeling how his body was still shuddering.

 

 

"I love you," he whispered, his lips brushing her neck. Dany smiled and kissed his temple.

 

 

"I love you," she repeated. Jon pulled away from her body and lay down beside her, one arm around her, bringing her close to his chest. Dany caressed his belly, while listening to the beating of his heart. This day had been everything she had dreamed of, and more. But she knew that something was missing to make it perfect.

 

 

"Jon ..." she whispered slowly. Her heart began to hurry quickly; she could feel his hands caressing her back. "I have a gift for you" she said smiling. She moved away from him and lay on the pillows. Jon turned his body and leaned on one of his elbows, looking at her.

 

 

"Love, I think I need a few more minutes to recover," he muttered, raising an eyebrow. Dany's cheeks blushed and she poked playfully at his stomach. "Auch," he moaned.

 

 

"It's not that ..." she whispered. She took one of his hands and began to play with his fingers. "It's just ... we have to start thinking about names," she said slowly. Jon frowned.

 

 

"Names?" He asked confused. Dany nodded and carefully placed his hand on her belly.

 

 

"Names ... for our baby," she whispered. Jon opened his eyes wide, and he sat on the bed. He looked at the hand that was resting on her belly and then looked at her face and saw her smile.

 

 

"I'm with child ... we're going to have a baby, Jon," she whispered with tears in her eyes. He was speechless, and after a minute his face was filled with a smile and he took her in his arms and kissed her deeply. Dany smiled at his lips, as she felt his fingers caress her belly. As they parted, Jon leaned down until he was level with his stomach and his nose brushed under his navel.

 

 

“Hello little one ..." he whispered. Dany smiled and stroked his hair. "I'm your daddy... you do not know how happy I am" He put a kiss on her belly and then lifted his face and approached Dany. "I love you, honey... this is... the best gift in the world"

 

 

"I love you," she whispered, taking his face and bringing him close to kiss him deeply.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, guys. I'm having a huge block, and the uni and final exams and stuff doesn't help D:
> 
> Hope you like the chapter, feedback and comments are always apreciated, srly, they motivate me a lot :D
> 
>  
> 
> Pd; sorry if there's any grammar mistake.

                             Chapter 17:  
  
  
His mind was back on the mission. He could hear the screams of people as they ran from one side to other; He felt the weight of the gun in his hand and the adrenaline rushing through his body. At the distance the sound of shots, People screaming and dying. It was a mess.  
  
"Jon?"  
  
His arm raised with the gun, as he began shooting. He could see how his men fell on the ground, with the bullets going through their bodies.  
  
"Jon, are you okay?" He did not recognize the voice. His mind continued in the place where everything had happened. He could not stop thinking about all those feelings he had experienced at that moment. Adrenaline, fear, anger, emotion. Everything was united in those moments.  
  
"Jon!" The scream pulled him out of his dream and he turned his face to see the person. Ygritte looked at him confused from the other side of the room. "Are you alright?" She asked, approaching to him.  
  
"Yes ... yes, I'm fine," he whispered, with his mind still confused.  
  
"You are pale and ... oh my God your hand!" She hissed, running towards him. Jon looked down at his hand and saw the blood; Small pieces of glass were lying on the floor and in his hand. He didn’t know at what moment he had broken the glass.  
  
"I'm fine, it's just a small cut," he muttered. He putted the pieces in the sink and took a towel to clean the mess.  
  
"Here, let me help you" Ygritte said taking him by the arm and bringing him to a chair. "I think there are some pieces buried" she put his hand close to her face and began to take them out carefully.  
  
Jon sighed and let her do it. He felt like anxiety inside his body. The thoughts of what had happened did not leave him alone. For days he woke up at night with the lived dreams of that moment. His heart was pounding when he opened his eyes and realized that he was not there, but in his room; the breath was cut and the air did not reach his lungs. As he looked around and saw the darkness of his room, he realized that it was not real; even when it seems like that, he was no longer in the middle of the shots, he was in his home, save, with Dany sleeping next to him.  
  
Dany. Since they returned from their wedding night, their dreams had become more recurrent. Weeks before, she would have consoled him, but now, whenever he woke up from a nightmare, he tried as much as possible that she did not know it. He didn’t want to worry her, especially now with her condition. He knew she was very nervous about the baby, he didn’t want to worry her more than she already was, so every time he woke up from his dreams, he just tried to calm down and take a deep breath. Then, he would lie down beside her, placing her against his chest and gently caressing her belly.  
  
"Done.." Ygritte said after a moment. She putted some Band-Aids he had taken from the kitchen and then raising her gaze, looking at him. "What happened, Jon?"  
  
"I just ... I got lost in the memories," he muttered weakly.  
  
"I understand ... it happens to me every time" she said with a laugh. "When you think everything is in the past, but then the memories come back and fuck you"  
  
"Exactly" he whispered. He stood up and threw the towel full of blood in the trash, along with the pieces of glass that were still there.  
  
"I think this does not help," she said. Jon turned and looked at her with a frown, not knowing what she meant. "I mean, being here all day, having nothing to do ... is something that frustrates you and, Jon, we both know you need more"  
  
Jon remained silent and looked at her thoughtfully. He was not going to deny it; since he came back he felt like the need to be useful again took over him. He enjoyed the time he spent at home, with Dany and his daughter, but at the same, he missed being needed. He missed being in something that would take him out of the routine and away from the anxiety that caused him to so nothing. He missed ... his work.  
  
But it was something he was not going to admit. He knew it was stupid, but Jon always loved what he did. The adrenaline, the danger, protect the people... that part would never disapear from him. But he had to leave it behind, otherwise he would go crazy. The problem was, he did not know how.  
  
"I don´t want to talk about that" he said turning his back to her.  
  
"Why not?" She said getting up and approaching him. "Are you going to deny that you don’t want to go back to the Watch?" She asked, touching his shoulder. Jon tensed for a few moments, but walked away until he sat down again in one of the chairs.  
  
"That was in the past. Now I have a family and I will not risk my life just for a simple wish"  
  
"No one says you have to risk your life" she said smiling. "I'm sure Davos needs you, and will do whatever it takes for you to come back."  
  
Jon frowned and looked at her bewildered. He didn’t know why she was interested in the subject, let alone the mention of Davos. Before he could ask what she was talking about, he heard some gigglins that were approaching the kitchen and saw Dany enter with Lyanna in her arms. His daughter claping in front of her, letting out some gurgling and small laughs. Dany rocked her from side to side, giving her small kisses on her face.  
  
"Good morning," she said smiling when she saw them. Ygritte whispered an answer in a low voice and went to the sink to leave her plate.  
  
"Daddy!" The little girl smiled when she saw him and stretched her arms towards him. Dany approached and sat her on his lap, but seeing his hand covered with Band-Aids, she looked at him with her eyes open  
  
"What happened to you?" she said, immediately taking his hand.  
  
"I broke a glass and cut myself. Nothing serious, do not worry"” he muttered, forcing a smile. He felt Ygritte's gaze on the back of his neck, but said nothing. After a moment, she left the kitchen leaving them alone.  
  
"Are you sure?" She asked without noticing the look Ygritte had thrown at her. Daenerys kept looking at his hand touching it carefully.  
  
"sure, love. Don´t worry" he leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the cheek. "How do you feel today?" He asked, caresing her hand.  
  
"Well... our little one still doesn´t let me hold anything in the morning" she said with a frown. Jon looked at her worriedly and put his hand on her belly.  
  
"So it was with Lya?" He asked worriedly. Dany smiled softly and shook her head.  
  
"With Lyanna I didn´t have any nausea, fatigue or dizziness... and just a few cravings" she smiled, putting her hand on his. "Very different now. I think it's also due to the circumstances I was in before," she whispered. "But our little one seems to have a different idea. I swear I cannot get up without getting sick." she moaned.  
  
Jon caressed her cheek and pulled her close to him, until he sat her on his lap, with Lyanna on one side. Dany laughed as she settled on him, and felt Jon's hand on her waist.  
  
"When will we tell everyone?" He asked with his chin on her shoulder. Dany stroked Lya's hair and sighed.  
  
"I want to wait a little longer ... at least the first few months and ... see what the doctor tells us today" she whispered. Jon kissed the space between her neck and shoulders and squeezed her closer. He knew Dany was afraid, and he understood her. After what happened with her pregnancy with Lya, she wanted to have everything under control.  
  
"Well ... it will be our secret," he whispered. Dany smiled and leaned back against him. Lyanna took the braid that fell over her shoulder and began to play with her. "Neither Lya?" he asked  
  
"I do´t think she understood very well what's going on until I began to show up" she said laughing. "If we tell her, I'm sure she'll ask where the baby is ... and possibly forget about it seconds later"  
  
A laugh came from Jon's lips and Dany imitated him. Her daughter looked at them confused, but she continued playing with Dany's hair.  
  
"I think we should go now. The appointment is at four o'clock and we have to left Lya with Arya" she murmured getting up.  
  
Jon nodded and stood with his daughter in arms. He felt the heat in his hand, and when he looked down and saw the Band-Aids in it, he closed it and opened it carefully, while his mind returned to his memories.

 

  
~ ° ~

  
  
"Mrs. Daenerys Targaryen?" A nurse approached them in the waiting room. Dany looked up and nodded. "Please come with me, the doctor will see you in a few minutes"  
  
Jon and she got up from the chair and followed the woman to one of the rooms. It was white, with a stretcher in the center and a monitor next to it. In one of the walls were several posters about pregnancy, and in another, pictures of babies.  
  
"Please take off your clothes and put on this robe" the woman handed her a blue robe and smiled "in a moment the doctor will come" after this, she walked away and left by the door, leaving them alone  
  
With Jon's help, Dany took off her clothes and then lay down on the stretcher. He sat in a small chair next to her and took her hand, stroking her knuckles  
  
"Can we know the sex of the baby?" Jon asked. Dany laughed and shook his head.  
  
"It's too soon," she whispered, caressing his cheek. "It's not bigger than a bean, I think" she said smiling. Jon nodded and put his hand on her belly, over the robe.  
  
"I have no idea what should I do," he whispered, caressing her slowly. "I lost all your pregnancy and the first months with Lya ... What if I do something wrong? What if I screw it up? "  
  
Dany's eyes softened when she looked at him. She sat on the stretcher and took his face, caressing its outline. "You have nothing to worry about," she muttered. "You're the best dad ... nobody is born knowing all this, I mean, the first time I had Lyanna in my arms, she was so small that I thought I was going to drop her" she laughed and saw Jon's face relax a little. "And, needless to say, the first time he changed a diaper, or when she got colic or got sick. I was so scared that I did something wrong ... but little by little I was learning, after many mistakes" she gently kissed his lips and cleaned the remains of lipstick that had been left on him with h fingers. "Now we are two, and everything will be fine. Do not worry"  
  
Jon nodded and kissed her forehead. He had so much to learn, and he was very excited to be able to live this part with Dany. He had always felt bad when he thought of all the moments he had missed but now, he had a new opportunity to live all over again.  
  
"Good afternoon, I'm doctor ..." they both turned to hear the voice that entered the door. Seeing the woman, the three were surprised. "It cannot be ... definitely, the world is a handkerchief" she said laughing.  
  
"Margaery?" Jon said surprised. She smiled and approached until she was on the side of the stretcher.  
  
"How are you? What a surprise to see you her" she said. Dany smiled and squeezed Jon's hand, who winked at her.  
  
"Robb never told us your last name... it´s really a great coincidence" Dany smiled. Margaery nodded and sat on the chair in front of the monitor, with a folder in her hands.  
  
"Well, I'm glad to see you again, and more in something so important" she said pointing to Dany's belly. She began to read the papers inside the folder and after a few moments she closed it and put it on the table. "First let's see how everything is in there and then we go to my office to talk about the rest, okay?"  
  
They both nodded and Jon sat down next to her, taking her hand and stroking h wrist.  
  
"Daenerys please raise your legs to these refrains ... that's right," she said. She took several implements from the desk, and moved her chair in front of her. When Jon saw the long, thin device that she held in her hands, and that she was filling with a transparent liquid, his eyes opened.  
  
"What is that?" he ask worried. Margaery looked at him with a frown. "I thought you were going to get one of those devices through her belly, or something like that"  
  
"It's too early for that. First, we're going to do a transvaginal ultrasound to make sure everything is fine." Seeing that his face was still showing concern, he smiled. "Do not worry, everything is very safe for her and for the baby. But, you're going to feel a little uncomfortable." she said at Dany.  
  
She nodded and took Jon's hand again. When Margaery pushed the device inside her, her eyes closed and she squeezed Jon's hand. He began to stroke her hair, while bringing her hand to his lips and kissing it.  
  
"Very well, considering the blood test they did to you, and what we see around here, you have about ten weeks." Margaery looked at the screen, but Jon only saw a large black spot. Then, her finger went to a place in the center and pointed. "Here is your baby," she said.  
  
Jon's eyes widened as he approached the monitor. He could not make out where he was, but after a minute, he could see a small spot in the center. His heart began to beat fast and he felt his eyes fill with tears. Dany's hand tightened on his, and when she looked down she saw how her eyes were also wet.  
  
"And here's the heartbeat," said Margaery, sinking a small button. At that moment, the room filled with a rapid and constant noise. It didn´t look like anything Jon had heard before.  
  
"It sounds ... very fast" he said surprised, his eyes still focused on the image on the screen.  
  
"That's right, that means your little one is healthy, and strong," she said smiling. After a moment, she took the device out of Dany's body and clean it. "I'm going to let you change, see you in the office."  
  
Once she came out the door, Jon looked down at Dany. She had been very quiet during the exam and her gaze was still on her belly.  
  
"Dany?" Jon whispered caressing her cheek. "Are you okay, love?"  
  
Her eyes met his and Jon watched tears fill them. Carefully he caressed her cheek, erasing the trail of one of the tears that fell through it.  
  
"We're going to have a baby," she whispered in a choked voice. Jon smiled as he nodded, and watched as her lips began to tremble. His arms wrapped around her, putting his head between her neck; She felt then the tears and the sobs began to come out, and hugged him strongly. "A baby ..." she repeated.  
  
  
  
"Okay, here's your medical history, so I can have more control over this little one" said Margaery, taking out several papers and putting them on the table.  
  
Instinctively, Dany's hand took Jon's and he took it gently and caressed her knuckles, comforting her, to which she sighed gratefully.  
  
"Your first pregnancy was high risk, you had several checks throughout the duration of this to know that everything was fine ..." She said reading the record. "It was premature birth ... three weeks ... loss of blood and conscience"  
  
Dany's heart began to pound, as she felt the nausea invade her body. She felt Jon's hand tighten more on hers, and as she turned to see his face, she saw he was tense and tight-lipped.  
  
"I do not want you to stress for nothing," Margaery said finally. "So far everything is going very well with your baby, so we will continue with the controls regularly, vitamins, no efforts or strong emotions ... the most important thing is that you are calm, Daenerys," she said softly; then turned er face to see Jon. "Take care of her and comfort her a lot" she winked.  
  
"Of course I will," he murmured, glancing at Dany and winking at her.  
  
"Very well ... I'm going to give you a recipe for vitamins, and when you leave, agree with the nurse your next visit." she extended the paper and Dany took it with a nod.  
  
"There's something I wanted to ask," Jon said suddenly. "Dany has been through a lot of dizziness and vomiting all the time ... is this normal? Is there any way to stop it happening?"  
  
Dany turned her face and smiled tenderly when she saw Jon so worried. In the past days, she had been extreamly sick, and Jon always tried to find ways to support her, so she could feel better.  
  
"Do not worry Jon" said Margaery smiling. "It is normal that during the first trimester these symptoms are experienced, they can be very annoying, but with time, they disappear, likewise, if for the next apointment you still have them, we will see what to do" he said looking at Dany, who nodded. while caressing Jon's hand.  
  
"Another question," he said. Dany raised her eyebrow and looked at him confused. "We can ... you know ... keep having ..."  
  
"Jon!" Dany's cheek flushed at the question. You did not have to be a genius to figure out what he wanted to say.  
  
"What? We have to be sure of everying" he said, looking at her innocently, but she saw a glint in his eyes.  
  
"Oh my God ..." she moaned. In front of them Margaery laughed softly.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about ... You can continue with your activities as always, the hormones will be a thousand, so I'm sure you will not have a problem in that aspect" she said winking at Jon.  
  
"Very well, no more embarrassing questions" Dany said standing up. "Thank you very much, Dr. Tyrell, see you at the next date" she extended her hand to her to say goodbye.  
  
"A pleasure Dany, see you in the next"  
  
"I'd like you to please do not comment on anything with Robb ... we want to wait, at least for the first few months," Dany whispered.  
  
"Do not worry, nothing will come from me," she promised.  
  
  
~ ° ~  
  
  
"You must be kidding me," Dany muttered, holding the phone in one hand against her ear, while bringing the spoon with applesauce to Lyanna's mouth. Her daughter, oblivious to everything, ate happily, sitting at her table in the kitchen.  
  
"Those are his terms," his lawyer muttered at the other side. Dany had decided to leave all communication with Daario and his demand strictly, where only his lawyers intervened. She didn´t want to see his face again, because she was sure she would explote.  
  
That was before he told her the terms he wanted to not sue her. He want to be back to the contract with the Lannister.  
  
"That contract is worth a lot of money for him, without adding the fame he will have for the promotion andfuture contracts with other brands. It's that, or pay what it demands." he murmured.  
  
Dany sighed as she reclined in the chair. She heard the entrance door open, and seconds later Ghost ran into the kitchen. Jon came in later, brought a bag with several boxes of food and a smile on his face. He step next to Lyanna and kissed her cheek full of puree, but seeing the look of Dany, his smile disappeared.  
  
"What's wrong?" She asked, sitting next to h. Dany shook her head and rolled her eyes.  
  
"I'm going to talk to Jon and then I'll call you; whatever it is, he's going to end up getting his way." she muttered.  
  
"Well, I'll be aware," said the lawyer. Dany sighed and hung up the call. When she thought everything was going great, this problem came again. She felt Jon's hand take hers and squeeze it, looking up, saw his worried look.  
  
"It was the lawyer. Daario wants to return to the contract with the Lannister so he does not sue me." She whispered.  
  
"When will it be the day thatwe get rid of that guy?" He said annoyed. Dany nodded and turned to wipe Lyanna's face.  
  
"The first part of the photo shoot will be in a couple of weeks, and it's at Kings Landing ... Tyrion sent me the itinerary, plus the second session will be here, but in a couple of months," she said. "I don´t know what to do, the last thing I want is to see his face and be close to me or Lyanna, but ... the amount he asks is big, in addition to what that would affect the store"  
  
"Whatever your decision is, I support you, love," whispered Jon, stroking her back. Dany closed her eyes and nodded. She felt exhausted, everything seemed to be falling and forming a snowball that only grew at every moment. "Do not let that guy get what he wants, he's just looking for a way to annoy us, but whatever it is, we're not going to let him. And if you have to make the photos, we’ll be it. But let him know that he will not have it easy," he murmured. Dany gave a small laugh at him. "What?" He asked with a frown.  
  
"You look funny when you get angry," she murmured laughing. Jon rolled his eyes, but could not help the half-sided smile that formed from his face. "So brooding"  
  
"Very funny," he murmured. "As punishment you will not have the surprise that I brought you" he whispered approaching to her lips and brushing them. Dany smiled and took it from the cheeks, giving it a deep kiss.  
  
"Are you sure?" she whispered, licking his lower lip and giving him a small bite.  
  
"Hey ... there are children and dogs present" he said laughing as he walked away from her. Dany let out a laugh and turned her face to where Lya was, now on the floor playing with Ghost.  
  
"I do not think they pay much attention," he muttered laughing. "Give me my surprise" whispered approaching him.  
  
Jon laughed and shook his head. He knew he had no choice with Dany, so he started taking out the boxes he had in the bag and brought one of those to her, opening it wide open.  
  
"Surprise ... at least I can please one of the cravings ..." he took one of the donuts and bring it to her face. Dany smiled and opened her mouth, biting a bit and moaning at the taste.  
  
"Ohh ... I love you" she murmured with her mouth full. Jon laughed and left the donut on a plate and took out other boxes  
  
"I also brought the vitamins that Margaery sent you," he murmured. Dany nodded and continued chewing the dessert.  
  
"I'm going to call Tyrion and tell him to hire Daario again," she said after a few minutes. "But I do not want to tell you anything about the lawsuit, it would just make things more tense."  
  
"Even so, they're going to be tense," Jon muttered. "All of us in a small studio, feigning happiness and surrounded by strangers" he said wryly.  
  
Dany nodded while she continued eating. She knew it was the best way out of this, but even so, that did not erase the fact that the mere thought of seeing Daario again caused her nausea.

 


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> First of all, thank you so much for all your comments. I truly enjoy reading you and your thoughts about the fic; for me is really important your feedbacks and comments; they motivate me, and make me keep with this. All your opinions are always welcome, and I'll answer all your questions and thoughts!
> 
> Second: I've been really lucky to have such a lovely readers, who despite of the bad and good things with the fic, always comment with respect if they disagree with something. We are all family, we need to treat ourselfs with respect, so please, if you're going to leave a comment, feedback, or anything here or in any other fic, always WITH RESPECT. We are humans, we have feelings, and we do this for fun and for the fandom, so we don't deserve hate xoxo
> 
> And last, but not least (lol) the next chapter will be next week, for Jonerys “Dream of Spring” Week. YEAH BABY! I have a few surprises for you (other than the fic haha) and I hope that, if you are a writer or an artist, you can participate in any of the prompts! 
> 
> Without more, the chapter:
> 
>  
> 
> Pd: sorry if there's any grammar mistake.

                              Chapter 18:  
  
  
  
For the past weeks Jon had returned to run, his mind cleared with every kilometer that he walked, and the wind on his face made him relax; After months without an exercise, his body had delayed a bit in returning to the routine, but little by little he was recovering his old habit. Jon came to the entrance and took a drink of water from his bottle, his heart beat fast. He looked at his watch and realized he had been running for more than an hour, the sun had already come out completely, so he supposed Dany would be up already. He took the towel that was on his neck and wiped the sweat from his forehead; entering through the door, he expects to find a Ghost running towards him to receive him, but he was not there, instead, Jon heard his bark coming from the kitchen and walked there. Daenerys had her back to him, while she was cutting a fruit and putting it in a bowl; his daughter was sitting in her little chair, and in front of her, she was playing with her stuffed toy, with Ghost lying next to her. Seeing him, she smiled showing the small teeth, and moved the plush dragon towards him. Jon came over and kissed her hair, then walked over to Dany, leaning on the table and watching her preparing the food.  
  
"Good morning, love," he whispered, raising a hand and caressing her cheek. Dany smiled and turned her face to look at him.  
  
"Good morning," she replied. "you woke up earlier, today" she said, taking the plate and sitting at the chair next to Lya. Jon nodded, taking a cup and pouring himself some coffee.  
  
"I couldn`t sleep, so I decided to go for a run earlier," he muttered, taking a sip of the drink.  
  
Dany nodded, taking the spoon with food "I hate running" she complained "I remember that time we went to a park to exercise, I couldn’t keep running for more than 10 minutes" she said sighing and rolling her eyes "it was horrible" she growled.  
  
"You said you loved it!" he exclaimed with wide eyes. Dany laughed and shook her head.  
  
"No, I said we should repeat it again" she said looking at him with a raised eyebrow. "Which never happened, because I always had an excuse to not do it" she said laughing.  
  
Jon smiled and shook his head. In front of him, Dany began to feed Lya, but the little girl turned her face away every time the spoon approached her.  
  
"Come on Lya, open up," Dany said bringing the food to her. Her daughter turned her face again and Dany sighed "Why don`t you want it, darling? it's apple… look, delicious" she said, bringing the food to her mouth and taste it, while her eyes open and smile. Lyanna denied the with her head, and hugged her stuffed toy, while she pouted. "Look, daddy wants it too," Dany said, putting the spoon to Jon's face, but he frowned and looked at her.  
  
"You know I hate apples," he said looking at the food.  
  
"Eat it," Dany said looking at him with tight lips. Jon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth, letting her put the contents in it. He tried to hide the on his lips, and instead faked a smile as he raised his thumbs to Lya. His daughter looked at him thoughtfully, and then she opened her mouth and let Dany feed her. "you see? You like it, right?” She said feigning baby voice. Jon hid the laughter when he saw her talk like that, instead, he took a drink of coffee, to erase the taste of the apples from his mouth.  
  
The kitchen door opened and Ygritte entered. She stood a moment, looking at them and then went to one of the chairs, sitting down.  
  
"Good morning, Ygritte," Dany greeted. She had left the bowl of food in front of her daughter, and the girl took the spoon with her little hands and ate alone.  
  
"Good morning," she replied.  
  
"Do you want some coffee?" Jon asked, holding up his cup. She nodded and fell silent, watching Lyanna eat. Jon got up and poured coffee into a cup, then went over to her and left it on the table. "I'm going to take a shower," he said, after finishing his coffee.  
  
"Are not you going to have breakfast?" Dany asked.  
  
"No, the applesauce took away my hunger," he said, wrinkling his nose. Dany rolled her eyes and stuck out her tongue, at which Jon laughed and walked out the door.  
  
"You do like it, my love" she said smiling as she tickled her daughter. The little one river, while clapping. When she raised her face, she found Ygritte staring at them. "Something wrong?" Dany asked. She shook her head and looked at the cup in her hands. Dany turned to clean Lya's mouth, and then looked at her. "I'm going to make some breakfast, do you want some?" she said getting up and opening the fridge.  
  
"Yes, thank you," she murmured. Dany nodded and began to pull out the ingredients to make breakfast. She chooses to make crepes with fruit, after ruling out everything that made her stomach churn. She approached the stove and began to beat the mixture.  
  
"Ygritte, I wanted to ask you ... well, how do you feel? I mean, here in the house and in general,” she said looking at her over her shoulder. She watched her raise her face and look at her in silence for a few seconds before answering.  
  
"Well ... considering everything that is happening. Fine, I think,” she whispered "Obviously I'm in a house that is not mine, so I cannot stop feeling like I'm in the way or something, but I know that with Jon ... ahh!" she exclaimed when she felt something hit her face.  
  
Dany turned at once to hear the scream and opened her eyes wide. Ygritte`s face was full of puree, and in front of her, Lyanna had her hands full of food.  
  
"Lyanna!" Dany exclaimed approaching the girl. Her daughter looked at her smiling, while raising her hands and showing them to her. "I'm so sorry, Ygritte. I don`t know why she did that. Here, clean yourself with this,” she apologized, and handed her some napkins.  
  
Ygritte's face was serious, as she began to wipe the remains of food from her face. In front of her, Daenerys began to wipe her daughter's hands, while muttering a reprimand.  
  
"Sorry, seriously, she never does that, I don`t know why she did it" she said looking at her daughter.  
  
"I'm going to take a shower, now I stink of baby food," she growled, getting up quickly from the chair and throwing the dirty napkin on the table.  
  
Daenerys watched her leave the kitchen and sighed. She turned her face and looked at Lyanna, who raised her face and smiled. "That was wrong, honey. Do not throw food to people" she said looking at her. Her daughter smiled and clapped, to which she sighed and shook her head.

 

 

A pair of jeans impacted Jon's face as he entered the room. He stepped back confused and looked down at his hands where the garment was now. He frowned and walked to the bed and saw Dany sitting on the floor, dressed only in with her bra and panties. She looked toward the ceiling, and her arms were crossed under her breasts.  
  
"Did someone lose a pair of pants?" He asked joking as he approached her side. She didn’t answer, and Jon frowned. "What's wrong, love?" He asked, kneeling beside her. Dany looked at him and Jon saw that her mouth was puckered, and her eyes were angry. "Why are you sitting on the floor with only your underwear?"  
  
"Because it seems to be the only thing that fits me" she growled, letting out a sigh. "Those stupid pants don’t fit anymore. God, I'm only 3 months old and I'm already so fat I can not even wear a pair of jeans.” She said annoyed. Jon tried to hide the laughter that wanted to come out of him, she had always look adorable when she was angry, but he knew that if he told her that, it was going to get worse.  
  
"What are you talking about?" He asked confused. "You're perfect, love" he said caressing her cheek. Dany frowned and looked at him annoyed, so he sighed and shook his hand. He stood up and extended his arms to her. "Come here," he said. Dany sighed and let him lift her up. Jon walked with her, until he reached the mirror and stood behind her. "You are more beautiful than ever"  
  
"Liar" she said making a pout. Jon could not contain himself anymore and burst out laughing, which only made her more angry and hit him in the arm. "Do not laugh!" She said annoyed. "My hips are huge, my ass too ... and look at my breasts, they almost don’t get the bra!" She moaned.  
  
"Love, you could not be more wrong," he whispered hugging her from behind. His hands rested on her belly and he caressed it gently, feeling the curve that was already forming. "Your hips are beautiful, your butt looks so, so good," he whispered hoarsely, stroking every part he mentioned. He clung to her and his cock brushed her ass, as he slowly grew. "And your breasts ..." he whispered as he took them in his hands and caressed them. "I love how full and sensitive they are, and how they react when I touch you" he brushed them with his and could saw through the fabric as her nipples hardened.  
  
Dany sighed as she felt Jon's touch, and rested her head on his shoulder. Jon smiled and continued to caress her. "You're not going to say that when I can not even bend over to put on my shoes," she murmured with her eyes closed. Jon smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Believe me, there's nothing that excites me more than thinking of you carrying my baby inside," he murmured in her ear, as he bit into her earlobe. "Do not you see?" He said moving his hips against her ass. Dany burst out laughing and arching her back, deliberately blinking.  
  
"Well, do something about it, Jon Snow," she said turning the body and bringing her lips to hers. "Because your hormonal and horny wife wants you to prove it to her now," she said hoarsely. Jon was going to say something, but it was lost in her lips, which demanded his insistently. He grunted as he felt the passion with which she kissed him, and quickly picked her up and carried her to the bed.  


 

  
"Are you sure you don’t want to go?" Dany asked Ygritte again. She kept Lyanna's things in her diaper bag, with her daughter on one of her hips playing with her hair.  
  
"Yes, I'm not very into to parties and that. I don’t know anyone, I would be out of place,” she said sitting in one of the dining room chairs.  
  
"Well it's the perfect opportunity, so you can meet everyone and get out of here for a while" she suggested smiling.  
  
"I said no," she said rudely; Dany frowned at her tone and saw her features soften "thank you, but I think I'm better here," she added softly.  
  
"Okay," she murmured, looking at her confused. She kept packing her daughter's things and looked at her watch, they were delayed an hour. "Jon" she scream with hurry. "It's late, let's go"  
  
"Jon said you are going to travel in a few days" she heard Ygritte say. Dany turned her face and looked at her as she nodded.  
  
"Yeah, he told me you don’t want to stay at Sansa and Arya's house," she said. Ygritte nodded and said nothing more; before Day could say anything, she heard Jon's steps approaching the kitchen.  
  
"Here I am, let's go" he said approaching her and taking Lya in his arms. "I would not have delayed, if someone had not distracted me," he whispered in her ear making her blush. Jon laughed and put his daughter on his hip. "Are you sure you do not want to go?" He asked Ygritte.  
  
"No, Jon, thank you," she said softly and smiling. Dany frowned at the way she had responded this time.  
  
"Okay, let's go then" he took Lyanna's diaper bag and went out the door. Dany followed him in silence, still puzzled.  
  
"Something’s wrong?" Jon asked, glancing at her as he drove. Dany looked up and sighed.  
  
"Nothing, just that ... it was strange how she answered you" she murmured.  
  
"Strange?" He asked confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"When I asked her the same thing, she answered curtly and ... angry? ... but now she answered you kindly" she said. "Do not listen to me, maybe I'm just imagining things" she said shaking her head.  
  
"I don’t think she did it on purpose," Jon said taking her hand and stroking it. Dany nodded and turned her face to look out the car window. Strange thoughts began to cross her mind, but she tried to disperse them; It did not make sense, so she was not going to start machining things that were not true.  
  
"Yes, maybe," she murmured.  
  


 

  
"Still no signs of Davos?" Jon looked up from his cell phone when he heard Dany's voice. He sighed and shook his head, as he put the phone on the table. Daenerys approached him and sat beside him, placing a hand on his.  
  
"I tried to call him for days, he said he had a very important issue to deal with outside the city, but I didn’t think it would last long," he murmured.  
  
They were sitting in the kitchen of Stark House, where everyone was gathered celebrating Sansa's birthday; It was something simple, only the closest friends, food, alcohol and music. Her sister had not celebrated her birthday since her father died, but decided to do it this time to celebrate not only one more year of life, but the return of her brother. The parties were not his thing, but after spending anxious days, and pursued by his dreams, it was best to relax for a while.  
  
"Maybe things got complicated" she murmured stroking his hand. Jon nodded intertwining his fingers with hers.  
  
"Yes, it's most likely" he murmured.  
  
"Even so ..." she said thoughtfully. "We have to do something Jon ..." she didn’t have to say anything else, he knew what she was referring to. Ygritte.  
  
It had been several weeks since she returned, and although everything had been normal, they could not shake the feeling that at any moment something could happen. Each day that passed, was a new danger. The possibility that the people who were looking for her would find her, was minimal, but still possible.  
  
"I know ... I told Davos I would not do anything until he arrived, but ... we have to think about something, and the sooner the better," he said. Before Dany could say anything, the kitchen door opened, showing a laughing Arya, with two plastic cups in her hand.  
  
"There you are!" She said loudly. "You're missing the whole party. Robb and Gendry are betting on the pulse, Margaery and Sansa say that Gendry is going to win, but Sam bet on Robb” her voice sounded more cheerful than usual, so Jon frowned.  
  
"Are you drunk?" He asked. Beside him Dany giggled, which she hid putting her hands over her mouth.  
  
"Maybe ... Sam made one of his special cocktails ... they were very good." She extended the glasses to them and then turned around to leave. "Get out of here and come and see how Gendry kicks Robb's ass," she yelled out.  
  
Jon rolled his eyes and got up, putting one of his arms on Dany's waist. He took one of the glasses with the other and tasted the liquid, coughing immediately when he felt the burning in his throat. "God, what is this?" he asked, frowning and leaving it on the table. Dany laughed and shook her head, as they walked out to the living room.  
  
His brother was sitting on the floor, with Gendry in front of him while his arms were forced on top of the other on a table; the others were sitting around them, laughing and screaming.  
  
"How drunk can he be to do that?" Dany asked laughing. Jon smiled and shook his head, walked to the sofa where they sat, Daenerys body lying to his, while their fingers were intertwined and perched on her belly.  
  
"Yes!" Gendry shouted when he could bend Robb's arm. "My 20 please ..." he said extending his hand to him. Robb growled and took out his wallet, giving him a couple of bills in his hand. "Thank you" he said saving the money. Beside her, Arya laughed as she put her arms around his neck and kissed him on the cheek, making him blush.  
  
"I'm drunk, you have to repeat when I'm in my 5 senses," growled Robb, leaning over Margaery's legs, who was sitting in one of the chairs.  
  
"Yes, sure," Sansa laughed, walking towards it with several bottles of beer in her hand. "Years do not pass in vain, big brother" she mocked, sticking out her tongue. She handed each one a beer, and when she got to Dany's side to offer her one, before she can refuse, she listened Robb say  
  
"She can not drink ... auch!" He growled as he felt the stroke of Margaery's hand against his arm. Dany and Jon looked at each other with wide eyes, and they could feel the look of others on them.  
  
"Why? Is something wrong with you? "Sansa asked in a worried voice. Dany internally cursed her brother-in-law and turned her face to look at Jon. He just shrugged and sighed.  
  
"We were supposed to wait a little longer, but ..." she began to say. She felt Jon's hand on hers, and she smiled as she looked down at their intertwined fingers.  
  
"They're going to have a baby!" Robb yelled laughing.  
  
"ROBB!" Margaery said, hitting him again on his arm. Everyone's eyes widened and they looked at them in surprise. Dany heard Jon's side curse Robb  
  
"Thanks, Robb," she said sarcastically, at which he laughed and lifted a bottle in her direction. She rolled her eyes and tilted her body back against Jon's, who put his arms around her protectively.  
  
"Oh my God, I can’t believe it," Sansa cried in front of them. She sat next to her and hugged her. "I'm so happy for you."  
  
"Thanks, honey," she said returning the hug. After a round of hugs and congratulations from the others, Dany turned her face and looked at Margaery with her arms crossed and a raised eyebrow.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Dany. I swear I didn’t say anything, "she said raising her arms. "He came to my office one day and accidentally saw your file. He promised not to say anything, but ...” she frowned as he looked down at Robb.  
  
"The papers fell when I sat her on the table, remember? When we were going to ...” Her hand went over Robb's mouth, silent the words he was going to say. Her face was flushed, and Dany could not help but laugh.  
  
"It's okay, Margaery, it was not your fault" she said winking at her. "But I trust you'll know how to punish Robb for his imprudence" she said raising an eyebrow at him.  
  
"Do not worry, I know how to make him suffer" said Margaery crossing her arms over her chest and looking at Robb, who opened his eyes and immediately sat down next to him.  
  
"Marge, no ... honey, sorry," he began to say, trying to apologize. Everyone around him started to laugh, and Dany leaned her head on Jon, with his arm wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Are you upset because the surprise is ruined?" Jon asked looking at her. Dany smiled and shook her head. She could never be bothered by the wonderful news that had happened to her, nor, even if her brother-in-law had ruined the surprise, even so, it was still a special moment.  
  
"Well, this party became a double celebration" said Arya raising her beer. "For the new member of the family" she said, the others raised their bottles and imitated her. Dany smiled and looked up at Jon, who put his hand to her belly and lowered his face to join his lips with hers.

  
  
~ ° ~

  
  
It was midnight when Daenerys felt a tingled in the belly; She frowned half asleep, and little by little she opened her eyes; it was still night, the room was still in darkness; she moved her face slowly, and turned to Jon's pillow, but it was empty. As she tried to get up, she felt the tingling in her belly again, and when she looked down, she saw Jon's head next to her hip, his hands slowly caressing the bare skin of her stomach.  
  
"Jon ..." she whispered hoarsely. Her fingers began to caress the dark curls that fell down his face. She felt him move his face, and then his eyes met hers. "What's wrong" she asked.  
  
"Umm, nothing..." he whispered, pulling away from her and sitting on the edge of the bed. Dany frowned and sat down, approaching him until she was facing his back. "I didn’t want to wake you up; go back to sleep," he said, low voice.  
  
"What's wrong?" She repeated, this time her fingers caressed his taut back. Jon got up quickly and walked away from her. "Jon?"  
  
"I'm going to drink some water" without further ado, he went out the door and closed it behind him. Dany wanted to shout his name, but she knew she would wake up Lyanna if she did that, and possibly Ygritte. Instead, se got up from the bed and followed him quickly, the cold of the floor slipped through her bare feet, but she did not care. She had no idea what happened to Jon, and his attitude of rejection only made it worse.  
  
When she reached the kitchen, she saw him on the table; his arms were leaning against it, while his head was bending towards his chest. She stood for a moment watching him, and then slowly came to his side.  
  
"Jon, what's wrong with you? Why did you come out like this?” This time she didn’t try to touch him, just stayed by his side, arms wrapped around her body. "Why you don’t talk to me? Say something,” she whispered. Jon kept his head down, without looking at her. Daenerys' nerves grew, and from there she went into frustration. "Damn it, Jon Snow. Say something!” She hissed, this time taking him by the shoulders and shaking him.  
  
"I don’t know ..." he whispered. His gaze met hers, and Dany could see that his eyes were filled with sadness, his eyes felt empty "That is the problem, Daenerys. I don’t know what's happening to me."  
  
Dany stopd in silence. She had never seen Jon in this way, and worry, fear and sadness took over her. Without saying a word, she moved closer to him and wrapped her arms around his waist, and her face pressed against his chest. She felt his scent, and she hug him more tightly. At first, he just stood still, but then, Dany felt his arms wrap around her tightly; His face went to her hair and they stayed like that way for several minutes, just feeling each other. Dany raised her face and stroked his beard; she felt him relax with her caress.  
  
"Let's go outside," she whispered, taking him by the hand and approaching the backyard door.  
  
"It's very cold ... and you don’t have your shoes on," he said, looking down at her bare feet.  
  
"It's okay ... come on" she said opening the door and going out next to him.  
  
They walked outside, until they reached the rocking chairs that were in one of the corners and sat next to each other. Jon didn’t say anything, and neither did she. She just bring her knees to her chest and hug them, waiting for him to say something.  
  
"There is not a night that I don’t dream about what happened" he whispered looking at his feet. Dany leaned back against the seat and looked at him silently. "But ... lately the dreams have become more frecuent ... I get up in the middle of the night, as if I was there, but ... I don’t know how I feel" Jon said. "There is something in me that stayed there that day. I still remember it, feel like everything happened and that made me feel ... I do not know… I just don’t know what’s happening and how to leave it” he finished sighing.  
  
"Jon, that was something hard ... it was a traumatic experience for you, the dreams still remind you that, and that only makes it more difficult to overcome. Maybe if look for some kind of professional help ...” Dany tried to took his hand, but before she finished speaking, Jon got up and looked at her, letting out a laugh.  
  
"I don’t need help, Daenerys. The only thing that these damned dreams and memories told me is that a part of me stayed there, and another part need to come back.” He said seriously. Dany opened her eyes and dropped her legs to the floor. She felt her heart stop at his words.  
  
"What do you mean, come back?" She asked, standing up slowly and looking at him with a frown.  
  
"That was my life ... I built it, I grew up in that and that's what I decided to do for the rest of my life, and now ... now I don’t have anything ... I ..." There was a silence and then Jon let out a grunt, while his hands covered his face in frustration and then ran his fingers through the hair.  
  
"You want to come back, is that it? Go back to that damn world that almost end up with you” she finally said. Dany felt anger running through her veins, trying to understand what she was hearing.  
  
"No! yes ... I don’t know, Dany. I don’t know what's wrong with me, it's just something I can’t get out of me,” he said, moving from side to side.  
  
"I can’t believe you're thinking about that. After everything you went through, everything your family and I went through? "The anger filled her as she approached and looked at him. Her eyes filled with tears, and she cursed the hormones for making her so sensitive.  
  
"Dany, I don’t know ... I don’t want that… but" he said sighing and moving away from her. He knew this was going to happen, he knew that when he tolk to her about it, she would react like that "It's something I can’t control, that was my life, my whole life and it end, just like that..." he said, trying to make her understand what was going through his mind. It was not clear yet, his mind was a mess.  
  
"You have a new life now, Jon. You are not alone in this. You have me, Lyanna, your family, Ghost ... Damn it Jon, a new baby,” she said loudly. Her hands began to shake. She wanted to understand it, but in her mind it was no possible that he could think about that. After everything that happened? After everything they went through?  
  
"Do you think I don’t know?" He said looking at her with wide eyes. "Do you think I like to feel this way? After all the shit I had to endure, I don’t want to go back to that, but there is something, something ...” a grunt of exasperation came from him as he turned around and looked at the grass.  
  
"The Jon that I know would know how to choose his priorities," she finally whispered. At that, Jon turned to to say something, but before he could, Dany turned around and entered the house. Jon cursed and fell into the rocking chair, his face hiding in his hands and a sigh of weariness came from him.  


 

~ ° ~

 

  
"It's time to leave." Jon looked up at the door of Lya's room and saw Dany watching him. "We'll be late, if we don’t leave now." Without further ado, she turned around and went down the hall. Jon cursed internally and sighed. Two days had passed and they were still fighting.  
  
He had tried to talk to her from the discussion they had in the garden, but it always ended up either with her ignoring his words, or telling him that she didn’t want to talk about it. He knew he had hurt her, he wanted her to understand, but the fact that he couldn’t understand what was on his mind, only make it worse. They had to fix things, and hopefully his own problems would also find a solution.  
  
Jon started to collect Lyanna's toys and put them in the box. His daughter was sitting in front of him, with her stuffed dragon in one hand, while she moved it in front of Ghost's face, who looked at the animal with suspicion. Jon smiled and leaned over, taking her in arms.  
  
"Time to go, honey," he murmured kissing her cheek. His daughter smiled and moved the stuffed toy in front of him. "Come on Ghost, we have to go and leave you to Arya and Sansa’s," he said as he walked out the door. Upon entering his room to look for his suitcase, Jon saw a small bottle of pills on the night table, and he save them in his pocket when he read the name of it.  
  
With Lya on the waist, he went under the stairs, Ghost was waiting for him, and when he saw him, he let out a bark and left in the direction of the car, where Dany was waiting with one of the doors oppen, the dog went up and he settled in his seat. Jon approached her, and without saying anything, she took Lya in arms and seated her in the special chair; After making sure her daughter had her seat belts securely, she closed the door and sat in the passenger seat. Jon sighed and went to the trunk, where he putted the suitcase and after closing the trunk, got into the car.  
  
"You forgot your Vits," he said, taking the jar out of his pocket and handing it to her. Dany was silent for a moment and then took them without looking at him.  
  
"Thanks ..." she whispered, putting them in her purse. Jon didn’t say anything, and started driving in the direction of his sister's house.

  
  
~ ° ~  


 

"Oh fuck ..." Jon turned his face to hear Daenerys voice and saw her get up quickly from the chair and ran down the hall. His eyes widened with concern as he watched her walk away. Quickly, he took Lyanna in arms and walked through the living room of the airport, in the direction where she had gone. When he reached the corner, he saw that the women's bathroom was in front of him, and without hesitation he opened the door and entered.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing? It’s the women bathroom" said an old woman who was washing her hands. Jon ignored her and went to the cubicles, all were empty except one. He could hear Dany's groans as she throw up.  
  
"Dany, love, are you okay?" He said, knocking on the door. On the other side, only her groans was heard, while she continued vomiting.  
  
"I'm going to call security," the woman said again, this time approaching him.  
  
"My wife is in there, I'm not going to move until I know she's okay. If you want to call anyone, do it” he said annoyed as he looked at the woman. She hesitated for a moment, and after seeing the little girl who was in his arms, sighed and went out the door.  
  
A couple of minutes later, Jon heard the toilet running water, and then the door opened. Dany left the cubicle with a pale face, and walked towards the sink, where she began to rinse her mouth and face. Jon walked towards her and gently stroked her back, but he felt her body tense, under his hand.  
  
"you're good? Do you want me to bring you something?” He asked softly. He felt his daughter's head lean on his shoulder, and her small hands grab his shirt. "some water?"  
  
She ran her hands over her face and nodded without saying anything. Jon watched as she pulled a toothbrush from her purse and began to brush her mouth; Without further ado, he sighed and went out the door looking for a bottle of water.  
  
He walked through the living room and after getting the water he went to the toilets, but when he passed by his seat, he saw that Dany was already sitting there. He walked towards her and sat beside her, his daughter moved in his arms, and when he looked down, Jon saw that she had fallen asleep.  
  
"Your water ..." he said reaching out to her. Dany took it and mumbled something under her breath, opening the bottle and swallowing the liquid. Jon accommodated Lya in his arms, the little girl took his shirt between her little fingers and her head nestled against his chest.  
  
"Passengers of flight A145 bound to Kings Landing, please board through door number 3" the stewardess's voice resonated in the room, and Jon saw all the people heading for the embarkation gate.  
  
"Do you feel better?" He asked worried, looking at Daenerys. She nodded and closed her eyes, letting out a sigh. She opened them and picked up her bag and stood up. Jon followed her and they walked towards the door, through the great dark corridor, until they reached the plane.  
  
Once in their places, he accommodate a sleeping Lyanna in her seat and fasten her belt; he felt Dany siting next to him and watched the window blind come down. Jon smiled on the side, knowing that she was afraid of flying.  
  
After all the people sat down, the stewardesses started walking down the hall, when one of them got to their seats she said "please raise the blind, thank you." Daenerys looked at her reluctantly for a moment, but then obeyed. She leaned back against the seat and closed her eyes, squeezing the seat firmly with her hands.  
  
The plane began to move, and Jon looked down at where her hands were pale holding the seat firmly; he knew how much afraid she was of flying, so he did what he had wanted to do for days, took her hand in his and caressed her knuckles.  
  
"Everything will be fine," he whispered, looking at her. Dany opened her eyes and turned her face to look at him. Her eyes were open and frightened, and she undered the gaze to their intertwined hands.  
  
"Oh, my God ..." she cried as she felt the plane move faster, preparing to take off. Her body came close to his, and her face hid in his neck, while her other hand approached his chest and clawed his shirt tightly. Jon's arm curled around her shoulders, stroking the knuckles of her clasped hands, and leaving soft kisses on her hair.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, in my fic Dany is afraid of flying hahaha
> 
> Find me on Tumblr as: fireandicekhaleesi :D


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19: 

  

Kings Landing was not like Daenerys had imagined. Yes, the city was big, it had buildings that reach to the sky, streets full of people walking everywhere. But at the same time, it was noisy, hot and had a smell that made her twist her nose; she had barely got off the plane, and she wanted to go back to Winterfell. She was not in the mood to know city, much less watch Daario's face for hours, while taking pictures of her daughter. She wanted to go home, be on her bed, sleep in the arms of...  

  

Her lips tightened and she glanced a side. Jon was looking out the taxi window at the city, with Lyanna in his lap. Both were pointing to each building, park or sign they were seeing; a smile on the side left her lips when she saw the excitement of her daughter with the city, and more when they passed by the beach. It was the first time the little girl saw the sea, and her eyes widened as she saw the crystal-clear water and the white sand. 

  

"Mommy!" The little girl screamed looking at her, pointing to the sea. Daenerys smiled and leaned toward her, kissing her cheek and watching through the window. Her shoulder brushed Jon's chest, and she felt the scent of his colony enters through her nose; instinctively she moved away, sitting back in her place and looking at the bag on her legs. 

  

She felt Jon's eyes on her, but she ignores it. Instead, she took her cell phone and check her messages. Tyrion Lannister had already sent one, welcoming them to the city and sending the hours for the photo shoot. This trip was turning into a nightmare, and she just wanted to finish it. 

  

"I think we should go to the beach," Jon said. Dany turned her face and their eyes met. His looked at her with so many emotions that made her feel a tingling in the stomach, and quick under the look. 

  

"Yes, of course," she muttered. She could hear a Jon let out a sigh, and she closed her yes, knowing what was on his mind; she didn’t want to talk about it, not now, much less in a hot taxi; she needed time to think, put her ideas in order and act in the better way. 

  

"Dany ..." 

  

"Here we are..." interrupted the driver. Dany breathed a sigh of relief and took her bag, opened the car door and left; the hot wind hit her in the face, she took her sunglasses and put on. Behind her Jon came out with Lya, Daenerys turned and took her daughter in arms, carrying her bag and diaper bag, Jon took the suitcase from the trunk and together they walked towards the entrance. 

  

 

 

Dany sighed as she entered the room. She leaved the bags on the table and walked towards the balcony, with Lyanna in arms. The landscape in front of her was beautiful, the sea stretched out as if it had no end, and palm trees stood on the side of the road. 

  

"Look honey," she said looking at her daughter and pointing in front of her. "you like it? Do you want to go to the beach?” She whispered kissing her cheek. 

  

"Yes!" Said the little girl cheerfully, as she gazed wide-eyed at the blue water. 

  

"Very well, when we finish your photos, we will spend a whole day on the beach," she said, tickling her and making her giggle. After giving her one last kiss, she lowered her to the ground and watch her walk around the room, going through each space and looking at all the furniture that was there; Dany turned and continued to watch the view, closing her eyes and feeling the coolness of the air. 

  

It had been two days since she spoke with Jon, and her mind refused to find an answer to what was said. Listening to him speak like that had hurt her, it felt as if he didn’t trust her enough to open up to what he was feeling, and that hurt her more than anything. She’d thought that after having gone through so many things together, Jon would change his mind; she had never agreed with his work, and on several occasions, she had told him, but even so, the Nights Watch was his life, just as she was part of him too. But after everything that had happened, everything they had suffered, her mind couldn’t explain why he want it back, she couldn’t conceive the idea of risking his life again. 

  

Daenerys sighed and closed her eyes, while running her hands over her face trying to clear her mind. She needed to think, needed to put things together so she could understand what was happening. 

  

"I'm going down to the cafeteria for some food for Lya. Do you want something?” Jon's voice took her out of her thoughts. She turned and found him leaning against the window, hands in his pockets and his gaze fixed on her. She knew that look, it was the one he always used when he tried to read her thoughts, but at the same time afraid of what might happen. 

  

"I'm fine. I'm going to bed for a while, before we have to leave,” she muttered, avoiding his gaze and walking towards the main room. She approached the large bed, and sat down, letting out a tired sigh; the soft pillows received her when she lay down on them, barely took off her shoes, when her eyes were already closing. 

  

  

  

  

"Dany ..." she heard a voice calling her from afar. Her eyes felt heavy, and a yawn came out of her mouth, as she slowly opened them. Jon was in front of her, sitting on the corner of the bed with his hands in his lap. 

  

"What time is it?" She said hoarsely. She rubbed her eyes trying to wake up completely and stretch her arms over her head. Her blouse went up, revealing the curve of her belly; she raised her eyes and saw that Jon’s eyes were resting on her stomach; she quickly under her arms and fixed the clothes. He looked away from the floor and closed his eyes. 

  

"It's almost half a day. I wanted to know if you want to eat something, you have not eaten since we left Winterfell,” he said, his tone showing concern, and a bit of reproach. Daenerys remained silent for a moment and then nodded. "I can ask for room service, it's too hot to go out," he suggested. 

  

"Yes, that sounds good. I don’t feel like going out. We have to be at three o'clock in the studio,” she muttered as she got up and went to her suitcase. 

  

"Dany ..." Jon said walking towards her. Daenerys closed her eyes and sighed. Opening them, she saw that Jon was in front of her, and instinctively took a step backward, raising her hand. 

  

"Not now, Jon. I just ... I want to eat something,” she murmured in a broken voice. 

  

"We have to talk" he said. His eyes swept her up and down, as if he wanted to remember every part of her, perhaps fearing that at some point she would disappear. 

  

"I know Jon" she said exasperated. She closed her eyes again and breathed deeply. "I know we have to talk, I know we have to solve all this crap that is happening, I know there are many things in your head that don’t let you think well, but at the same time there are many things in mine that right now don’t let me think clearly, so I just want a moment of peace and tranquility to be able to process everything that is happening.” Her voice rose, and her breathing became faster when she finished saying everything. There was more, much more, but Dany knew she needed to control herself before saying something she’ll regret "I just ... I just want to eat and rest." Her lips began to tremble and she felt the tears fill her eyes.  

 

Jon wanted to hug her, to tell her that everything would be fine, to forget everything that had happened; how easy it all seemed in his head. 

  

"okay ... I ... I'll go ask for the food," he whispered after a minute. She said nothing, just left the room and entered the bathroom, closing the door and leaning on it, while tears began to fall down her cheek. She had to control herself, she couldn’t let her feelings play against her. She brushed her teeth and washed her face; When she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror and sighed. Her face looked tired and her eyes had dark bags that showed how little she had slept these days; she rolled her eyes and sighed, opening the door and leaving the bathroom. 

  

Lyanna was sitting on one of the furniture, playing with her favorite stuffed animal. Seeing her, her daughter smiled and reached out to her, Dany smiled and sat down beside her, caressing her dark curls that fell over her shoulders. Her violet eyes met hers, and Daenerys smiled, taking her in his arms and putting her on her lap. 

  

"You're going to be the prettiest girl in those photos, love," she muttered, tickling her. "I don’t say it just because I'm your mother," she said laughing, making the little girl laugh too. "Do you want us to practice?" She asked stroking her cheek. Dany lowered her to the floor and moved her hands pretending to be a camera. "Very good baby, smile, smile for mommy," she murmured moving in front of her, pretending to be the photographer. Lya began to laugh, while making poses with her small hands on her waist. Daenerys couldn’t help laughing as she watched her daughter play with her little game. 

  

"Look at you, honey," she heard Jon say as he approaches them. Lya smiled and raised her arms, causing him to take her in his arms and lift her over his head. Daenerys couldn’t help but smile at the sight of them, she sat back on the couch, listening to the laughter of both as Jon tickled her daughter. 

  

  

~ ° ~ 

  

  

The Lannister building had three floors, the first two were the clothing stores, while in the last were the main offices. Daenerys put Lyanna in her arms, while she and Jon walked towards the entrance. Her daughter laid her face on her neck and the smell of baby cologne entered her nose. 

  

"There are the elevators" said Jon pointing to one of the corners; unconsciously one of his hands settled on her back to guide her, but as he felt her move away from him, let out a sigh and lowed it. "Sorry ..." he whispered. 

  

Dany didn’t say anything, just walked to the elevator and they entered. The device began to move until it reached the top floor, where the doors opened showing a large corridor with offices on each side. Tyrion Lannister was waiting for them at the end. 

  

"Daenerys, Jon, so nice to see you again" he said extending his hand to greet them. "And little Lyanna, as beautiful as always" he smiled pinching her cheek, causing her giggled. "Follow me, we will take the pictures in the studio that is behind, the whole wardrobe is ready and Daario arrived a few minutes ago, he’s preparing the cameras and all of that" 

  

At the mention of Daario, Dany rolled eyes. She saw Jon crossing his arms over his chest, and his face became serious. 

  

"And here it is, the main studio," Tyrion said. The place was full of cameras and lights, in one of the corners was a dressing table with a mirror and several chairs, and next to it the clothes. There was a large white screen in the background, illuminated with several lights. Dany walked around the room and her eyes fell on Daario, who was sitting in one of the chairs, his camera hanging around his neck. When he saw them, he got up, throwing a cold look at Jon, but then when he saw her his eyes softened and a smile on his side of his mouth. 

  

"Daenerys ..." he said smiling. She nodded, greeting him, without saying anything. "Jon," he said to him. Jon didn’t say anything either, he just stared at him serious. Tyrion seemed to feel the tension between them, and he looked at them with confusion. 

  

"Well… Daenerys, Jon, come here to see the new clothes" he said. "Daario, do you have everything you need?" He asked to him. Daario stood for a moment looking at Daenerys and then looking down at Tyrion. 

  

"Yes, everything is ready," he muttered, nodding; without more, he turned around and approached where his cameras were. Dany sighed and walked following Tyrion, to the clothes Lyanna will wear; the girl let out a scream of happiness as she saw them, and Dany lowered to the floor so she can have a better view of them. 

  

"Well, she likes clothes. It's a good sign” Tyrion said laughing. "I’ll leave you to get her ready, just one thing, each dress and clothes has a number, is the order in which we're going to take the photos; once you’re finish, go to the dressing table to get her hair done” after that he turned around and walked away to talk on the phone. 

  

"This place is huge," Jon muttered, sitting down on one of the chairs. Dany nodded and began to see the clothes, looking for the number of the first that her daughter should use. 

  

"Come Lya, let's put on your clothes," she said, bringing her daughter closer to the dressing room. She began to put on her clothes, a cream-colored blouse, with little butterflies in the corners and brown shorts; After leaving the changing room, Lya approached Jon showing him the clothes and he smiled while sitting her on his lap. 

  

"These are the shoes" said Daenerys extending a pair of shoes to Jon. He took them and began to put them on his daughter. 

  

"Look at you!" Jon exclaimed once he put Lyanna in front of him. "You look beautiful, my love" he murmured kissing her cheek and tickling her. Her daughter began to laugh in her arms and writhe; Dany smiled seen them, the close relationship that Jon had with her daughter always made her heart melt with love for her little family.  _Not so small now._  Her inner voice said, and she brought a hand to her belly. 

  

"Are you okay?" Jon asked in front of her. "Do you have dizziness or something?" He asked worried. Dany couldn’t help but feel tenderness at seeing the worry on his face. She nodded, lowered the hand on her belly and she got up and took her daughter's hand. 

  

"Yeah, I was just thinking," she muttered as they started walking towards Daario. Seeing them arrive, he smiled at Daenerys, putting his hands in his pockets and leaning to the side. 

  

"Look at you, Lyanna, you're already a model." He said, bending down to her daughter's height and pinching her cheek. Dany felt Jon move to her side, trying to prevent Daario from touching the girl; one of her hands placed on his arm stopping him, and Jon looked down at her, meeting her eyes as she shook her head and gave him a warning look. 

  

"Okay, we can start now ... I just need to ..." Daario stopped speaking when his gaze fell on Dany's hand, seeing the ring on her finger, and his eyes opened wide. "Did they get married?" He asked surprised. She looked down at her hand and before she could say anything, she felt Jon's arms go around her waist. 

  

"Yes, she's  _my_  wife now; we got married three weeks ago” he said approaching her and putting his other hand on her belly. She frowned and raised her face to him looking at him with tight lips. 

  

"I see ..." Daario whispered looking at them. After a few seconds he gave them a feigned smile. "Well congratulations ..." he whispered. "Come on Lya, it’s time to get some pictures" he took her daughter's hand and approached the white curtain that several toys on the floor. Daenerys stepped away and looked at Jon with a frown, while her arms crossed on her chest. 

  

"What was that?" She asked annoyed. Jon raised his eyebrow as he stuffed his hands in his pockets. 

  

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently. She sighed and rolled her eyes. 

  

"You know perfectly well what I mean. Why did you say that about ‘ _my wife’_?” she asked sarcastically. Jon smiled at the side and approached her. 

  

"Because you're  _my_  wife," he said. "And I am  _your_  husband" he whispered as he smiled. Dany rolled her eyes and took a step back, trying to keep her distance. 

  

"You just said it to make Daario jealous,  _husband_ ," she said wryly. 

  

"Well, sooner or later he was going to find out that we are married, so I don’t see what the problem is," he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. "Or what? you didn’t want him to find out?" 

  

"What I don’t want is for this to become more uncomfortable than it already is, this whole situation is annoying already," she hissed. Jon rolled his eyes and sighed. "Stop provoking Daario, I don’t want to have more problems on this stupid trip." Without more, she turned around and approached one of the chairs next to the cameras. 

 

Jon sighed as he cursed himself. He couldn’t help it, every time he saw Daario, the anger took over him. He hated the guy, and seen him with her daughter and Dany, only make his anger increases. Things where enough tense right now, and he needed to focus on Dany and their fight. He’d tried to speak with her, but she just keeps avoiding him; he was getting crazy every time he was with her without been able to touch her, kiss her, or just speak to her. At night, she used to roll away from him on the bed, her back to him as an attempt to be as far away as possible.  

 

She needed time, he knew, but every minute away from her was a nightmare.  

 

“give me a smile, honey!” He listened Daario said to her daughter. He saw the little girl looking at the toys with a timid gaze, the joy that she had a few moments ago were now gone, she didn’t know what to do, and was looking at the cameras and lights with concern and fear. “Lyanna, look at the camera!” Daario keep saying, as he tried to get a photo. He saw her daughter’s eyes filled with tears, as her bottom lip began to tremble. He saw Daenerys approach the baby as she tried to calm her 

 

“no, sweetheart. It’s okay, don’t cry” she whispered, kneeling at her side and caressing her cheeks. “we practice earlier, honey. You liked it, remember?” She said smiling. The little girl raised her arms to her and Dany hugged her, stroking her back. “we’re going to play, shall we? You are the little princess and we are all here to take pictures of you and your beautiful dresses. Look, daddy is here too and he wants to play too!” she said pointing at Jon.  

 

Jon smiled as he reaches her daughter’s dragon toy from the bag, and he kneel at Daario’s side moving the toy. “look what I have here, darling” he said playing with the toy. Lya let out a giggle as she saw him, and Dany smiled kissing her cheek.  

 

“smile for mommy and daddy, sweetheart!” She said kissing and caressing her cheek, before she reaches Jon’s side.  

 

Lyanna stopped crying as she saw her parents in front of her, moving their arms and smiling at her. The little girl started to plating with the toys as she kept smiling, while Daario took the photos.  

 

 

 

 

  

~ ° ~ 

  

  

"Where the fuck have you been? I’ve been calling you for days!” Ygritte hissed on the other side of the phone. Davos sighed and rolled his eyes as he squeezed the steering wheel of the car. 

  

"Good morning, Ygritte. I am very well, how are you?” He said sarcastically. 

  

"Get rid of stupid things and answer" she said raising her voice. "Why you didn’t answer any of my calls?" 

  

"I told you, I had to leave the city and I've been very busy" he said with a sigh; The last thing he needed was to hear her complaints, he had enough problems to worry about his own now. 

  

"When are you coming back?" She asked. 

  

"A couple of days, weeks ... I still do not know" he muttered thoughtfully. 

  

"Well, if you don’t plan on coming back, at least contact Jon. You have to talk to him and convince him to keep helping me, I think ... I think he wants me to go ... damn Daenerys, I'm sure she's the one telling him all that,” she growled from the other side. Davos rolled his eyes annoyed. 

  

"Yes, yes, I'll call him. Is he there now?” He asked annoying. 

  

"No, he went on a trip with her and his daughter to Kings Landing," she said. "Something about a job” 

  

"Kings Landing?" Davos asked. "Well, what a coincidence. I think I'll make a visit,” he murmured thoughtfully. 

  

"Are you there?" She asked surprised. 

  

"Yes, I arrived a couple of nights ago. I'm going to call him, I'll see if we can meet" 

  

"Well, I need you to convince him to keep helping me, until I come up with something so that ..." 

  

"Yes, I know Ygritte; You have told me a thousand times what he is for you and that bullshit” he hissed exasperated. She was becoming a problem, and that was the last thing he needed. "Now to what is really important. Did you convince him to come back to work with me?” He asked as he tightened the wheel with more force. 

  

"I'm in that ... I think he’s already realizing what he really wants, so it's just a matter of ..." 

  

"Listen to me, Ygritte. The only reason you're still in that house is for you to make Jon come back to the Nights Watch, if you want something else, that's your problem, but what matters to me is that he comes back, you understand?” He growls on the phone aloud. "I helped you when I found out about your stupid plan and I didn’t say anything when I knew that everything about someone who wanted you dead wasn’t true, so you have to do your part if you want me to keep helping you" 

  

She stayed silent for a few minutes and then he listened as she sighed. "Okay, I'm going to convince him to come back, but ... please don’t let him pull me away" she cried on the other side of the phone, making Davos sigh and roll his eyes. 

  

"You do as I told you, and I assure you that everything will be fine for you" without more, he hung up the phone and continued driving. 

  

He cursed the time he decided to help her; At first, he thought that using her would be an advantage for what he needed, but with the passing of days he realized that she was becoming a burden and a problem. Her constant whining and complaining about Jon's family just made everything more complicated, and Davos didn’t like problems. 

  

He decided that it was time to solve it. Once she fulfilled her purpose, he was not going to need her anymore. 

  

He took his cell phone and dial the keyboard. "Clegane? It's Davos, I need you to follow a person ... yes, the same job as always,” he said. "Just wait for my signal to do it, you know how I like the jobs done." He smiled at the side and caressed the steering wheel of his car. "Ygritte, her name is Ygritte, she lives in Winterfell now. I'll send you all her data so you can keep an eye on her for now.” He immediately hung up his cell phone and smiled. 

  

He just needed her to do her part, after that, she was not going to be useful for him anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I write a fic for the Jonerys Week, if you want to read it, here is the link, I hope you like it :D
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14946714 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr! fireandicekhaleesi


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I´m back! (finally)
> 
> Well, where do I start…
> 
> First of all, sorry for the delay, but life have been a pain in the ass for me. My dad was very sick and we had to travel to another city for a few weeks so he can have a better treatment; he´s now better, but those weeks were really hard, so I didn´t have mind (nor time) to write anything, and when I came back from there, the magic didn´t came back.  
> I don´t want to boring you with all the excuses and stuff, just wanted to tell you why I wasn´t able to write in this time. Personally, my mind is not in the mood right now to write anything (I seriously don´t know how I wrote this, but I´m glad at least I could do it lol). 
> 
> I have some bad and good news(? Bad news: my vacations are over, and as much as I wanted to spend a lot of time writing I couldn´t (for the reason I said before), and now I´m back in uni and this is going to be a hard semester, so I don´t know how much time I´ll have to write D: I promess I´ll try my best to keep the updates, just not as weekly as before, but I promess the fic will not die (long live to the fic lol), just be patient and leave a lot of comments, you know that motivates me a lot! 
> 
> Well, now the good news. I´m writing a new fic… I know, I don´t have time to finish this, and now I am writing another one? It´s just that sometimes I feel overwalming with this fic, and I have to focus my attention and inspiration in other stuff, and that happen to be a new idea for a fic. I´m not going to publish it yet, because I want to have a few chapters before, but things are going well, and I´m so happy with it, and can´t wait to show you about it! A little preview: Is another AU, but this time is settle in westeros (aka canon era). 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys stay with me in the fic, and you like it as much as I do. This is one of the few things that allow me to forget the real stuff and problems, so I hope you enjoy it as much as I do. 
> 
> Without more, and as always forgive me if there´s any grammar mistake, the chapter:

Chapter 20:

 

 

 

The time was eternal. It had not been more than four hours since they arrived at the photo shoot, but for Daenerys were the longest hours; she knew it wasn´t just the time, but everything around. The presence of Daario bothered her, she hated to see his stupid smile at all times, and even more that he was close to her daughter; Dany understood it was his job, but she just wanted it to end as soon as possible.

 

And there was also Jon.

 

She had tried to keep her distance, but it was almost impossible being in the same place and having to pretend that nothing was wrong. Her mind was full of things she wanted to say, but she knew it was neither the time nor the place; Even so, she had no idea was going to tell Jon when they finally talked about what is happening.

 

When she thought the day would never end, Daario took the last picture and approached Tyrion to show him them. Dany watched how Jon took Lyanna in his arms and began to kiss her on the cheeks. Together they walked to where she was and her daughter spread her arms to her, making Dany smiled and took her in them.

 

"Did you have fun, love?" She asked stroking her hair. Her daughter let out a yawn and snuggled into her neck, making Daenerys smile and caress her back. "My poor baby, you're so tired. Don´t worry, we're leaving, soon” she murmured taking one of her little hands and bringing it to her lips.

 

"Jon, Daenerys" Tyrion called them. She saw him walk towards them with a smile on his face. "The photos were spectacular, Lyanna is adorable and everything we wanted for the campaign was perfect."

 

"Thanks" she smiled.

 

"For now, it's all, go and rest, perhaps take a tour on the city." He said winking at them. "At this rate I think that by tomorrow everything will be ready, after that we will pause for a few months and the next session would be at Winterfell, as we agreed"

 

"If it´ll be in a few months, the best would be that it´s there," Jon said. "By that time I don´t think we can travel" Dany turned her face and looked at him with a raised eyebrow, Jon simply ignored her and put one of his arms around her waist; At that moment, she saw that Daario was approaching them and understood everything.

 

"Stop it." she whispered to Jon. She felt his arm tighten around her waist, pulling her closer to him, until the only thing that separated them was Lyanna's sleeping body.

 

"We're expecting a baby, so by then I don´t think it's convenient for her to travel," he said. She watched as Tyrion smiled and at his side Daario stared at her belly. His face was serious, and his lips tightened to a thin line.

 

"Well, congratulations!" Tyrion exclaimed to both. Dany smiled and nodded.

 

"Thank you very much," she said. "I'm going to put Lyanna in her stroller, if you'll excuse me" she walked away from Jon's arms, and walked to the table where her things were.

 

"Come on baby, let's take off those clothes” she murmured to her daughter. After several attempts to keep her awake while putting her clothes on, Dany laid her on the stroller and fastened the belt; She was about to put the things in her diaper bag when she felt someone behind her.

 

"I think I haven´t congratulated you yet" she heard Daario say. Daenerys sighed and rolled her eyes, ignoring him, maybe he would understand the hint and stop talking to her. "Just the thought of that baby…” he didn´t finish the sentence, but his voice had a tone that Daenerys didn´t like. She let out a sigh and turned to face him.

 

"Whatever you want to say, say it and now, I don´t have the time or want to talk to you," she said bitterly.

 

"I just wanted to congratulate you, that's all," he said smiling. "It's definitely true what they say about pregnant women, they become more beautiful, in your case it seems impossible to be more beautiful, but believe me, it is" he said with a smile. Daenerys rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her, Daario exasperated her, and the only thing that provoked her was nausea. "I only regret that we could not be together any longer, who knows ... I could be the father ..."

 

Her eyes widened indignantly, one of her hands resting protectively on her belly, as she took a step back.

 

"Let me tell you something very clear Daario" she said furiously. "Nothing happened between us, nor will ever happen. Nothing, do you understand? For me you were just another friend, and yes, even though I knew that you were looking for more, it was never going to happen. So, please stop all those attempts to want something with me, because it will not happen, period. And if you think that…” Before continuing, she was interrupted by the presence of Jon, whose face was serious, and the fists of his hands so tight, that they were white.

 

"The next time you say something like that, you will not live to tell it. I don´t want to see you near my family, asshole” Jon said. “It´s seems to me that what happened last time wasn´t enough to make you understand” he grumbled, standing in front of him.

 

Dany cursed under her breath and took Jon by the arm, trying to separate him from Daario.

 

"Enough, Jon. People are watching us,” she murmured.

 

"It seems to be the only way you know how to fix a situation," Daario mocked. "To the hits, like a brute. What? The time you spent almost dead didn´t teach you that there are other ways?” he teased.

 

Jon cursed under his breath and made an attempt to get close to him, but Dany's arms prevented him.

 

"Damn it, it's enough, both of you," she said, looking at them. "Get out of here, Daario, if you do not want me to erase that smile from your face by myself" she said, standing in front of Jon. Her hands were still on his, preventing them from approaching Daario, so she took them and carefully placed them on the slight curve of her belly; she knew that would reassure Jon, and she sight internally as she felt his body relax a little.

 

"I was just talking to you, dear." He said crossing his arms. "It's not my fault that your boyfriend ... I´m sorry, your husband, don´t let you talk to other men" his sarcasm did not go unnoticed, and Daenerys pressed her hands against Jon's.

 

"Go away" she growled looking at him. Daario looked at her for a moment, then his eyes went to Jon defiantly, before turning around and leaving. Daenerys closed her eyes and rubbed her brow with her fingers trying to erase the tension she felt. She sighed and walked away from Jon's arms; her body immediately felt the lack of heat it provided.

 

"Dany ..." she heard Jon mutter. She sighed and just shook her head.

 

"Let's get out of here," she murmured turning around and taking Lyanna's stroller with one hand, while putting her purse on her shoulder. The last thing she wanted was to make a scene among all these people; She was tired, her head hurt, and she just wanted to go home and sleep.

 

"I'll ask for the taxi," he whispered as they approached the elevator and took out his cell phone.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

"Okay, let's talk." Daenerys leaned against the wall, arms crossed as she watched Jon read a book. He raised his eyes and looked at her with wide eyes; he took off his glasses and left them next to the book on the table, his hair was a mess, and he was only wearing his pajama pants.

 

"Okay ..." he muttered without knowing what to say. He was afraid of what could happen from now on; he knew he had hurt her, and he had to wait for her to expose her thoughts and feelings so he would know what to do next. He just wanted to fix things, he missed her, wanted to be by her side again, to kiss her, to hold her while he told her that everything was going to be fine, that nothing could interfere in their lives.

 

Daenerys approached slowly to him and sat on one of the chairs, he didn´t miss her choice of sit, far away from his.

 

"The first time you told me about your work, it scares me a lot" she began while playing with the edge of her blouse. Her belly was beginning to show, the small curve pressed against the fabric, revealing the little miracle that grew inside. "You talked about all those missions so excited, how to save lives and protect others was something important for you ..." she whispered. Her knees rose up, and she pressed against her chest, and hugged them with her hands while putting her chin on them. "I understood, and admired the work you did to protect others, but... who would protect you?" her voice broke and Jon felt his heart shrink.

 

"Dany ..." he began to say, but she raised a hand to stop him.

 

"No ... just ... let it finish, please," she murmured. Jon nodded and held his hands together as he sighed. "I knew all of you were professionals, and that you had protection all the time on the missions, but still ..." she sighed and shook her head. "The first time you were injured, I thought I was going to die." She said closing her eyes and remembering.

 

Jon saw a tear ran down one of her cheeks and he cursed himself internally. He remembered what she was referring to. It had happened several years ago, in one of the most important missions of the agency; they had to go to the south coasts to dismantle a band dedicated to the narcotics trafficking, it was a trip of almost a week, and when they were in the operation, one the men involved had tried to escape, Jon managed to stop him, but not before receiving a knife on his stomach.

 

"Davos called me at dawn and told me what had happened. _'He's out of danger, now'_ He told me _'the doctors said the knife didn´t pierce any organs'_ he was so calm, I knew it was that way so I wouldn´t worry, but it didn´t work. I almost went crazy thinking that you could have died, and then ... then what happened next...” This time her voice broke and she had to put her hands over her mouth to avoid the crying that wanted to leave her lips. Jon cursed under his breath and hid his face in his hands; he felt like garbage; how stupid it was to not remember everything that had happened, and all that she had gone through, he just thought about him, and he hated that.

 

"I will not do it again," he muttered, raising his face. Daenerys dried the tears on her cheeks and shook her head.

 

"I'm not telling you what to do or not with your life, Jon." She whispered softly. "You are the one who has to make the decision, not me. I don´t know what's going on in your head, or why you want to go back to that world, but I understand that it was something important for you” she sighed and lowered the legs of her chest. "Whenever you talked about how much you loved your work, saving lives… I was excited; I know how difficult it must be to leave all that behind, but I also know that now you have a new life, Jon. It´s not just you or me anymore” she whispered. "Find out that I was expecting a child of the person I loved and who had died that day, was one of the most difficult things that happened to me. I don´t want it to happen again; I don´t want my baby to grow up without a father again, and Lyanna to wonder what happened to hers. I don´t want to bury an empty drawer again, because not even your body was found” The emptiness he saw in her eyes broke Jon's heart. He felt like the biggest scum in life, and he knew at that time that nothing and no one could separate him from his family.

 

Carefully, he got up from the couch and walked slowly towards her. Daenerys looked at him with wide eyes but said nothing. Jon knelt in front of her and carefully took one of her hands in his.

 

"I'll never get away from you," he whispered, running my thumb over her knuckles. "Since I came back, I felt that part of me had stayed in that, but at the same time I knew that I could not leave you to continue living like this. Never" one of his hands approached her cheek and erased a tear that fell on her; Dany simply looked at him without saying anything, her eyes were red and her cheeks pale and wet. "I honestly don´t know what I want with my old job, but I don´t want to fear wakening a day away from you and think it may be the last time I see you”

 

"I do not want that either," she whispered, looking down. "But I don´t want you to be with us when you prefer to be somewhere else"

 

"I´ll never prefer be anywhere else," he said firmly. "the nights watch is important to me, but my family is more" he took her face gently, rising carefully until he was in front of her. "I know I want to go back, but not to be on missions, where I can die and leave you. I can talk to Davos, and I'm sure he will understand. Part of working in the agency is to investigate the cases, and help with operations plans, my life can continue as usual, without the danger of going face to face with them; and so, I will continue supporting them and helping”

 

"No more missions?" Dany whispered as one of her hands lifted and touched Jon's beard softly. Feeling her touch, Jon sighed; he had missed the softness of her skin against his.

 

"No more," he murmured looking into her eyes. Daenerys nodded and moved closer to him, until her face hid in his neck, her hands clenching tightly against him, while Jon inhaled the scent of her hair and wrapped his arms around her.

 

"I love you, and I will not let anything separate me from you again," he murmured against her hair, as he felt her hug him tightly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, please, please comment and tell me what you think of it. I know is a short chapter, but my inspiration is not in the mood D: 
> 
> I don´t know when the other update will be, but I´ll try my best to take my time and keep writing :D 
> 
> See you soon!


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I´m alive!! 
> 
> Not as long as I want it, but I hope you like it :D

Chapter 21

 

 

The smell of alcohol filled the waiting room of the clinic. Ironically, Daenerys liked that smell, just because it was not like the others, this didn´t cause nausea or made her throw up. It seemed that her baby only like such smells, because for others, always had a different opinion; and almost involved her getting dizzy.

 

"Why are you smiling like that?" Jon asked next to her, his lips were raised in a half smile, while he looked at her with confusion, but failing in the attempt. His eyes were bright with happiness, and one of his hands came up to her face to put a lock of hair behind her ear.

 

"Just thinking how odd it is that this smell doesn´t make me want to vomit" she said leaning back in the chair. Jon's face immediately showed concern, so Dany laughed, while shaking her head. "don´t worry, everything is fine. I just thought it was funny, that's it "

 

Jon nodded, but he continued looking at her thoughtfully as he put a hand on her belly, already began to notice, curving on the dress she was wearing. He felt her head settle on his shoulder, while a hand rested on his.

 

"Have you ever thought about how amazing pregnancy is?" He muttered, drawing circles on her belly. Dany let out a laugh and nodded. "I mean, something so small is formed as perfect as a baby, and yes, science explains how is formed and that, but even so, it´s incredible think about how something so tiny, it grows and become a baby "

 

"The miracle of life" she said smiling.

 

"That's the way it is, really." He nodded. "if you think about all the obstacles he or she have to overcome to grow, and arrive safely in this world"

 

"And then when you want to see, they already grown," she muttered thoughtfully, while her hands caressed his knee. "In a moment they are in your arms, learning how to walk or eat, and the next you know, they go to school and graduate..."

 

"Hey ..." he said pulling her away and taking her chin in his fingers, raising her face. "Are you crying?" he whispered with a small smile.

 

"I'm sorry ... it's just that I think about Lya, and how much she has grown, and now the baby..." she began to wipe the tears from her face as she shook her head. "it's your fault."

 

"mine? And now what did I do?” He said laughing.

 

"You started to philosophize and talk about all life, and time, and I don´t know what else" she said crossing her arms over her chest. "I'm hormonal, I can´t take so many thoughts and emotions"

 

Jon could not help himself and laughed, while Dany looked at him serious and denied with her face. Around, other people looked at him, wondering what had happened. He simply hid his face on her neck, while his body rocked with laughter, and his arms pressed against her.

 

"Mrs. Targaryen?" A nurse appeared down the hall, with a folder in her hands. Daenerys looked at Jon for the last time, while shaking her head, and got up close to the woman. "Please come with me, the doctor will see you in a minute."

 

Dany nodded and grabbed her purse from the chair, Jon put his hand on her waist and started walking towards the office; she could feel his body shudder with laughter, so hit him with one elbow in his ribs to silence him.

 

"Auch," he complained.

 

"That's for stop making fun of your wife," she whispered, opening the door. Jon smiled behind her and pressed his body against hers.

 

"I would never make fun of you darling" he said kissing her cheek.

 

"Ha, ha, very funny" she said rolling her eyes. "Help me up," she said as she stood in front of the stretcher. Jon grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up until she was sitting on it. He then sat down in one of the chairs that was next and took her hand caressing it gently; he was always excited before seeing the baby, growing strong inside her. At that moment the door opened and they saw Margaery enter.

 

"Dany, Jon, glad to see you" she said smiling.

 

"Marge, how have you been?" Dany said as they both hugged.

 

"Very good, thanks, and I see you are doing great. Our little baby is already beginning to show” she smiled, pointing to Daenerys' belly.

 

"Everything happens so fast, but at the same time so slow" Jon said. Dany laughed as she lay on the stretcher and lifted her dress.

 

"Jon is upset because he can´t feel the baby," Dany muttered to Margaery. She laughed while she put on her gloves and turned on the monitor.

 

"Well, it's still very early, but I'm sure in a few weeks you´ll feel your baby" she said looking at Jon.

 

"not even me can feel it" Dany said shaking her head. She turned her face to Jon and pinch his cheek playfully. "Nothing to brood about," she said. Jon rolled his eyes, but smiled.

 

"Alright, lovebirds, let's see our little one," Margaery murmured putting a transparent liquid on Dany's belly, and then pressing it with the sensor. The screen filled with gray, black and white, and seconds later a rhythmic sound filled the room. "There's the heartbeat ..." she murmured. "And here ... is the baby" her finger pointed to the screen, where he saw a small white shape. "You can appreciate the shape more ..."

 

"Look love, it's moving" whispered Jon bending over to see more closely. He felt Dany's hand tighten his and smiled,

 

"Who is the one who cries now?" She whispered, smiling at his eyes filled with tears. Jon laughed and ran his fingers over them to erase the tears; He smiled and raised her hand until his lips were pressed against the palm.

 

"You two are adorable," Margaery said laughing. "So, Dany, you are about 18 weeks, everything is in order. When we finish we will schedule the date, so we ... oh, look, it´s turned around” Margaery pressed the device against Dany to see the image better. "It seems that someone wants to show up already" she smiled looking at the image closely "do you want to know the sex?" she asked, looking at them with a smile.

 

"yes"

 

"no"

 

Jon and Dany looked at each other when they heard the other's response.

 

"Why don´t you want to know?" She asked, looking at him with surprise.

 

"Well, I thought it would be cool if it was a surprise," he said. "Just as it was with Lyanna," he reminded her.

 

"But we can decorate the room and start buying things," she said smiling.

 

"We can do it in a neutral color ... besides, that girl and boy colors is something that doesn´t make sense" he said looking at her with raised eyebrow. Dany rolled her eyes and her arms crossed over her chest.

 

"Well, considering that I'll be the one carrying for more months, and I'll also have to give birth," she pointed. "I want to know what it will be, I promise not to tell you" she said raising her hand and placing the other over her heart.

 

"And do you think you can keep the secret during these months?" He asked crossing his arms over his chest and looking at her suspiciously.

 

"Of course!" He exclaimed laughing. Jon shook his head and leaned back in his chair.

 

He watched as his wife smiles sideways, and knew perfectly well that she knew she couldn´t keep the secret for so long. Lying was not something that was easy for her, Jon remembered.

 

"Dany ..."

 

"Jon ..." she replied, imitating his voice.

 

"I think I have the solution" said Margaery, breaking the silence. "What if you both find out on your baby shower; lot of people do it like that, and they use balloons or confetti and those things of baby´s color "

 

"Ohh, I like that" Dany said smiling. "Come on Jon, it will be fun. We can even do it with cupcakes," she said. "Imagine, little cupcakes that have the color inside" she took his arm and began to rock it from one side to another. "Jon, I know you want to know as much as I do. Say yes"

 

Jon couldn´t help but smile at the pouting Dany was giving him. The truth was that it didn´t matter much the gender of the baby, only that he or she came healthy; the expectation of not knowing what was going to be excited him, but after thinking about it he decided that he couldn´t spend so much time in uncertainty, and although he was not going to recognize it in front of her, he also wanted to know the result.

 

"Well ..." he said after a minute. "Let's do it"

 

Dany smiled and took his face giving him a kiss, which he responded laughing.

 

"Good, just tell me who I have to tell the results" Margaery said, cleaning the device and passing a paper towel to Dany to wipe her belly.

 

"For now, no one, it's too early for a party," she said looking at Jon. "we're going to wait"

 

Jon smiled and winked at her.

 

~ ° ~

 

"I must say I'm not surprised by your decision," Davos said with a smile, as he sipped his beer.

 

Jon didn´t say anything, just nodded with an uncomfortable smile on his mouth and took a drink. The music filled the pub, even though it was early, the place was filling with people who were going to take a cup on Friday afternoon. He used to frequent this place with Davos and some of the watch´s guys.

 

"It will only be to support you in some cases, not outside work" he reminded him.

 

"Yes, of course, of course" Davos said smiling and raising his glass. Jon frowned his brows at his attitude. He knew Davos needed him, but he didn´t expected such an effusive reaction on him-

 

"I want to start with Ygritte's situation" Jon said reclining in the seat and crossing his arms over his chest. "With the new baby, more than ever we must solve this. I cannot allow us more danger"

 

"Sure, you're absolutely right," Davos agreed. "I'll be honest with you, Jon, and that's because we don´t have many clues of whom can be behind this." He said looking at the glass. "truth, we have no clues."

 

"What do you me you don´t have any clues?" Jon exclaimed. "What about those who kidnapped her?" he asked. "Those who were caught" he couldn´t believe that any of those guys had anything to do or any information.

 

"Most of them are dead, Jon." Davos pointed out. "Those who remained claim to know nothing. They were mere pawns in command of the heads of the organization; dirty rats that only did what they were told."

 

"There must be something ..." Jon murmured rubbing his forehead.

 

"Our knowledge is only in that organization, we still need to search her past"

 

"What do you mean?"

 

"Ygritte was not always a sweet angel, Jon." Davos said with a glance. "I don´t know if you knew this, but at the beginning she was there of her own will... then things got complicated, and that´s when she could not leave; but she certainly has her past and a history in all that "

 

"What?" Jon exclaimed.

 

"I hadn´t told you before because I thought she had been honest with you, besides, she needed your help, and if you knew…"

 

"You know this change everything, Davos," Jon said furiously. His fists clenched on the table, as he felt the rage grow inside him. He couldn´t believe what he was saying, he had always thought that Ygritte had been honest with him, everything they had talked about now was just a lie, and he didn´t know what to believe anymore.

 

"Think that was in the past," Davos reminded him. "That does not change the fact that what happened to her was a bad thing."

 

"I know that," he exclaimed. "But I cannot believe that she lied to me all this time!"

 

"Now that you go back to work, we can see what is going on behind all this," Davos said seriously.

 

Jon nodded thoughtfully, his hand closed over the beer and he took drink, this time longer, while questioning everything that Ygritte had told him about her past, analyzing and looking for a reason why she had lied to him, but still he could not find an explanation.

 

"That's how it will be," Jon said, lowering the beer. "I'm going to get to the bottom of this. Until then I don´t want anyone know, especially her. I want to see how far it can go "

 

"Of course," Davos said raising his glass and taking a drink, while hiding the smile that formed on his lips.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

"Years living here and I don´t get used to this weather," Dany muttered, leaning back in the car seat, trying to wrap herself more in her jacket. Beside her, Jon laughed as he turned on the windshield, wiping away the drops that blurred the glass. "It's as if there was only snow and freezing rain," she sighed rolling her eyes and turned to look at the back seat, where Lyanna played with her stuffed toy; Daenerys pulled one of the blankets to her and covered her from the cold.

 

"We're in the middle of summer, it's still a long way off the real winter," said Jon, laughing.

 

"Exactly!" She exclaimed, as she sighed and watched the raindrops fall down the street. "I wouldn´t be surprised if snowflakes fall in the middle of summer." she was silent for a moment and then laughed.

 

"What?" Jon asked turning his face and looking at her.

 

"I was just thinking about that word and your last name," she whispered, bringing her hand to the curve of her belly. "And the fact that there will be another Snow in the family ... you know, like a snowflake" she turned his face and smiled at him, as if it were the funniest joke in the world.

 

Jon let out a laugh as he shook his head and brought his hand to her belly. "your imagination..." he said laughing. Dany leaned over to kiss his cheek and then walked away crossing her arms.

 

"Since you don´t want to know the sex of the baby, we must find a way to call it. I mean, we should start referring to him or her with some name or nickname” she caressed her chin thoughtfully and then nodded. "Snowflake, I like it, don´t you?"

 

"I love it. Although we must also start thinking about names "

 

"Ugh, I hate thinking about names, there are so many, and believe me my mind is full of names; but at the same time, I don´t like any of them” she pouted. "That's why we should know what it will be, it's easier" she said raising her eyebrows.

 

"It will not work ..." he said, as he pulled the car closer to their home. "Not until the baby shower"

 

"buhh" she muttered, unbuckling her belt. "There's only one umbrella, take Lya first" she said taking it out of the back.

 

Jon took it and got out of the car, approaching the back where he took out a smiling Lyanna, who immediately hugged his neck.

 

"Do you like the rain?" he asked, looking at her. His daughter smiled at him as one of her hands extended to touch the edges of the umbrella.

 

Jon came into the house with her and left her in her crib, walked back to the car and opened the passenger door where Dany was. The rain grew stronger, and she pressed herself against Jon's body, to keep the drops from falling on her, both sheltering under the umbrella as they walked toward the house. The cold crept into her coat, and she couldn´t help but tremble at the feeling; Winterfell was characterized by drizzle and snowfall, which meant that she just wanted to be at home in front of the fireplace.

 

"We're almost there," Jon muttered, squeezing her next to him. He grabbed her waist tightly as they climbed the small wet steps of the entrance, taking care not to slip.

 

Daenerys let out a breath as she felt the warmth of her house, took off her coat and took Lyanna in the arms of the crib.

 

"I'll made a hot bath, otherwise I'll freeze." Daenerys said unbuttoning her daughter's jacket and hanging it by the door.

 

"I'll go up in a minute," Jon muttered, staring at his cell phone.

 

"Come on honey, a hot bath will take away this cold" she said to her daughter kissing her plump cheeks. They climbed the stairs to her room and ran the water in the bathtub. "This is what I mean," she said touching the hot water. Lyanna walked through the bathroom barefoot, and Daenerys smiled, getting up and taking a couple of towels. "You definitely went to your father," she murmured, sitting her in one of the chairs and unbuttoning her blouse. "Do you love the cold, right?" she murmured brushing her nose against hers. Lyanna laughed as her hands rested on her mother's cheeks, and she repeated the movement.

 

 

The first thing Jon heard as he came to the room was Dany singing. He smiled as he put his jacket on the bed and went to the bathroom, where the melody came from. Upon entering he found Dany and Lya in the bathtub; the little one played with a yellow duck, while his wife hummed a melody he did not recognize.

 

"What's the name of the song?" He asked as he sat on the edge, taking one of the ducks.

 

"I don´t remember ... only know that mom used to sing it when I was little" she whispered, her hand caressing Lyanna's cheek, drying a few drops of water and soap, as she hummed the song again.

 

Jon smiled and kissed her cheek, making her smile and kiss him back. Her daughter then yawned and her hands rubbed her eyes.

 

"Give her to me, I'll take her to the room" he said getting up and taking a towel to wrap her daughter.

 

"Come when you're finished," she whispered, leaning back in the tub and closing her eyes. The warmth of the water made her relax and forget the cold outside. Her hands came to her belly, and she caressed it carefully, thinking of her baby.

 

"Snowflake ..." she whispered smiling. The more she thought about the name, the more she loved it. She remembered the first time she had seen one, and how seeing the snow fall, despite the cold, amused her. Jon took her to the movies that day, and when they left, they found white streets and snow falling from the sky. He had embraced her from behind, while she closed her eyes and lifted her face to feel them fall on her cheeks.

 

"Dreaming?" she heard Jon's voice and opened her eyes smiling and nodding. "Am I on it, right?" He said winking at her.

 

Dany laughed and sat down in the tub, the water now under her breasts. Jon came over and sat on the edge, put his hand to her face and tucked a wet lock of hair behind her ear.

 

"Come here," she whispered as she put her hand to his shirt and began to unbutton it. Jon smiled and got up, undressing and entering the bathtub behind her. Dany smiled and leaned on his chest, sighed and closed her eyes, feeling his arms go around her and his hands on her belly. "This is what I meant," she sighed.

 

Jon laughed as he kissed her temple, feeling the curve of Dany's belly under his fingers. Nothing he had ever dreamed or planned with her compared to the reality they had now. Despite of everything that had happened, the hard time they had lived, he felt complete and happy with the family he had, they managed to move forward and recover.

 

"Ohh" he heard Dany exclaim.

 

"What? What's wrong?” Jon asked quickly. She simply put her finger on his lips to silence him, while taking one of his hands and placing it on her belly. Jon immediately knew what was happening and held his breath waiting.

 

"There ... did you feel it?" She whispered looking at him with a smile. Jon frowned and tried to concentrate only on his hand and any sensation he felt. After a moment he gave up, and shaking his head again, reclined in the tub.

 

"No, don´t feel it."

 

Dany gave him a sad smile as she turned to face him. She put her hands on his shoulders, feeling his hands on her waist, and came up to kiss him on the cheek.

 

"too soon," she whispered, running her fingers over his beard and then placing her head on his neck and kissing his collarbone.

 

"too soon"


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been so loooooong, I'm so sorry! 
> 
> But things are going sooo good at my uni, and now I'll have more time to write. Yeah! 
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you like it!!

Chapter 22:

 

Jon's back was the first thing Daenerys felt as she woke up in the morning; with closed eyes, she approached to his body, pressing herself to his back, while her arms surrounded him. Sunlight still didn’t come through the window, so she supposed it was too early to get up; Sighing, she snuggled closer to Jon's neck. He whispered between dreams and moved closer to her, so she smiled and kissed his shoulder.

 

"Sleep," she muttered softly. She closed her eyes again, feeling his black curls against her forehead. One of Jon's hands began to stroke hers and she smiled. "I thought you were asleep," she said.

 

"I woke up just a few minutes ago" he said with his eyes closed. "couldn’t sleep anymore"

 

"excited about today?" She asked softly, while her hands caressed his chest. She felt the scars under her fingers, and her face hided against his back, trying to erase the though. _Don’t think about that. Not today._

 

Jon seems to hear her thoughts, because he put his hand over hers. "More anxious, lots of mixed emotions."

 

"Everything will be fine," she said, although a part of herself wanted to tie him to the bed and not let him out. "Even though I'm going to miss you," she whispered near his ear. She watched as Jon smiled, causing small wrinkles around his eyes, which she adored.

 

"It will only be a few hours," he said turning his body until he was on his back. His hand around her waist began to make small circles.

 

"still..."

 

"What will you do in my absence?" He asked trying to change the subject; he didn’t want her to worry about it anymore; Dany stood on her elbow until her face was in front of his.

 

"you mean, besides of missing you so much?" she asked with a raised eyebrow. Jon laughed as he nodded. "Missy and I are working on a new recipe, so I'll spend most of the day doing tests."

 

"sounds funny". Dany smiled and rolled her eyes. She knew from experience how frustrating it can be to do recipe tests, and more when they didn’t go well.

 

"Something like that" she said laughing. "Don’t be surprised if I mix pickles with peanut butter"

 

Jon's eyes widened as he listened and Dany could not help but laugh. "gross," he said, frowning.

 

"Do not judge until you try it" her body went back on the pillows, and this time Jon was the one who curled up beside her.

 

"I'll be fine, you know?" he said, caressing the curve of her belly. Dany closed her eyes as she let out a sigh and nodded.

 

"I know," she said softly. Even so, she couldn’t help feeling anxious at the expectation of him going back to work; Thoughts about the non-returning flooded her mind, and as much as she wanted to, it didn’t leave behind. She knew it was crazy, Jon was going to help in the cases, there were not any outside missions, or dangerous stuff, but still ...

 

"Hey ..." he whispered raising his face and brushing her cheek with his fingers. Dany sighed as she felt them on her skin. "Look at me, love"

 

She opened her eyes and they met his; his gaze gave her all the confidence she needed, and she saw the security in those dark eyes that she loved so much.

 

"Everything will be fine" Jon brushed his lips with hers, sealing the promise. Dany nodded and put her arms around his neck, while kissing him deeply; her lips claiming the life that was in him. Jon circled her waist with his arm, while he kissed her hard, and pressed against her body.

 

"Everything will be fine," she repeated as she felt his lips on her neck, and his hands tracing the curve of her back. She closed her eyes feeling every movement, caress and touch, letting the thoughts go away,

 

Letting out a moan, she pulled Jon close to her body until he was on top of her, careful not to put too much weight on her belly. Dany smiled at his satisfaction face, and bit his lower lip, while her hand went down his abdomen, looking for his member.

 

"Dany" she heard him growl, and involuntarily squeezed her hand around him, making him tremble a little. Jon hissed, and one of his hands came up to her hip, squeezing her tightly as he parted her knees. He tried to make room between her thighs, but her belly made the task complicated; Dany let out a sigh and, to Jon surprise, turned him around, until she was on top of him.

 

"My turn to be in charge" she said in front of his lips, making Jon smile and bite his lower lip. "For a few months I'll be in charge" her lips began to trace his throat, leaving small bites on her way.

 

"You know I love it," Jon said moaning as he felt her hand griping him again. "but, I can think of a few positions that I know you like."

 

Dany smiled at the thought of him taking her from behind, he knew how much she liked it, and she was not going to deny that she got wet at the thought; he went crazy doing it, leaving aside the tenderness and taking her strong and fast. But no, today she was in charge.

 

"I know that," she said, running her tongue down his abdomen. "But for now," she whispered raising her face and looking at him with a half-sided smile. "I'm in charge"

 

"Dany" the moan of pleasure left Jon's lips as he felt hers over him. It was too much, and the only thing he could do to keep control was to close his eyes and squeeze the sheets of the bed tightly. It was too much, but at the same time it wasn’t. He could feel Daenerys smile of satisfaction, and one of his hands approached her hair, he didn’t know if it was to move her away or closer to him; he could only feel the softness and wetness of her mouth on his cock, while out of his lips came moans, grunts and curses,

 

"What was that?" He heard Daenerys ask as she pulled him out of her mouth. His mind was blank, while his eyes tried to focus on her.

 

"What?" he asked puzzled; he couldn’t think about anything else, just how close he was to the relief. Her hands were now on his hip, and her elbows rested on the bed, lifting her a little.

 

"That noise," she said, looking around the room. "I thought I heard something ..." she murmured. Her eyes opened when she gazed the door opened a bit. She got up quickly and approached it, peeking out and looking down the hall, which was dark. Shaking her head, she closed it with the lock.

 

"I thought I heard something," she said, approaching to the bed.

 

 "It was possibly me dying for what you were doing down there." Jon joked smiling. Dany rolled her eyes and climbed back into the bed, ready to finish what she had started, but Jon's strong arms brought her closer to his body, while his lips claimed hers in a strong kiss.

 

"Enough of that," he said brushing her entrance. Dany smiled and moaned at the feel of him entering her, his arms surrounding her and holding her close to him. Slowly he began to move beneath her, each thrust sending a note of pleasure through her body, skimming that space inside her that made her beg for more.

 

"Jon ..." her moans grew louder, while her own hips took possession of her, trying to reach the sweet release. His arms tightened around her waist, making her soften the movements. Dany let out a snarl, her hands tightening on his shoulders. "faster ... faster, Jon," she begged moaning over him and squeezing him inside her.

 

"stop, love..." he growled feeling how close he was to his climax. "It will not last longer if you continue like this ..."

 

"good ... take me, Jon. Do it” her body was also on the edge, and she needed him to take her further. Jon let out a moan when he heard her, and his hands clung to her hip, while his pelvis rose and penetrated her hard, making her cry with pleasure. Dany's body arched to receive him, while her hands rested on his shoulders for stability. Jon's body moved strongly, taking her to the edge little by little; her body arched, offering her breasts as an invitation that he didn’t reject, taking them to her lips and making Daenerys moan louder.

 

Soon, his movements became erratic, and he could feel himself approaching, his fingers came to her little knot, rubbing it until her toes cringed with pleasure. Daenerys felt his warm seed inside her, as his name came out like a prayer from her lips; it didn’t take longer before she too tensed over him, moaning his name and moving her hips, as she rode him hard.

 

"What a good way to start the first day of work." He sighed moments later, as they tried to regain their breath, and slow down the rhythm of their hearts.

 

"We are here to please" she whispered laughing, while her face rested on his shoulder. “you'll have something to think about all day"

 

"I will"

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

Lyanna's frown caused Daenerys to burst out laughing. The little girl put her hands over her mouth, while shaking her head.

 

"Mmm, well, one more out." Dany said crossing off the list one of the recipes. She put the pen on the notebook and set aside the pair of cupcakes that were on the table; her daughter was sitting on it, with a small pink cloth protecting her clothes, although, Daenerys knew from experience that would not stop her daughter from getting dirty. She took the notebook again and read the next recipe, maybe this one will work, at the end, it was chocolate. When she raised her face, she saw Ygritte standing in the kitchen door, looking around with a frown, perhaps thinking about the mess of food in the kitchen.

 

"Ygritte, hi," she greeted her with a smile.

 

"Good morning," she said, approaching for a glass of water.

 

"The kitchen is a disaster, I'm trying new recipes for the shop" Dany apologized. "There's breakfast on the oven, if you want," she offered. Ygritte nodded and took the plate, siting at the table

 

"Thanks, it's delicious" she said chewing. Dany smiled and continued reading the recipes, wondering if perhaps adding a little vanilla, the taste would be less intense. "Where is Jon?"

 

"back to work, he's going to help Davos in some cases"

 

"I imagine he must be willing to go back" Ygritte pointed out. Dany forced a smile and moved to the side of the table to grab some wheat crackers.

 

"He doesn’t want to go back to the missions, if that's what you mean," she said. "only to help Davos in some cases, that's all."

 

"still, I'm sure it will not be long before he wants to go back to the action" Ygritte moved the fork over the food, trying to hide the smile on her face. "He is not a man designed to be between four walls"

 

Daenerys felt a chill at that, but decided to ignore it. She was not going to let doubts and fear get hold of her again. She knew Jon would be fine, and she had to trust and support him in everything.

 

"You're right, he’s not," she said smiling. "but I’m sure he’ll love his job; no matter where it is." she opened the package of cookies and took out one, stuffed it into her mouth and chewed it calmly. If she didn’t eat every 15 minutes, she knew the nauseas will come back. Lyanna extended her arms to her, and Dany smiled as she took out another and held it in her hands. "I know you love them, do not you, my love?" she said, tickling her.

 

When she looked up, Ygritte had her eyes on them; her look seemed lost, and Daenerys saw in her something that she hadn’t noticed before. "everything alright?"

 

Ygritte blinked quickly and focused again on her, for a moment her face relaxed, making her look younger and less hard, but quickly returned to the coldness face. "No, I was just thinking awake."

 

Daenerys smiled understanding, and after a few seconds of thinking she asked, "Have you ever thought about having any?" they weren’t that close to ask such a thing, but still, she felt the need to do it.

 

"What do you mean?" She asked nervously as her eyes evaded hers.

 

"children…"

 

Ygritte's lips came together in a thin line, and Daenerys cursed herself internally.

 

"I can’t have them," she said softly. "I ... well, being in that place ... they don’t want to deal with those problems, so ..." her eyes closed as she tried to hide her feelings "They sterilize you," she said at the end.

 

Daenerys drowned the exclamation that wanted to come out of her mouth, while unconsciously put a hand on her belly. At that moment she understood what she felt, and felt compassion for her pain. Dany herself felt it for many years, and she knew how hard it could be.

 

"I'm so sorry," she said after a moment. "And I understand perfectly what you're going through."

 

"I doubt it," she said with a sarcastic laugh as she pointed to Lya and her belly.

 

Dany smiled wistfully and nodded. "Even if you don’t believe it, I spend all my life believing I couldn’t have children, and it was something I had to fight with, for a long time. Even after having Lyanna, the possibilities were minimal, and that mortified me” she sighed and began to play with the tip of the notebook's sheet. "I've been suffering for a long time for that, so believe me I know what you're going through. But at the end, life showed me the opposite"

 

"Life, and Jon," Ygritte said.

 

"Yes ... Jon" Dany said smiling, without looking up. "He had more certainties than me, that's true"

 

"Well," Ygritte got up and put the plate in the dishwasher, "not everyone is lucky to have a Jon in our lives" without giving her time to answer, she turned and went out the door.

 

Daenerys was puzzled, her brow furrowed and she sighed, shaking her head.

 

"And there goes our moment of friendship" she looked at Lyanna who was entertaining with the colored jars and smiled leaning to kiss her cheek. "And I thought she was beginning to like me," she murmured nipping at her daughter's cheek.

 

 

 

The morning went fast, she was concentrated in the recipes, that didn’t realize it was almost noon; Daenerys looked at Lyanna who played on the floor with Ghost, and then the mess of food and utensils that were over the table, letting out a sigh she began to clean it. Most of the new recipes were delicious, and she knew they would sell very well in the bakery.

 

"hello there!"

 

Dany looked up and smiled as she saw Arya and Sansa enter the kitchen. Her sisters-in-law brought several bags and boxes in their hands,

 

"Where is my beautiful niece?" Sansa asked as she left the bags on the table. Lyanna smiled and ran into her arms, making her laugh and kiss her cheeks.

 

"No greeting for me?" Arya asked crossing her arms. Ghost seemed alluded, because immediately approached her and began to bark to get her attention. "Oh, you're my favorite, too," she said, smiling and stroking his fur.

 

"Today Lyanna is all mine," Sansa said, with her face on the little girl's neck as she sat on the chair and continued to tickle her.

 

"How have you been, girls?" Dany asked as she sat next to her.

 

"Wonderful," commented Arya. "Come on, Sansa, tell Dany"

 

"Tell me what?"

 

"Well ... I've been thinking a lot about the times we've talked about opening my own clothes shop, and well ... I'm going to do it" her cheeks blushed while her face formed a smile. Dany covered her mouth with her hands to silence the scream of emotion that wanted to leave, instead she approached and hugged Sansa.

 

"Honey, that's amazing!" she exclaimed. "I'm really happy for you,"

 

"Well, for now it will only be for orders and that, not open a store or something so big; just to see how it goes” she said

 

"I'm sure it will be a success, you'll see," Dany assured her, squeezing her hand.

 

"What were you doing?" Arya asked, looking around. The table was already clean, but there was no doubt the kitchen still had traces of her culinary adventures.

 

"Trying new recipes" Dany said.

 

"I hope you save some of them." Arya pointed her finger and narrowed her eyes, making Dany laugh with a nod.

 

"Of course," she got up and took a couple of cupcakes and approached to them. "tell me what you think" she put her elbow over the table and laid the face in her hands, while watching their reactions. When they opened their eyes and looked at her, Dany smiled. "I'll take that as a yes." she laughed.

 

"These are delicious," Sansa said, wiping the corner of her mouth. Arya nodded equally, as she continued to devour hers. "And speaking of food, we brought lunch" she began to open the boxes. "A little bird told us you were going to be in this all morning, so we figured it would be good to bring lunch and eat together."

 

Dany smiled and shook her head. "Well, that little bird will deal with me when he arrives, I'm perfectly fine, I don’t need nannies ... even if they are the best in the world" she said laughing as he saw their faces.

 

"Anyway, we also wanted to see how you were, besides, we haven’t told us about the baby's gender" Arya leaned towards her with her chin in her hands, "come on, I want to know!"

 

"Well ... for the moment we will not" Dany gave them an apologetic smile upon seeing their faces. "Jon and I agreed that we will find out at the baby shower, so…"

 

"you guys are so weird, seriously" Arya said snorting.

 

"ohh, that’s so cute," Sansa said snuggling Lya against her. "I can imagine balloons and color confetti"

 

"actually, we thought of cupcakes" Dany said opening the box of food and smiling when she saw the pasta. "You know, with the frost of the color and that" she stuck a mouthful of food and sigh at the delicious taste. "oh, God, this is so good”

 

"Ohh, I love the idea," Sansa exclaimed, taking Lyanna's hands and lifting them; the little girl laughed and began to move in her lap. “you’re going to have a new sibling, honey!”

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

While Jon had been in the company from the beginning, returning after so much time felt odd. New and well-known faces received him as he entered the building, and although he didn’t talk much with them, more than a simple cordial greeting, Jon felt out of place.

 

"You'll get used to it, it's only a matter of time," Davos had told him when he left Jon in his old office.

 

Jon sighed and leaned back in his seat, looking around. His paintings were still hanging, and almost nothing had changed from the four walls; same chair, same table, same window that faced the busy avenue, but even so, he was not the same. And it seemed that was the problem.

 

Sighing, he pulled out a picture frame from his briefcase and placed it on the table. It was a photo of Dany, Lya and him, sitting in the park where they used to take his daughter to play. He smiled when he saw Dany’s smile, reclining on his shoulder, while holding Lyanna in her lap, who, oblivious to the photograph, was looking at her ice cream cone, which was dripping down her hand, while Jon hugged his wife on the shoulders, and extended his hand to take the selfie.

 

The memory made him smile, so he decided to put aside the feeling of heaviness, and began to review the folders of cases that Davos had brought him.

 

"Knock, knock" he heard the voice at the door. Looking up, he saw Sam smiling. "If I don’t see it, I don’t believe it," he joked, approaching him.

 

Jon smiled and hugged him, patting him on the shoulder, and then inviting him to sit.

 

" I still don’t believe it,"

 

Sam nodded and looked at the papers on his desk. "Yes, it must be weird to come back," he murmured. "But don’t worry, everything will be at it was, just give it time"

 

"I hope so," he whispered, looking at the papers in front of him. Maybe when he got right into the cases, he would feel what he once felt, and not as lost as he was now.

 

"What are you working on?" Sam asked, leaning over the table. Jon pulled the papers towards him, and he opened his eyes. "wow, I thought everything was over once we dismantled the organization"

 

"Well, it seems it’s not." Jon growled. "Ygritte doesn’t know who can be behind the threats, but it seems it could be one of them" he was silent for a moment, trying to decide if he should tell Sam what he had talked with Davos. "Ehh, Sam?"

 

He muttered something and raised his face expectantly.

 

"How much do you know about her?" Jon asked.

 

Sam frowned thoughtfully, trying to remember the information from the old case. "Well, there's not much really, her file showed some other minor theft, before being duped by the organization, but other than that, nothing"

 

Jon nodded thoughtfully; that same information was there, but what seemed strange to him was the fact that nothing he had talked with Davos were.

 

"And there is nothing about her stay in that place? Contacts with those people or something like that"

 

"Well, not that I know... something happened, Jon?"

 

Jon sighed and decided that if he wanted to get this over, he would need all the help possible. So, he told Sam what he talked to Davos a few days ago. That was driving him crazy, he had no idea what to do with all that information, especially if it had something to do with the case and what was happening now.

 

"Wow, this is completely unexpected" he said after a minute. And yes, that's how it felt when he heard it.

 

"At this point, I don’t know what to do. Sam, this changes a lot of things. She has been lying to me. What other things will not be a lie?” He asked, getting up from his chair and walking through the office. He felt caged. All this situation did nothing but worsen.

 

"Relax, Jon," Sam said, taking the papers in his hands and reading them. "Look, let's investigate in depth, and you'll see we'll find something that was not there before."

 

"I just want it to be over, once for all. I can’t be calm with this situation, not now with the new baby” he sighed putting his hands on his face.

 

"I know, man, and believe me, I’ll help you solve this”

 

Jon smiled as he slapped him on the shoulder. In that moment, he felt less strange in that place; He remembered the old moments working with his best friend, and knew that even if it took time, he would get used to being back here.

 

"Well, let's start then," he said, sitting on the chair and leaning over the documents.

 

It was going to be a long day.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

It was already night when he got home; Jon felt his eyes close with each step he took towards the entrance, he knew if it weren’t for the coffee he had taken all afternoon, he would probably be sleeping in his office now. He yawned and went through the door, frowned as he saw the kitchen lights on, Ghost raised his face from where he was leaning in a corner and waved his tail. Jon leaned over to scratch behind his ears, and then walked to where the light came from.

 

"Ygritte?" he asked surprised to see her. She gasped and stared at him wide-eyed, which made Jon frown. "Are you okay?"

 

She smiled and began to nod, keeping her phone in her pocket. "yeah, I am fine. You just scared me It's all,”

 

Jon looked at her for a moment and then walked to the refrigerator to get a glass of water. His mind didn’t stop thinking about Ygritte's situation, everything she had lied to him. He was tired of living in the uncertainty of what was really happening. That can’t continuate anymore. So, he took the impulse, and asked.

 

"When were you planning to tell me?"

 

He watched as her face paled and he knew caught her. Her mouth opened trying to say something, but nothing came out.

 

"I ... I don’t know what you're talking about, Jon," she murmured, lowering her eyes. He squeezed his hands in the glass and walked slowly to the table.

 

"I know everything, Ygritte," he said slowly. He watched as her eyes went wide, and her lips began to tremble.

 

"Who ... Who told you?" she asked without looking at him.

 

"Davos"

 

Her eyes widened, and Jon could swear she let out a muffled curse.

 

"He didn’t have to tell you anything, we had a deal, he didn’t have to say anything," she whispered, getting up and walking towards the window.

 

"Do you think I was not going to find out? gods, Ygritte. This is serious, how could you hide something like that? You lied to me"

 

At that moment, Ygritte was staring out the window, but then her brow furrowed when she realized Jon was referring to something else. _He does not know this ... it's something else_. She thought releasing an internal sigh. _But what was it? Davos didn’t tell him about that ... What else could it be?_

 

"Why you never told me? You always talked about being honest, damn it, all this time and you never told me the real reason you came to that place!" He exclaimed.

 

Then she understood everything. And that's where she swears Davos was going to pay dearly for having told Jon that.

 

"Why?" he asked, calmer this time.

 

Ygritte felt her eyes fill with tears, and one of them rolled down her cheek. Slowly, she turned her body to be front of him.

 

"I didn’t want you to see me any other way," she whispered.

 

Jon cursed under his breath and walked away, his hand going through his hair in an act of desperation.

 

"I thought, if you knew why I was there, you would think it was of my own free will!" She moaned pleadingly, this time the tears wetting her cheeks.

 

"And it was not like that?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. "You didn’t enter that place on your own?"

 

She remained silent, while her eyes went down to her shoes. She felt cornered, and didn’t know how to get out of this. So, she decided. It was now or never.

 

"I didn’t want to lose you," she finally said.

 

Jon turned and looked at her surprised, "lose me?"

 

"I didn’t want you to think the worst of me, Jon. It was enough with everything that had happened to me, I didn’t want you to think that I was a ... a ...” Her voice broke, so she put her hands on her cheeks, trying to silence the sobs. Jon sighed and ran his hands over his face trying to calm down.

 

"I didn’t want anything to change between us," she murmured. She raised her face full of tears and walk towards him. "What we had was _perfect_ , Jon. Nothing could change it,”

 

Jon frowned when he saw her approaching, and her eyes took on a different hue.

 

"And that's how it was, until you decided to leave," she said at last.

 

"What the hell are you talking about?"

 

"You know that very well, Jon. You felt it, but for a stupid whim you decided to leave everything, to return to here "

 

"I'm going to stop you here, because you're clearly delirious," he said taking her by the arms, in an attempt to put her back on the chair. She resisted, and instead moved closer to him,

 

"Jon, don’t you see?" she said. "I love you,"

 

He cursed inside and pulled away from her. "what are you talking about?" he exclaimed. "You don’t love me Ygritte, and you know it"

 

"Do not tell me what I feel!" she exclaimed. "I love you, Jon ... and I know we can be happy together," she whispered softly, "let's go... let's get away from here... alone you and me, where we don’t have to hide from anyone who wants to hurt us"

 

"You are insane" he muttered, shaking his head. "I have a life here, Ygritte. A wife, a daughter, a baby to be born"

 

"And you are sure they are yours?" she asked bitterly. "As far as I know, Daenerys was dating the photographer... who knows if the girl is your daughter. You left before she knew she was pregnant ... and even with this one! Can be…"

 

"Enough!" He exclaimed furiously. Ygritte opened her eyes, as he took her by the arms and approaching her to him. "I'm not going to let you talk about her like that," he whispered dangerously.

 

"You and me, Jon, we have something and you know it. We share many things, and that will not be easy to forget. You know"

 

"What I know," he said slowly. "It's that I don’t want you anymore in my house. Tomorrow you pack your things and leave "

 

Without more, and leaving Ygritte with her eyes open, he turned around and climbed the stairs.

 

 

When he reached the room, he saw Daenerys lying on the bed, without making much noise, went into the bathroom and closed the door. There, he cursed internally, while his fist hit the wall.

 

How could he be so stupid? He trusted blindly in her, believed in everything she had said and at the end, they were just lies. He just wanted to help her, but after all, he didn’t want to see her face anymore.

 

After wetting his face with water to calm himself, Jon took off his clothes and put on his sleep pants. He approached to the bed carefully and circled Dany's waist, pressing his chest to her back and placing his hand on the curve of her belly.

 

"Mmm, you're late," she muttered sleepily. Jon sighed and kissed her neck.

 

"The work was long. How was your day?"

 

"Tired ..." she murmured, her eyes closed again and she let out a sigh

 

"Sleep," whispered Jon, closing his eyes and moving closer to her.

 

It was at that moment where he felt it. Right under his hand. A small movement like the wings flapping of a butterfly. His baby had moved, and Jon wanted to jump for joy.

 

Instead, he closed his eyes focus  on the small movement, while a tear rolled down his cheek.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, well, Jon got tired of Ygritte. 
> 
> What do you think will happen to her, now that everything came out?


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter 23:

 

"So, she will no longer live with us…" Daenerys was lying on the bed, with some pillows on her back, looking to feel comfortable. "I don’t understand, you said she didn’t have a place to stay… and you haven’t found out who is behind all this…” Dany said, caressing her belly in circles, feeling the baby moving and kicking against her belly.

 

Jon stood still as he pulled a shirt out of the closet; that morning, he’d told Dany that Ygritte would no longer live with them; but he didn’t give her all the details of the encounter the night before.

 

"I know, we are still looking for clues in the case, but, to be honest, this is for the best. I don’t want any of you to be in danger, especially now with the baby. " He muttered, looking at her over his shoulder. Seeing Dany's scowl and her distrustful look, he looked away. "It was her decision, so... there's nothing else to do. Now she’ll be in a special protection program and will stay in a undercover place."

 

"Jon ..." Dany replied with her arms crossed. He sighed with the clothes on his hands, and the walked towards the bed, putting it on it. "What happened?" her brow was now arched, and she gave him that look of suspicious.

 

"Everything's fine, love," he said, lying next to her and kissing her cheek. "Don’t worry about anything." Dany nodded thoughtfully, as she felt Jon close to her. "Does your back still hurt?" He asked looking up, and meeting her eyes.

 

"A bit, I think I didn’t sleep well," she whispered.

 

Jon nodded and put his head on her shoulder; Dany closed her eyes as she felt Jon put one of his hands over her belly, and smiled as she felt the baby kicking hard against his hand. "I can’t believe I can feel it” He smiled as he whispered, afraid to scare the baby.

 

Dany chuckled and kissed his forehead. "our baby has been active today, perhaps looking for daddy’s attention, now that you can feel it.”

 

"Just like the mother," he teased. Dany pinned him on the shoulder and Jon laughed. "Auch..." he said looking at her with a half-smile.

 

Daenerys shook her head and closed her eyes, resting on the back of her pillow, and feeling Jon's soft caresses on her belly, while the cold air of the morning filled the room. She was not going to admit it out loud, but knowing Ygritte will not be staying here anymore, gave her peace. The constant paranoia and fear behind.

 

Now she could focus on her family and the new baby.

 

Daenerys felt a pain in the back of her hips, and she frowned, arching to a better position. The baby’s kicks and the now pain since the morning was beginning to be uncomfortable; she had spent much time standing the day before, while working on the new recipes.

 

Daenerys let out a sigh and moved back on the bed, rising more ever the pillows.

 

"Everything okay?" Jon asked sitting up. Dany nodded, lowering one foot of the bed and getting up, feeling a sudden urge to go to the bathroom.

 

"Yeah, just our snowflake has been very active, and it seems to be comfortable against my kidney." she sighed, arching her back, while her hands pressed her lower back; then, she began walking towards the bathroom.

 

Jon nodded and got up from the bed, stretching, "I'm going to see if Ygritte packed everything." She watched Dany nodded before going to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. Jon put on one of his shirts and left the room, walking down the stairs.

 

Everything was silent, which made him frown. The living room was empty, so he went to the kitchen, but like the last one, there was no signal of Ygritte; he felt Ghost walk behind him, making Jon lean over and caress him behind the ears.

 

"Where is Ygritte, lad?" He murmured as he scanned the room with his eyes. When he reached the table, he saw a paper on it.

 

_Sorry. -Ygritte._

 

Jon sighed as he crumpled the paper and threw it in the trash. From the baby monitor he heard Lya waking up, and began to call for them, so he left the kitchen and came up stair to his daughter room.

 

"Hey, look who woke up," he smiled as he went to the crib and found his daughter sitting, hugging her small dragon. When she saw him, the little girl extended her arms to him, with a smile on her face.

 

"Dadda!” she screamed. Jon laughed and took her in arms, lifting her over his head, making her giggled.

 

"My beautiful girl," Jon whispered, kissing her cheeks, causing Lyanna to writhe in his arms. "Do you want to help Daddy with breakfast?"

 

"Yes," she exclaimed, clapping.

 

Down the stairs, Jon found Daenerys sitting in one of the chairs, looking at her cellphone. Lyanna ran to her, making Dany turn her face and smiled, as she lifted her, making the girl giggle with all the kisses over her face.

 

"my beautiful princess, how did you sleep?" she asked her, caressing her mixed dark curls, equal to her father’s.

 

“feeling good?” he asked, kneeling in front of her, touching her lower back. Dany smiled as she nodded, kissing his frown. “Good. Are you hungry?"

 

"I'm starving," Dany moaned, making Jon smirk, as he opened the fridge. She looked around and frowning asked. "hasn’t Ygritte wake up?"

 

Jon sighed and walked to the counter, putting the ingredients on it. "she left"

 

Dany opened her eyes and looked at him in surprise. "What? But... Why she didn’t say anything?" she was confused; she knew Ygritte didn’t like her, but it seemed strange to her that she had left without saying goodbye.

 

"I know, I was surprised too" Jon muttered avoiding her eyes. Dany frowned and leaned back in the chair; Lyanna oblivious to everything didn’t stop caressing her belly, feeling the baby’s kicks.

 

"Jon... I know you, there's something you're not telling me." Dany looked at him expectantly, and confirmed her suspicions when he looked away from her gaze. "Jon ..."

 

"okay, okay…" he sighed, sitting down next to her. "Let's just say that she didn’t take well the fact that she had to go, and then, things ended a little tense" he said trying not to reveal so much information of what had happened the night before.

 

"How bad?" Was the only thing Dany asked, as she pursed her lip.

 

"Well, she didn’t say goodbye, so ..." Jon lifted his shoulders and then sighed. "she'll be fine, I’m sure"

 

"Yeah, you’re right... In spite of everything, I feel sorry for what she’s going through"

 

"in spite of everything?"

 

"Come on, Jon, don’t tell me you didn’t realize she was crazy about you" Dany raised an eyebrow and laughed when she saw his face. "You have to be blind to not the way she looked at you; I don’t blame her, all that time next to you..."

 

"Dany ... I never" he felt like a fool trying to explain things, even if there was nothing to explain.

 

Daenerys laughed, watching him trying to excuse himself. "I know, fool" she said giggling. "We already talked about this, and I know you are not interested in her." Dany tucked his face under her hands, and caressed his dark hair, "That doesn’t change the fact that she is in love with you. I imagine it must be hard for her no longer feel in your protection...” Lyanna moved in her arms, so Dany lowered her from her lap. "Anyway, I hope she’s okay."

 

"Yes, I'm sure she will. I'm working with Sam on that.” Jon lit the stove, while stirring some eggs and then proceeded to put them in the pan, then took two glasses and filled them with natural juice, "here," he said putting it in front of her and kissing her cheek.

 

 Dany's cell phone rang again and she took it, while she took a sip of the juice. "Your sister is a very persistent woman" she said shaking her head.

 

"Which one?" Jon asked with a sigh, "never mind, they both are."

 

Dany let out a laugh as she nodded. "both of them. They want me to tell Margaery to give them the baby's information, so they can make the cupcakes and fill the color. But, since when they know how to bake?” Dany asked, unable to stop laughing.

 

"God, they'll do anything to know, wouldn’t they?" Jon growled, stirring the eggs.

 

"Poor Missy, she's the one who's going to deal with them" she began typing on her cell phone,

 

**I'm sorry, honey, but Missy will do it.**

 

**Missy may need help; Arya and I are more than happy to do it. xoxo**

 

Dany giggled and got up, approaching Jon to show him the conversation. He shook his head and took the phone in his hands, as he began typing the answer.

 

**It will not happen, stop being so intense. Jon.**

 

"Hey!" Dany said opening her eyes to see the message. "Rude" she stuck out her tongue and sat back on the chair.

 

"What?" He said innocently, bringing the dishes to the table and placing one in front of her. "Believe me, if we don’t stop them, nobody will."

 

Dany rolled her eyes and looked at the food in front of her, smiling when she saw there was no nausea; she took the fork and began to eat. Jon smiled when he saw her and took Lyanna in her arms, sitting her in his lap and while he fed her.

 

"Anyway, I know Missy will not be intimidated by Sansa and Arya." She bit into toast and took her cell phone to send a message to her friend. "We have many things to do, so I doubt she have time to talk to them"

 

"slow it down" Jon muttered

 

"What?" She asked, looking up from her cell phone.

 

"Work, love. Don’t overload yourself, I already realized you are going from one place to another, remember you cannot exceed yourself."

 

Dany raised an eyebrow, putting the cell phone on the table and crossing her arms. "I don’t 'exceed'" she said making quotation marks with her fingers. "I’m just doing my job, that’s all. Also, I have to take advantage before I'm so fat that I cannot even stand up.” she pointed to her already bulging belly.

 

"Anyway, no excesses" Jon said, pointing with a finger.

 

"no excess” she sighed, but then shook her head. She knew she was working harder on the shop, but it was simply because they were expanding more and more, and that demanded time; time she knew in a few months she wouldn’t have. "Anyway, let's talk about your day yesterday." Dany extended her hand on the table, touching his. "How was it?"

 

Jon sighed and reclined in the chair, understanding she was looking to change the subject; his daughter was still eating her breakfast, and as he held the cup of coffee to his lips, he said "at first I felt odd; new faces and others known, for some reason everything felt different, or it was probably just me," Dany smiled melancholy as she nodded. "Even my office felt different. But then Sam arrived and it was as if nothing had changed"

 

Dany smiled and squeezed his hand comforting him. "You will see how everything will be as it was. Just give it some time,” she whispered. Jon nodded and caressed her knuckles. "Sam was with you from the beginning, I'm sure working closer with him will make things easier.”

 

"aye, I know. At the moment we are focusing on this Ygritte’s case, trying to find some clues, and that"

 

"Just remember you don’t have to do it all by yourself, Jon" Dany said looking at him seriously. "I know you, you like to be the hero, but right now you must take everything easy, go step by step with Sam’s help" she rose from her chair and approached him, "promise it" she said looking at him from above with arms crossed.

 

Jon rolled his eyes, but with a half-smile, which Dany responded by patting his shoulder.

 

"Promise," she repeated, raising an eyebrow.

 

"I promise," he said, rolling his eyes again, Dany sighed and leaned forward to take her daughter, who had already finished eating, in her arms.

 

Everything happened so fast. At one point she had Lyanna up in her arms, and the next she felt a twinge in her back, making her cry, and unconsciously release the baby back into Jon's lap.

 

"Dany!" He exclaimed when he saw her holding onto the table, while her hand went to her back, where the pain continued to sting.

 

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she assured him as she watched him rise from his chair. "It was a bad move that's all.” She inhaled as she felt the pain erased,

 

Jon put his arm around her and pulled her to the chair to sit down. He still held Lyanna in his arms, who, confused by what had happened, began to cry.

 

"Sit down," he ordered. Dany sighed and sat carefully on the chair, feeling the pain fading. "I'll go for some ice" before he turned around, Daenerys grabbed his arm and stopped him.

 

"I'm fine, Jon. It's already passing,” she assured him.

 

"don’t care, I'm going for some ice"

 

"Give me Lya," she murmured, extending her arms to a Lyanna who was still crying in Jon's arms; When she saw her mother, she tried to go to her, but Jon stopped her, bringing her closer to him.

 

"I don’t think you should make any effort” he said shaking his head. "You can hurt yourself again."

 

Dany rolled her eyes "I told you I'm fine, and I’m sit” she repeated. She stretched out her arms again and this time took the girl in them, cuddling her against her chest, murmuring words of comfort. "I'm sorry, honey, Mommy didn’t want to scare you," she whispered as she kissed her hair. Looking up, he met Jon's still worried eyes, and sighing, she said. "go for the ice."

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

The papers piled on his desk, making Jon let out a sigh and rub his tired eyes. In front of him, Sam was reading some documents they had found, although he knew they didn’t contain any useful information.

 

"This is useless" he growled exasperated, as he got up from the chair and stretched his arms over his head. "We've been there for hours, and we haven’t found anything; not even a name, or a clue!" seeing the papers on the table, and none of them with the information they needed, made him feel annoying.

 

"I know," Sam said, stopping reading and removing his glasses, while rubbing his tired eyes. "These only cover the beginning of the organization, we still have other folders to review. Don’t give up."

 

Jon sighed as he went to his cell phone and unlocked it; he expected to see some message from Daenerys, but there was nothing. He didn’t want to leave her alone in the house, especially after the incident in the kitchen, but her stubbornness was bigger than his complaints, assuring him that she felt better, and that she had several things to do in the store. Jon shook his head, remembering that he could not argue with her and her stubbornness, but remaining firm that she shouldn’t overwhelm with the work, to which she reluctantly agreed.

 

"I know, we had a lot research to do. I'm not giving up, it's just…” He stopped as he looked through the window at the familiar red hair. Without further ado, he went out the door and tried to reach her. "Ygritte!" he called her. She turned around surprised, but didn’t approach him. Jon walked towards her and saw she was next to Davos. "I didn’t know you were here"

 

"Ygritte came to sign some papers for the protection program.” Davos replied. Jon nodded and looked back at her,

 

"I'm sure you'll feel much safer in there"

 

"You know what I think of that," she answered bitterly. Jon sighed internally and nodded.

 

"I know, but still ..."

 

"Jon!"

 

Hearing Sam's call, he turned and saw his friend running towards him with a worried face and his cell phone in one hand. Without stopping to ask who he was, Jon took it immediately.

 

"Yes?" he asked expectantly.

 

"Jon, it’s Missy." Instinctively, his skin filled with goosebumps at the sound of her trembling voice. "It's Dany, we're in the hospital..."

 

His mind went blank, and all he could do was run to his office to take his things and get out of there fast.

 

"Jon!" he heard someone calling from him, but he didn’t stop to see who it was. The only thing he could think about was he shouldn’t have left that morning, he shouldn’t leave Dany alone, especially after what had happened.

 

He drove as fast as he put in his car, while pleading everything was fine.

 

 

 

Ygritte closed the door of Davos’ office hard, making him jump surprised to see her.

 

"Ygritte, what a surprise” he greeted her falsely. She didn’t waste time and approached his desk, beating it with her hands while leaning towards him.

 

"Everything is ruined" she screamed angrily; her eyes filled with tears again, but this time they weren’t of sadness, like the night before, but of anger.

 

Davos raised an eyebrow and looked at her with his face bowed. "I don’t understand”

 

"you don’t understand?" she let out a dry laugh. "Jon kicked me out of the house!" she exclaimed, "do you understand that? Or do I have to draw it for you?"

 

Davos sighed and crossed his arms while looking at her seriously. "What did you do?"

 

She opened her eyes and fell on the chair, squeezing the edge of her dress. "I didn’t do anything, he just went crazy and throw me out of his house!"

 

He shook his head and got up from his chair, as he walked through the office. "He couldn’t get you out, just like that. So, I ask you again, what did you do?"

 

Ygritte felt his lower lip tremble, and proceeded to tell him everything that had happened; A few tears came out of her eyes, and she tried to dry them with her fingers. As she finished, Davos began to laugh at her, sitting now on his desk.

 

"what the fuck is so funny?" She exclaimed, annoyed.

 

"You cannot be more stupid," he said shaking his head. "when I though you couldn’t be more idiot, you declare your love for him, and then insulting his wife" he rolled his eyes at her, while shaking his face.

 

"I had to do it, it was my only chance for him to understand"

 

"And you thought what? he would magically leave his family to go with you?" When he saw her face, he laughed again, "I'm wrong, you're stupider than I expected"

 

"Do not insult me, Davos!" She shouted.

 

"And you don’t play with my time!" he shouted back, this time his face no longer smirking, but a hard expression that made her shiver. "I'm sick of your stupidities that only made everything worst. It's not my fault you're an idiot who cannot do anything right, so now do not come whining to me, because you weren’t able to do things right."

 

"But Davos ... you ... you have to help me."

 

Davos sighed annoyed and closed his eyes. As the days passed, he was convinced she was useless for him, and he couldn’t wait to get rid of her once and for all.

 

 "You are going to a protected house, while we keep the farce; and then you will think how to solve your problem with Jon." Without more he got up and took her by the arm, taking her out of the office and dragging her down the hall.

 

"Ygritte!" As he turned around, he saw Jon leave his office and look at them in surprise. "I didn’t know you were here"

 

"Ygritte came to sign some papers for the protection program” Davos said. Beside him Ygritte moved, pulling his arm away from his grip.

 

"I'm sure you'll feel much safer there" Jon replied looking at her.

 

"You know what I think of that" she replied bitterly; For a moment she felt the desire to run towards him, but she stopped in her place.

 

"I know, but still ..."

 

"Jon!"

 

Everyone turned to see Sam running towards them, and Jon took the cell phone he was carrying.

 

"yes?"

 

Before being able to process what had happened, Ygritte saw Jon running, and without being able to avoid it she called from him.

 

"Jon!" she tried to go after him, but Davos fingers closed on her arm again.

 

"Let go!" he whispered anry. "You're leaving right now” without further ado, he dragged her back down the hall, until they both entered the elevator and the doors closed.

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

Jon's heart was pounding as he ran through the corridors of the hospital. As soon as he heard Missy's voice, the blood froze in his veins, and all he could think about was quickly reaching her side. The journey in the car was eternal, and as soon as he parked at the hospital, he went immediately to the waiting room, where Missy told her that she was.

 

The first thing he saw was his daughter sitting in one of the chairs, the little girl smiled when she realized that her father had arrived, and immediately jumped out of the seat to run beside him. Jon sighed in relief as he felt his daughter's arms around his neck, her small body hugging him.

 

When he looked up he met Missy in front of him, her eyes showed concern, and instinctively Jon squeezed his daughter against him.

 

"Missy, what happened? Where's Dany?” he asked quickly, wanting to know once and for all how she was.

 

"Jon ... we were in the store solving some problems with some suppliers, and Dany said since the morning she had pain in the back, I told her to finish and return to the house, but before leaving she went to the bathroom and then told me she was bleeding, so I brought her to the emergency room. Margaery is not here, so she is with another doctor, but I called her so she would know what happened, and said that she would be here as soon as possible. "

 

Jon sighed as he sat on the chair. His fingers tightened on the bridge of his nose, in an attempt to calm down; "I should’ve stay with her. she was not feeling good in the morning… I should have stay with her” His eyes closed, and he hid his face in Lyanna's hair. He felt Missy's hands on his shoulder.

 

"You know how she is, Jon. Daenerys has always been independent, always doing things by herself, especially when you weren’t her” she sighed "But now you are here; she’s not alone anymore" she smiled trying to comfort him, and Jon nodded.

 

"Can I see her?" he asked, anxious.

 

"Yes, I was with her a few minutes ago” She extended her arms to Lyanna and took it, "on the left, the third door. I'll stay here with her so you can talk.” Jon nodded and leaned down to kiss his daughter's cheek, and then walked down the hall in search of the room.

 

He saw a nurse come out the door, and when he entered he had to stop, seeing the monitors next to the bed where Daenerys was; A chill ran through his body when he saw her lying down, her belly uncovered and some devices on it. He walked carefully until he was in front of her, his eyes wet, but trying not to let go the tears that wanted to come out.

 

Her eyes opened as she felt his presence, and a tired smile crossed her lips; Immediately, Jon walked to her side and took her hand.

 

"I'm fine ..." she whispered, trying to smile. "We're fine." she bring his hand up to her belly, laying it away from the devices.

 

"God, love, I almost died when Missy told me you were here," he whispered, closing his eyes and feeling the soft movement of his baby; at the distance, he could hear a palpitation on the monitor, the sound managed to comfort him.

 

"We're fine," she repeated, stroking his hair and then his cheek. "The doctor said everything seemed normal, but they will leave me under observation tonight to be sure that everything is fine"

 

Jon brought his face to her, until their foreheads were against each other. He felt like she let out a sigh. "I'm sorry ..." he felt her body tremble as her voice break; Immediately, Jon moved away from her and took her face in his hands, feeling the tears begin to fall down her cheeks.

 

"Hey ... everything will be fine, love" he whispered kissing her tears. She nodded, but hid her face in his neck, squeezing his shirt tightly.

 

"I know, it's just... when I saw the... blood... I remembered the times I was about to lose Lya, and I just ..." Her voice was now sobbing; Dany had tried not to worry him, but as she saw him, she felt overwhelming by everything, and her straight went down. Jon took her in his arms, while whispering love words to her ear.

 

"It's okay ... everything is going to be fine" he had to be strong for her, although inside the worry was killing him. Just thinking that something could happen to their baby, made his heart shrink from pain.

 

Dany nodded, remembering the doctor's words, assuring her that everything was fine, but she would stay in the hospital just to be sure. Even so, the memories of her previous pregnancy with Lyanna, and the constant visits to the hospital to protect her daughter’s life made her feel afraid. She felt terrified of what could happen, just thinking about the worst…

 

 

"I'm sorry," she whispered moments later. Jon was now sitting next to her on the bed, careful not to touch anything; At first, he had refused, preferring the chair beside her, so as not to disturb her, but Dany needed to feel him close to her, this time she was not alone, she had her husband at her side.

 

"I shouldn’t have worked so much ... if something happened ..."

 

"Shhh," Jon hushed her, as he stroked and kissed her hair. "It's not your fault. It's not," he whispered, hugging her tightly. Dany shivered a little and hid her face in his neck, while closing her eyes and focused only on his caresses. "Dany, you are not alone anymore, you have me. I’ll always be with you, no matter what" Daenerys nodded, eyes still closed and this time a little sleepy. Jon's caresses made a quick effect, and it didn’t take long until she fell asleep.

 

 

_The red color was the first thing Daenerys saw when she opened her eyes in the bathtub. The water dyed in blood, put her immediately on alert. She sat in the bathtub, and lowered a trembling hand to her middle. When she raised their fingers, they were stained with red, which made her release a sob. Her other hand covered her belly protectively, barely visible with only three months, while the tears began to fall down her cheeks._

_Carefully, she got up and stepped out of the tub, holding onto the wall as she looked down, where her thighs retained the trace of blood, which made another sob come out of her mouth. She took the towel and wrapped herself in it. She left the bathroom and took her cell phone with trembling hands; she waited for someone to answer it, while looking for some clothes to wear; A curse came from her lips as no one pick it up, and she tried to dial again, this time to another number._

_"Hello?" A sob of relief came from her as she heard the familiar voice._

_"Robb, it’s Daenerys," she said shakily. Now she was sitting on the bed, while she was getting dressed._

_"Dany, what's wrong?" He asked immediately as he heard her voice._

_"I have a bleed... I ... I try to call Sansa, but she doesn’t answer... Robb my baby" she closed her eyes again, covering her mouth with her hands._

_"calm down, Dany, everything will be fine," he said quickly. "Where are you?"_

_"at home ..." she took her purse, and was walking towards the door. "I'm going ... I'm going to take a taxi, I don’t think I can drive ..."_

_"good, good, do that. The hospital is not far from your home, you will be here in a few minutes. I'll wait for you outside "_

_"alright ..." she whispered. The cold of the night hit her face as she left his house; luckily it wasn’t so late and she could get a taxi easily. Giving her the address, and begging him to hurry, Daenerys closed her eyes and touched her belly. "I'm on my way…"_

_"I need you to answer some things," said Robb. "Do you feel pain or pressure in your belly?"_

_"no"_

_"good, when did the bleeding start?"_

_"A few minutes, but I think it stop” she whispered, seeing the white building in front of her, and sighed in relief. "we are here…"_

_"The good news is that the baby is fine" Daenerys felt her eyes fill with tears as she listened to the doctor. Beside her Robb took her hand and squeezed it, smiling comfortingly. "The exams didn’t show any abnormality or miscarrying treat."_

_Dany nodded, placing her hand on her belly, but then looked at the doctor with concern. "And the bad news?" she asked, biting her lower lip._

_"You will have to be in absolute rest for the next two months. Absolute,” she said. "The first trimester is the riskiest, but for you and your baby the time is longer, so you need total rest."_

_Dany nodded immediately, sighing in relief that it wasn’t something worse. "sure, absolute rest."_

_The doctor nodded and after giving some other directions, left the room. Robb followed her to ask other things, leaving Dany in the room. With her eyes closed, her hands caressed her belly, and tears began to fall down her cheeks. The blood memories still in her mind, playing tricks with her, as she began sobbing._

Her body shacked over the bed, while her eyes opened quickly. She felt Jon at her side, and immediately looked up, needing to be sure that he was really there,

 

"Hey... everything is fine..." he said quickly as he saw her breathing heavy. Dany sighed and leaned back against his chest, feeling her heart still beating fast. "Bad dream?" Jon whispered.

 

"Bad memory" she said without opening her eyes. She felt Jon's arms tense "I'm fine, don’t worry," she whispered caressing his chest.

 

At that moment the door opened, and a nurse made her way in, but, seeing Jon lying next to her, she frowned. "Sir, you cannot be in the patient's bed," she said immediately. Jon sighed and got out of this, sitting next to Dany and taking her hand. The nurse nodded and started checking the devices, writing down the results. "How do you feel? Do you have any pain?"

 

"No"

 

She nodded and then looked up smiling. "Everything is good, the doctor will come and talk with you in a bit, but there’s nothing to worry about, your son is healthy"

 

Daenerys' eyes widened as she listened to her, she felt Jon squeeze her hand tightly. "Son?" she asked in a low voice.

 

The nurse seemed to notice her mistake, and immediately paled as she looked at both of them. "Oh, god” she whispered with wide eyes. "you didn’t know ... I ... I'm so sorry"

 

"It's okay," was the only thing Dany could whisper, while looking at her belly with her eyes full of tears. They nurse excuse herself again, and the leave the room; as she turned her face, she found Jon looking at her belly too, with a smile on his face. He seemed to feel her gaze, because he looked up at her, and Dany couldn’t help but melting with love at how bright his eyes were.

 

"A boy…" he whispered. Dany nodded, and then Jon started to laugh, making giggled too, while he took her in arms and kissed her face. Several minutes passed, in which they didn’t move away from each other, laughing and kissing each other; It didn’t matter that it wasn’t the way they would find out, because all they thought was the happiness that their son was safe and sound.


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter 24:

 

The sky was dyed with dark blue clouds, warning them of the rain that was coming. Jon turned on the windshield when he saw the first drops fall, while he stopped the car at a light; his eyes went to Daenerys, who was curled up in the passenger seat, with a blanket covering her body, her gaze lost in the window at her side. Jon brought one of his hands up to her knee, squeezing it gently. She didn’t turn, but, one of her hands came out of the comfort of her coat to put it over his, letting him know she was still there.

 

"Are you cold?" Jon asked looking up to see if the light had changed, "want to turn on the heat?"

 

Daenerys closed her eyes and leaned against the window, nodding softly. Jon immediately turned it on, making the car to heat up. He could feel Dany shiver, so he ran his hands down her arm, trying to warm her up.

 

The street light changed, and Jon continued driving, on their way home.

 

They had spent the night at the hospital; after the joy of knowing their baby was a boy, came the worry about the bleeding and pain Dany had earlier; the night went with nurses coming in and out of the room, looking for every change she or the baby could have, which made sleep almost impossible; although Jon knew no matter what, he wouldn’t be able to sleep that night.

 

No matter how hard he tried to stay calm and not worry, he couldn’t. He tried to encourage Dany, assuring her everything would be fine and nothing was her fault, but no matter how hard he tried, there was nothing he could do to comfort her.

 

He'd never seen her like that. At first, she tried to stay strong, and when she heard the news of the baby's sex, for a moment it was as if everything was forgotten and the pain passed by; but as fast as it came, that's how it went. Daenerys spent the night absorbed in her thoughs, if she wasn’t crying, she would stare at the window, her hands on her belly protectively, or in Jon's hands, making sure he was next to her. That broke his heart. Knowing that not long ago she went through something similar, but in that time, she didn’t have him.

 

But now was different. He was there with her.

 

Jon sighed internally when they reached the house; he parked the car at the garage, walking until he was in front of her door,

 

"careful there," he whispered, taking Daenerys by the arm, as he helped her down. Once she was standing, Jon put his coat around her body, then bowed and took her in his arms. She didn’t protest, and simply closed her eyes and hid her face between his neck, while her arm curled around his shoulders.

 

The door opened, revealing Sansa. Jon greeted her with a nod, but before he started climbing the ladders, Dany's hand rest on his chest.

 

"couch..." she whispered. Jon looked at her doubtfully, "Just for a minute"

 

Jon nodded reluctantly, and walked to the living room, laying her carefully, and then kneeling beside her, "Do you want something to drink?" He whispered, caressing her pale cheek.

 

"water, please"

 

Jon nodded, getting up and walking towards the kitchen. As he passed by Sansa's side, their eyes met, and her sister put her hand on his arm, squeezing comfortingly, and then walked to Dany.

 

The sight of her sitting next to Daenerys, both embracing in a hug for a moment, made Jon close his eyes. He walked to the kitchen and closed the door behind him, leaning back on the table and squeezing it hard.

 

 

"He said I have to stay in absolute rest, at least the next two weeks, otherwise..." Daenerys closed her eyes as she felt the new wave of tears. Sansa squeezed her hand comforting her,

 

"Hey... everything will be fine, it's just a precaution," Sansa whispered holding her.

 

"I know... it's just..." she sighed as she closed her eyes and leaned her head against the pillows. She felt exhausted, not only physically, but emotionally. The previous night had been a roller coaster of emotions, but more than that, she felt guilty and terrified of what might happen; This had been a warning, but she feared it will come true.

  
  
The doctor had assured them that everything was fine, but the recommendation was for her to stay in bed for the next few weeks, no efforts or tensions. But she couldn’t stop thinking if everything was fine, it would be necessary.

 

"Dany, you have to focus only on resting, that's all," Sansa reminded her, "I understand you're terrified, I know it reminds you what you lived with Lya," Dany's eyes closed and nodded, "but now it's different, you did it before, and you'll do it again now." Sansa smiled and put her hand on her belly. "Now Jon is here; lean on it, Dany, I know that will make it easier"

 

Dany couldn’t help smiling at the thought of him. Yes, she wasn’t alone, she had him; the best support she could wish for.

 

"You're not alone, we're all here." Dany smiled at her, her eyes filling with tears, "Dany... don’t cry, you're going to make me cry too" Sansa sobbed, to which Dany couldn’t help but laugh.

 

"thanks, I needed it…"

 

Sansa nodded and got up; walking to the kitchen she saw Jon sitting on the chair, his arms on the table, while hands covered his face; she walked towards him and surround his body with her arms, resting her chin on his head.

 

Jon sighed rubbing his fingers against his face, the tiredness already noticeable; "Thanks for spending the night here with Lya," he whispered.

 

"nothing to thanks for," she answered, sitting down in front of him. “I adore her”

 

"I know, she loves you," Jon said trying to smile.

 

"she was a bit scared about what happened, but we could calm her down. Arya is up with her now, I thought it was best that you arrive and Dany rest a moment before seeing her."

 

Jon nodded, getting up to take a glass and fill it with water for Dany.

 

"Yes, she needs rest"

 

"And you too," Sansa got up and walked to him; the look she gave to him, made Jon let out a sigh.

 

"It's just... I don’t know what to do, I'm terrified and I don’t want her to see me like this" his face fell, while a sigh came out of him again. “I don’t want to fail her”

 

"You just have to be here for her" was the only thing she said, but it was the only thing he needed.

 

When she left the kitchen, he found Dany lying on the sofa; Jon sat down next to her and extended her the glass; she smiled softly, taking it and sitting down carefully.

 

"Ready to go up?" He asked her once she finished.

 

She nodded, “I need a shower” Jon nodded and picked her up, walking carefully upstairs. Sansa was already there to help him open the door and then the bathroom, where Jon carefully sit her.

 

"Do you need something?" Sansa asked from the door, Dany smiled and shook her head. “I'll be in the kitchen in case you guys need me.”

 

"Thanks for everything, honey," Dany said. Sansa smiled and went out the door, leaving them alone.

 

"Okay, I'm going to fill the tub," Dany took Jon's hands, stopping him when he tried to get up.

 

"Just a shower; If I get into that tub, I think I'll fall asleep." She joked, Jon smiled at her soft laugh and nodded; he helped her take off her clothes, and then go into the shower, letting the hot water out.

 

Daenerys sighed as she felt the water run down her body; she closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment, but then she felt Jon behind her. His arms surrounded her, and Dany closed her eyes, leaning against him, feeling his cheek resting on her head.

 

"I love you" Jon whispered, Dany couldn’t help it, and let out a sob as she heard him; she turned her body to him, hugging him tight and hiding her face between his neck; moving her belly away a bit when she felt a kick of her baby, making her know they’re smashing him; Jon hugged her, comforting her with soft caresses and sweet words, as he let her cry, and feeling how a few tears came out of him too.

 

"love you too" she said after a moment, she raised her face, and Jon could see her bright eyes and rosy cheeks. Her lips moved closer to his in a short, but soft and meaningful kiss.

 

 

 

  
"you okay? want more pillows?” Jon asked as he leaned over her, touching the pillows behind her back and around her.

 

"If I have more around me, I'll sink" Dany said, taking his face in her hands and caressing his cheeks gently. Jon smiled and kissed her palms,

 

"Very well, I'm going down for something to eat. Be right back"

  
"First go for Lya, I haven’t seen her since yesterday..." Jon was going to protest, but Dany gave him a warning look, making him sigh and nod.

 

It didn’t take long until she heard his footsteps, Jon came in with her daughter in arms; as soon as Lyanna saw her, she let out a scream and tried to get out of Jon's arms.

 

"Lyanna, what did we talked about?" Jon reminded her, trying to keep her from getting off and running to Dany. His daughter looked at him with wide eyes, and rested her face on his shoulder.

 

"Jon..." Dany said looking at him.

 

"she can’t run to you." He sat down beside the bed, putting Lya between them. The little girl looked at Dany and she smiled comfortingly, taking her in arms and bringing her closer to her chest.

 

"My baby girl, I missed you so much, did you know?" she began to fill her little face with kisses, to which her daughter responded with a laugh, and holding Dany’s face in her little fingers.

 

"Carefull there," Jon whispered as he saw one of her feet approaching to her belly; "Be careful to mama, sweetheart"

 

Daenerys ignored him, focusing on her daughter; despite being aware of her daughter's movements, Jon couldn’t help but smile as he saw them. The little girl caressed Dany's face, while his wife smiled and whispered to her.

 

Jon lay down next to her, laying his head on her shoulders, Lyanna smiled at the sight of him and bowed over his stomach. Her hair was loose in dark curls, making Jon smirk

 

"Just like you," Dany teased at his side, as he ran one of his hands through his daughter's hair. "Who do you think the baby will look like?" Dany's mind tried to appease the thoughts that tormented her; she needed to think about something else.

 

"Just like you," whispered Jon; Lya's small hand was on her belly, so Jon threw his as well. "That would be really funny," Dany looked at him without understanding, so Jon explained, "a girl like me, and a boy like you"

 

Dany shook her head as she smiled, her hand went straight to theirs on her belly, letting out a relief sigh as she felt the baby move; she said, "I think he’ll be just like you," Jon looked up and smiled. "A little version of you"

 

He laughed, while shaking his head and giving her a chaste kiss on the lips. "Let's make a bet then"

 

"Mhmm, what’s for the winner?" She hummed joking,

 

"I have some ideas in mind"

 

Daenerys smiled, resting her head into his shoulder, as her eyes closed; she could feel Lyanna at her side hugging her, as Jon soft caress in her back made her sleepy.

 

"Sleep," he said quietly; Dany nodded, yawning again, turning her body in a more comfortable position. "I'm going to take Lya to her room, so you can rest"

 

"Leave her, she’s sleepy too" she whispered without opening her eyes, "you have to sleep too, you spent all night awake"

 

Jon muttered something, but Dany didn’t hear it, feeling her body relaxing, welcoming a very much needed sleep.

 

 

 

 

A movement beside her bed woke her up. Opening her eyes, Daenerys met Arya's apologetic gaze. Her sister-in-law had an awake Lyanna in her arms, while in another hand she held a glass of water. "I'm sorry, I didn’t want to wake you up," she whispered.

 

Dany stretched her arms over her head, turning her face to the night table and watching the time on the cell phone, "God, I slept so much" she murmured hoarsely. Her gaze was then on the other side of the bed, but it was empty. "Jon?" she asked

 

"he woke up an hour ago, Margaery came; he's downstairs talking to her." Daenerys felt a chill run through her body, but tried to hide her nervousness, inhaling air and sitting on the bed.

  
  
Arya's eyes softened, and, lowering Lyanna, she sat next to her on the bed, "I remember when you told us you were pregnant," she began, "the first time"

 

Daenerys hummed, remembering that day, it’d been a roller coaster of emotions; the worst and the best day of her life.

  
  
"I remember I was on campus, when Robb called me," she continued, "I knew something was wrong, his tone was different, he just told me to go home immediately" her voice broke, and Dany instinctively took her hands on her, "I'm sorry, instead of cheering you on, I’m just making things worse" she said, wiping a solitary tear that escaped her eyes.

 

Dany smiled softly and shook her head "It's okay,"

 

Arya sighed and continued, "What I mean is, after... what happened, when we took you to the hospital, I just... I couldn’t believe it" she sighed and continued, "when Sansa and I entered the room, you were crying, and it was at that moment I understood everything was real, and not some kind of dream or bad joke. I knew he was really gone... but then you looked at us, and what I saw in your eyes... I’ll never forget" she laughed and squeezed her hand, “never, not in a million years, I could imagine something like that could come out in such a moment"

 

Daenerys nodded, remembering that day, and all the emotions inside her.

  
"Later, I remember being in the waiting room. That was when Robb told me how delicate your condition was, and everything went gray again. You never knew this, because you were sedated to calm you down, but when I was there in the room, I remember looking up, and, although I am not a believer, I told whoever was up: 'You took Jon, already; you can’t take what's left of him too'" she laughed and shook her head. "I couldn’t stand it, and I knew you would be devastated if something happened to the baby... it was the only thing I could do; pray that everything would go well. You more than anyone deserved it, it was a small miracle, something of happiness in a dark time. Life couldn’t be so cruel"

 

At that point, Daenerys face was full of tears, down her neck, wetting her collarbone; with one hand she squeezed Arya's, while the other went down to cover her small bump protectively.

 

"Oh, please don’t cry" she whispered hoarsely, "I was supposed to cheer you up, not make you sadder"

 

Dany smiled, wiping her face, "they are happy ones," she whispered.

 

Arya smiled and nodded, "What I mean, is... I'm really bad at words, but what I mean is... sometimes when everything seems dark, there is something that gives us back our faith again."

 

Dany nodded, understanding her perfectly. She needed it. It was not the usual pity that others could feel for her in this situation, it was the reaffirmation of the strength she needed to believe everything would be alright.

 

Dany's arms closed around Arya's, in an embrace to thank her how grateful she felt for her words and support. Her sister-in-law tightened her arms around her, and Daenerys could feel a few tears fall from her, but she said nothing.

 

"God, Arya. Are you making her cry again?" Jon's voice came from the door, making them to pull away laughing. "that's all, you're officially the worst to cheer up anyone" He shook his head, walking until he got to her side.

 

"Quite the opposite," Dany muttered, stroking her cheek. She felt the baby kick and, smiling, took Arya’s hand so she could feel it, "and, our baby agrees"

 

Arya laughed and put her face to her belly, "hello my precious nephew or niece," she whispered. Dany raised her eyes and met Jon's knowing gaze. "You're lucky to have an aunt as great as me," Jon's eyes rolled.

 

"Yes, yes, the best aunt is being requested by aunt number two in the kitchen, something about peeling potatoes, I heard?" Jon scoffed. Arya stuck out her tongue, and after smiling at Dany, walked towards the door, holding her niece's hand and greeting Margaery who was now there.

 

"Everything okay?" Jon asked. Dany smiled and nodded, squeezing his hand comfortingly. "all right then. Marge is here"

 

She came in, giving Dany a hug, and sitting in front of her. "How you feel, Dany?"

 

"much better"

 

"Happy to hear that" she smiled, patting her hand. "Sorry for not being there last night when you arrived at the hospital, I had a last minute delivery," her eyes had dark circles, and Dany could feel the tiredness in her voice.

 

"don’t worry, Dr. Barton looked after me, he was very kind."

 

Margaery smiled and nodded, "talk to him before I came, he gave me your file and all the notes. This is only a precaution, but also for our little one to reach a good term. The most worrying thing now is for the baby to come sooner, and we don’t want that. The prevention is up now to six months, so that's why you'll have to spend these two weeks in bed, we need him and you to be as comfortable as possible,”

 

Daenerys nodded, while Jon's hand tightened on hers.

 

"anything, as long as my little one is safe," she whispered. Margaery nodded and smiled at her.

 

"he’ll be," she took out her notebook and began to write some instructions. "Try just get up to go to the bathroom, total rest the first week. In the second you can take short walks around the house, but nothing of standing up for a long time, much less making efforts. You may feel some discomfort in your lower back, some cramps, but if they are painful, immediately to the hospital; if there is bleeding or pressure in the belly, hospital too" When Daenerys nodded, she smiled, “the most important thing is for you stay calm; I know you are worried, but everything will be fine, okay?"

 

"Thanks," Dany whispered; her arm was around Jon's waist.

 

"Whatever you need, don’t hesitate to call." she rip the paper out of the notebook and handed it to Jon. "A few additional directions," she explained.

 

"Thanks, Margaery," Jon said reading her notes.

 

"Well, I'll leave you to rest; I have to go back to the hospital.” She hugged Dany softly and then to Jon. "anything, just call"

 

Once they were alone, Dany snuggled up against Jon's body; his arms surrounded her protectively, while his fingers traced circles against the small of her back.

 

"How do you feel?" he asked softly.

 

"Much better now that I'm home," she murmured. "I hate hospitals," she growled, looking into his eyes as she pouted.

 

Jon nodded, kissing softly her frown. "me too. No more hospitals until our little one is born"

 

For a moment, she began imagining the day when she finally had her baby in her arms. The wait seemed endless, and she knew it would be longer over the next few weeks.

 

At that moment, a thought crossed her mind, making her reevaluate the time to give birth. "Jon?"

 

"Mmhmm?" He murmured with his eyes closed. Dany lifted her face and caressed his cheek, making him to open them.

 

"I don’t want a baby shower," she whispered softly.

 

He frowned, watching her closely, his finger caressing the curve of her face. After a minute, he nodded, "I understand," he said softly, making Daenerys's heart twitch. "If that makes you feel comfortable, whatever you want, love,"

 

She hid her face in his neck, feeling the heat of his body. At that moment, knowing he understood her concerns and her decision, it only made her fall in love with him more.

 

 

 

  
"It will only take a couple of hours for me to pick up the documents I need. Daenerys is asleep, I don’t think she wakes up soon; I left a note by the bed anyway." Jon took his keys and his phone, opened the door of the house and turned around. "It will only be a couple hours,"

 

"Relax, we'll be fine." Arya said rolling her eyes. Jon nodded and walked out the door.

 

On the way to the office, he called Sam to tell him he would take some documents from work to home. He had already talked to Davos about it in the morning, and, although at first it seemed to him that he was reluctant about the idea, at the end he managed to let him work from home for the next few weeks.

 

He needed to spend those days with Dany. As much as his sisters helped him with some things in the house, he had to be by her side, besides, they wouldn’t be there all the time, and he had to take care of his wife at that time, besides attending to Lyanna

 

The building appeared in front of him, and Jon parked the car. He looked at his watch and realized by this time almost everyone would have finished, and only a few would be in the office. He went up to his office, and began seacrch for the documents he needed. It was then he remembered some of them were in Davos office, so he walked towards it, begging for it to be open.

 

He sighed in relief when he saw the door was open, so he came in and went immediately to the cabinet, opening it and taking out the documents he needed; It was going to be a complicated task to move everything from the office to his house, but it didn’t matter, he had to be with Daenerys.

 

Just when he was going to close the file cabinet, a folder called his attention. It had his name. Frowning, Jon took it and opened it.

 

They were bank accounts numbers of the company.

 

Puzzled, Jon kept it next to the pile of documents he was carrying, and left the office. He would return them in the morning, but first he needed to take a look at those documents.

 

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

 

When Jon heard the doorbell rang, he couldn’t help but sigh. Groaning, he turned off the stove, the burn smell filling the room, made him curse internally, as he tried to air the zone, opening a window.

 

"Lyanna Snow, I'll not say it again" he shouted, looking for the little girl who had run away. He heard a laugh from the other side of the room, and let out a sigh. Beside him, Ghost barked, wagging his tail, as he began to run around the room.

 

“oh come on, bud” he sighed, raising his hands as Ghost ran away from him too.

 

"Jon?" He heard Daenerys call from upstairs. "What's that smell?" He cursed again as he left the kitchen and looked up the stairs.

 

"Nothing, honey." He said. "Just a bit of burnt rice, that's all." He closed his eyes tightly, shaking his head. A few days, only a few days more.

 

The doorbell rang again, exalting him, "I'm coming!" He shouted with frustration, as he walked towards it. Before that, he saw a flash of dark curls behind the sofa, so he walked quickly there, smiling as he saw Lyanna in a corner. "Got you."

 

The little girl let out a scream when she was lifted off the floor, and began to cry. The screams grew louder, as she writhed in his arms trying to free herself.

 

"Enough Lyanna," he said looking at her seriously. His daughter's tearful face met his, while her small hands pushed his chest away.

 

The bell rang again, and this time Jon couldn’t contain himself. “Coming!" He shouted over his daughter's screams, and Ghost’s barks,

 

He opened the door and found Robb in front of him; his brother raised his eyebrow looking at the scene, a crying Lyanna trying to get away from her father’s grip, and Jon tired and serious face,

 

"Wow, it’s only been a few days, and look at you" he teased as he came in. Jon rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

 

"shut up"

 

Lyanna was crying loudly now, and Jon squeezed the bridge of his nose, as he began to feel his head pulsed.

 

"What happened, little one?" Robb said in a baby tone, looking at the girl. Lya extended his arms to him, making Robb took her and snuggling her neck. "Dad is bothering you again?" He asked. Jon sighed and walked towards the kitchen, followed by his brother, who was still talking to his daughter.

 

The smell was still there, so Jon opened the patio door. "By God, what happened here?" Robb asked, looking around and frowning. "Dad wanted to give you burned food?" He looked at the little girl, who still had big tears, while her body shook with sobs.

 

"The rice burned, when I was looking for this little girl here," Jon pointed out. "After she got off the table while I was feeding her." Robb sat down in the chair and looked at the food in front of him; The table was dotted with a green stain that made him frown.

 

"What is this?" He asked raising the spoon from the plate, making the thick mass fall heavily.

 

"It's a vegetable puree." Jon answered, approaching the dishwasher and filling the pot with water.

 

"Jesus, Jon, are you trying to kill her?" Robb said, wrinkling his face. "This tastes horrible"

 

"Of course not, they are vegetables, Lya loves them. You are a doctor, you should know is important."

 

Robb rolled his eyes and started tickling Lyanna, trying to make her laugh, but it had the opposite effect, because the little girl let out a scream and kept crying.

 

"Um, okay, no more tickling." Robb said looking up at Jon.

 

"I have to take this to Dany, watch her for a second, okay? And if you can make her eat the puree, much better."

 

He climbed the stairs and entered his room, finding Daenerys sitting on the bed; he sat next to her, while she took the plate in his hands.

 

"Thanks, love," she said. Jon leaned back to her side, sighing as he felt the softness of the pillows on his back. "Who knocked on the door?" Daenerys asked, chewing,

 

"Robb, he stayed down with Lyanna"

 

"Did you find her?" Dany teased, glancing at him. Jon shook his head, and sighed. "Up here I could listen your screams."

 

"She ran out of the kitchen, after throwing the green mash on my shirt" Jon said, rubbing his forehead.

 

"Jon, that puree is disgusting. You can’t give her that" Dany said shaking her head.

 

"Yeah, well, to late," he grunted, getting up from the bed.

 

"Bring her here, I'll stay with her for a while, before Sam comes. It's almost her nap time"

 

Jon nodded, and before leaving the room, he listened as she said, "and bring an apple puree this time!"

 

Upon entering the kitchen, he found his daughter sitting in her chair, eating what appeared to be apple puree.

 

"I found it in the fridge, and look, she loves it," Robb said proud of himself. Jon rolled his eyes and sat next to his daughter. The little girl’s eyes were red, but she wasn’t crying anymore. Apparently she wasn’t upset with Jon either, as she brought her small spoon to his mouth, offering him a bit of puree.

 

"Thank you honey," Jon said smiling.

 

"Uncle Robb to the rescue"

 

Jon rolled his eyes and got up from the table, taking the empty plate of food, "come on honey," he told Lya. "Time to go with Mommy while Daddy works" he took her in arms and walk to room, lowering her when they arrived. His daughter immediately ran to the bed next to Dany, slowly rising on it; Once up, she curled up beside her.

 

"Alright, my two girls, it's nap time," Jon said, winking at Dany as he leaned over and kissed her cheek. Then loweref his face to the height of her belly. "You too, little one. You have to let mama rest.” He looked back at Dany, who was staring at an already asleep Lyanna, stroking her dark hair.

 

"Sleep." Jon whispered against Dany's lips. She smiled as she parted from him and settled into the bed, one of her pillows under her knees, while her daughter's body pressed against her stomach, giving her support. She watched as Jon came out the door. It wasn’t too long before her eyes closed.

 

 

 

  
"Here are the other documents." Jon left several folders on the table; in front of him, Sam began to read them. Robb was at his side, looking curiously at the documents.

 

"What are they?" He asked.

 

Jon sighed and sat down next to him; he had told Robb to stay until Sam arrived, for he needed to let him know what they had discovered.

 

"The day I went to look for the documents that we needed to work in Ygritte’s case, I found this folder with my name, in Davos office; I didn’t find it odd, but when I opened it, there were several numbers of an account that wasn’t familiar. I know you were in charge of everything related to me and my link with the Watch when I wasn’t here, so I thought you should know about this too. Whatever it is"

 

"understand" Robb answered nodding

 

"Hey, Jon, look at this," Sam said, looking up at him. Jon approached his side, "look at this code here, it’s in many pages"

 

“I see," he whispered, taking the papers.

 

"And look at this," Sam exclaimed, this time with a blue folder in his hands, "those numbers are the same ones that are here," he said pointing, "this is the folder of the organization where Ygritte was."

 

Immediately, Jon took both papers. It was true. The numbers matched, which confused him even more. But so far, there were no answers. Why his documents coincide with Ygritte's?

 

"I'm lost. What are those numbers? What if they are in both documents?” Robb asked confused.

 

"They are bank accounts" Jon muttered after a minute. He could hear Sam muttering something under his breath, and, looking up, his eyes met Robb's. "The numbers are bank accounts, and apparently mine are linked to that organization."

 

"shit"

 

 

~ ° ~

 

 

 

"Ready?" Dany asked looking up at Jon. Her eyes were bright, and the smile formed on her lips made her cheeks flush. Jon laughed, nodding and turning his body on the bed, until he was facing her.

 

Sam and Robb had left hours ago, after an unsuccessfully search of something that would explain what they had found in the documents. Sam decided it would be easier and more productive to search the company's database, so he would spend the next few days figuring out clues about what they had found.

 

Despite that, Jon decided not to think about it afterwards. He wanted to forget everything while he spend this time with Dany, and much more knowing he wouldn’t get answers until Sam went to the company.

 

"Ready" he replied to Dany looking at the paper in his hand.

 

"Okay, your first"

 

"Okay, I like this one; reminds me of those old movies," he began, making Dany laugh out loud, "Okay, here it goes, 'Nathaniel'" he extended his arms as he said it, making her laugh harder .

 

"Oh, my God" she said laughing. "How old is he? 60?" She exclaimed, shaking her head.

 

"Hey, it's a good one… but yes, you’re right" he muttered, after thinking about it for a minute. He took the pen and cross out the name of the list. "Alright, smarty pants, let’s see what you have"

 

"how about Steve?"

 

"Steve?" Jon said with a frown.

 

"Yeah, like the one in that Chris Evans movie," she said. "Oh, I have another, 'Chris'"

 

"God, no," he growled, shaking his head. "New rule, no celebrities names”

 

She rolled her eyes and sighed, "Fine... but that’s half of my list," she complained, crossing out the names. Jon let out a laugh as he spied on her list, to which Daenerys exclaimed and pulled it away from him. "Stop! That cheating!" She laugh

 

"What if we swap lists?" He said. Dany rolled her eyes and extended her, taking his in turn.

 

After a minute of reading them, Jon listened as Dany exhaled and brought her hand to her mouth. "Love, what's wrong?" He asked immediately as her eyes filled with tears.

 

"I love it" she said smiling and looking up, her eyes wet with emotion.

 

He put his head on her shoulder, looking at the name she was pointing at, and immediately smiled. "Perfect," he whispered, looking up and meeting her eyes. Dany raised a hand and gently touched his beard, then came to his lips and kissed him. It’b been a rough day, but in those moments, he felt complete and happy; forgeting everything that was happening.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tbh, if I had a child, I would name him Chris Evans too. Just like the father *wink, wink*
> 
>  
> 
> We are now finding out more about Davos! Just, wait and see... just wait and see ;))


	25. Chaper 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM ALIVEE!
> 
> Hello again! Missing girl here(?
> 
> This past months had been wild, I was on vacation, but they were far from that D: I was in a hell of job that did nothing good for me (besides the very much needed money) it was THE worst. Pluss, dealing with all stuff in my mind that didn't let me be in the mood to write. That was why I didn't post anything, besides the one-shoots for secret santa, and other one I wrote months ago. 
> 
> Thankfully, I finished that job, and could enjoy two weeks off before coming back to uni. This semester is going to be a rollercoster, for I begin my practices and will be full time on them, aka, not that much free time D: buuuut I'm feeling so much better, and really motivated to keep writing this stuffs :D I just need to organized my time to write, and hopefully everything will be on it's way. 
> 
> This is a really short chapter, I know, but a necesary one for everything that comes, this is coming to it's end, folks, and things will be getting more and more interesting (evil laugh in the back). So, sorry for the short chapter, I promess I will make up to you in the next one (wink, wink)
> 
> I have a little surprise for you at the end note xoxo

Chapter 25:

 

 

Daenerys considered herself very good when it came to reading others. Since she was a little girl, she knew when someone was upset without even showing it, mad, or lying. That was why, she suspected from her husband’s behavior.

 

It all started two weeks ago, when she had to stay in bed because of the pregnancy; Since Jon had gone back to work, their time together was reduced, but as he stayed with her at home, she began to analyze him.

 

Dany was beginning to think she was being paranoid, for there was no reason to believe something was wrong.. That was, until one morning, after fifteen days of absolute rest, and when she could finally leave her room and join her family in the kitchen, Jon's phone rang. 

 

"Tell me you have good news" Jon said. In front of him, Daenerys raised an eyebrow, as she walked to the table with a bowl of cereal; He shook his head, and pointed to his phone, while muttering "Sam"; She nodded, sitting down at the table, without taking his eyes away.

 

"I found something, but it's not good," Sam muttered on the other end of the line. Jon closed his eyes and sighed. After looking at Dany, he got up left the kitchen; he have been waiting weeks for Sam to find some information, but so far it has been in vain. Not only was it a difficult task to infiltrate the files they needed, but also do it just the two of them. And after all he had found, Jon doubted Davos; none of that made sense, and the mere suspicion that his mentor had something to do with it, made it worse. He had to find out what was happening, and fast.

 

"better than nothing," Jon said, entering his room and closing the door.

 

"The numbers are really a bank account, it's an account in the Bahamas, the name is fake, but I managed to track it down; ‘Ramsay Bolton’, sounds familiar?

 

"Of course, but I thought he was dead"

 

"he is, two years ago, but it seems someone else managing his accounts, and look at this, a large amount of money was added to your company account, after they thought you were dead. The other news is that money does not appear in your the bank records"

 

"So they used my account as a detour, to deliver the money to the true bidder."

 

"That's right, that money disappeared, in its place is the true amount that corresponded to your account, plus the compensation for damages, all of that was given to Robb when he took charge of your accounts."

 

"Just when it could not get worse," he growled, squeezing the bridge of his nose.

 

"Unfortunately, that's the way it is. I've tried to get the name or the account where that money was transferred, but there's no sign of anything. Sorry."

 

"It's okay, Sam; You did everything you could. We’ll meet tomorrow and see what else we can find. See you"

 

As he had suspected years before, there was an infiltrate in the Watch. He thought that after ending them, everything would be over, but it seemed that it was not like that.

 

Lost in his thoughts, he didn’t heard the door opened, but then, looking up, he met Daenerys' eyes, her eyes crossed over her belly, as a disappointed look was given to him.

 

"love... why didn’t you call me to help you up?" He said immediately, approaching her.

 

"It's been two weeks now, Jon. I can move as before, I'm not invalidated," she said serious.

 

"Even so, you should let  me help you"

 

"Is that why you were hiding up here?" The sarcasm in her voice made Jon curse inside. "because I could come up?"

 

"I was not hiding"

 

"Sure, and since I can not climb stairs, you decided this was the best place to hide, so I didn’t know what was happening. Am I wrong?” She said raising her eyebrow, while her  lips pursed tightly. "What's going on, Jon? You're hiding something from me…”

 

Jon sighed, turning until his eyes hid from hers, he hated this whole situation, even more when he had to hide all from her.

 

"Are you going to tell me what is going on or not?" She questioned after him. "Jon... we never keep secret from each other... what’s happening?" her eyes met his, and Jon saw the worrying in them, and he cursed internally. She was right, even when something inside him wanted to protect her, not to say a word, he had to tell her soon or later.

 

"You have to promise me you're not going to worry, I have everything under control," he whispered.

 

"tell me"

 

And so, Jon told her everything; there were things he didn’t know yet, others that didn’t make sense, and some that worried him. Daenerys listened intently, her face firm and showing nothing. 

 

"Have you talked to Davos about this?" Was the first thing she asked when Jon finished. He sighed and shake his head, sitting on the edge of the bed. "Jon, you know Davos since always, if anyone can help is him... unless... you doubt of him"

 

Jon growled and flopped back on the bed. He pressed the bridge of his nose as he felt a pain pricking his head.

 

"Jon ..." Dany whispered putting a hand on his chest.

 

"I do not know, love ... all this is very complicated, and there are times when I don’t know what to think" he sighed; when he opened his eyes he found the warm look of his wife. Dany lay down next to her, took his hand and squeezed it.

 

"What do you want to do now?" She whispered.

 

"look what else I can found, and get to the bottom of all this."

 

 

 

* - *

 

 

"Don’t you think it's too small?" Jon picked up the little shirt in front of him and examined him critically, as he analyzed whether his son would enter into that little piece of clothes.

 

"That size is fine, at least for the first weeks. They grow very fast” Dany was stroking the fabrics of the baby clothes and smiling. "they are really small at first," she added. "Well, Lya was more than normal" at the mention of her name, Lyanna raised her face to them, where she was sitting in her chair.

 

"I can’t believe in a few weeks there will be another little person in the family" his gaze went to a small teddy bear, dressed with a glass on his eye and a small brown hat. "This is the cutest thing I've seen" he said to Dany, while he moved the toy in front of her.

 

Daenerys laughed, taking the stuffed animal in her hands "it's like a mini version of you... well, if you used a glasses and a hat" she said laughing. "You have to buy yourself one for the office, I'm sure Sam and Davos would love it"

 

He rolled his eyes and took the toy, adding it to the basket that carried the baby's new things. The waiting became more and more real, and with it, all the feelings overwhelming him; happiness, anxiety, fear, but he wouldn’t be alone in this, they had each other to face all the new changes in their lives.

 

 

 

 

Daenerys let out a sigh as she fell on the sofa, "God, I'm dead. I had forgotten how tired it is to go shopping with this belly." she closed her eyes and raised her legs on the couch. Jon lowered his daughter, and watched the little girl ran to greet Ghost, who was lying in the living room.

 

"Bath?" he asked Dany, leaning over the couch.

 

"I love you" she said smiling and taking his face in her hands and kissing him. Jon laughed and climbed the stairs; as he began to fill the tub, he checked his cell phone. A message from an unknown number called his attention, when he opened it, his face went rigid.

 

 

_ 'I have the answers to your questions -Y' _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THINGS ARE GETTING WILD! wait till everything fit in it's place, and the mistery is solve! 
> 
> In the mean time, I am soooo happy to anounce I'll be finally posting the other fic I've been writing for the past 6 months!! I am so exited to share this with you, and I hope you guys like it! 
> 
> (I am really bad at posting links on this, so run, run to my profile to read it!)


	26. Author's note

Hi there!

 

I hope everyone is having a great week!

 

Sadly, this is not an update :( I just want to write a bit note to let you guys know that I will not be posting the chapter in a few weeks. 

 

I don't know if you guys know, but I'm currently on my 9° semester of psychology, wich means I'm on my practices, aka NOT TIME AT ALL D: 

 

I've got sooo much stuff to do there, plus all my class obligations, that's why I'm not sure of how much time I'll have to write. 

 

No, I will not abandon the fic, just that my writing time is now limitated, and not so "fast" as before; but I'll try to write in my free time, even if it's just 2 lines per day (jkd, or not lol). The fic is coming to it's end, so the chapters will be longer and not so far for the finale (plus a especial epilogue that I'm really excited to share ♡).

 

I'm sorry if I make you wait too much, but well, real life calls ;) Good thing is that I still have some chapters of Lost in your eyes, I'll post one this weekend, so if you guys want to read it in the mean time, I'll be more that happy! 

 

See you soon!


End file.
